Naruto: Kimza Chronicles
by Ishiino Gerdo
Summary: 20 years following Orochimaru's defeat, the shinobi world faces obliteration. Unrest in many forms have risen. Not even the Kage know what to do. Hope has died. But, one forgotten soul fights to revive hope and find his place in the world.
1. Prologue: 20 Years Later

I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Prologue: 20 Years Later

20 years has passed since the defeat of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Naruto Uzumaki, as a result of his leadership and strength, is now the Hokage of the village Konohagakure. Hinata Hyuga is now his wife. Many of his childhood friends have changed in the years of peace. Some are team leaders. Some are clan leaders. Some are ANBU ranked. But, not all of Naruto's friends are on his side. Sasuke Uchiha, who was once his best friend, has been changed by the roots of evil and his now the leader of a newly revived Akatsuki. He now has plans of killing his old friend.

The defeats of the ninja world's worst enemies have made many villages come out of hiding. The Rose and Volcano villages have allied themselves with Konoha and Sunagakure. The four villages have now become the Ninja Star Alliance. Many clans are now associated with Konoha. The Uzuba, Nekiogama, Kechki, and Sirimuchi clans have risen in power.

But, these years of peace have been costly. Many other villages are in war. Some nations even. There has been a conspiracy of the revival of Orochimaru. Many villages are falling into Otogakure's trap. If Orochimaru is going to be revived, a Great Ninja War could be waged. The world could be ripped apart.

And, new S-ranked villains are arising. They could become a problem in the war. Plus, they might be able to bring Otogakure and the Akatsuki together to destroy the Ninja Star Alliance. Konoha, Suna, the Rose, and the Volcano Village could be in danger.

But, all hope is not lost. This is a story one young man. He must battle the fiercest of foes and overcome most difficult of obstacles to achieve his goal. His journey started with the goal for recognition. And it will rise to become the quest to save an already tearing world from utter destruction.

This is the chronicle of Saphiro Kimza…


	2. Ch 1: The Boy Without Luck

I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 1: The Boy Without Luck

A young boy was trapped inside of a dark and cold area deep in the bowels of nowhere. The boy was obviously frightened, for he was shaking rapidly and he was drenched in sweat. He shifted his green eyes all over the darkened area, looking for sign of life. But once he didn't find anything. He just sat on the cold ground and pondered his sudden situation. He felt he wasn't alone. If he wasn't alone, how come he didn't felt a presence of life?

As he thought to himself, he heard a sound. He jumped to his feet and looked around. His eyes scanned the area right, left, up, down, and diagonally. But, just like his other attempts, there was no one around. It was dreadfully dark, but there was also an amount of mist in the area. It was so thick he could run his hands around the area and see mist being woven from his movements.

After a while, the boy mustered enough courage to speak, "H-h-hello?" he asked, stuttering as a result of the frightening sight of this strange area, "Is anybody in h-h-here?" But there was no response. J There was just the usual eerie silence and the silent echoes of the terrified child.

After a while, the boy saw some of the mist north of him shift to the right. He boy, eager to find someone, ran towards the shifting to see who it was. He ran ahead of the moving vapor to intersect the person. But when he got there, the presence was gone. He boy, mad at his mind for making up games, stomped the ground three times and sat down.

"Why am I alone in here!?" he shouted. At first, the only response to his question was another series of echoes. But a few seconds later, something else replied.

"You're not alone," said a deep voice, "I am here as well." The voice was far off to the northwest, but it was in the dark area. It was a man's voice, most likely a mature adult's.

The young boy jumped up, "Hello!?" he said, more confident, "Am I fooling myself? Is there anyone here but me?"

"No," the voice said, more closely than before, "In fact, just turn around and find out."

The boy turned around to see a tall man standing before him. He was a little over six feet tall. He was covered in a large cloak. He couldn't see his body. The only thing he could see was his chin and mouth, both covered by a red and blonde beard. The boy was at first pleased to see the man. But, his smile turned into open mouthed gasp when he saw the man pull out a kunai dagger. It was larger than the average kunai. It was almost a foot in length. The boy stepped back in dread.

"W-w-what are y-you gonna do with th-th-that?" he shuddered.

"I'm going to tell you to run," the man laughed, "Run as far and as fast as you can. When I count to 3, you'll see me again, and then nothing."

The boy turned around and ran away from the stranger. He ran as quickly as his legs could. He ran at least 200 feet away when he heard the man start to count. The boy closed his eyes and prayed for mercy.

"Three!" the man shouted from the distance.

The boy opened his eyes again when he saw the man suddenly appear behind him. His body smashed into a wall. As the boy felt the wall, he figured out that the wall wasn't made of any building material. It wasn't even a cave. It felt like electricity. The turned around and stared at the man when he suddenly was lifted into the air by a strange force. He then stared at the man who was laughing evilly.

"I hoped you liked this game," he snickered, "Because it will be your last!!" He then pulled out the oversized kunai and threw it at the boy.

The boy closed his eyes, thinking that he was going to die a painful death. Instead, he looked all over his body to see that the kunai didn't attack him. He then looked up to see that the kunai cut into his white T-shirt and bonded him to the wall. Tears for terror streamed from his eyes as the man put his hands under his small chin and put a smaller kunai to his throat. The boy put his head down, thinking now _this _was the end

"Now," said the man, "I'm going to ask you one last thing. What is the best basic jutsu to use when you're under heavy fire?"

The boy looked up and stared at the man, "Huh?" he asked.

Then, the man's voice started to fizzle out and it turned into a female's voice, "What is the best jutsu to use when you're under heavy fire?" Then, the man started to move in reverse as the scene started to brighten up.

The next thing the boy knew he was resting his head on a cold object. He opened his eyes and dropped to the floor beneath him. He looked upwards to see a woman standing over his desk. Her voice was the one heard in the dark area. He looked all over to see many other children about his age in the area. He jumped up, hugged the woman, and started sobbing again.

"Where am I now?" he asked, "Am I still in that weird world!?"

The woman looked around and sighed, "No," she said, "You are in basic jutsu class. You need to wipe your eyes and sit back in your seat."

The boy took a better look at the woman. Her soft blue eyes and long blonde hair were quick giveaways to her identity. She was Ino Yamanaka, the teacher of the basic jutsu class of the Ninja Academy of Konohagakure. She tilted her head again when she saw that the boy was dripping sweat.

"I am so glad to be in here right now Ino-sensei," he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay," Ino sighed again, "Could someone take Saphiro Kimza to get a drink of water? He looks like needs some."

The boy was Saphiro Kimza. He was just another student at the ninja academy. Even though it seemed to Ino that he just some spontaneous dream, Saphiro knew it was different to him. For some reason, he had the same dream for months. He had one every two days. And every time it happened, it got worse. For some reason, it seemed to the boy that someone was out to get him.

"I'll go Ino-sensei," a girl said, walking out of the desk row towards Saphiro and Ino. She smiled at Saphiro and nodded to the jutsu teacher.

Saphiro smiled at the girl as well. The girl was Kaede Meitochi. She and Saphiro were friends for more than 6 years. They were both in their final year of ninja academy training. She was also from a village that wasn't Konoha.

Ino shook her head and started to turn around to head back to the front of the classroom. Before she did, however, she ran to Saphiro and Kaede and gave Saphiro a serious look.

"When you come back Saphiro," she said, "I still expect you to answer my question."

Saphiro nodded quickly and walked with Kaede to the water fountain. Saphiro was a very smart boy. It was just that the dream he had earlier sent far off his edge of calmness. He knew it would take a lot more than a drink of water to reassure him everything's okay.

After jutsu class, which was the last class at the end of the day, the entire student body was told to stay after school. Everyone was wondering why. As everyone was waiting for the faculty to return from a meeting, 2 boys were goofing around.

The 2 boys were the most popular in the entire school. One boy had black hair and piercing black eyes, while the other had black hair and green eyes. He also had a brown tone. The two were standing on the large platform in the multipurpose room, about to pull a popularity stunt.

"Okay," said the black-eyed boy, "I, Genzo Nekiogama, and my best buddy and partner, Art Uzuba, are about to do a very awesome thing. We are about to make everyone have a seat at the same time and make a light show. Ready Art?"

The brown toned boy, Art, nodded, "Yep. I'm ready. Let's go!"

The black-eyed boy, Genzo made 3 hand signals and placed his hands on the platform, "Nekiogama Style," he shouted, "Metal Movement Jutsu." He then channeled his chakra into a group of steel chairs not far away from him. Using his counting skills, he slid a chair under every student. There were 13 students in the room other than him and Art. The students saw the chairs and sat down. Genzo smiled and nodded to Art.

"Uzuba Style," Art shouted, making 4 hand signals, "Crystalline Jutsu!" Art them concentrated his chakra into the skin pores in his arms. Then, shortly afterwards, a greenish-blue liquid came oozing out. Art then threw the liquid towards a window nearby. He then molded the chakra inside the liquid to make it into a jagged shape. It then hardened into a crystal. Finally, Art rotated the crystal to that the sunlight would hit it just right. In a matter of seconds the light was reflected from the crystal and it made many beams of multi-colored light shoot all over the room. The group of students was awed from the experience. A blonde haired girl ran onto the platform and hugged Genzo.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks Rosetta," Genzo sighed triumphantly, "I'm sure not even Kimza could do such a fine jutsu. Wait, he doesn't _any_ jutsu! Not even one!" He started to laugh at his 'joke'. Everyone soon followed after. Saphiro, the target of the tease, just looked down in shame. He knew Genzo was telling the truth though. Everyone in the academy had either a Kekkei Genkai ability or their own original jutsu. Saphiro was the only person in the academy without either of the two. He never questioned his mother about it, but they had two different last names. Saphiro knew he was adopted. Perhaps that was another reason Genzo usually teased him. He usually knew if someone was either's Genzo target or enemy because he would call them by their last name. He was called 'Kimza' by Genzo for more than 3 years.

"Enough joking," Ino said, walking into the room, "Genzo, Art, please get off of the stage."

Art and Genzo jumped off the stage and the commotion ceased.

"Okay," Ino continued, "Now that I have your attention, I have a few announcements to make. The first thing is that tomorrow is the final test for this class. If you pass that test, you will be promoted to Genin. From there, you will be assigned to a 3-man squad led by a Jonin sensei. Some of you will pass this test with ease. Some of you won't. Plus, the other announcement is that this year's rookie of the year has been decided. The rookie of the year is Genzo Nekiogama. Congrats Genzo."

Genzo laughed proudly and turned around to his fellow students, "Thanks Ino-sensei," he said, "I would like to thank a ton of people for my success. So much I only have room for one. That person is Kimza. He was a very important part."

Saphiro looked up, "Huh?" he asked, "I was?"

Genzo laughed at Saphiro, "Sure was," he snickered, "You're the person who was struggling and I said to myself, 'Sure don't wanna be that guy!' Your constant failure made me a success. Everyone give Saphiro Kimza a hand! He being a loser makes the rest of us winners!"

Everyone resumed their teasing of Saphiro. The Kimza looked down in shame again. He felt nothing he could do would heighten his pride. The only people that weren't laughing were Ino and Kaede.

"Okay," she said, "That's it. Class is dismissed." As soon as she said that, the group of kids walked away to head home. Genzo went home to the Nekiogama Estate. Art went to the Uzuba Manor and the blonde, Rosetta, followed Genzo. Kaede went home as soon as possible. She had a curfew and she didn't want to get in trouble. Saphiro was soon the only student left in the building.

Saphiro started to leave as well when Ino came behind him and grabbed his shoulder. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What is it Ino-sensei?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

"Don't let Genzo get to you," Ino reassured, "You may not be a genius like Genzo, but you're special. Many great shinobi started out you did. Even the Hokage himself. I hope you do well on your test tomorrow."

As Saphiro left the academy, he felt that he wasn't going to do so well on the test tomorrow. He heard that Hokage Naruto Uzumaki failed his test 3 times. What if he was worse? He could be stuck in the ninja academy until he was 70! He had to study hard. He wasn't going to let Genzo get the better of him. Plus, what was that about him not being a genius? Saphiro finally got tired of being a target of Genzo's clique. Genzo may have been a better student. But he was going to be a better shinobi. He was going to learn as such basic jutsu as possible.

The next day, all 15 students from Ino's basic jutsu class lined up outside the exam room for their final test. Saphiro, Kaede, Art, Genzo, and Rosetta were all in the back of the line. Saphiro was in the very back, in fact the last one in line. Mostly because he was pushed back there by Genzo's followers. Genzo was in front of Kaede. Kaede moved to the back to protect Saphiro from Genzo's constant bullying. But that didn't stop Genzo.

"When Ino-sensei sees your jutsu Kimza," Genzo laughed, "she's gonna have to kick you out of the ninja academy! You'll be that bad!"

"Leave Saphiro alone Genzo," Kaede said sternly, "Just focus on your test."

Genzo laughed at Kaede's words, "Don't worry about me Kaede. Just hope that you do well and Kimza doesn't. Besides, who wants to see Kimza on their squad?"

A bell rung and wooden door opened. The bell was a sign of passing the exam. The wooden door opened and Art came out, wearing a blue headband with Konoha's trademark symbol. He gave Genzo a high five and laughed, "I killed that test holmes!" he chuckled.

"I guess I'm next," Genzo said, walking to the door and opening it, "I hope you do well Kaede. And good luck Kimza. You're gonna need it!" he started to laugh at Saphiro and it was unheard when the door finally shut.

"Damn Genzo," Saphiro growled, "Always intimidating me! I hate that guy so much!"

"It's okay Saphiro," Kaede said, "Genzo isn't the controller of your life. I know you can do it. You'll be a great shinobi. One day, everyone will know that you're a great person. Just like I do. I'm sure you'll graduate with the rest of us."

"Thanks Kaede," Saphiro replied, "I just hope I'll be a good shinobi. I don't want to be just an obstacle in everyone's way."

"You'll do very well," Kaede replied back, "In fact, I hope we're on the same team." Kaede turned fully to Saphiro and clasped his hands with her own. She blushed as she saw that Saphiro was blushing as well. She started to kiss her lips against his when he pass bell rung and Genzo walked out. He was also wearing a forehead protector. He laughed triumphantly and smiled at Kaede.

"It's your turn Kaede," he laughed, "I hope you do well."

"Here I go," Kaede said, walking into the room, "Wish me luck." Then the door shut, leaving Saphiro to be the only one in the hallway.

About a minute and a half later, the passing bell rung and Kaede walked out. She was wearing a forehead protector as well. She hugged Saphiro and turned to the door.

"Good luck Saphiro," she said, "I hope to see you later." She then ran down the hallway and turned to the left.

Saphiro gulped and entered the room. Inside it was white with a chalkboard. There was also an window to the right. Saphiro could see Ino and another sensei teacher sitting behind a table. The table had 4 rows of forehead protectors. Saphiro knew that all he had to was do the right jutsu the right way. Afterwards, he'd be a fully fledged shinobi. He gulped and walked towards the table.

"Well then," Ino said, "I guess you're the only one left. It's time for your final test. I will test you on all your basic jutsu. Are you ready?"

_I won't let Genzo get to me, _Saphiro thought, _I will become a shinobi and one day I will everyone will finally respect me. _He nodded and stood ready.

"Okay," the other teacher said, "First, I want you to do the Transformation Jutsu. Use it to turn into…eh…uh…ah! Genzo!"

Ino punched the other teacher in his arm, "Stop that!" she growled, "Are you trying to intimidate him!?"

"No," Saphiro interrupted, "I'll do it!" he made 2 hand signs and smiled, "Ninja Art: Transformation Jutsu!" A jet of smoke appeared around Saphiro and after it cleared he had transformed into a perfect replica of his adversary. He even added Genzo's trademark smirk. Then another jet of smoke appeared and Saphiro became himself again.

Ino smiled at Saphiro, "I guess Genzo was wrong about you huh?" she laughed.

Saphiro put his hand behind his head and made a goofy smile, "I guess so," he retorted.

"It's not over yet," said the other teacher, "To your left and your right are two shuriken launchers. Now, we want you to perform the Substitution Jutsu."

Saphiro's goofy smile faded and was replaced with a smile of determination, "I can do this!" he said confidently, "Bring it on!"

As soon as he said that, one small machine on his left started to rotate. Then the one of the right rotated. Then, almost suddenly, three shuriken were flung out of each machine. Saphiro knew he had to quick to use this jutsu. But it seemed too late. All three shuriken hit their mark in different areas. Two were in his right arm, one in his left arm, one on his right arm, one on his left arm, and the last was buried in his back. Then, a jet of smoke appeared around the boy and what was leg was the pack he was wearing. Each shuriken was in the same position they were in when they hit Saphiro.

Ino clapped her hands for the Kimza, "Nicely done," she said, "I've seen logs used by most of my students. But only, you, Genzo, and Art contributed your own style. Great!"

Saphiro jumped out of a compartment in the ceiling made just for the situation. He smiled again and laughed, "Aw shucks," he snickered.

"Now," said the other sensei, "For the final part of the exam. You must execute the Clone Jutsu. You're just one jutsu away from earning the right to call yourself a Leaf Village shinobi."

That's when Saphiro's jaws dropped. He study many jutsu all night to find out he didn't study the clone jutsu! He could see himself make a sub-par clone. Followed by Ino's laughter and the bell of failure. He could just hear Genzo's constant teasing. He was going to fail again, just he always did. He had to quit before he made a fool of himself.

He looked down at his feet and looked at his senseis, "I can't do it," he said regretfully.

Ino stared at Saphiro with concern, "You can't do what?" she asked.

"I can't use the clone jutsu. I've tried and I studied, but I just can't do it. I'm a failure. Genzo was right. You can ring the failure bell now." Saphiro turned around and shamefully walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Ino said, "Just try. If you think you can't just try anyway. You can always try again next time. Plus, you've done pretty well with your other jutsu. Just try."

Saphiro looked down and walked away from the door, "I'll try," he said, "Just to make you see that I should've walked out that door." He walked to the front of the table and made one hand sign, "Ninja Art: Clone Jutsu!" he shouted. But, nothing was created. Not even a sub-par clone. Saphiro's eyes started to shimmer with tears.

"Well," the other teacher said, "That's it. You're the only one who—" He was about to reach for the failure bell when Ino's hand stopped him.

"Let him try," she said, "one more time."

"Come one," Saphiro groaned, "Clone Jutsu! Darn it! Clone Jutsu!" Time after time again, nothing saw spawned from his efforts. He was starting to lose hope. Then, just as he was about to quit, he could see Kaede urging him to push him onward. He knew he couldn't let Genzo or any of his posse discourage him. He then got a very serious look on his face. His eyes started to turn from green to green-blue as for the strangest reason, chakra was channeled into them. His hands started glow blue from sudden chakra surge. Then they were blazing with chakra. He stared at the senseis and his serious face grew more serious.

"What's happening to him?" the male sensei asked.

"I don't know," Ino answered, "Is it some kind of jutsu?"

Saphiro put his hands into a single, "I'm never going to let Genzo get to me again!" he shouted as he started to channel chakra all over the room, "Ninja Art: Clone Jutsu!!" then suddenly, a large blast of white smoke covered the room. After it cleared, what was revealed was amazing. Exactly 20 Saphiro clones were in the room. Ino and the other teacher were blown away by Saphiro's act of determination.

"Well then," Ino laughed, "Not even Genzo did that. You are one special person." She took a headband off of the table, walked over to Saphiro, and handed it to him, "There you go. You are now a Leaf Village shinobi."

Saphiro couldn't believe his ears. He then believed what he heard when the passing bell rung. He took the headband and tied around his head. He knew he passed. Now the only thing he had to worry about was if he would become a great shinobi.

"Everyone is the classroom," the other teacher explained, "Everyone is awaiting team assembly. I suggest that you should start moving."

Saphiro thanked the sensei and quickly left the room. After a while, he entered the classroom. The other 14 students were in the room as well. They were all wearing forehead protectors. Saphiro then saw Genzo, whom he exchanged threatening glares with. Genzo seemed surprised to see Saphiro such a way. Saphiro then found Kaede and sat next to her.

"Congrats Saphiro," Kaede beamed, "You passed."

Saphiro smiled at Kaede, "I sure did," he laughed.

Soon Ino came in and went straight on to discussing team assembly. After a few minutes, 9 of the 15 students already were assembled into a 3-person squad and assigned a sensei. Saphiro, Kaede, Genzo, Art, Rosetta, and another boy were the only students left in the room. Ino was still trying to find the rest scroll. She was trying to find the assign scroll.

"Ah!" she said finally, "I will assign Genzo Nekiogama, Oro Sirimuchi, and Rosetta Kechki to Squad 26. Your squad's sensei will be Neji Hyuga. I guess Squad 22 will be Kaede Meitochi, Art Uzuba, and Saphiro Kimza. You three are the only three left. Your squad's sensei the Fireworks Ninja, Tagaranon Nakado."

"Holy crud!" Genzo shouted excitedly, "We got Neji Hyuga as a sensei!? He's the best Hyuga Clan member of his generation! I guess we are truly winners. Art, Kaede, I'm so sorry for you. Kimza is in your squad! I'm sure you guys will do well but not perfect!" Genzo started to laugh when a figure appeared over him. The figure was Neji Hyuga.

"Hey Neji-sensei!" Genzo beamed, "I'm Genzo Nekiogama! Nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Rosetta Kechki!" Rosetta said, "I'm sure we'll become the best squad in the village."

Oro, the other boy, didn't say anything. He just chuckled slightly at Genzo's actions.

"Hm," Neji said, scanning his squad, "You're Genzo, the genius everyone talks about? Well, let's go. If you train hard enough, you might become the strongest Nekiogama in your generation. Now, no time for idle banter. There is work to be done." Neji turned around and left the room.

"Right!!" Genzo and Rosetta shouted in unison as they ran after Neji. Oro just stood up and walked out of the room, shaking his head. Now only Saphiro, Kaede, and Art were left.

"We're in the same squad Saphiro," Kaede giggled, "Well, Art is our squad too, but I'm sure he'll become a worthy ally."

Art didn't say anything. He just shrugged.

_I may be a shinobi, _Saphiro thought, _but will I be any good? I know I did my best during that exam but I have a strange feeling about myself. What happened to me when I tried to use the Clone Jutsu? I was surging with energy. I need to stop worrying about what happened and worry about what happens. It's time to prove to this world I am a good shinobi!_

This is an update and renew of chapter one of Naruto: Kimza Chronicles! I will be updating and revising chapters 1-6! I hope you'll like my new version of the Beginnings Arc. In the next chapter, Saphiro, Kaede, and Art meet their Jonin sensei for the first time! After a talk with his leader, Saphiro soon makes a risky bet. See what happens in Chapter 2 of Kimza Chronicles! See you around!


	3. Ch 2: Dreams and Reality

I do not own the anime/manga series "Naruto" or its plot and characters. They all are property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, original characters made for this story and the plot of the story itself does belong to me. Please enjoy my fic and support the official "Naruto" release.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles

Chapter 2: Dreams and Reality

Saphiro, Kaede, and Art still sat in the assembly of the academy, waiting for their sensei to come. The three children heard a lot about Tagaranon Nakado and his exploits. At the time, the only thing that they were worried about when it came to him was his poor timing. So far, the children were waiting for him at least half an hour. While their patience was thinning, their emotions were kept in check; Saphiro and Kaede's anyway. Art, however, was losing his patience and his temper.

"Where is this guy?" Art asked, his eyes flashing in indignation.

"He probably had something to do," Kaede answered quickly, "Just give the man some time."

"We already gave him thirty-seven minutes," Art retorted, pointing at his wristwatch as proof, "At this rate, my dinner's going to be cold before the guy even gets halfway here."

"I agree with Art," Saphiro added, "This is taking a long time. Maybe we can make an excuse as our reasons for leaving. I hate to get caught in the cold."

Kaede opened her mouth to voice her response, but quickly closed it again. She sighed and followed after the two boys, whom started to walk from their sitting positions and towards the door. As Art reached for the door, the three newly-made genin stopped as the knob turned and opened. Saphiro and Kaede stepped back as Art stood and stared in awe.

In front of them was a man that reached a height of around six feet tall. He seemed muscular yet limber and agile. He wore the standard garb of Konoha shinobi, complete with a flak jacket, blue pants, and blue combat sandals. One oddity about his outfit was a blue bandanna tied around his neck that hung in a triangular fashion. He had shoulder-length white hair and azure eyes that rivaled the sky. He had a smile smirk on his face, staring at the three genin ahead of him in amusement.

"Hello, you three," the man said, his voice gruff yet smooth, "I assume you are Art Uzuba, Kaede Meitochi, and Saphiro Kimza?" When the three kids nodded, he smirked a bit more and continued, "I am Tagaranon Nakado, your sensei and team leader. This is Squad 22, am I right?"

"Y-y-yes sir," Art stuttered. This short moment left Saphiro and Kaede in surprise. Art Uzuba was not a boy to be afraid of anyone. This must've meant that Tagaranon was a bit more than they assumed.

"Good," Tagaranon chuckled, "I am glad I found the right room. I was lost in here forever."

Art's fright quickly faded and a scowl was etched on his features, "The reason you were taking _years _to come," he shouted, "was because you were lost! We were dying of boredom in here!"

Tagaranon shrugged and chuckled a little more, his right hand rubbing the back of his head, "That's the reason," he replied, "This place has changed so much since I was a student. I lost my way very easily around here. I hope I can get a better bearing next time."

Art scoffed a bit, "Next time, you might need a map or a guide. For a near-legendary shinobi, you seem to be pretty dense, eh Tagaranon-sensei?"

The room darkened and grew a bit colder as Tagaranon bent over and got eye-to-eye with Art. The young boy could feel his veins freeze over as he stared into the cold, icy abyss of Tagaranon's eyes. Saphiro and Kaede felt it as well, for they stepped back a bit and seemed to shiver. The jonin-level sensei's eyebrows furrowed and his breathing slowed to a threatening crawl.

"Do you want to end up like the last person who crossed me, Art Uzuba?" the man asked, his voice reaching a deep growl, "If so, you are doing a good job at crossing me. Do you wish for me to call your parents and tell them why you're buried in an unmarked grave?"

Art's fright returned all at once and he shook his head vehemently, "No sensei!" he cried, "I don't wish for that, man! Please, I'll do much better!"

The cold atmosphere of the room faded away and Tagaranon gave Art's head a friendly pat, "You take things way to easily," he said, "Calm down, Art. I am not going to hurt you or any of my students."

Art nodded, but his body still shook from the ordeal he just experienced, "Y-y-yes Tagaranon-sensei,"

"In fact," Tagaranon went on, "We can meet at Training Ground 9 and we can explain each other more. I know you guys are tired of this dark classroom." Saphiro, Kaede, and Art nodded in agreement, to which Tagaranon laughed a bit, "Come on, then. Let's get going. We're wasting time standing here."

Upon arriving at Training Ground 9, Tagaranon sat down in the grass in front of some practice dummies. Saphiro, Kaede, and Art sat in a semicircle around him. It was a calm afternoon in Konoha, and Mother Nature herself was seemingly aware of it. The grass and branches of the trees swayed peacefully in the wind and the stream nearby was clear and flowing. The sun beamed down and gave the area a good amount of visibility. The temperature was a comfortable 76 degrees Fahrenheit. Tagaranon and his students took in the surroundings before the sensei turned towards the children.

"Okay," he said, "This is how we're going to do this. I'm going to tell you my name, a bit about myself, and some sort of dream I wish to accomplish. Afterwards, I expect you to do the same. So, I suppose we start with me. My name is Tagaranon Gen Nakado. I am your jonin sensei of course. I am known as the Fireworks Ninja due to my mastery of many fire-elemental jutsu. I was involved in the Fourth Shinobi World War years ago, but that's all I'll say about that. My dream is to start my own fireworks shop and find a way to create fire that doesn't burn. Art Uzuba, you're next."

Art nodded and rubbed his chin, "Okay," he said, "My name is Art Uzuba. I am 13 years old. I am the second-in-line for the Uzuba throne after my dad steps down. I love collecting rocks and listening to DJ Killer Bee on my radio. My family is descended from Iwagakure, I think. And my dream is to someday become the legendary Uzuba master, wielder of the Sacred Uzuba Arts."

Kaede joined in next, "Well," she said, "My name is Kaede Meitochi. I am 12 years old, and I am an immigrant from Shiragakure, the Village Hidden beyond the Plateau. I rather not talk about my past… But, one of my dreams is to become one the greatest water ninjutsu users in the world."

Tagaranon nodded at Kaede's explanation and turned his attention to Saphiro, whom was quiet the whole time, "Your turn buddy," he said.

Saphiro nodded in response and looked up from the ground, "Okay," he said, "My name is Saphiro Kimza, and I am 12 years old too. There's not really much to say about me. I like reading and learning about jutsu, though I can't perform any advanced jutsu. I kind of get angry easily and my last name is kinda strange for this village."

"What about your dream?" Tagaranon asked quietly, his eyebrow arched in query.

"Oh. Well, um, my dream is to prove to the entire former student body that I am worth my status as a shinobi of Konoha and show my proof by defeating my greatest rival, Genzo Nekiogama. I want to become stronger and better as a shinobi."

"_You_ beat _Genzo_?" Art laughed, "That's something I'll actually pay to see."

"I heard that Genzo has been subjected to special training," Tagaranon included, "That'll make beating him right now a pipe dream. Besides, I heard that you are a below average shinobi."

Saphiro's eyes flashed the moment he heard that, "Below average?" he growled, "I was one of the smartest students in the academy."

"Test-wise, yes you were," Tagaranon retorted, "However, you can only use E-rank and at least one D-rank ninjutsu, you have limited or no skill in genjutsu and your taijutsu is average at best. Overall, you're a below average genin. Genzo however is a gifted child, with both talent and a clan worthy of praise. The gap between you two is wide."

"You're better off trying to become a baker," Art jeered, "because you are not going to beat Genzo; not now and not in a hundred-thousand years."

Saphiro frowned heavily at Art's display of nonbelief in him. He cocked his fist back and fired it towards Art's face. Before it could hit though, Tagaranon appeared between the two and grabbed Saphiro's fist. He stood Saphiro up and glared at him with his icy blue eyes.

"You absolutely think striking Art is going to make this any easier?" the jonin-sensei asked, "I hate to do this to you, but if you want to try fighting Genzo tomorrow, have at it. Don't say I told you so when you're thrashed."

Saphiro glared at Tagaranon in return, unfazed by what just happened, "What kind of sensei are you! You're supposed to support me and help me whenever I'm in need. You're acting as if Genzo should've been on this team and not me!"

Tagaranon let out a shallow sigh and stood up straight, "I _am _supporting you," he said, "I am telling you not to fight Genzo for your own good. It'll only end in your defeat. However, you might learn something about him if you do. As for the last comment, I rather not disclose what I think on it. You dream of defeating Genzo, but you have to race reality. Genzo is in another league for the moment. Give up."

"I had enough of your negativity," Saphiro growled, walking away, "I'm going to fight Genzo tomorrow, and there is no one that's going to stop me. I'll see you tomorrow, Tagaranon-sensei."

"If he wants his ass beat, let him do what he wants," Art said nonchalantly.

"Watch your tongue around me, Art," Tagaranon said sternly. _However, _he thought, _that's going to be the probable result anyway. Saphiro and Genzo, you should call that a cricket and a praying mantis. But, I heard about his strange display during his test earlier. Was that a new power finally awakening, or was it just adrenaline and desperation. We'll find out tomorrow. _Once Tagaranon left his thoughts, he quickly noticed that Kaede was also gone, running after Saphiro. He dismissed Art and went to the Hokage's office, his head still spinning thoughts.

Kaede ran down the lighted street after Saphiro, who was walking briskly and keeping his head down. Once she reached her friend, she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook as an indication to slow down and stop. Once he did, Kaede turned Saphiro to her and gazed into his green eyes. Her face was full of concern and a small a bit of anger.

"Don't let what Tagaranon-sensei said get to you," she said, "He was only looking after your well-being, Saphiro."

"How so?" Saphiro replied, "By telling me that I am a worthless ninja not worthy of my forehead protector?" He pulled his headband and gazed at it for a while before sighing and letting it hang between his limp fingers.

Kaede pulled the forehead protector from his hands and started tying it around his head again, "That's not what he said, not a bit of it."

"That's what he was implying, Kaede. Didn't you hear the seriousness in his voice?"

Kaede finished tying the knot in the headband and placed her hands on his cheeks, "Maybe he was criticizing you," she continued, "but not for the wrong reason. We're just genin. We have a long way to go before we can become something worthy of Konoha respect. You can become stronger and challenge Genzo. We've been ninja for only about an hour. Take your time with your dreams."

Saphiro sighed again and pulled from Kaede, "You don't understand," he said, "Genzo will not stop calling me a loser until I finally prove him wrong. I have to fight him tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Kaede asked.

Saphiro let out a small smile, "It's the day all of this between me and Genzo started. It's the day that began our rivalry and it's the day it'll come to an end. Everyone will see me as the person I was meant to be, full of pride and power. Wait and see, Kaede, I'll show them."

Kaede smiled back and kissed his cheek gently, "Good luck Saphiro. No matter what happens tomorrow, I'll be behind you. Show Genzo that you have that shinobi spirit within you."

Saphiro smiled again and started running home again, "See you tomorrow, Kaede. Hurry on home before it gets dark outside!"

Once Saphiro got home, he opened the door and walked into the living room. He sat down on the chair and let out a low sigh. His head was running with a lot of thoughts. For one, why was Tagaranon looking down on him so much. So what if Genzo was the rookie of the year and he was starting special training? Saphiro knew that he also had the will of fire within him. Another thing was the strange use of the Clone Technique he activated during his test. The power within him was extreme and even scared him a bit. He could also see a lot better than he ever could for some reason. There had to be a reason behind this. He just had to find out.

As Saphiro sat on the couch and stared at the wall, a teenage girl walked into the room and leaned onto the couch next to her. She let out a small chuckle and nudged him gently, "Seems like someone was having a rough day," she giggled.

Saphiro looked up and smiled a little, "Kira," he replied, "I didn't know you were here. I thought you were gone for a mission."

Kira shook her head and ruffled Saphiro's brown and blonde hair with her hand, "I'm a lot quicker than you think, my little brother," she giggled again, "Lemme guess, Genzo Nekiogama has gotten to you again, eh?"

Saphiro chuckled and pushed Kira's hand away, "That's part of the problem," he retorted, "It also has something to do with my new sensei."

Kira tilted her head to the side, "New sensei?" She then took a glance at Saphiro's forehead, which now sported a blue headband with a metal plate with the emblem of Konohagakure on it. She smiled and tapped it with her index finger, "You're a ninja now. Congratulations! We have to go celebrate. Who's your sensei?"

"Tagaranon Nakado," Saphiro muttered under his breath.

Kira was shocked, "Tagaranon Gen Nakado? That man usually does covert missions alone and doesn't come back to the village for days or even weeks at a time. Why does he want to become a jonin sensei now, let alone yours?"

Saphiro shrugged as a response and resumed his silence. Kira took another look at Saphiro and her face darkened, "Okay. What has happened between you and him?"

"It's a long story, Kira."

Kira smirked in defiance, "I love a good story."

Saphiro sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Fine. I'll make it short. Me, and my teammates were at Training Ground 9, introducing ourselves. When I said that my dream was to beat Genzo, Tagaranon-sensei told me that there was no way that I could beat him any time soon. So, I told him that I was going to fight Genzo tomorrow. Knowing Art Uzuba, Genzo should already know about the fight by now."

Kira nodded her head as she comprehended Saphiro's speech, "Guess you and Genzo are finally going to have at it tomorrow. I can't see my adorable little brother pummeled. Want me and Mom to train you for a bit."

Saphiro thought about his adoptive mother, Kurenai Yuhi for a while and shook his head, "I would love for you to train me, but I don't want Mom to freak out and worry over me. I think it's best to—" Before he could finish his sentence, the door was opened again and a middle-aged woman with long, curly black hair walked into the room.

"I heard about you and Tagaranon," the woman said, "You want to fight Genzo tomorrow, huh?"

"Mom!" Kira beamed, "Look!" She pointed at Saphiro's forehead protector and smiled.

"Finally a shinobi, just like Kira," Kurenai said, "I am proud of you, Saphiro. However, it doesn't change the fact that you had a confrontation with your sensei. Verbal, sure, but still a confrontation. And to add insult to injury, you want to fight Genzo Nekiogama to prove him wrong?"

"I wanted to fight Genzo someday," Saphiro explained, "But Tagaranon-sensei was certain that I was running a fool's errand. I was not going to let him smash my dreams into the ground. I'm going to fight Genzo tomorrow. I have to. Tomorrow's the very day that Genzo started belittling me."

Kurenai's stern face faded away and she smiled a bit, "You've gotten stronger in just a day," she chuckled, "When you started academy, you didn't want to fight Genzo until you became a chunin. Your heart is growing up fast."

"I want to help him train, Mom," Kira interrupted, "He'll need it if he wants to fight Genzo."

"Hey!" Saphiro shouted, "That's mean!"

Kira grinned and played with Saphiro's hair again, "You know you want the help. C'mon little buddy." She took her little brother by the wrist and walked towards the backyard, "We'll be done within an hour or two."

"Okay," Kurenai said, "Train as hard as you can allow."

As Saphiro walked to the backyard, all he could think about was how he was going to beat Genzo. Sure Genzo was strong and he had incredible jutsu already, but Saphiro knew all his techniques and how to overcome them. He also had that strange surge of power he encountered during the test. If he could find the right motivation, he could release it time to fight Genzo. Only fate could tell.

The next morning, a somewhat large group was gathered around the front of the academy. People had heard from the Uzuba clan that there was a special treat going on today. Today was going to be the day that Genzo Nekiogama, heir and child prodigy of the Nekiogama clan was going up against Saphiro Kimza, the great loser of the Konoha Ninja Academy. In this case, to them it was merely a showcase of Genzo's skills and jutsu. To Saphiro though, it was another matter. Today was the day that he would show everyone what he could do against Genzo. No one would ever insult him again after today.

As Saphiro weaved his way to the space around the crowd, he caught a glance of Genzo talking to his teammates; Rosetta and Oro. Neji was nearby, listening to the trio and smiling a little. As Saphiro stepped into the ring, Genzo looked up from Rosetta and towards him. The Nekiogama walked towards Saphiro until he was a few feet in front of him and grinned harshly.

"I'm actually surprised that you want to do this," he laughed, "All this time, I thought you had no backbone. Guess even losers stand up for themselves once in a while."

"Sticks and stones, Genzo," Saphiro replied, "I had enough of you and your clique attacking me at every turn. My years in ninja academy were horrible because of you. Today, I'm going to finish this and prove to the whole village of Konohagakure that I'm just as good as you."

Genzo smirked and laughed a bit more, "Big words coming from a small kid with a smaller chance of being victorious over me. That chance being zero."

Ino stepped into the ring and stood a short distance away from the two. Tagaranon walked even closer and gazed at both of the boys, "I want this fight to be quick, clean, and respectful," he said, "If you have jutsu, use them if you want, but not to kill. Understand?"

Both boys nodded their affirmation and continued to glare at one another.

"Tagaranon has added a special condition for the loser," Ino included, "The loser has to do 325 push-ups every day until the victor has been beaten or they are promoted to jonin. Do you accept?"

Genzo and Saphiro nodded again and stepped back a bit.

"No doubt that loser is going to be you, Kimza," Genzo sneered.

"I am not going to back down, Nekiogama," Saphiro growled back, "If I do lose, I will use those push-ups as a guide to help me beat you one day."

Genzo cracked his knuckles, "You sure you rather fight me? Those push-ups might be sounding pretty tempting right now."

Saphiro got into a fighting stance, "Not a chance," he said, "We're here, so we might as well not let these people be disappointed. Here and now is where I'm starting my chronicle."

Tagaranon gazed at Genzo, then at Saphiro, "Are you two ready?" he asked, raising his hand up.

Both boys nodded and prepared to make a move.

Tagaranon nodded and threw his hand down, "Okay. Then BEGIN!"

AN: Thanks for waiting people, and I apologize for the absence. I am going to continue rewriting chapters 3 through 9 of Kimza Chronicles and then start writing again at chapter 27. I hope you can forgive me and have enjoyed this rewrite of chapter 2. Did pretty good if I say so myself. In the next chapter, Saphiro and Genzo begin a fight could decide Saphiro's new status among Konoha. Will he be able to change Genzo's view on him, or will his rival one out on top once more? Review please and look out for chapter 3 of Kimza Chronicles. See you around!


	4. Ch 3: A Success in Failure

Original Naruto characters and jutsu do not belong to me. They of course belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But Saphiro Kimza and others and other CCs and jutsu _do _belong to me. Please enjoy this fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 3: A Success in Failure

Saphiro and Genzo stared each other down. Eye to eye. They were enemies since 4 years earlier when Genzo found out that Saphiro couldn't do any original jutsu. Ever since then, Genzo teased Saphiro for this abnormality.

"You're going down Kimza!" shouted Genzo.

"After you Nekiogama!" yelled Saphiro.

Tagaranon was the referee. He made sure that the battle wouldn't become a fight to the death. He raised his right hand, "Are you ready?" he asked.

The boys nodded.

"Okay then, go!!!"

Saphiro was the first to attack. He rushed towards Genzo and punched him in the face. Genzo skid across the ground for 6 feet then stopped. Genzo rubbed his mouth and saw blood on his hand. He stood up quickly.

"Had enough?" taunted Saphiro.

Genzo smiled, "Barely," he said, running towards Saphiro. He kicked at Saphiro 3 times. Luckily, Saphiro blocked the hits and jumped back. Genzo then rushed towards Saphiro and disappeared. Saphiro was left in confusion.

"Huh?" Saphiro said, looking around, "Where'd he go?" Suddenly, Genzo appeared behind him, spun him around and punch him in the mouth. Saphiro fell onto the ground, holding his mouth, "Son of a—"

"Bite your tongue!" said Kurenai sternly.

"Oops," Saphiro gasped, "Sorry mom," He got up and rushed at Genzo again and kicked him the face with enough force to break bone. He then kicked Genzo 5 more times and slammed him into the ground. Everyone thought that Genzo was down and out.

Neji looked onward towards Genzo, "Genzo," he said.

Genzo looked up, "Yes sensei?" he asked.

"What did I tell you about fierceness? You need to be fierce. But, also use your brain to beat your opponent."

Genzo jumped up and smirked, "You just gave me an idea, Neji-sensei." he looked onward towards Saphiro, "You're dead meat, Kimza," he said. He quickly made 7 hand signs.

_What is he doing? _Saphiro thought, _It must be that jutsu he was telling everyone in class weeks ago._

3 weeks ago…

"_I learned a new jutsu from my father yesterday," said Genzo proudly, "It's going to make me rookie of the year."_

"_Is it powerful?" asked Rosetta, holding her Genzo from behind._

"_Yes, my girl," he continued, "It's mega powerful. So powerful that I'm going to try it on Kimza one day. Perhaps he might get a chance to see that I'm always going to beat him. Wait, everyone in this class can beat him. Even Kaede!" Almost the entire class laughed this joke._

"_Don't listen to him," said Kaede, "I'm sure that you'll beat him one day."_

_Saphiro didn't say anything. He was already torn apart by Genzo's taunt. All he could do was put his head on his desk and wait for the teasing to end._

……………

"Get ready to lose, Kimza!!!" Genzo shouted, "I want Rosetta to see this! Come up front, Rosetta!"

Rosetta walked in front of the crowd and looked at her boyfriend in confidence, "Get that wimp, Genzo. Show him that he's a zero."

"Will do, Rosetta!" Genzo snickered, "Ninja Art: Metal Shaping Jutsu!" He pulled out a kunai from his pocket and made it grow to 10 feet tall.

"Damn," said Art, "Saphiro is so finished,"

"Don't lose hope in him, Art," Kaede said, "He's going to win!"

"My hope in him was gone before the fight. It's too late to get it back now."

"I hope you like giant kunai, Kimza," Genzo sneered, "Because you're going to have a close encounter with one!!!" Genzo threw the kunai at a breakneck speed.

"Oh crap!" shouted Saphiro. He quickly dodged the kunai.

_He fell for it! _Genzo thought. He came behind Saphiro and kicked him in his side. Saphiro was sent flying into a tree.

_Oh, I get it, _Tagaranon thought, _Genzo wasn't trying to stab Saphiro with the kunai; he wanted to make Saphiro let his guard down. And doing so, Saphiro dodged the attack, and enabled Genzo to ambush Saphiro. That Neji. No wonder they called him a genius for all those years. He's able to make geniuses out of ordinary shinobi_

Saphiro fell to the ground He got up and looked at Genzo in anger, "Hey!" he shouted, "That wasn't fair! I don't have my own jutsu!"

"Life isn't fair," Genzo laughed, "Besides, there's no rule about using your own jutsu. Now take this!" he quickly made two metal poles around Saphiro bend. The poles grabbed Saphiro by his arms and bind him onto a wall. Genzo then rushed up to Saphiro and attacked him with a barrage of kicks and punches. Saphiro could feel himself getting weaker and weaker with every blow. Finally, the poles let him go. Genzo jumped back as he slumped to the ground.

Genzo laughed at Saphiro, "You give up yet," he asked, still laughing.

"No way, Nekiogama," Saphiro said, "I still have energy to spare." But he was lying. His body was beaten and sore from Genzo's hits. He could barely stand up. His mouth and nose was bleeding. Of course, there was a rule of no killing. But Genzo could still put him into a coma.

"Fine," Genzo huffed, "I guess I have to use my most powerful jutsu. Metal Style: Metal Fist Jutsu!!!" Stray metal from all over the fighting area covered his fists. Genzo then pointed one of the fists at Saphiro, "You're dead," he said. He rushed to Saphiro and punched him so hard that Saphiro flew into another tree and cracked it all the way through.

"Eeah!" Saphiro gasped. He coughed some blood and fell to the ground. He stayed there motionless.

Tagaranon looked at Saphiro and shook his head, "The winner," he said, "is Genzo Nekiogama." He looked at Saphiro again, "I'm sorry Saphiro," he said frowning, "I told you so."

Genzo kicked Saphiro over and stepped on his chest, "You were nothing compared to me, Kimza," he said, "You're a loser. And a loser you'll be. But at least I know you got guts. Come on, Rosetta. Let's go." Genzo and Rosetta walked away. Leaving Saphiro on the ground.

Kurenai walked to Saphiro and shook him awake, "Wake up, Saphiro," she said, "It's over."

Saphiro woke up, "I can't believe I lost to Genzo," he said, getting up, "I failed you Kaede." He looked at Kurenai, "I'm sorry mom. Your training didn't help me. I failed you." He sobbed in his mother's chest.

"It's okay," Kurenai said, reassuring Saphiro, "You didn't fail me. You tried your best. That's what counts."

"Saphiro," Tagaranon said, walking to him and Kurenai, "Remember our deal. 700 push-ups by tomorrow."

"Tagaranon!" Kurenai snapped, "This really isn't the time!"

"No mom," Saphiro said, "I gotta do it. I'll start now," he got on the ground and started his punishment, "One…2…3…4…5…"

"We should leave him, Tagaranon," said Kurenai, "He's usually a loner about these things." The two left Saphiro to his task.

30 minutes later. 5:44PM…..

Saphiro was still outside doing push-ups. He didn't stop once. Yet, he wasn't even halfway done. He was already sore from fighting Genzo, but his pain was now doubled. But he was determined to finish. "247... 248…. 249…. 250….. 251…." Soon Kaede came by to check on him.

"Saphiro," Kaede said to Saphiro, "Are you okay? Tagaranon-sensei sent me here to check on you."

"I'm okay Kaede," Saphiro said straining, "I only got 429 more push-ups to go." He strained again and continued, "252…. 253…. 254…. 255…" he huffed in pain and looked at Kaede, "I'll be okay. You go on home."

"No," Kaede said. She got down and got into the push-up position, "I'm going to do push-ups as well. I'm not going to see you in pain. We're going to share the pain."

"Thanks Kaede," Saphiro said, "We'll continue from 256 so that you can—"

"No," Kaede interrupted, "I'm going to do 700 as well. You finish yours. Then you can give me emotional support for my remaining ones. Then we can do 50 together. Okay?"

"Okay!" said Saphiro. He continued to do his push-ups as Kaede started hers. Saphiro looked at Kaede and smiled. He may have lost the fight against Genzo; but, he was able to become stronger. He realized that those push-ups weren't punishment. They were a way to get stronger for the next fight. Now Kaede could get stronger too.

Saphiro failed to win. But he succeeded in taking a step forward in his struggle to get better.

He was happy at this moment.

AN: I'm SO pumped up for the next chapter of Kimza Chronicles. Team 22 goes on their first mission! But Saphiro's inability to fight puts the squad in a bind. Get ready for chapter 4 of Kimza Chronicles. See you around!!!


	5. Ch 4: A Mission Gone Wrong: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own original Naruto characters and Jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But Saphiro Kimza and other characters and Jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles

Chapter 4: Mission Gone Wrong: Part One:

A few days had passed since Saphiro's defeat at the hands of Genzo. But he was determined to learn from that loss. He would do 300 push-ups a day until he would fight Genzo and win. And if he lost the fight, he would do an extra 25 push-ups. And he would keep that regiment until his victory against Genzo was assured.

2 weeks after he became a Genin, Saphiro was ready for anything. Today was the day that he, Kaede, and Art would go on their first mission. He took his bath, brushed his teeth, put on his clothes, and headed to breakfast.

After saying goodbye to Kurenai and Serenity, Saphiro walked down the streets of Konoha in an awesome mood. He was walking to the gate of the village when he heard…

"Yo! Saphiro! Wait up!"

"Huh?" Saphiro asked himself as he looked across the street.

The person was Art. He crossed the street and gave his usual high-five to Saphiro and grinned triumphantly, "Our first mission," he said, "It's going to be sweet!"

"You got that right, Art!" said Saphiro, "We're going to be the best team in all of Konoha!"

"I can't wait to show you this new Jutsu I learned," Art continued, "It's going to make this mission easy!"

Saphiro looked down in disarray. Even though Kurenai tried to help him learn some new Jutsu; he wasn't able to learn even one. He felt miserable.

Art looked at Saphiro and stopped talking, "Sorry homeboy," he said, "I should've stopped my boasting, huh?"

"It's okay," Saphiro said happily, looking up, "I'm sure I'll find my Jutsu one day. Let's go to the gate already."

"Wait for me guys!" Kaede gasped, running after Saphiro and Art.

"Kaede," Art said, "You finally came. Good timing!"

"I'm sorry," Kaede said, "My clothes got wet because of an accident with my new Jutsu. Teehee." she giggled at her accident.

Saphiro looked down again. All this "new Jutsu" stuff was getting to him.

Kaede looked at Saphiro and gasped, "I'm sorry," she said, "I should've kept my mouth shut."

"It's okay," said Saphiro, his smile less happy than before, "You had to explain to us about what happened. Now, let's get to that gate and Tagaranon-sensei."

"What's the big deal," groaned Art, "He's always late by at least 15 minutes."

When the group got to the gate, they saw that Tagaranon was already there.

"You're late," he said, "By 6 minutes."

"Sorry Tagaranon-sensei," Art apologized, "We were chatting and lost track of time."

"Okay," Tagaranon beamed, "Just make sure that never happens again. Or at least before a mission as important as this."

"Important mission?" Saphiro asked, "What's so important about this mission."

"Well," Tagaranon explained, "As we all know, it's the Hokage's birthday. We have been chosen to go get preparations for his surprise birthday party. Lady Hinata is the one setting it up. Since our squad was the only squad without a mission today, we have been chosen to get the supplies from another village."

"Do you think we'll be at the party?" Art asked.

"Everyone is invited. But because of this, we're going to be VIPs. Pretty cool huh?"

"Ultra cool!" Saphiro shouted happily, "We got to get to that village and get those supplies as soon as now!" He quickly ran for the exit when Tagaranon stopped him.

"Hold up!" Tagaranon said, "Sorry to interrupt your mad dash, Saphiro. But, we have to be prepared."

"Prepared?" Kaede asked.

"For what, Tagaranon-sensei?" Art asked as well.

"Well," Tagaranon said, "There could be enemies we have to fight outside the village. Even though I'm an elite ninja, I can't protect you three all the time. So we have to be prepared to fight together. Now, I want you to check all your gear. Kunai, shuriken, throwing needles, smoke bombs, first-aid kit. And so on."

3 minutes later….

"Okay Team Tagaranon," Tagaranon announced, "You're all set. Now, we have a time limit. The Hokage is coming back to the village from a meeting at another village at 5:30. It's 11:15. We have 6 hours and 15 minutes to take a 1 and a half hour trip from here to the other village, 30 minutes to pick up the supplies, and 2 hours to get back here. It's going to take 4 hours to do this mission if you do the right things. Now, no time to lose! Let's go!" The group quickly left the village on their first mission.

30 minutes later….

Saphiro, Kaede, and Art quickly trailed Tagaranon from 50 feet. Tagaranon was rushing through the trees when he suddenly stopped. He looked around, "Someone's here," he said. He signaled for the 3 genin to stop.

"Hey," Art wondered, "Why did Tagaranon-sensei stop?"

"Maybe because somebody is in this forest with us," Saphiro said, "I don't know why, but it seems to me that I can sense this person."

"Tagaranon-sensei!" Art shouted, "Why'd ya stop!"

"Someone's here," Tagaranon said, "Stay still until I say so."

"Okay," said Kaede, "You heard the man."

Tagaranon looked in every direction until he stopped, "There!" he shouted, "The intruder! He's there!" He pointed to the west.

Kaede looked in that direction and saw a ninja in hiding, "There!" she said, "I can see him!"

"I can see him too!" said Art, "He's on that tree branch! You see him, Saphiro?"

"Yeah," said Saphiro, "I can see him. What do we do now Tagaranon-sensei!?"

"Attack him!" Tagaranon shouted, "Throw shuriken at him! Don't hesitate! Now!"

"Okay. If you say so." Saphiro said, pulling out a shuriken, "Here goes nothing!" He threw the shuriken at a high speed.

"Let's do it, Kaede," Art said smiling.

"Okay!" Kaede agreed. They also threw their shuriken. The shuriken rushed at the ninja and hit him. A lot of blood flowed from his body. He fell to the ground and stayed motionless.

"Good job guys," Tagaranon congratulated, "You defeated your first enemy. You should be proud of yourselves."

"We are!" said Art.

"Sure are!" giggled Kaede.

"Well, I'm not," said Saphiro, "I think we killed one of our comrades."

Kaede and Art froze at Saphiro's statement. They were paralyzed with disbelief.

"What are you talking about, Saphiro?" asked Art.

"You heard me," Saphiro growled, "I think we killed a Leaf ninja."

"You're crazy!" shouted Kaede, "What makes you think that was a Leaf ninja?"

"Let's go and see who's right." said Saphiro. When the group got to the place where the ninja was; they found out that Saphiro was right. On the ground was a ninja from Konoha.

"Oh my god," gasped Kaede.

"I don't believe it!" Art said in fright.

Tagaranon chuckled playfully, "It's okay," he said, "Stop being in shock. He's just a clone, see?" He poked the ninja and made him poof into nothing, "See? Nothing to worry about."

"Thank goodness," said Kaede in relief.

"Yep," said Art, "I'm glad that ninja wasn't the real deal."

Tagaranon turned to Saphiro, "How did you know that ninja was a Leaf ninja?" he asked.

"I don't really know," said Saphiro, "My eyes just suddenly focused on him."

"What about the blood?" Art asked Tagaranon, "Clones don't bleed."

"Paint," Tagaranon laughed, "You see, Hinata made a special challenge for you guys. She just didn't want you guys to get those supplies that easy. She wanted to train your ninja skills."

"Well," said Art, "I'm ready for the challenge. How about you, Saphiro and Kaede?"

"We're ready!" Saphiro and Kaede shouted in unison.

As the group left the area, they didn't know that another ninja was watching them. But, he wasn't a clone.

"Heh," he smirked, "After all these years, I finally found you, Tagaranon Nakado. I really hope you're ready for Round 2. Because this time, I, Yatzu of the Plateau Village, will not lose to you again, unlike last time."

4 years ago in a safe house 54 miles away from Konoha…..

_Yatzu and a young man were having a talk together. Not a casual friend-to-friend talk. Yatzu was in a bad mood. And it was because of the man._

"_So," said Yatzu, "You really thought that you and your wife could get away from me, huh? Well, I'm not that easy to shake off. Now, where's my money!?" He punched the man. The man stumbled onto the ground._

"_Lord Yatzu," whimpered the man, "I needed the money. My wife is pregnant, and our child is due any day now. Please. I'll give your money two weeks from now. Or, just punish me. Just don't hurt my wife or my child. Please."_

_Yatzu stared at the man in disgust. He kicked him as hard as he could. The man flew 10 feet into a wall. Yatzu glared at the man in anger._

"_Please," cried the man, "Just give me two more weeks."_

"_I gave you long enough," Yatzu growled, "Now you have to take your consequences as a man." He kicked the man over to his back and put a kunai to his neck, "Now," Yatzu snickered, "Say goodbye to your wife. For now."_

_The woman came in from outside to see that her husband was going to be killed, "Nasho!" she screamed. She ran to her husband's aid._

"_No! Miyuki!" Nasho yelled, "Stay back! You'll be killed too!"_

"_I don't care!" Miyuki yelled. She started punching Yatzu as hard as she could._

"_Get off of me, foolish woman!" Yatzu yelled. He kicked Miyuki into table. She fell to the ground and started crying, "I'm sorry, Nasho," she sobbed, "I'm sorry."_

"_Now," Yatzu said, "Turning his attention back to Nasho, "about you. You're going to wish that you gave my money!" He pulled the kunai up and brought it back down to Nasho's throat. Nasho closed his eyes, thinking that his life was over._

"_Oh no, you don't!" shouted a voice._

"_Huh?" Yatzu asked himself. All of a sudden, a strong, mysterious force knocked Yatzu off of Nasho. _

"_Who was that who attacked me?" Yatzu asked angrily._

"_It was me." A figure came into the house and smiled at Yatzu. The person was Tagaranon, "I'm Tagaranon Nakado of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He continued, "And your fight is with me now."_

"_You know who you just hit?" Yatzu asked Tagaranon._

"_Yeah," Tagaranon answered, "A smartass who thinks he's a tough guy." He looked down at Nasho and gave him a hand. "You okay?" he asked._

"_I'm fine." Nasho groaned, "But my wife, Miyuki, is injured."_

"_Go take care of your wife," Tagaranon suggested, "I'll take care of this big shot."_

"_Go away!" Yatzu snapped, "This isn't your concern!"_

"_It is now." Tagaranon said smiling._

"_Go to hell!" Yatzu shouted, running at Tagaranon. He punched at Tagaranon. Tagaranon blocked the hit and punched Yatzu 3 times and kicked him into a wall._

"_You're dead, Nakado!" Yatzu yelled. He rushed towards Tagaranon and punched at him 3 times. Tagaranon dodged the first two hits and grabbed Yatzu's fist the third time. He swung Yatzu around and threw him into another wall. Yatzu kicked at Tagaranon. Tagaranon blocked the kick and grabbed his leg. He slammed Yatzu into the floor and kicked him into the air. Yatzu fell to the ground and got up. He angrily ran towards Tagaranon and tried to hit Tagaranon in his temples. Tagaranon blocked the hits threw Yatzu's arms away from his head and gave him a vicious headbutt. Yatzu fell to the ground and got up. Tagaranon quickly rushed towards Yatzu and punched him 8 times and uppercut him. Yatzu fell into a table and broke it._

"_Okay!" Yatzu yelled, "That's enough! You, that man, and his wife are dead!" He quickly got up and made some hand signs, "Ninja Art: Kamikaze Rasengan!" He hit Tagaranon with a wind sphere. The force was so powerful, it sent Tagaranon, Nasho, and Miyuki flying out of the house. They fell onto the ground and laid there in pain._

"_Are you two okay?" Tagaranon asked the couple._

"_I'm fine," said Nasho. He looked to the right to see that Miyuki was unconscious, "Miyuki!" he shouted, running to his wife. He held his wife tight, "Are you okay? Speak to me!"_

_Miyuki woke up, "Na-Na-Nasho?" she said to Nasho, hugging him tightly._

"_I'm here," said Nasho, "Are you okay, dear?"_

"_I'm fine… but, the baby. I can't feel it."_

_Nasho stared at Miyuki's melancholy stare and started to cry, "Please God," he sobbed, "Let our child live."_

"_Don't worry," said Tagaranon, "I'll take a look at the baby when I'm finished with this clown. Now I got a question to ask. Your house. Is it okay if I use it to save your life?"_

"_Do what you must for the sake of us," Nasho said._

"_Okay!" Tagaranon shouted. He made 14 hand signs and looked up. "Here I go! Ninja Art: Natural Bomb Jutsu!" He created a bomb using his chakra to fill up a wood capsule. "Duck!" he yelled._

"_Okay!" said Nasho. He covered Miyuki with his body._

_Tagaranon threw the wood capsule at the house. It exploded at the moment of impact. After the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the house. Including Yatzu._

"_Thank god!" Nasho said, hugging his wife._

_Later…._

"_Okay," said Tagaranon, "It's all right. Your baby is going to be okay."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Tagaranon," said Nasho, "We are forever in your debt."_

"_Hey," Tagaranon asked, "What are going to do about your house? Where are you two going to live?"_

"_Don't worry about us," said Miyuki, "Nasho and I were thinking about going to that village 6 miles away from here."_

"_Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Nasho, "We owe you for saving us from Lord Yatzu, Mr. Tagaranon."_

"_Two things," said Tagaranon, "One. Stop calling me Mr. Tagaranon. Call me just Tagaranon."_

"_Okay Tagaranon. And the other thing?"_

"_Well, tell your child this story. Tell him or her about a young man, out of the goodness in his heart, saved a couple from the clutches of a tyrant man. Don't tell the child that you guys were the couple or I was the young man until I see you guys again. Okay?"_

"_Okay," said Nasho, "It's the least we can do."_

"_Okay," Tagaranon said walking off, "I guess I'll see you again someday."_

"_Goodbye, Tagaranon," Miyuki shouted, "We'll never forget how you saved us. You will always be the kindest person we know!"_

"_Be safe out there, Tagaranon!" Nasho shouted._

"_Okay! You too! I'll never forget you guys either!" Tagaranon said as he trailed off into the night. He soon was covered by darkness._

_Present Day…._

"I'll get you Tagaranon," Yatzu laughed, "And there is nothing you or your genin can do to stop me! I'll make sure of it." He jumped into another tree and vanished.

Yatzu was ready to get his revenge on Tagaranon. The bad thing was that Tagaranon wasn't going to expect it. And Saphiro, Kaede, and Art may not be able to stand a chance against Yatzu.

Yatzu's plan was perfect.

AN: This is the longest chapter I typed in history. Get ready for chapter 5 when Yatzu makes his move on Tagaranon and Team 22 goes into their first _real _battle. Give me good reviews. See you around!


	6. Ch 5: A Mission Gone Wrong: Part 2

Note: I do not own original Naruto characters and Jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and Jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 5: A Mission Gone Wrong: Part 2:

Saphiro, Kaede, Art, and Tagaranon finally made it to the village were the supplies for Naruto's party were located. Before the group could go to the supply company, Tagaranon decided that he should give the three Genin a good lunch for their good work. They were early by 24 minutes.

"Good job out there," Tagaranon congratulated, "You did pretty well for your first mission."

"Well," Art boasted, "the mission was pretty easy. All we had to do was defeat some fake foes and get some supplies for the party of decade."

"Yeah," said Kaede, "We should get more difficult missions. We are getting better at being ninja. Right, Saphiro?"

"I guess," Saphiro said, "I'm not sure I'm ready to face Genzo after this mission. It's going to take a strenuous amount of training in order to beat him."

"Well," said Tagaranon, "Kaede, Art, and I are here to help you whenever you need it. Right?"

"Right sensei!" shouted Kaede, "Right Art?"

Art looked up from his barbecue, "What?" he asked. He looked at Tagaranon and Kaede and said a simple, "Whatever." He really wasn't paying any attention to what Saphiro, Kaede, and Tagaranon were talking about.

Saphiro continued eating in glee. He was glad he had good friends. No one in that could replace them. As the group ate they talked and laughed about their friendship.

After lunch, the group went to the supply company. When Saphiro, Kaede, and Art stared upward at the building they thought that the supply was the largest in the world.

"That's big," said Saphiro.

"Really big," said Kaede

"Big is not the word," said Art, "It's colossal! Gigantic! Titanic! Enor---"

"That's enough Art," said Tagaranon, "We can gape at its size. Or, we can come in and get some party supplies." When the group got to the reception desk, there was already a man and a woman waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Inoue Mega Supply Company," said the man, "The largest supply company in the entire world. I am--"

"You don't even need to say your name," said Tagaranon, "I already know you."

The man stared at Tagaranon and smiled, "It's--it's—you! Tagaranon Nakado!" he hugged Tagaranon and smiled again.

"Okay," Art interrupted, "Can anyone tell me what the heck's going on here!?"

"This is Nasho Inoue," said Tagaranon, "I saved his and his wife Miyuki's life a little more than 4 years ago." He looked at Nasho and smiled, "How have you been?"

"I'm okay," said Nasho, "Miyuki and I finally made a household name for us. I never thought that in only 2 years we've become famous. I'm getting a little ahead of myself. There is someone you will love to meet. Miyuki! Bring Ceyra out to see Tagaranon!"

A little girl appeared alongside her mother Miyuki. She stared at Tagaranon at stepped back. "Who are these people?" she asked.

"Ceyra," said Miyuki, "You remember that story daddy and I tell you all the time?"

"Yes," said Ceyra, "It's my favorite story. It's the story about the ninja who saved two villagers from an evil man."

"Well," said Nasho, "That ninja in the story is that man right there. His name is Mr. Tagaranon Nakado."

Ceyra stared at Tagaranon and smiled, "You were the ninja in the story?" she asked.

"That's right," Tagaranon said, smiling as well. After 4 years, Ceyra finally met the man who saved her mother and father's life.

"Listen Nasho," said Tagaranon, "we were sent by Lady Hinata to acquire some supplies for the Hokage's birthday celebration. You have her request?"

"Yep," said Nasho, "We got all of the supplies Lady Hinata asked for."

"How much is it going to cost?"

Nasho looked at Tagaranon, "Nothing."

Tagaranon stared at Nasho in confusion, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nasho said again, "You saved our lives 4 years earlier. If you didn't, there wouldn't be an Inoue Mega Supply Company. Just for saving our lives. All the supplies are free. No strings attached. It's the least we can do."

"Yeah!" shouted Ceyra happily, "The least!"

"Thanks Nasho," said Tagaranon, "You too, Miyuki. And especially you Ceyra."

"You're welcome," Ceyra giggled.

After getting the supplies, the group rushed back to Konoha. The chat with the Inoue family cost the group 15 minutes. As they rushed through the forest. Tagaranon suddenly stopped and signaled for Saphiro, Kaede, and Art to stop as well.

"What's up Tagaranon-sensei?" asked Saphiro, "More clones?"

"There shouldn't be any clones," said Tagaranon, "Once we reached our destination, the clone specialists should've gone back to the Leaf Village. Either there are more clones here. Or, another shinobi is here with us."

Saphiro pulled out a kunai, "Well," he said, "I'm not going to wait to see if we're going to be attacked by a rouge ninja. Let's get him!"

"Stand down Saphiro," Kaede warned, "You could injure one of our comrades."

"Yeah homeboy," said Art, "I feel you in this situation. But, we might make a mistake if we attack the unknown person."

"Okay," said Tagaranon, "listen carefully. Take the supplies and head in the direction of the Leaf Village at least a mile. I will catch up. If the person follows you, don't hesitate to attack. Now go!"

"Right!" Saphiro, Kaede, and Art shouted in unison. They got the supplies and rushed away. In few seconds, only Tagaranon and the mystery person was left.

"Okay!" Tagaranon shouted, "The children are gone. Only me and you are left! Come out now!"

"Okay then," said a voice. A voice that was familiar to Tagaranon. The man walked out of the shadows and smiled, "Guess who?" he laughed.

Tagaranon barred his teeth at the man, "Yatzu," he growled. It was Yatzu of the Plateau Village. The same Yatzu that Tagaranon thought he had defeated 4 years earlier. But he was different. This time, Yatzu wasn't wearing the Plateau Village headband. He was wearing the headband of a Leaf ninja.

"Like my wear?" Yatzu asked laughing, "It's pretty cool. Don't you think?"

Tagaranon glared at Yatzu in anger. "Where did you get that headband?" he asked.

"Look," Yatzu said, pointing to the blood on the headband. He laughed again.

"You killed the Leaf ninja," Tagaranon growled, "And now you're wearing it like a trophy. You make me sick." He stared at Yatzu and got into a fighting stance. "I should've killed you a long time ago instead of letting you live."

"So your Natural Bomb Jutsu's trajectory was actually correct," laughed Yatzu, "You letting me live was a fatal mistake. Now I'm going to make sure you never see the light of day again!" He rushed towards Tagaranon at a high speed.

_Here we go again, _Tagaranon thought, closing his eyes.

Yatzu closed in on Tagaranon, ready to attack. At that moment, Tagaranon moved to the right and gave Yatzu a bone-crushing blow to the stomach.

"AHH!" Yatzu yelled as he stepped back in pain. His stomach felt as if a he was hit by a baseball bat in it.

"I'm not done!" Tagaranon yelled as he punched Yatzu in his face 5 times. Tagaranon then kicked him into a tree. Finally, Tagaranon gave Yatzu a shoulder thrust. A shoulder thrust so powerful, it sent Yatzu through the tree. Yatzu fell to the ground. He laid there motionless.

"You're not done." Tagaranon said in a serious mood, "If you wish to run, it's too late. I can't let you hurt anyone else. So get up and receive your punishment."

Yatzu stared at the ground in rage. _Why can't I beat him!? _he thought, _I am one of the strongest ninja in the entire Plateau Village! And I'm being thrown around by this Leaf ninja garbage? Is there something about this shinobi that makes him so damn powerful!?_

"Is that all you got?" Tagaranon asked, "You seemed so much stronger all those years ago? Or, I was just weaker back then? Oh well, nice knowing you. Get ready to die for your actions!" He started making hand signs.

_Did he just call me weak!? _Yatzu asked himself in rage, _No one calls me weak! I have no choice to use my special pill that Lord Yanche made for me. _He swallowed a red and black pill as quickly as he could.

"Game over!" shouted Tagaranon, "Fire Style: Domino Bombs!" He made 7 bombs. He threw the first 6 around Yatzu and made them explode counterclockwise. He then threw the last bomb above Yatzu as the other 6 bombs' flames were at their strongest. The last bomb exploded with amazing force. As the smoke started clearing, Tagaranon smiled.

"It's over," he said, "It's finally—what!?"

Standing the 23 foot crater made from the bomb's impact was Yatzu. He was completely unharmed. His body's chakra was so concentrated, Tagaranon could see it.

"Nice try," Yatzu said laughing.

"But how?" Tagaranon gasped, "The Domino Bomb Jutsu is the most powerful bomb Jutsu I have!"

"I took a pill. A special pill made from the Plateau Village's best scientists. It's called the Infinity Pill. It has amazing powers. It's 30 times stronger than your average Food Pill. My chakra has now increased sixty-fold!"

Tagaranon smirked, "I hope you know how to use that thing. You'll need it."

Yatzu smiled back, "You'll need all the medic-nin in your village when I'm done with you!" Yatzu then rushed at Tagaranon at a breakneck speed and gave him a punch so hard that he flew through 3 trees.

Tagaranon fell to the ground but quickly got up, "That was pretty good!" he said, "But I'm not impressed. Take this!" Tagaranon rushed towards Yatzu and punched at him. Yatzu blocked it and punched Tagaranon again. This time he rushed after him. Yatzu gave Tagaranon a barrage of at least 20 hits before kicking him into another tree.

"You see Tagaranon," Yatzu laughed, "You're looking at the evolution of the shinobi! The evolution of the Plateau Village! I know that you can't beat me, so you can stop playing tough guy and give up!"

"You wish," Tagaranon laughed, "I'm never going to give up to an opponent. And I'm not starting with you!" He wiped his bloody mouth and stood up.

"I guess you still need an example of my power," Yatzu laughed, "Of course I'm happy to oblige! Remember this!?" He quickly made 14 hand signs and stood in a fighting stance. "Ninja Art: Kamikaze Rasengan!" This time, the wind sphere was 10 times it original size. Over 5 feet in diameter.

_I can't take that thing head on, _Tagaranon thought, _I got to get away from that thing. _But when he turned around, Yatzu was in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" Yatzu jeered.

"How did get so fast?" Tagaranon said shocked.

Yatzu grinned, "The pill is powerful ain't it?" He then hit Tagaranon with the sphere. Tagaranon was thrown through 5 trees and other 30 trees were destroyed.

Meanwhile, Saphiro, Kaede, and Art were rushing through the forest on their way back to Konoha. Suddenly, Saphiro stopped and looked back. Kaede and Art managed to stop and see him.

"Yo, Saphiro!" Art shouted, "Why'd you stop!?"

"Tagaranon-sensei could be killed," said Saphiro, "And we're just going to escape?"

"Well, we can't just go and save him," explained Kaede, "We could be killed instead."

"Yeah," said Art, "What she just said. Besides, we'll be disobeying a direct order!"

Saphiro turned around, "Well, you can go back to the Leaf Village if you wanna. But I'm going to help Tagaranon-sensei!" He then dropped the party supplies and ran off to help Tagaranon.

"Well," Art said, scratching his head, "What are we going to do?"

"I got a bad a feeling about this action," said Kaede, "But let's help Saphiro and Tagaranon-sensei."

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Art shouted battle ready, "Let's go!" They also dropped their share of the supplies and rushed to Tagaranon's aid.

AN: Will Saphiro, Kaede, and Art come in time to help Tagaranon fight Yatzu? And if they do, will they have the strength and skills need for the job. Find out in the Next chapter of Kimza Chronicles! Give me good reviews. See you around!


	7. Ch 6: A Mission Gone Wrong: Part 3

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and Jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and Jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 6: A Mission Gone Wrong: Part 3:

Tagaranon stood up and stared at Yatzu in amazement and fright. He never fought someone so powerful before. Before Yatzu ate that pill, Tagaranon was getting the best of him. But now, Yatzu's power had increased exponentially. There was no limit to his chakra level.

"Wow," Tagaranon chuckled, "You've gotten way stronger than I imagined. You're really giving me all you got."

"Please," Yatzu snickered, "This is just a little taste of my power. A mere morsel. I'm just playing with you."

Tagaranon couldn't believe his ears. Yatzu was just toying with him? What was his true amount of power? There was only one way to find out.

"I can't believe you survived my Kamikaze Rasengan," said Yatzu, "That was enough power to send you flying into the afterlife. I guess I underestimated you a little."

"Come on, Yatzu," Tagaranon said, getting ready to attack, "Let's see how deep this iceberg goes." He ran towards Yatzu and gave him a powerful punch to the face. Yatzu was sent flying into a tree. He recovered in time to dodge the tree. He landed on his feet and stared at Tagaranon.

"That was a pretty strong punch," he laughed, "But I'm not impressed." Yatzu stood up and stared at Tagaranon. He walked towards him and stared into his eyes.

"Show me your true power," Tagaranon growled, "and don't hold back!"

Yatzu jumped back and smiled, "If you say so," he sneered, "It's your funeral!" He then charged up another Rasengan attack. This time though, he didn't use any hand signs!

_Here I go, _Tagaranon thought, _My most powerful Jutsu! _He did 20 hand signs, looked at Yatzu, and yelled, "Ninja Art: Rapid Fireworks Attack!" Chakra formed around his hands and created a spinning star around his fist.

"Die Tagaranon Nakado!!!" Yatzu yelled as he rushed towards Tagaranon with full rage.

"After you!!!" Tagaranon yelled as he rushed at Yatzu in retaliation.

Both attacks hit each other and created a chakra dome around the two combatants. The ground was shaking from the tremendous force. Tagaranon and Yatzu were using their full power in their attacks. The ground underneath started to crumble as a result of the energy being released from the Fireworks-Rasengan clash. All of a sudden, Yatzu started laughing.

"What's so funny," Tagaranon asked, groaning.

"You," Yatzu snickered, "You really think this is all of my power? Here. Have the main course!" Yatzu charged up more chakra. As a result, the wind sphere increased in size. Tagaranon was pinned down to the ground.

"I—can't—stop—him!" Tagaranon yelled in desperation for a miracle to come.

All of a sudden, a kunai flew from nowhere and stabbed Yatzu in his right arm. The exact arm that was holding the Rasengan. It was canceled as soon as the kunai stabbed Yatzu.

"AHHHH!" Yatzu yelled in pain.

"Here's my chance!" Tagaranon yelled. He threw Yatzu's arm back and hit him with his own attack. Yatzu was engulfed in an enormous explosion that was full of colors. He was then thrown into the woods.

"Whoever that person was, thank you," Tagaranon gasped as he shook his sore body back into motion. He happened to see who the mystery helper and stared in that direction. He grinned proudly, "Good job, Team Tagaranon," he chuckled.

Saphiro, Kaede, and Art were standing in a tree next to the heated battle. Kaede and Art looked at Saphiro and smiled.

"Good job, Saphiro," Art said smiling, "You got heart."

"You sure do," said Kaede, "Your courage was needed at that time when Tagaranon-sensei's life could've been over. I'm jealous."

"Aw, shucks," Saphiro laughed, "It's what a Leaf shinobi does. Look out for his friends."

"You 3 will be best shinobi ever to live in the Leaf Village," Tagaranon announced, "You'll be even better than the 3 Sanin! And they're strong!"

"Okay," Art yawned, "Now that whatever crap we were doing is over, can we get these supplies to the fiesta!?"

"Sure thing," said Saphiro, "Let's go!"

"You're not going anywhere without a fight!" Yatzu yelled as he burst from out of the trees. He was heavily injured from the Rapid Fireworks Jutsu. He stared at Saphiro angrily, "You!" he growled, pointing his finger at Saphiro, "You're going to die first!" He ran towards Saphiro at full speed.

Tagaranon slid in front of Saphiro and blocked Yatzu's hits, "Saphiro, Kaede, Art! Go!" he yelled, "Run away! He's too powerful to take on by yourselves! I'll handle him! Now go!"

"But sensei!" Saphiro shouted, "You could get killed! We saw how powerful that maniac was!"

"Yeah!" Art included, "He'll rip your ass to shreds!"

"Let us help you, Tagaranon-sensei!" Kaede shouted in worry.

"There will be another sensei for Team 22," Tagaranon said, "But there is only one Art Uzuba. One Kaede Meitochi. One Saphiro Kimza! There won't any replacements for you!"

"That may be true…." said Saphiro, "….but there is also only one Tagaranon Nakado!" Saphiro rushed to Tagaranon and got into a fighting stance. Kaede and Art joined in.

"Check out our new Jutsu!" Art shouted, "Uzuba Style: Crystal Fists!" He did 5 hand signs and then his hands were covered with a diamond-like material which was excreted from his sweat pores.

"My turn!" Kaede shouted, "Water Style: Leviathan's Arrow!" She did 7 hand signs and created a large water arrow made from the moisture in the air. She pulled her arm back, ready to fire.

"What about you, Saphiro?" Tagaranon asked, "You got a new Jutsu?"

"No," Saphiro said sadly, "But, my fists are more than enough to take this punk down!"

"You 4 are foolish," Yatzu laughed, "No matter how much you try to beat me, it'll be impossible time and time again."

"We'll see about that!" Art shouted as he ran towards Yatzu. He punched him as hard he could. Then, he jumped behind Yatzu and kicked at him. Yatzu blocked the hit and punched Art 3 times before throwing him into a tree.

"ART!" yelled Kaede, "You're going to pay for that! Take this!" She released her arrow at a high speed.

"Too slow!" Yatzu laughed as he dodged the arrow. The water attack penetrated a tree behind him. It left a hole 3 feet in diameter.

"How did you?" Kaede said confused, "The arrow's trajectory was perfect!"

"I'm too skilled to be playing around with Genin like you!" Yatzu laughed as he rushed to Kaede and punched her in the stomach with tremendous force.

"Agh!" Kaede coughed as she went to her knees; holding her stomach. Yatzu then rushed to her and kicked her. She skidded across the ground and stopped.

"KAEDE!" Saphiro shouted. He looked to Yatzu enraged, "I'm going to take you out!" he yelled, "And you're not going to stop me!!!" He rushed towards Yatzu and attacked him angrily. Yatzu blocked everything Saphiro threw at him. Yatzu then knocked Saphiro to the ground and stomped him in the chest.

"You're too weak to take me on!" Yatzu snickered, "If I were certain, which I know I am, I'd say that you're the weakest link of this group of pathetic losers!"

Those words rang in Saphiro's ears over and over. The word that most stunned him was "loser". He could remember Genzo saying those words to him when he lost to him….

"_You're a loser," Genzo laughed, "And a loser you'll be…."_

All of a sudden, Saphiro barred his teeth and grabbed Yatzu's foot, "I am NOT a loser!" he yelled he stood up and spun Yatzu around and around. Then he released Yatzu. Yatzu flew into a tree and cracked it.

"What the!?" Yatzu said as he got up, "How did he get so much power? He just exploded with energy!" He stared at a brand new Saphiro. His eyes were green-blue, and his arms were covered with chakra which made his arms into heavy fighting gloves. He also had a glare that could scare a raging bull.

"I'm not done yet, loser!" Saphiro yelled, "Eat this!!!!" He rushed to Yatzu and gave him a barrage for kicks and punches. Yatzu could block any of the hits. Soon, Yatzu was pinned to the tree, taking every hit Saphiro gave him. Finally, Saphiro gave Yatzu a punch so hard, that Yatzu was sent through the tree and into the ground.

_I don't believe it, _Tagaranon thought in amazement, _He actually inflicted damage onto Yatzu! I couldn't get one hit off of him. If Saphiro used that kind of power during his fight with Genzo, he would've won! He is a Kimza after all._

"You should take back what you said," panted Saphiro, "I really don't like being called a loser."

Yatzu stood up and laughed, "You really think that I felt all those hits? Those were like mosquito bites if you ask me. Here, have a taste of true power! Kamikaze Rasengan!" He created another wind sphere and rushed to Saphiro. He hit Saphiro with so much force that Saphiro was knocked through 20 trees.

"SAPHIRO!!!" Tagaranon yelled as he rushed to Saphiro's aid. When he got there, Saphiro was knocked out. He had bad bruises all over his body. Tagaranon looked at Kaede and Art. They were both in that same state. He looked up to see Yatzu laughing in triumph.

"Why are you so mad?" Yatzu laughed, "Your Genin weren't enough to stop me? Is that why you're so mad? You see, that'll teach you to never let a kid do an adult's job."

Tagaranon glared at Yatzu in pure rage, "You find fun and pleasure in beating up Genin? They're just children!" Tagaranon charged up his chakra for a final attack, "Ninja Art: Rapid Fireworks Jutsu!" He charged up so chakra, that his attack was 10 times bigger than Yatzu's largest Rasengan, _I know this isn't going to even faze him, _he thought, _but I gotta try!_

"Come on weakling," Yatzu laughed, "Let's go." All of a sudden, Yatzu held his stomach in pain. His chakra field died out as he went on all fours, "What's happening to me!?" he yelled, coughing blood.

_What the? _Tagaranon thought, _What is happening to him. It must've been that blow to the stomach that Saphiro gave him. He must've actually felt that. It's making him lose his full energy mode. Thanks Saphiro. Here's my chance! Aim for the stomach!!! _He rushed towards Yatzu with his Fireworks attack.

"No way am I going to lose!" Yatzu yelled, standing up. Unfortunately for him, his body was under extreme trauma from both the after effects of the pill and the force of Saphiro's punch. He had no choice but to sit and wait for his demise.

"This is for attacking my students!!!!" Tagaranon yelled as his fist made impact with Yatzu's stomach. Yatzu was blown away with the gigantic force from the Fireworks attack. Yatzu flew through 5 trees and slid across the ground. He stayed on the ground motionless.

"Is he still alive after all of that?" Tagaranon asked himself as he walked to Yatzu and kneeled at him. He checked Yatzu's pulse. Yatzu was dead. There was no one lives he could destroy. Tagaranon looked onward to see his unconscious protégés. There was nowhere he could go. He had to wait until they woke up.

2 hours and 27 minutes later….

Saphiro woke up and looked around. Tagaranon, Kaede, and Art were awake. He was the last one to wake up. He stared at his allies and held in head in pain.

"Nice to see that you're finally awake Saphiro," said Tagaranon, "You, Kaede, and Art were knocked out cold by Yatzu."

Saphiro's eyes flashed, "Where is he?'" he asked, "I'm going to take him out!"

"He's already dead,"said Art, "If it wasn't for you, Tagaranon wouldn't have been able to defeat him."

"What time is it, Tagaranon-sensei?" asked Kaede.

Tagaranon looked his watch and shook his head, "It's 5:47. We're too late. We failed the mission."

"It's all my fault," said Saphiro, "If I didn't turn around to save Tagaranon-sensei, we would've gotten the supplies home in time. I'm sorry guys." He put his head down in shame.

"It's okay," said Tagaranon, "There will be more missions in time. And I'm sure all 3 of you will do well. Come on, let's go home. I hope Hinata won't be pissed."

Back in Konoha….

"This was my worst day ever," Hinata groaned, "First, I over bake the cake. Then most of our friends didn't come to the set up. And now, you brought the party supplies late!? Tagaranon Nakado, you're going to explain to Naruto how you screwed up another one of his birthday parties. You do this almost every year…"

"Well," said Art, "I guess I hate to say I told you so Saphiro but… I TOLD YOU SO!"

"I'm sorry to say this," said Kaede, "But Art is kind of right. If you hadn't gone to save Tagaranon-sensei, Lady Hinata would not have been mad right now. Tagaranon-sensei could've taken care of himself."

Saphiro put his head down. He couldn't believe that he messed up his first mission. And to make matters worse, the news of this disaster was going to spread around Konoha like a forest fire. He was going to be teased about this until doomsday!

He felt miserable at that moment.

AN: That ends the Yatzu saga. Get ready for the next chapter of Kimza Chronicles! You'll never guess who goes against Saphiro in a battle of wits! See you around!

PS: If my writing was kind of sloppy, I'm sorry. I was a in little writer's block. If you have complaints, don't hesitate to ask.


	8. Ch 7: Betrayal of Team 22

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters or Jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and Jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 7: Betrayal of Team 22:

Saphiro stared into the sky in his backyard. Ever since he failed his first mission, he felt like crap. He just couldn't get his mind off of the subject.

_It's all my fault, _he thought, _If I didn't try to save Tagaranon-sensei, we would've completed the mission without a hitch! Maybe Genzo is right. Perhaps I am a loser. _As he thought about his failure, Kaede walked over to him and stood there.

"Are you still angry about the mission?" she asked, "It's over. You need to get over it. If you don't, you'll be sure to fail any other mission we may get."

Saphiro thought about it. He then smiled. "You're right, Kaede!" he said, "I need to be optimistic. Besides, there will be other missions. Thanks Kaede!" he then hugged Kaede with full appreciation.

_He's hugging me, _she thought while blushing, _Saphiro is hugging me! I feel so alive! _She hugged him back as tightly as she could.

Meanwhile, at the Nekiogama Clan estate, Genzo and Art were having a conversation about what to do to Saphiro.

"Listen dawg," explained Art, "Even though we're good friends and all, Saphiro is my teammate. I can't just attack him. I'll be attacking my comrade!"

"Well," said Genzo, "I know that you and Kimza are allies, but look what he did. If it wasn't for his "heroic duties", we would've been enjoying the party of the decade. But now, Lady Hinata is in a spiral of depression and your mission record is 0-1. Because of that, your team is the worst team in the village!"

Art didn't know what to do. He knew that Saphiro was almost the entire blame for messing up the Hokage's birthday celebration. But, he and Kaede were to blame as well. They decided to help Saphiro rather than get the party supplies back to Konoha. He had to make a decision. Either betray Genzo and support his ally, Saphiro, or help Genzo get back at Saphiro for his foolishness. The Uzuba and Nekiogama clans were old friends and allies for more than 300 years. But, Saphiro was part of Art's team.

"So Art," Genzo asked, "what are you going to do?"

Art took a deep breath and looked at Genzo, "I'll help you get Saphiro," he sighed, "But if you do anything violent to him, I'll have to jump in. Understand?"

"Got you Art," Genzo laughed, "Got you."

Saphiro and Kaede roamed the streets of Konoha together. Saphiro decided to buy Kaede and him each an ice cream cone to eat. He went to the Nekiogama Sweet Shop to get some.

"Thanks a lot!" Saphiro shouted to Genzo's mother, the shop owner. He gave one of the cones to Kaede. As he was eating his ice cream, he noticed Kaede wasn't eating hers. He turned to Kaede and tilted his head in confusion.

"Are you okay, Kaede," he asked.

Kaede turned her head to Saphiro and turned it away in shame, "I'm fine," she said, licking her ice cream cone, "I'm just wondering about Art. I haven't seen him all day."

Saphiro stared up the street in anger, "He went to Genzo's house," he said, "Personally, I don't think that Art is our friend. I think that he's just an acquaintance. That's all."

"Why do you think that?" Kaede asked.

"Genzo never labeled me as one of his friends. Just think about it. Art is his friend. You are his friend. Rosetta is his girlfriend. In fact, everyone in Konoha is his friend. But me, I'm a nobody to him. He called me a loser. He thinks that he's too good to be my friend. I'm starting to think that you and Tagaranon-sensei are my only friends."

Kaede stared at Saphiro for a long time in silence. She never seen this side of him before. Saphiro was usually either happy or angry at Genzo. She never thought that he wanted to be Genzo's friend. As she was thinking about Saphiro's confession, Rosetta came up the street and stared at Saphiro in disgust.

"Look at this cute couple;" she said in sarcasm, "It's Kaede and Saphiro. With Saphiro with you, Kaede, you look like who did what."

"Shut up Rosetta," Saphiro growled, "Or else."

"Or else what?" Rosetta laughed, "If you put just one finger one me, I'll get Genzo to kick your ass. Just like he did in front of your sensei."

Saphiro stared at Rosetta in anger. He walked up towards her when Kaede stopped him.

"Please stop Saphiro," Kaede pleaded, "If you attack Rosetta, you'll have to fight Genzo."

"You better listen to her Saphiro," Rosetta said, still laughing, "You'll lose to Genzo again if you hit me. Genzo will also be wasting his time with you. You are a loser."

"I'm not going to lose to him," Saphiro said in confidence, "He had his fun. It's my turn."

"Let him go, Kaede," Rosetta sneered, "If he wants to be thrashed, that his problem. But, if you want to be beaten up too, stay there. You'll just be the loser's girlfriend."

"WHAT!?" asked Kaede in rage, "I'll show you who's a loser!" She hit Rosetta with a punch so hard that blood flowed from her mouth. Rosetta fell to ground and looked up at Kaede in fear.

Rosetta's eyes filled with tears, "Why'd you do that," she sobbed, "I'm not going to waste one breath on you, girl," she took a deep breath and yelled, "GENZO! I WAS HIT BY KAEDE MEITOCHI!" As quick as lightning, Genzo appeared beside his beloved team member. Art appeared as well.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Saphiro.

"We weren't far away," said Art.

"Are you okay Rosetta?" Genzo asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Beat up Kaede Meitochi for me," said Rosetta, "I can't kiss you with these sore lips. Kaede deserves every hit you deliver."

"I'm sorry, Kaede," Genzo laughed, "But you're off my friends list. Now, you're going to pay for hurting my girl."

"Not if I have anything to say about it Genzo!" Saphiro shouted, "You'll have to fight me too! Unless you're scared!"

"Art!" requested Rosetta, "Take care of Kimza for me. I don't want him to help Meitochi fight Genzo."

Art stared at Saphiro. He didn't know what to do. He was a member of Team 22. But he was part of Genzo's clique for years. He stared into the sky. _Father, _he asked himself internally, _what should I do? Defend my allies or my friends!_

"Art!" Saphiro shouted, "Please don't let Kaede get hurt! She needs your help. Talk some sense into Genzo! Your friends need you! If you want to let Genzo and Rosetta boss you around, fine by me. You'll be the _real _loser!"

Art stared at Saphiro in anger and punched him. Saphiro flew into the wall of the Sweet Shop. He got up and stared at Art, "What are you doing!?" he yelled.

"You're not my friend," Art growled, " And I am not a loser. Ever since I knew you, I knew that you and Genzo were destined to become bitter enemies. Now, that you want to fight him because of Kaede hitting Rosetta, I can't allow it. Kaede deserves it. Even though we're team members, we're enemies as far as I'm concerned, Kimmy."

"Kimmy?" Saphiro asked Art angrily, "Kimmy!? What is that supposed to be?"

"That's your nickname. Saphiro is too male for you," Art laughed at his joke.

"You wanna see how male I am, Art!?" Saphiro asked angrily, "I'm sure I can beat you in a fight!"

Art smiled grimly at Saphiro, "Come at me full speed," he laughed, "You can try, but you'll never beat me."

"I gotta see this," Genzo laughed, "I'll handle you in a minute, Meitochi."

"Be careful Saphiro," Kaede whispered.

"We'll see about that!" Saphiro yelled, charging towards Art. He came close to Art and tried to punch him with all his might. Art blocked the hit and punched him 5 times before throwing him onto the ground. Saphiro got up and rushed towards Art again.

"Why won't you quit!?" Art yelled.

"I'm going to take you down!" Saphiro shouted, "You betrayed our team! You're fighting for Genzo when you should be fighting alongside us! If it were up to me, I'd banish you from Squad 22!" He punched Art three times and kicked him in the stomach. Art skidded back 5 feet and glared at Saphiro.

"I didn't want to be part of Team 22 anyways!" he yelled, "I wanted to be with Team 26! The best squad of Genin in all of Konoha! You and Kaede are nothing but losers. Genzo and Rosetta shouldn't even waste their time with Kaede. I shouldn't waste my time with you, Kimmy!" Art punched Saphiro and kicked him 5 times. The fifth kick sent Saphiro flying into the dust.

"You are the loser if you ask me!" Saphiro growled, standing up, "If I were you, I'd try to help Kaede. Even though I was part of a squad of weaklings, I'd still help them!" He ran towards Art and gave him a punch so hard that Art's nose bled at the point of impact. Art jumped away from Saphiro, blood at his bloody nose and growled.

"You're dead, Kimmy!" Art yelled. He made 7 hand signs and looked up, "Uzuba Style: Crystal Fist Jutsu!" He covered his fists with crystal and punched Saphiro into wall. He then gave Saphiro a barrage of kicks and punches. He then threw Saphiro to Genzo. "Get that loser, Genzo!" he yelled.

"Ninja Art: Metal Fist Jutsu!" Genzo yelled, covering his fist with metal. He punched Saphiro with full force. Saphiro then flew in Rosetta's way, "Take your anger out on him!" he yelled.

"No problem," Rosetta laughed, "Kechki Style: Rose Cannon Jutsu!" Rosetta's arm became green and scarlet. She then blasted Saphiro with red chakra. Saphiro fell to the ground and laid there.

"I'll finish him off!" Art yelled, rushing towards Saphiro, "Uzuba Style: Crystal Pinball!" He became covered in crystal and spun towards Saphiro.

_He's going to break every bone in Saphiro's body, _Kaede thought in fear, _I gotta stop him!_ She ran towards Art, but Art was going way too fast. She would not be able to stop him in time.

"You're finished!!!" Art yelled. All of a sudden, as he was only 5 feet from Saphiro, someone stopped him and destroyed his crystal pinball. He saw the person was Tagaranon. He looked at Saphiro and glared angrily at Art.

"Is this the way a team is supposed to act!?" Tagaranon asked Art, "That attack could've severely injured Saphiro! You should apologize to him."

"I'm not going to apologize to him or Kaede," Art yelled, "They aren't my friends! They are losers! Especially Kimmy! He's an absolute loser! Apologizing to him would be a waste of my time."

Tagaranon stared into Art's eyes, "Looks like you want to betray your comrades," he growled, "Saphiro tried his best to save your life and this is how you repay him? By trying to kill him?"

"I don't care about Kimmy or his girlfriend," Art laughed, "I hope I can find some way to quit the squad. Until then, I don't want to even know they exist. Come on guys." Art, Genzo, and Rosetta left to go back to Genzo's house.

"I'm going to have a word with Art," Tagaranon said in an angry mood, "Wait until I—"

"Let him go," Saphiro said quietly.

Tagaranon turned around towards Saphiro, "Are you okay, Saphiro?" he asked, "I thought you were knocked unconscious."

"I'm okay," Saphiro turned around to Kaede, "You okay?" he asked.

Kaede nodded, "I'm okay," she said.

"What are you going to do about Art?" asked Tagaranon.

"I'll handle him, Genzo, and Rosetta," Saphiro growled, "I don't know how, but I'm going to win. Art betrayed Squad 22, and he has to pay. I'm going to take him and Genzo out. It's going to take a lot of training, but I'm ready for the challenge."

"And we'll help you, Saphiro," encouraged Kaede, "Right, Tagaranon-sensei?"

"Count on it!" Tagaranon beamed.

Saphiro looked up proudly, _I'm going to show Genzo that I will win against him, _he thought, _And I'm going to show Art that betraying your team is usually a bad idea._ Saphiro was ready to battle Art and Genzo. But could he win against the 2 strongest Genin in the village?

Only time could tell…

AN: Kimza Chronicles is just heating up! In the next chapter, Saphiro is undergoing some training when he finds a scroll that contains directions to a Jutsu that can insure victory! What is the Jutsu? And can it be the trump card he needs to take on Art and Genzo and win? Plus, is he even able to learn? Find out in Chapter 8 of Kimza Chronicles. See you around!


	9. Ch 8: The Vortex Jutsu

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and Jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and Jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 8: The Vortex Jutsu:

After the fight between him and Art, Saphiro had 6 days to prepare to not only to take Art down, but Genzo as well. He spent every single moment training. From sunrise to sunset. Saphiro only stopped to eat and sleep. When 2 days were up, Saphiro felt terrible. His body ached from pains caused by his relentless training. His chakra level was low. And he was so weak from stress, that he slept the whole third day.

The fourth day, Kaede and Tagaranon were getting ready to go on a mission. They went to Kurenai's house to see if Saphiro was there. Tagaranon knocked on the door and waited.

Finally Kurenai came to the door and opened it, "Hello Kaede and Tagaranon," she greeted, "How are you doing today?"

"We're okay," answered Tagaranon, "We came to see Saphiro. Is he here?"

"He is," Kurenai explained, "Why?"

"We're going on a mission to bring some small machinery to a village not far from here. And you know, it's a team mission," Tagaranon gave Kurenai his usual mischievous smile.

"Well," Kurenai said, "Where's Art?"

Tagaranon's smile faded, "He's not coming. Since the fight he and Saphiro had days earlier, Art relinquished himself from Team 22."

"I'm sorry," Kurenai explained, "But Saphiro is exhausted from training the day before yesterday. He slept all day yesterday. He's still asleep now. If he wakes up, I'll tell him you were here."

"You don't need to, mom."

Kurenai turned around to see her stepson standing in front of her.

"Are you sure you want to go on this mission?" Kurenai asked, "You look as if you're still weak from all that training."

"I'll be okay," Saphiro panted, "I'm going to show Genzo and Art that no matter how tired I am; I will still defeat them." He stepped out the house, "I'll see you later mom!" he said smiling.

"Okay, Saphiro," Kurenai sighed, "Be careful,"

As Saphiro, Kaede, and Tagaranon were walking through the village; Tagaranon explained to the 2 Genin what had to be done.

"Okay," Tagaranon explained, "We are bringing some machine parts to a village at least 10 miles from here. Since Hinata has a grudge with me. In which I'm not surprised--" Tagaranon stopped talking and turned around to see that Saphiro was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Saphiro!" Kaede shouted, running to her fallen friend, "Are you okay!? Can you hear me?"

Saphiro remained motionless and silent.

"Saphiro!" Tagaranon said holding a lit candle, "If you can hear me, smell the candle. It's a rejuvenation candle. It'll restore your energy for a short period."

Saphiro sniffed the candle and woke up, "I'm okay," he said, "This just isn't my day."

Tagaranon gave the candle to Saphiro, "Take it," he said, "You are too weak to come with us. You need to take a break. Even though you need to train to face Genzo and Art; but, taking a break will be a wise choice. Relax for a while. Kaede and I will take care of the mission."

Kaede gave Saphiro some money, "Here," she said, "Use this money to buy some ice cream from the Sweet Shop. We'll be back soon." Kaede and Tagaranon ran toward the village gate, jumped over it and were gone.

Saphiro looked toward the ground, _I guess I need to take a break, _he thought, _I would've slowed Kaede and Tagaranon-sensei down if I came along. I guess I'll buy some ice cream and head to the library to read. _He looked up and walked away to the Nekiogama Sweet Shop.

Later during the day, Saphiro was in the library reading scrolls. He was the only patron in there at that moment. Tenten Hyuga, the librarian, was sorting books when she saw Saphiro sitting all alone. She came to him and stood there, "You are Saphiro Kimza, right?" she asked.

Saphiro noticed her question and looked up, "Huh?" he asked.

"Are you Saphiro Kimza?" Tenten repeated.

"Yes," he said, "That's me. Saphiro Kimza. The loser doomed to be defeated by Genzo Nekiogama and Art Uzuba this Saturday."

"You're _that _Saphiro Kimza?" Tenten asked, "You're pretty brave to face a Nekiogama-Uzuba duo by yourself."

"I guess," Saphiro sighed, "But I'm still going to be defeated by them. Without any Jutsu, I'm doomed to fail."

Tenten had a plan spawning in her head. She looked at Saphiro and smiled.

"Um, why are you smiling?" Saphiro asked.

"You know," Tenten explained, "There is a scroll on the 'K' section that has to do with you. Saphiro Kimza. If you want to read it, it's available."

"Great," Saphiro moaned, "a biography by Genzo about the life of the pitiful Saphiro Kimza." He stood up and walked towards the "K" section.

"I hope that scroll helps you," Tenten whispered.

When Saphiro got the "K" section, he saw a scroll which was titled "The Legendary Kimza Clan". He picked it up and stared at it in awe.

_So, I do have a clan, _he thought, _Perhaps my clan has some Jutsu I can study. _He unrolled the scroll and started to read, _'The Kimza Clan is a powerful clan known for their Jutsu. Their home is the Village Hidden Within The Canyon. The village is protected and led by a Nurmakage. One of their basic Jutsus is one of their most powerful. It's called the Vortex Jutsu. This Jutsu enables the user to transport to far-to-reach places by running through a vortex and exiting through another. This Jutsu also is used for combat. It can be used to damage the user's opponent; and it can teleport the opponent to a disadvantage point. Only a Kimza Clan member can use this Jutsu.'_

Saphiro's eyes lit up when he read out the Vortex Jutsu, _I gotta try that! _He thought in excitement. He put the scroll back on the table he found it on and ran outside to practice the Vortex Jutsu.

Outside, Saphiro decided to train in his backyard. There, no one but his mother and sister could bother him. He went over the steps in his head.

_First, _he thought, _I have to make 7 hand signs. Next, concentrate the chakra so that it accumulates in my palm. And last, I reach my palm and find a place to place my vortex. It can't be out of my sight._

He made the hand signs, concentrated his chakra and decided to place his vortex in his house. That way, he could startle Kurenai. _Here goes! _he thought. He took a deep breath and yelled, "Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" As he pointed his hand in his vortex's appointed direction; the only thing that appeared was a small ball of chakra. It disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Okay," he said to himself, "This is going to take forever to master." He took a deep breath and tried again.

1 hour later….

Kaede and Tagaranon came back to Konoha after the mission. The first thing they did was look for Saphiro so that they could see how he was doing during his recovery. After going all over the village; they decided that he was back at home. Once again, Kurenai came to the door.

"Back so soon?" Kurenai asked Tagaranon, "I guess Hinata was wrong about you. You are more than a muscle-headed strategist."

"We came to see if Saphiro was here, Ms. Kurenai," Kaede explained, "Is he here?"

"He's in the backyard," Kurenai answered, "He's practicing a Jutsu he read about in a scroll at the library. You're welcome to come in if you want."

Saphiro was still in the backyard. He was tired from using his remaining chakra to create a vortex. He panted and huffed in frustration, "I have to make just one vortex if I ever hope to beat Genzo and Art!" He made 7 hand signs and shouted in anger, "Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" Yet again, another ball of chakra appeared and disappeared.

"Not going to good huh?" Tagaranon asked.

"Not at all, Tagaranon-sensei," Saphiro huffed, "I was at this jutsu for more than an hour!"

"Perhaps it's because your chakra is too low," Kaede suggested, "You need to rest. All this training isn't good for you."

"I used the rejuvenation candle," Saphiro groaned, "It's gone. I used it all and my jutsu still is as crappy as it was when I started."

"The candle can only waken an unconscious team member," Tagaranon said, "It doesn't work that way. The only way you can regain your lost chakra is if you sleep and take breaks."

"Yeah," said Kaede, "I've never seen you like this. What happened to the Saphiro Kimza who was happy and carefree? Never worrying about being a loser as much as you do now?"

Saphiro turned to Kaede, "He died when Art Uzuba," he growled, "my own teammate, called me loser."

Kaede stared at her friend. She never saw him so tired and angry before. For the first time in their friendship, Kaede was scared of Saphiro. But, she shook off her fear and grabbed him.

"Get off of me!" Saphiro snapped.

"No Saphiro!" Kaede snapped back, "Look at yourself. You are turning into something I thought you'd never become! A...A...loser!"

Saphiro stood still for a moment and backed off, "If I am a loser," he said, "Why are you still my friend? Everyone that called me a loser is an enemy of mine. I wanted to become stronger so that I could protect you. Genzo is able to protect Rosetta. I lost to him. How can I protect my friend if I can't defeat Genzo? I guess you became my friend because you think I'm pathetic." Tears streamed from his eyes as he lowered his head in shame.

Kaede hugged him, "I didn't become your friend because I was sympathetic," she giggled, "I became your friend because I wanted you to be my friend. And you _do_ protect me well. When Genzo wanted to attack me because of the incident with Rosetta; you stood in his way and was courageous about it. That's why we're friends. And we'll always be, right?"

Saphiro raised his head and wiped his tears away, "Right!" he said nodding, "And, we'll always be friends. Thank you for being my friend, Kaede. You too, Tagaranon-sensei."

"Listen Saphiro," Tagaranon said to Saphiro, "Sorry to interrupt your little moment but listen to me. Take a nap and restore your chakra. If you have enough chakra, Kaede and I will help you with your jutsu later today, okay?"

"Okay!" Saphiro shouted in glee.

Later during the day, Saphiro's chakra was more than halfway restored. He was learning how to do the Vortex Jutsu with Kaede and Tagaranon. After a while, Saphiro was making great strides in his training.

"Okay!" Saphiro said, cracking his knuckles, "I think I got it!" He made the hand signs and looked up, "Here goes! Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" Saphiro rushed his palm forward and 5 feet away from him was a tiny chakra ball.

"Not again!" Saphiro shouted frustrated.

"Look!" Kaede shouted.

All of a sudden, the chakra ball opened up in a hole in midair. The hole filled up with chakra and became white, blue, and purple in color. It stood there and didn't close up. Saphiro stepped up to the hole and stared in awe.

"This is the Vortex Jutsu," he said happily, "This is the Vortex Jutsu! I did it! I did it!"

"Good work, Saphiro," congratulated Tagaranon, "You finally have an original Jutsu."

"I knew you could do it!" Kaede cheered. She jumped onto him and gave him a kiss.

"Whoa," Saphiro said blushing, "What was that!?"

"Oops," Kaede gasped, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry—" Kaede was interrupted by Saphiro's kiss to her, "Hehe," she giggled, "And what was that for?"

"I think you should know," Tagaranon said, winking.

Kaede blushed even harder and hid her face.

"I did it," Saphiro sighed happily, "I finally found my original Jutsu. Come on! Let's master this Jutsu!" As soon as that Saphiro, Kaede, and Tagaranon continued the training session

Saphiro finally learned the Vortex Jutsu. Could this Jutsu help him defeat the combined forces of Genzo and Art. Or is he doomed to fail again?

AN: I'm in an awesome mood today! This story is getting SO intense. In the next chapter, Art makes a mistake that could cause him his friendship with Genzo. And it's up to Saphiro to save him. Get ready for Chapter 9 of Kimza Chronicles! See you around!


	10. Ch 9: Adversary Turned Ally

AN: I do not own original Naruto Characters and Jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 9: Adversary Turned Ally:

Saphiro, Kaede, and Tagaranon were at the Vortex Jutsu for 2 hours straight. Saphiro was getting a hang of the mechanics of the Jutsu; and he could create a perfect Vortex almost every try.

"Alrighty," Saphiro laughed in triumph, "Now that we have the Jutsu down, we can see how to use it."

"Yeah," Kaede included, "How is a Jutsu useful if you don't know how to use it?"

"Okay," Tagaranon said, "Now Saphiro, you need to learn how to use the vortex. If you can use the vortex right, you'll be able to use it to your advantage."

Saphiro nodded his head, "Right!" he said, "I'll try to use the Absorbing Vortex." He made 7 hand signs and open his right palm, "Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" he yelled, throwing his hand forward. A chakra ball appeared and exploded into a vortex. This time, the vortex started sucking things up like a vacuum cleaner! It also started starting sucking up Kaede and Tagaranon.

"Saphiro!" Tagaranon yelled, "Make the vortex stop! If this keeps up, Kurenai's house will be a scrap heap!"

"Okay then," Saphiro said anxiously. He made a hand sign known only to Kimza Clan, "STOP!" he yelled. As soon as that, the vortex collapsed into itself and disappeared.

Tagaranon's long, white hair was flying all over the place. Kaede's long brown hair was doing the same. Saphiro's short, brownish-blonde hair wasn't that messed up that much. In fact, during the time, Saphiro wasn't being sucked up, despite being the closest to the vortex.

"Okay," Tagaranon sighed, "You need to learn how the control the vortex's intensity during its absorption mode. I think we need to train some more."

"Let's do it," agreed Saphiro.

"Same here," Kaede gasped.

Meanwhile, at the Nekiogama estate, Genzo and Art were training for the fight against Saphiro. They weren't training because they thought Saphiro was going to be a challenge. They were training because they thought it would be more fun to face Saphiro with their best techniques.

"Kimmy is so going down," Art laughed, "Facing one of us is bad enough. But both of us? He's got a head full of air."

"You're not joking, Art," Genzo snickered, "Kimza needs to know his place in this village. And we're going to put him in it." He picked up a sandbag and threw it in the air. As soon as it came down, it was instantly destroyed by his Metal Fist Jutsu.

"Not that I care," said Rosetta, eating a chocolate bar, "But don't you think you're going a little hard on Kimza? Both of you don't need to fight him at the same time. He may be a loser, but he needs a break."

Genzo turned around to Rosetta, "You're saying that we should go easy on Kimza?" he asked, "Is that it, Rosetta? If you want you can join Kimza, Meitochi, and their loser sensei." He turned back around to train.

Art looked at Genzo. For some reason, he agreed with Rosetta. He knew that a 2-on-1 fight would be unfair, but there was another reason. He should've been on Saphiro and Kaede's side during the quarrel 5 days earlier. He had to stop the madness. He walked to Genzo and stood there.

Genzo turned around and stared at Art, "What is it, Art?" he asked, "Can't you see that I'm training?"

"Listen Genzo," Art sighed, "I know that Kimmy should pay for his actions, but I can't see why both of us should fight him. He's part of my team. Even though he's a loser, we just need one person to fight him. You should fight him. I'm not doing it."

Genzo stared at Art in confusion, "What!" he shouted surprised, "You're dropping out of the fight? But you never did _that _before!" He looked up and smiled, "You're getting soft on me," he snickered, "You're taking Kimza's side, aren't you?"

"Well," Art moaned, "he _is _myteammate after all. If Kimmy wanted to fight Oro, but Oro was your enemy, you'd help him right?"

Genzo thought about it for a moment. He finally looked at Art and shook his head, "No," he said, "If Oro was going to get his ass kicked by someone, that'll be _his_ fault."

Art stared at Genzo and growled. He took a deep breath and continued his persuasion, "Okay," he said, "But what if Oro was attacked during a mission? Would you help him then?"

Genzo thought about that situation, "Is he still my enemy?" he asked.

"Yes," Art groaned, "He is your enemy."

"Then no."

Art stared at Genzo in anger. He saw Genzo through new eyes. He finally figured out why Saphiro despised him. He knew how other felt towards him. They didn't like him. They were fearful of his power. There was only one thing Art could do. He cocked his fist back and gave Genzo a powerful punch that sent him into a wall.

Genzo got up and glared at Art, "What was that for!?" he asked angrily.

"That was for Saphiro," Art growled, "And this one is for Kaede!" He gave Genzo another punch. Genzo slid across the floor and stood up. He glared at Art in anger. But also in fear.

"So," Genzo laughed, "You're going to take me on? You're super foolish. I am the strongest Genin in the village. You'll be sorry if you continue this crap."

"I'm sorry I met you!" Art yelled, rushing towards Genzo. He jumped into the air, made 10 hand signs and shouted, "Uzuba Style: Crystal Storm Jutsu!"

_What is he doing? _Genzo thought.

Shards of crystal formed Art; and at the flick of his arms were flying towards Genzo at a high speed. The shards were sharp enough to cut through metal. There was no way he could dodge the shards.

_It's over! _Genzo yelled internally.

"Ninja Art: Vine Shield!" Rosetta yelled while making hand signs. She created a giant vine that took the impact of the crystal shards. She stared at Art and growled, "Why'd you do that!?" she snapped.

Art didn't say anything. He just turned around and left without saying anything. Genzo and Rosetta were left stunned.

_You're going to get yours, _Genzo thought, _You and Kimza are as good as dead._

Meanwhile, Kaede and Tagaranon were still trying to help Saphiro master the Vortex Jutsu. Saphiro was learning slowly, but learning.

"I think I got it," Saphiro said in an unsure manner. He made 7 hand signs and looked up, "Here goes!" he shouted, "Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" He created a vortex looking down from the air. It started sucking air up wildly. It soon got more out of control.

"Now Saphiro!" Tagaranon yelled, "You got to use your chakra to control the vortex! Don't push it though. The vortex's intensity could get wilder!"

_I can do this, _Saphiro though, _I got to. It's the only way I will be able to defeat Genzo and Art! _He did a Kimza hand signal and closed his palm partially. The vortex's wild sucking stopped. It soon only absorbed air in a mild manner. Saphiro smiled and jumped into the air in triumph.

_He did it, _Tagaranon thought, _Saphiro calmed down the vortex. He's a fast learner. He can make the vortex gain or lose its intensity. 2 hours ago, he could even create one vortex! I'm glad he's my student. He'll be a great shinobi. _

Art finally made it to Kurenai's house. He stared at the door for a while. He knew he wouldn't be welcomed by Saphiro. After what he done, he would deserve it. He swallowed his fright and knocked on the door.

"Lot's of people are coming to my house today," Kurenai said she walked to the door. She opened it to see Art standing on the porch. He frowned at him, "Why are you here, Art?" she asked.

"I came to see Saphiro," said Art, "Is he here?"

"He's here. But I'm sure he doesn't want to see you. Goodbye." Kurenai started to close the door when Art put his foot in the doorway.

"I gotta speak to him!" he exclaimed, "I gotta say I'm…I'm…sorry." He looked down in a sad mood.

Kurenai's frowned changed into a concerned look, "You look like you're telling the truth. Okay, I'll let you in. But no fighting my son. Understood?"

"Understood," Art said. He walked to the backyard to see that Saphiro, Kaede, and Tagaranon were preparing for the battle to come. He sighed in sadness.

Saphiro happened to see Art and looked in that direction, "What do you want?" he asked, "If you wanna fight, come back tomorrow. I'm busy training."

"That's the thing," Art said with a hint of guilt in his voice, "I don't wanna fight you. You, Kaede, and Tagaranon-sensei are part of Team 22. So am I. We shouldn't be at each other's throats. I'm turning over a new leaf. I want to be your friend Kimmy."

Saphiro stared at Art skeptically. He thought that Art was trying to trick him so that he and Genzo could ambush him, "I don't believe you," he said, "And stop calling me Kimmy."

"I'm telling the truth!" Art shouted, "I quit Genzo's clique. I want to _your_ friend. I finally saw why you hate Genzo. And if you want to, I'll fight him instead."

"I believe he's telling the truth," said Kaede.

"So do I," Tagaranon included.

"What!?" shouted Saphiro, "What if we don't know he's lying!? Kaede and I could be attacked!" He looked up and smiled. He walked to Art and held out his hand.

"Huh?" Art asked confused.

"If you shake my hand," Saphiro explained, "I'll believe you're telling the truth. But you better be sincere when you're shaking. If you're lying, I'll make sure that Tagaranon makes sure you never are promoted to Chunin and above. So shake at your own risk."

Art didn't hesitate. He shook Saphiro's hand with full sincerity. He looked at Saphiro and smiled, "Thanks," Art beamed, "friend."

"No problem friend," Saphiro said, also smiling.

Kaede hugged both Saphiro and Art, "It's so nice to see that you two are friends again," she giggled.

"No that _that_ situation is settled," Tagaranon laughed, "Can we get back to training Saphiro?"

"Yes sir Tagaranon-sensei," said Saphiro, "Come on Art! I have to show you a special Jutsu. It's going to knock Genzo out of his socks!"

"I'm cool with that!" Art shouted, going to train with his new friends. They trained all day. And when he went to sleep that night, Art was certain that Saphiro would be a match for Genzo.

The next day, almost everyone in Konoha came to see Round 2 of the Saphiro vs. Genzo fight. Everyone was psyched up for the match. Some people even made bets. This fight was going to be talked about for years to come. Once again, Saphiro and Genzo met at the academy's training grounds to see who would be victorious.

"Déjà vu, isn't it Kimza?" Genzo laughed.

"Yep," Saphiro snickered, "Only this time _I'm _going to win!"

"We'll see about that! This time, I'm going to make you pay for ever making Meitochi and Uzuba your friends!" Genzo cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance.

"Remember your training," Tagaranon yelled, "Your Jutsu is your key to victory!"

"Yeah!" Kaede included, "We believe in you. Don't give up!"

"Take him down a peg!" Art yelled, "And give him a stick for me!"

"Whatever Jutsu you have Kimza," Genzo sneered, "Isn't going to help you. You're a loser who's going to lose again!"

"Come on Genzo!" Saphiro yelled, "Less picking, more sticking!" He rushed to Genzo at his fastest.

"It's your defeat!" Genzo yelled, running to Saphiro.

Round 2 was getting underway. Saphiro was ready to fight Genzo. Would his Vortex Jutsu help him in this bout? Or was he destined to lose? Again.

Only time would tell….

AN: Get ready for next chapter of Kimza Chronicles! Saphiro and Genzo slug it out the second time! Only one shinobi could win! Get ready for Chapter 10 of Kimza Chronicles! See you around!

P.S.: Art's Crystal Storm Jutsu was a Naruto version of the Diamond Strom Attack from Renamon on Digimon. Digimon and Naruto forever!


	11. Ch 10: Saphiro Stands Tall: Part 1

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and Jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created Characters and Jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 10: Saphiro Stands Tall: Part One:

Saphiro and Genzo stood in the training area of the ninja academy. The same place they had fought before. The tension for this battle was getting more intense by the minute. Of course, both combatants were ready to get this fight started.

"I hope you're ready to lose," Genzo laughed, "again!"

"This battle's going to be different," Saphiro said smiling, "I'm not going to let you get the best of me. I'm going to prove to you I _am _a good shinobi. Perhaps better than you!"

Genzo just laughed at Saphiro's statement.

Once again, Tagaranon was the referee. He raised his hand and said, "Are you two ready?"

The boys nodded, just like last time.

Tagaranon lowered his hand, "Okay. Then go!"

"Here I go!" Saphiro shouted confidently as he rushed Genzo at a high speed. As he got closer to Genzo he decreased his speed. "Take this!" he shouted as he ducked and executed a spin kick that knocked Genzo off his feet.

"Not bad Kimza!" Genzo laughed as he recovered the spontaneous attack. He stood up and jumped back 10 feet. He then made 7 hand signs, pulled out a kunai and shouted, "Ninja Art: Metal Shaping Jutsu!" He then used his chakra to make the kunai grow.

_He's doing that same technique again! _Saphiro thought, _I bet he's planning that sneak attack again. I know exactly what to do! _He got into a ready stance.

"Eat this loser!" Genzo shouted as he threw the kunai. It came at Saphiro at a high speed despite its huge size.

"Ya!" Saphiro yelled as he dodged the attack. Genzo appeared behind him, ready to strike. Knowing what to do, Saphiro spun around and grabbed Genzo's foot. He threw Genzo up and jumped above him.

"Got you!" Genzo shouted suddenly.

"Huh!?" Saphiro shouted in surprise.

_Hm, _Neji thought, _He must be using that battle tactic I thought him before our 3__rd__ mission. Since Saphiro is in a disadvantage area, there is no way he can dodge or block this. _He chuckled at the idea.

"Metal Style: Metal Fist Jutsu!" Genzo sneered as he made 12 hand signs and cocked his right arm back. Stray metal covered his fist and made it into a battering ram, "Eat this!" he yelled as he punched toward Saphiro. _It's over! _Genzo thought triumphantly

The battering ram hit Saphiro with full force, "Eeah!" he coughed as the fist made impact. Suddenly, he disappeared and a log was left in his place.

"What the!?" Genzo shouted in confusion, "Where'd he go!?"

"He succeeded in using the substitution!" Kaede cheered.

"I'm glad he did," said Tagaranon, walking to Kaede and Art.

"Why?" asked Art.

"Well," Tagaranon explained, "If Saphiro was hit by that Metal Fist Jutsu, he would've gotten the same impact he got when he lost the first time. Plus, that fall to the ground could've doubled or even tripled the damage. Saphiro would've lost for sure."

"I'm sure glad he used the Substitution Jutsu," Art shuddered.

"Also, the Metal Fist Jutsu will shatter after it's used," added Kaede, "And the Jutsu's usage depends on the amount of chakra. That Jutsu takes a lot of chakra. Plus, the battering ram looked like it just swallowed a lot of Genzo's chakra. Saphiro's victory is ensured!"

Genzo looked around for his adversary, "Where are you Kimza!" he yelled, "You give up!? If you did, I knew you didn't have it in you!"

"Who said I ran!?" Saphiro shouted, jumping out of a tree behind Genzo.

Genzo turned around and was knocked to the ground by a powerful kick from Saphiro. He recovered from the attack and got into a fighting stance. He glared at Saphiro in anger.

"How did you know what I was going to do?" He growled.

"I didn't know what you were going to do," Saphiro chuckled, "I used my wits to make different scenarios. And when I saw what you were doing, I matched your attacks with a scenario. Pretty smart huh?"

"Perhaps," Genzo laughed, "But you're still no match for me! Let's see how far you can go! Take this!" Genzo manipulated 2 poles and made them grab Saphiro. Then he rushed towards Saphiro and kicked him into a wall. Saphiro slumped to the ground and remained motionless.

_Is it over that fast? _Neji thought to himself. He activated his Byakugan and continued to look at Saphiro. He was stunned at the observation, _Oh no! If Genzo gets to close he could…could…_

"I guess you were all just plain guts," Genzo laughed as he walked to Saphiro. He grabbed Saphiro's jacket and jerked him up. He laughed at his "triumph".

"I'm not done yet!" Saphiro yelled, grabbing Genzo's brown coat. He broke from Genzo's grasp and gave Genzo a wallop of hits to the face. Finally, Saphiro threw Genzo into the air and kicked him into a pole. Genzo fell onto the ground face first.

"GENZO!" Rosetta shouted staring at her boyfriend lying unconscious on the ground. She started to go aid him in battle until Neji stopped her.

"If you interfere," Neji warned, "Genzo will lose the battle."

"I don't care Neji-sensei!" Rosetta sobbed, "I can't stand to see my Genzo getting beat up by that loser Saphiro Kimza! I just can't!"

Neji smiled at Rosetta's outburst, "He'll be okay," he chuckled, "Genzo is the pride of the Nekiogama Clan. I'm sure he won't let someone like Saphiro Kimza defeat him that easily. I'm sure he'll bounce back."

Genzo stood up and glared at Saphiro with hatred for him than ever before. All of a sudden he smiled. He knew that Saphiro gotten stronger for this battle; perhaps even stronger than him. He snickered at this strange revelation.

"You're stronger this time Kimza," he laughed, "You might even be a challenge for me this time."

"So," Saphiro chuckled, "You finally admit I'm not a loser. Good timing. But, sweet talking isn't going to get you out of this!"

Genzo snickered again, "I don't want to quit this battle. Not until I see if you last against 'it'."

Saphiro was confused, "It?" he asked, "What in the 8 Great Nations is 'it'?"

Genzo's smile turned into a smug grin, "You'll see!" he yelled, rushing towards Saphiro. He attacked Saphiro with his best taijutsu skills.

Saphiro blocked every hit Genzo gave him so far, _He's getting desperate, _he thought, _I gotta finish this now! Time for the Vortex Jutsu!_ He blocked one more hit, jumped back, and started making hand signs.

Genzo rushed towards Saphiro. But it was too late.

"Time for my signature jutsu," Saphiro snickered, "Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!!!" He rushed out his hand and opened it.

Genzo tried to stop but he couldn't. He quickly slid to Saphiro was only a foot from him. He closed his eyes and awaited the attack that could finish him off.

But, as Saphiro opened his palm to the 'Vortex Open' hand sign; the only thing that appeared was a tiny chakra ball which disappeared almost immediately. Saphiro jaws were dropped from the result.

"I can't believe it!" he gasped, "I practiced that jutsu all day yesterday! Why can't I do it now!?"

Genzo opened his eyes and stared at Saphiro in shock. Then he jumped away. He laughed at Saphiro's failure, "I guess you don't have any guts," he said, "I was wrong about you being a loser. You're not a loser. You're a coward!"

Saphiro's stare of confusion turned into a piercing glare of anger, "I," he yelled, "am not a coward!" Suddenly his fists were covered by chakra which intensified. Then, his irises started to swirl and turned from green to green-blue. He got into a fighting stance and stood there. It seemed that to the people watching, Saphiro's wounds weren't bothering him anymore.

_Is that it? _Genzo pondered, _Is that the ability I saw Kimza use 8 years ago?_

"I'm going to take you down, Nekiogama!" Saphiro ran towards Genzo and gave him a bone shattering punch to the stomach. Genzo was launched into a wall. He bounced off of it and fell to the ground.

"I…can't…believe it," Oro said shocked.

"Genzo was defeated by Saphiro," Neji said frowning.

"He did it," Kaede giggled.

"Nice brawling out there dude," Art chuckled.

_Genzo, _Rosetta pleaded in her mind, _Don't let Kimza beat you. You can't let some weakling beat you like that!_

Saphiro backed away from Genzo and got into a fighting stance. He knew that Genzo wasn't defeated _that_ easily. All he had to do was wait for Genzo to strike. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake.

Genzo got up and laughed, "I can finally show you my true power Kimza! Sacred Nekiogama Style: Jojetsu!" Both of his arms were suddenly covered with metal. Not just any metal. This metal was blue from chakra traveling through its structure.

"What the heck is that!?" Art yelled.

"The Nekiogama Clan's sacred metal," explained Tagaranon, "The Jojetsu. It is a metal that is an alloy of Iron, Copper, Tungsten, Titanium, and over 20 other metals. The most powerful metal in the world. It's so strong, the swords it make is able to cut through almost anything. Only Jonin-leveled Nekiogama Clan members and above can make such a powerful alloy."

"If that metal can do all of that," Kaede said in fear, "Imagine what that metal can do being used as a jutsu."

"And how did Genzo learn it at such a young age?" Art asked.

Tagaranon tried to explain as simple as he could, "Well," he said, "about the metal. The Nekiogama Clan is known as the blacksmith clan. They can use their metal to make almost anything. Using normal metal, they can only use metal as simple weapons. The metal fist is just bits of metal on the arm that isn't even fused. But the Jojetsu is different. It is so durable it can make a metal fist last as long as needed. Plus the chakra in the metal can be used to help shape more complex objects such as multi swords or even clones. About Genzo, he is the heir of the Nekiogama Clan's throne. His father must've taught him. But, the side effects of teaching an under aged Nekiogama Clan member is costly. The chakra needed for this technique is intense. It drains the user's body. Even masters of the jutsu can have difficulties with it."

"What can happen to Genzo if he uses it?" asked Rosetta. She was listening to the conversation between Kaede, Art, and Tagaranon.

"Let's see," Neji explained, "Usually if the user of the jutsu's chakra isn't well at full strength yet; the user can suffer extreme fatigue. In some cases, some Nekiogama Clan members used the jutsu too hard and were inflicted with absolute zero chakra. In some more serious cases, some members had died."

"Please Genzo," Rosetta sobbed, "Please don't push yourself too much."

"Are you ready Kimza?" Genzo laughed, "I'm ready to enjoy this battle! Let's see how long you can last!"

"Don't you worry about me!" Saphiro chuckled, "Let's see how long _you _can last!" Saphiro and Genzo walked closer to each other got into their fighting stances. The stage was set for a pretty exciting battle.

Only one could win…

AN: It's getting more suspenseful. In the next chapter is the exciting conclusion of the brawl between Saphiro and Genzo. Who would win? Charged-up Saphiro or Jojetsu Genzo. Plus, see the powers of the Jojetsu. See all this in the next chapter of Kimza Chronicles! See you around!

P.S. What was the ability that Genzo saw 8 years earlier. You'll have to see a chapter in the series much later to find out…


	12. Ch 11: Saphiro Stands Tall: Part 2

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They all belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 11: Saphiro Stands Tall: Part 2:

Saphiro and Genzo were finally showing their true powers in this battle. They finally saw the full extent of each other's strengths. Genzo was especially surprised. He never saw Saphiro this strong before. Or, at least since 8 years earlier. At first he thought Saphiro was just a loser. But when he went into full power mode, Genzo knew he found a worthy opponent for him. He just had to see who was stronger.

"Are you ready Kimza?" he asked, "I'm finally going to show you that you'll never be able to beat me!"

Saphiro smiled at Genzo's statement, "I guess we'll have to see," he said, "I never thought I'll become _this _much stronger!" Saphiro knew he had hidden energy inside of him. But, he never thought the energy was this intense. He smiled at Genzo, ready to rush at him full speed.

"I can't believe that Saphiro would come this far in so little time," said Tagaranon, "Before I talked to Naruto all those days ago, I thought he was going to be an obstacle in the team's path."

A few hours after he met Saphiro for the first time…

_Tagaranon entered the Hokage's manor after he met Team 22 for the first time. He was going to Naruto to talk about Saphiro's evaluation. He got to the door of the Hokage's room and knocked on it._

"_Come on in," said a voice._

_When Tagaranon came inside, he saw that Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage, was signing sheets on a table. He looked up briefly at Tagaranon and lowered his head again._

"_Lord Hokage sir," said Tagaranon._

"_How many times do I have to tell you," Naruto said, standing up and looking at Tagaranon, "You and I were friends since the defeat of Orochimaru. You don't have to call me Lord Hokage. Just call me Naruto." Naruto had changed a lot in all those years of peace. He wasn't an obnoxious boy anymore. He was a 30 year old man who was now the serious type. He wore the traditional Hokage's clothing. And his voice was gruff yet calm._

"_Naruto," Tagaranon explained, "why did you put Saphiro Kimza in Squad 22? He is an absolute disgrace to the entire ninja academy. He may have had good written test scores; but during the physical he was the worst of all the students. You know I'm the Fireworks Ninja! One of the best Jonin in the village! I need to work with absolute geniuses. You could've given me Genzo Nekiogama with Art Uzuba and Kaede Meitochi. But, you put….him in my squad."_

_Naruto stifled a chuckle when he heard Tagaranon's complaint, "You don't know, do you?" he laughed._

"_Know what?" Tagaranon asked._

"_I was once like that too," Naruto chuckled, sitting back into his chair, "I was the worst student in the academy. I was the laughingstock of not only the academy, but all of Konoha. Everyone shunned me. The only friend I had was Iruka-sensei. But slowly over time, I was loved by many for who I was. You can be a friend for Saphiro. His only friend for now is Kaede. But, in time, because of you, he'll be loved by all."_

_Tagaranon stared at Naruto in disbelief. He knew that Naruto had once lived a hard life, but he never knew about that. He stared at Naruto with new eyes. He wasn't the Hokage for no reason. He stared to the ground and nodded._

"_I bet you he has a dream," Naruto explained._

"_Who?" Tagaranon asked._

"_Saphiro."_

_Tagaranon sighed, "He does. His dream is to defeat Genzo Nekiogama and prove to him that he is a good shinobi." _

_Naruto smiled at Tagaranon's statement. He pulled out a file of Saphiro and looked at it in admiration, "You know he's a Kimza right?" he asked, "The Kimza were a very powerful people. You know, I wanted to have a power like that. I had a dream too. When I was young, I wanted to be Hokage. And through hard work, 7 years ago, I achieved my dream. Help Saphiro achieve his. I'm sure you'll learn to like him."_

_Tagaranon nodded, "I'll try my best," he turned away from Naruto and stared out of a window, "He won't be able to beat Genzo tomorrow," he said, "but, I'll make sure that next time Saphiro and Genzo duke it out, Saphiro's the victor."_

"_Make sure you do," Naruto approved._

"_Naruto!" yelled Hinata from the distance, "Neji and Lee have come to see you about their team formations!"_

"_I'll talk to you later okay?" Naruto said smiling, "More problems to solve."_

"_Okay," Tagaranon said smiling, "Later," As he left the room; Tagaranon had a newfound respect for Naruto. He also knew that Saphiro needed a friend. And he was a person that could be one. He didn't that in the future; Naruto's speech would be the right one._

Present day…..

_You can do it Saphiro, _Tagaranon cheered on internally, _Show Genzo that you __**are**__ a good shinobi._

"Come on, Kimza," Genzo laughed, "Let's play! Jojetsu Style: Multiple Sword Jutsu!" He used some of the metal on his left arm to create a sword. He pointed it towards Saphiro, "Get ready," he laughed.

"No more talking!" Saphiro yelled, rushing towards Genzo. He jumped above Genzo's head and prepared for an axe kick, _I got him!_ he thought, _He's finished!_

Suddenly, Genzo pointed his sword and yelled, "Extend!" Then, the blade of the sword stretched towards Saphiro. It rushed towards Saphiro at a high speed.

Saphiro quickly made 2 hand signs, "Clone Jutsu!" he yelled. Then he created 4 clones and sent them into different places in the air.

_He thinks he can escape from me using those clones, _Genzo thought, _Well, he's as wrong as ever! _Without saying anything, he made a hand sign which made the blade split into 5 and rush towards a different Saphiro.

_I wasn't counting on that! _Saphiro thought.

Quickly, the blades destroyed the clones and fused back into one blade. The blade rushed towards Saphiro and pierced through his body.

"AHHHH!" Saphiro yelled.

"Saphiro!" Kaede screamed.

"Kimmy!" Art yelled, "Are you okay! The rules said not to attack your opponent with lethal force!"

Genzo didn't say anything. He just stood in the place where he was when the second half of the fight started. He stared upward at Saphiro.

"G--g—gotcha," Saphiro coughed. He smiled and then turned into a ball of smoke and disappeared. Everyone was shocked by this.

"He used the Shadow Clone Jutsu," Tagaranon gasped, "But only Chunin can master such a jutsu."

"Where are you Kimza!?" Genzo shouted, "Show yourself!"

"You asked for it!" Saphiro yelled, jumping out of a tree. He grabbed Genzo by the arm and threw into a pole.

Genzo touched the pole and used his chakra to transfer its metal into his Jojetsu. He landed on his feet and smiled, "You're good," he said, "You're not a loser anymore. You're promoted to a weak opponent."

Saphiro growled when he heard that, "I'll show you weak!" he rushed towards Genzo and kicked him. Genzo spun into a wall. It cracked on impact. Genzo fell to the ground and stayed there.

"Not so bad now are you?" Saphiro laughed, walking towards Genzo. He stopped to see that Genzo was smiling. The smile slowly turned into a grin. Then Genzo started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Saphiro.

"You," Genzo laughed, "You _are_ one of the dumbest shinobi in the Leaf Village! You fell into my trap!" He stood up and made 20 hand signs, "Metal Style: Nekiogama Entrapment Jutsu!" suddenly, the metal from Genzo's arms came under Saphiro's feet and created shackles. Because of that, Saphiro wasn't able to move his legs.

"What the!?" Saphiro grunted, "I can't move!"

But it wasn't over yet. The remaining metal expanded and grabbed Saphiro's arms. The metal entrapping Saphiro's arms became poles and rose up. Now, Saphiro was unable to move at all.

"Let me go now!" Saphiro yelled enraged.

"Now," Genzo said smiling, "Get ready for my most powerful taijutsu technique! Ninja Art: Metal Fist Barrage!" Genzo's arms were soon covered by the Jojetsu metal. He rushed to Saphiro and gave him a series of strong blows. There seemed to be no stop to Genzo's unrelenting attack.

Saphiro couldn't take anymore blows to any part of his body. He was very sore from the barrage attack. Every time one of Genzo's fists made impact with his stomach; Saphiro could feel his energy quickly drain. In fact, that was what Genzo's attack was doing. Every blow from the Metal Fist Barrage took chakra from Saphiro. Unfortunately, since there was nothing he could do, all Saphiro could do was take the hits.

Finally, Genzo had enough of beating Saphiro like a dirty rug. He brought the metal holding Saphiro back to his arms. Saphiro dropped to the ground without attempting to stand up. Everyone in the crowd was silent. Especially Kaede.

"Saphiro," Kaede said in shock, "You lost. After all the help I gave you. I—I—I--I failed you!" She started sobbing when Tagaranon gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"He did his best," he beamed, "And I'm sure Genzo knows that. You did your best too. I'm sure Saphiro thanks you."

Kaede wiped her tears and nodded, "Thank you sensei," she said.

"You did it Genzo!" Rosetta cheered, "I knew that you would teach that loser a lesson! He wasn't anything compared to you!"

Genzo didn't say anything to her. He just walked to Saphiro and just stood there. He knew this time, this win wasn't certain. This time, the battle was long and difficult. He knew this victory was a better one than last time. He stood there and talked to Saphiro in a sincere mood.

"I really thought you were a loser," he said, "But, I figured out today that you _are _a great shinobi. Rosetta is just excited that I won. Even though they think I won;_ I_ think _you_ won today. And if you _are _still able to fight, come on. I'm waiting." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Well then, let's finish it," said a voice from behind Genzo.

Genzo turned around to see that Saphiro was standing. He had minor wounds and a bruised body; but he smiled. He got into a fighting stance and stood there. He gave Genzo a provoking tease with his hands.

"Come on Genzo," he laughed, "let's finish this!"

Genzo got into a fighting stance as well, "Let's go!" he shouted, rushing towards Saphiro.

Saphiro rushed towards Genzo as well. As they got closer, they cocked their right fists back, ready to strike. Then, at only 2 feet from each other, they threw their punches. The two fists dodged each other and slammed into their targets' faces'. Genzo and Saphiro slid across the battlefield and stood there.

"Nice one Kimza," Genzo laughed, "I'm starting to think I'm going to lose this time!" He wiped his bloody mouth and got into his fighting stance.

Neji stared at Genzo with his Byakugan activated, _Hm, _he pondered, _it looks like Saphiro's punch did Genzo some damage. Even though it looked like those two punches had the same amount of damage; Saphiro's punch was clearly the he heavier one. It seems to me that Genzo's speech gave Saphiro the step he needed to fight at his best. Saphiro and Genzo remind me of the fight I had with Naruto at the Chunin Exams._

"Come at me full speed!" Saphiro battle cried.

"Let's fight to the very end!" encouraged Genzo. The two Genin rushed to each other and attacked. Every attack one threw, the other blocked. They matched each other blow for blow. Finally, Saphiro and Genzo threw a punch to each other and grabbed it. They threw another punch and it was also blocked and held. Now, they were in a battle of wits. Only the combatant with the most desire to win could overpower his opponent.

"I'm—not—going—down--without a---fight!" Genzo grunted in an effort to pin Saphiro down.

"I can't continue this!" Saphiro shouted, "I'm too tired to go on!" Just when he thought all hope of winning was gone, he heard his teammates from the distance.

"You can do it, Saphiro!" Kaede cheered, "We believe in you!"

"Yeah!" included Art, "You came too far to lose now! Make Genzo proud he was your opponent!"

_They're right! _Saphiro thought, _I just can't give up so easily! I am Saphiro of the legendary Kimza Clan! _Suddenly, he started pushing Genzo away.

_What the hell!? _Genzo thought.

Then the crowd started to cheer for Saphiro. "Saphiro! Saphiro! Saphiro! Saphiro!" they chanted. Probably the ones that were the loudest were Kaede and Art.

"I'm not losing this time!" Saphiro shouted, all charged up from the cheers from the onlookers. He broke from Genzo's grasp and kicked him into the air. Genzo landed on the ground and stayed there.

"Kimza is way stronger that I ever thought he could be," he said in shock.

"I'm going to try this again!" Saphiro said, ready to attack. He made 7 hand signs and shouted, "Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" Once again, he rushed out this hand, hoping the vortex would appear.

"You can do it," Kaede whispered, "I'm in love with you. And my love for you will help you!"

"NOW!" Saphiro shouted, opening his hand. This time, a chakra ball appeared then expanded into a blue, purple and, white hole. The chakra ball became a vortex. Saphiro then jumped into it and disappeared along with it.

"Where did he go?" Genzo asked. He looked around frantically for Saphiro.

"Right under you!" shouted a voice.

Then, the vortex appeared under Genzo and Saphiro came out of it, right foot first. Saphiro then launched his foot under Genzo's chin. Genzo was launched high into the air. When Genzo looked down, he found out that Saphiro was gone.

Saphiro appeared from another vortex over Genzo, "It's over Genzo!" he shouted, stomping Genzo in his gut. Genzo fell to the ground and slammed into it so hard that a 10 feet radius around him was cracked.

Tagaranon walked to Genzo and stared at him. He scanned Genzo with a very careful eye. He smiled afterwards. He saw that Genzo was knocked out cold. He raised his hand in a proud mood. "The winner," he announced, "is Saphiro Kimza!!!"

The crowd exploded with cheers. Art and Kaede ran into the battlefield to congratulate Saphiro. They gave him pats on the head, shoulder pats, and other pats.

"You did it Saphiro!" Kaede cheered, "You did it! You defeated Genzo Nekiogama!"

Saphiro smiled at his friends and comrades, "It was because of you two," he said, "You gave me the encouragement I needed to go on."

"You showed Genzo a thing or two, Kimmy," Art laughed. He continued to laugh until he saw Saphiro glare at him.

"Don't call me Kimmy," Saphiro said with a growl.

"Why not," Art moaned, "It's could a nickname in the making!"

"How was it inside the vortex," Kaede asked.

Saphiro scratched his head, "Um, well, it was like a blue tunnel. Wherever I wanted to go, the vortex would take me there. I think I have a pretty good original jutsu."

Tagaranon walked to Saphiro and smiled, "You did really well out there," he said, "You finally defeated Genzo. And he proved that you're a good ninja. Now what is your dream?"

"I really don't know," Saphiro sighed, "Now that I finally beat Genzo, I have no dream to fulfill." He looked towards the ground to see a ninja headband. _It must belong to Genzo, _he thought. He picked up the headband and took it to Genzo.

Genzo was sitting with Rosetta on the large swing at the park nearby. They were cuddling when Saphiro came to give Genzo his headband.

"Here's your headband Genzo," Saphiro said, holding out his hand with the headband in it, "You dropped it after the fight."

Genzo didn't respond. He just looked up at Saphiro with a neutral face. He sighed and looked down again, "You really showed me that you were _not_ a loser out there. That victory was fair in square. Well done, Kimza."

"Thanks," Saphiro said staring at Genzo. He turned his attention to Rosetta, "Are you okay with me winning?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Rosetta sighed, "You fought Genzo and won. And Genzo admits it. And if that's so, I'm okay with you winning. You're not a loser to me anymore either."

Saphiro nodded his head, "Thanks," he said, "Here's your handband Genzo." He held out his hand again.

Genzo looked at the headband and took it from Saphiro. He tied it on his arm and smiled at Saphiro. He held out his hand.

"Huh?" Saphiro asked.

"You don't know how to shake hands Kimza?" Genzo asked, "If we shake hands, we won't be enemies anymore. You and I will still be rivals, but not adversaries. We'll be friends."

Saphiro couldn't believe his ears. Genzo wanted to be friends with him. No longer would they have to fight because they hated each other. He wanted that more than anything. He held out his and as well.

"Friends?" he asked.

Genzo chuckled, "Friends. Saphiro." The two former enemies gave each other a high five. Their war with one another was over. Soon, Kaede, Art, and Oro came with Tagaranon and Neji.

"You guys okay?" Tagaranon asked.

"We're cool," said Saphiro, "What's up?"

Tagaranon smiled, "The Hokage needs us for a mission. This time, both Squads 22 and 26 do this mission together."

Saphiro jumped up, "What are we waiting for!?" he shouted, "Let's go!" Saphiro, Kaede, Art, Genzo, Rosetta, and Oro ran ahead of their sensei on their way to their mission destination. Finally, Saphiro Kimza's dream came true. He had finally proved to Genzo what a loser can do. Also, he and Genzo's 4-year feud finally came to an end. Art became his friend and he was a very important part of a team. Saphiro also knew that he hailed from a powerful clan and he had a cool jutsu. Little did he know, his journey was just starting. That victory against Genzo was just the start of many adventures to come.

AN: That marks the end of the Beginnings Arc. The first of many arcs on Kimza Chronicles. I have a poll. Should the second arc begin a few months after Saphiro's victory against Genzo or after a 4 year time skip? You can vote on my profile page. Poll ends on 2/26/08! Be on the lookout for Chapter 12 and the beginning of a new arc on Kimza Chronicles! See you around!


	13. Ch 12: Ezekiel

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They belong to main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 12: Ezekiel:

The day that Saphiro Kimza defeated Genzo Nekiogama was turn for the village of Konoha. The ninja society knew about Saphiro's ability in battle. And when the Chunin Exams started Saphiro was the first, after Genzo, to become a Chunin. Naruto became more informed about the Kimza Clan and knew that Saphiro was a worthy member of the village.

Almost 4 years had passed since the battle between Genzo and Saphiro. The 15 members of Teams 22, 23, 24, 25, and 26 were all Chunin. Saphiro, Kaede, and Art became 3 of the most powerful Chunin in the village. It was mostly thanks to Tagaranon's training sessions.

Saphiro was 16 years old by then. He now wore clothing similar to Tagaranon's training out fit. He wore a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wore a white t-shirt, a red neckerchief, bluish-green ninja's jeans, and normal colored ninja sandals. He wore a black headband which was tied on his forehead. His attitude had also changed. He was more serious then he was 4 years earlier. But, he still had his sense of optimism.

Art was 17 years old and basically the strongest on the team. He wore a black and orange hoody with a symbol similar to the seal that kept the Kyubi in confinement. (He gained some admiration for Naruto and started wearing Naruto's former colors) He wore a tank top underneath. He also wore black jeans, ninja sandals, and his headband was on his arm. Art was more serious than he was 4 years earlier, but, he still kept his sense of humor. In fact, some people said that Art became more comedic.

Kaede was 16 years old, just like Saphiro. She wore a long blue dress which had a zipper around the waist. She wore her headband around her waist. But, that was her attire when she wasn't on a mission. During missions, she would unzip her dress to reveal that she wore medium length shorts that were blue. She would then tie her headband around her neck. She became more serious, just like Saphiro and Art. But, she was far more serious than her male teammates. She would train more than the other Chunin in the village. Saphiro would always join her. Kaede still was in love Saphiro and would sometimes show her affection by lightly kissing him or hugging him. Little did she knew, Saphiro was in love with her too.

Team 22's mission record was 93-1. Even though their first mission put them in 2nd place, (Team 26's record was 128-0) Team 22 never failed another mission since then. Teams 22 and 26 were known as the rival teams.

Saphiro was the favorite of Naruto's favorite Chunin to send on solo missions. Saphiro never let a good solo mission down. The latest mission Saphiro would be assigned would be the start of an incredible adventure.

One day, Saphiro was assigned to bring samples of some goods to Konoha from a village at least 20 miles away. He stood at the gate of the village. He breathed in the sweet, crisp, autumn morning air. He always admired the beauty of Konoha and its surroundings. He always took a 20 minute warm-up before leaving the village to go on a mission. He closely observed all of his surroundings. He took a large breath and started to leave until he heard…

"Yo! Wait up for a minute homeboy!"

Saphiro turned around to see that Kaede and Art were coming to see him off. As they approached Saphiro, Art stopped to catch his breath.

"You're out of shape, Art," Kaede giggled. She turned around to Saphiro and hugged him, "We just wanted to see at least once before you left."

"It's okay," said Saphiro, "I know you guys want to see me. It's nice to see my friends before I go on a solo mission." He turned to Art, "You okay Art? You really need to find a way to get to the gate from the other side of town."

"I know right?" panted Art. He straightened up and shook his body into motion. He stared at Saphiro and smiled, "You know what day it is, Kimmy?"

Saphiro glared at Art in anger, "Don't call me Kimmy," he growled. Art never lost Saphiro's nickname. In fact, Art rarely called Saphiro by his name. He called him "Kimmy".

"Seriously Saphiro," Kaede said, walking to him, "You know what day it is? It's a day that changed our lives forever."

Saphiro thought very hard. He stared into the sky in thought. He stayed silent until he looked back down, "I know!" he said, "It's the day that we first became Squad 22!"

"I can't believe it has been 4 years already," said Art, "It seemed like yesterday we were waiting for Tagaranon-sensei,"

"And today we're almost adults," Kaede added.

"It's been a fun ride though," Saphiro said, nodding his head.

Kaede and Art nodded as well.

Saphiro suddenly had an idea. He had to tell the others, "Hey guys," he said, "We should have some Squad 22 time after I come back home from my mission. We can invite Tagaranon-sensei and just hang out together!"

"That's a great idea!" Kaede squealed in agreement.

"Yeah dude!" Art added, "Let's do it!"

"I have to go on my mission now," Saphiro said, giving his friends each a high five, "I'll see you guys later okay?"

"Okay," said Kaede.

"Alright," Art said nodding.

"See you later!" Saphiro shouted, jumping over the gate. After a few seconds, his footsteps weren't heard. He used his Vortex Jutsu to transport. Kaede and Art went their separate ways to start on their in-village missions.

Saphiro rushed through the Konoha forest on his way to his mission destination. He used his Vortex Jutsu every now and then to get over gaps in the trees. He stopped occasionally to listen for something suspicious. Once he was convinced there was nothing suspicious, Saphiro would continue his route to his destination.

5 minutes and 8 miles later, Saphiro decided to stop to eat his lunch. He was eating a meal prepared by mother Kurenai. As he ate, Saphiro thought about his goals. The conversation about the 4 year anniversary of Team 22 with Kaede and Art sparked his concern of having no dream. For years, he really didn't care about his goals. Saphiro finally knew that without a purpose, he would think life was worthless. Naruto told him about a friend he had who once thought that without a purpose, he was near a state of thinking that death was his purpose. Saphiro thought about his new goal.

_Maybe I should try to become the Hokage, _he thought, _No way! I saw all those things that Lord Naruto has to do! Maybe I should try to find my clan! That's it! I'm going to try to find clues to the Kimza Clan! Maybe the Vortex Jutsu wasn't their only accomplishment! Perhaps they have Kekkei Genkai ability as well! There's only one way to find out. I'll ask Lord Naruto could Kaede, Art and I go to find the Canyon Village! _

Saphiro stood up, "Yes!" he said, "That's what I'm going to do! I'm going to find the Kimza Clan!" As he sat back down, a sudden feeling took him over. He felt a dizzy feeling. Before he could do anything, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Saphiro woke up from the strange feeling. But he wasn't in the Konoha Forest anymore. Instead, he was in a dark area with white mist. He looked around and wondered where the in the Land of Fire he was.

"What is this weird place?" he asked himself, "This surely isn't the forest. I gotta get out of here to complete my mission!" All of a sudden, a cold breeze brushed across his left shoulder. He turned around to see a man behind him. The man smiled at him grimly.

"You know what has to be done," he said, pulling out a kunai.

Saphiro tried to move, but his body was frozen by fright.

The man lunged his kunai into Saphiro's body. Saphiro blacked out again and fell to the ground. The man just stood staring until he disappeared like the mist.

Saphiro woke up again. This time he looked at himself and shouted in disbelief.

"What the!" he yelled, "I'm—I'm—"

Saphiro was in the image of a 4 year old. He looked around and saw that 2 people were fighting another person. The lone fighter was the same person that was in the misty area. He just looked younger.

_What the heck is going on? _Saphiro thought, _Who are these people? _A man was suddenly launched into the air. He landed next to Saphiro. He got up and held him tight.

"Saphiro!" he shouted, "Listen! I may not ever see you again. I want you to know that your father loves you. Your mother does too."

_This person is my father? _Saphiro thought, _It can't be. My father is dead! And how does he know my name is Saphiro?_

"Are you ready to die Renji!?" the lone fighter laughed, "I'm going to make this quick and painful!" He ran towards Saphiro and the man.

"Listen," said Renji, "Get inside this!" He made 7 hand signs and shouted, "Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" He created a vortex and hugged Saphiro again, "I'll be okay," he said, "Get inside the vortex. And it'll lead you to the village known as Konoha. Now go!" He pushed Saphiro inside the vortex.

Tears slowly streamed from Saphiro's eyes, _Why am I crying? _He thought, _I barely know the person, yet, I have this strange feeling I know him. _The image of the man rushing into battle with his ally faded as the vortex closed.

Saphiro woke up again. This time, he was back in the forest of Konoha. He shook his weary body and looked around. He also figured out that he was 16 again.

"That was weird," he said to himself, "Who the heck was Renji? The only thing I know, Renji is definitely a Kimza. Who was that other man fighting alongside him? Who was that man who attacked me!? I guess I'll have to talk to Tagaranon-sensei." He stared to walk away when he heard…

"You are not going anywhere, Saphiro Kimza…."

Saphiro looked around, "Who's here!?" he demanded, pulling out a kunai.

"I'm so sad you forgot my name," the voice continued, "But it was 12 years since I saw you. You've grown up so fast. It's a shame that I have to kill you."

"I'll ask you again," Saphiro asked more sternly, "Who are you!? And if you don't answer and stop hiding I'll have no choice but to _make _you come out of hiding!"

"Hm," the voice laughed, "I see you are not a coward. Well, I guess I can let you see the face of your demise." Out of the darkness of the forest walked a man. He was at least in his mid-40's He wore a long black jacket and a red shirt. He wore black pants and boots. He had an array of weapons. He was bearded and his reddish-blonde hair was spiky and it stood up. He had a gruff and threatening voice.

"Who are you!?" Saphiro yelled one more time.

The man laughed at Saphiro. He walked to Saphiro and stood there, "I am Ezekiel," he snarled, "And I am your uncle!"

AN: The next chapter is going to be sweet! In the next chapter, Saphiro and Ezekiel face off in a battle to the end. Is Ezekiel really Saphiro's uncle. And if so, why does he want to kill Saphiro. All questions will be answered in Chapter 13 of Kimza Chronicles! See you around!

PS: I found the poll kind of stupid so I decided to choose the 4 year timeskip. The Beginnings Arc took place 16 years after Orochimaru's defeat. 


	14. Ch 13: The Unbelievable Truth

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles

Chapter 13: The Unbelievable Truth:

Saphiro was shocked at this strange development that Ezekiel told him. Ezekiel was his uncle? At first he didn't believe him. He thought that those occurrences that happened before were either mind tricks or a side effect of those injuries from missions he sustained. But it couldn't have been a mind game. Ezekiel was standing right in front of him. The same man from the scenes he had earlier. Saphiro was still confused though. If Ezekiel was his uncle, why was he trying to kill him? One way or another, Saphiro had to face Ezekiel and separate fact from fiction.

"You say you're my uncle right?" Saphiro asked.

Ezekiel smiled, "Yes," he said, "I am Ezekiel Kimza. And I am also going to be the one who kills you."

Saphiro clenched his teeth, "Oh yeah?" he asked, "I hope you're ready to get beaten by a _real _Kimza!" He made his hand signs and shouted, "Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" He created a vortex and vanished into it.

Ezekiel closed his eyes and waited…

Another vortex appeared above Ezekiel and opened up. Saphiro jumped out of the vortex. He clasped his hands together for a downward bash against the head, "You're finished!" he yelled. As he rushed his hands down, Ezekiel grabbed his hands and spun him around. As soon as he grabbed him, Ezekiel threw Saphiro away.

_How could he know where I was coming!? _Saphiro thought, _Even if I was a little loud just now, my attack should've been too quick to dodge or block! _All of a sudden he heard….

"Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!!!"

Suddenly a vortex appeared behind him and out of it came Ezekiel. He gave Saphiro a boulder-smashing punch to the gut and kicked him away. Saphiro recovered from the attack and grabbed a tree limb. Once he climbed up, he held his stomach in pain. He coughed up some blood and looked around. Ezekiel was gone!

"Where could he have gone?" Saphiro moaned in pain.

"I'm right here," said a familiar voice.

Saphiro turned around to see that Ezekiel was right behind him. Ezekiel smiled at Saphiro and jerked him up.

"Nice to see you again," Ezekiel snickered.

"How can you use the Vortex Jutsu?" Saphiro said, still in pain.

Ezekiel laughed again, "I just told you," he said, "I am from the Kimza Clan. Just like you. I wish we could have more time to bond but you have to die. So farewell!" He pulled out a kunai and rushed it towards Saphiro.

"You wish!" Saphiro shouted, dodging the kunai and landing on another tree limb. He stared at Ezekiel with more anger than ever. He pulled out 5 shuriken, 3 kunai, and 10 throwing needles and threw at Ezekiel. Ezekiel just stood there without moving. Saphiro thought that this was the end of it.

Ezekiel raised his left hand and a vortex appeared. The ninja tools flew into the vortex and disappeared as the vortex closed. Ezekiel then lowered his hand again.

"What the!?" Saphiro shouted in shock, "How did you!? How did you make your vortex appear without using one hand sign!?"

"Like this," Ezekiel snickered, raising his hand again. This time, a vortex appeared behind Saphiro. The vortex then released the same ninja tools that it absorbed earlier.

Saphiro turned around at the sound of the ninja tools flying at him. He pulled out a kunai and knocked all the weapons away. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of the falling tools.

_5 shuriken, 3 kunai, and 9 throwing needles, _he calculated in his mind, _There were 10 needles! Where's the tenth!? _His thoughts were ceased when the tenth needle penetrated his right arm. The needle came from another vortex in front of him.

"Damn!" he growled as he pulled out the needle out of his arm. He stared at Ezekiel. He knew that Ezekiel was going to be a tough opponent from this point on. He got into his signature fighting stance, a mixture between kickboxing and judo, and jumped towards Ezekiel. "You're going down!" he yelled.

Ezekiel turned to Saphiro fully and rushed to him. As he got closer he made hand signs. Unlike the average 7 needed for the Vortex Jutsu, he made 14!

_What is he doing?! _Saphiro thought.

"I'll show you the true power of the Vortex Jutsu," he laughed. He raised his hands high and yelled, "Ninja Art: Multiple Vortex Jutsu!" Suddenly 20 chakra balls appeared in random places in the battlefield. Then they all opened up and became vortexes.

Saphiro stopped his rush and landed on a tree limb, "What the!" he growled softly, "I can only create 1 vortex at a time, and this guy can make 20!? This guy isn't no beginner. He must be a Jonin!" He stood back, preparing for whatever Ezekiel would throw at him.

"Now!" Ezekiel shouted, "You will succumb to my power, Saphiro! Multi-Vortex Attack!" Ezekiel jumped into a vortex and made it close up.

Saphiro looked around, ready to defend if needed. He turned around to see that half of the 20 vortexes were at a close range, while the other half was far range. He jumped back away from the vortexes and stood in a defensive stance.

Suddenly, Ezekiel appeared from a vortex behind Saphiro and knocked him down. Saphiro slid across the tree limb. He looked up to see that Ezekiel went into another vortex and vanished.

Saphiro was left in confusion again, "Where could he have--" he couldn't complete his sentence because he had to dodge 7 throwing needles that came from a far range vortex from the northwest. Ezekiel then appeared from a close range vortex and kicked Saphiro in the stomach before heading into another vortex. Saphiro got up slowly and looked around.

_Where could he be this time? _he thought, _He can appear from any of those ten vortexes close to me. Or a ninja tool could be thrown at me from a vortex far away. I think I found the strategy to these vortexes. Time to put my theory to the test! _Saphiro carefully studied the battlefield, waiting for Ezekiel to strike.

All of a sudden, one Ezekiel was launched from every vortex. All the Ezekiels had the same their mind. They threw at least 5 throwing needles each at Saphiro.

"I have no time for this!" Saphiro shouted, pulling out another kunai, "I have a mission to complete!" He braced himself for the oncoming attack. He then blocked most of the kunai by using his own and dodged the others. He then saw that the Ezekiels were still coming towards him.

"You're dead Saphiro!" they all shouted in unison.

_Shadow Clones, _Saphiro thought. He rushed towards the clones and attacked with all of his might. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hit even one clone. The clones had the same intuition as Ezekiel. They kept attacking and attacking. Soon, Saphiro was only able to dodge and block their attacks.

"You give up Saphiro?" one Ezekiel snickered.

"No way!" Saphiro yelled, "I'm not going to lose to a maniac like you!" He continued to steer away from the Ezekiels. But, he couldn't get away from then. He was suddenly kicked into a tree by one of the Ezekiels. Saphiro slumped to the ground and stared at the Ezekiels in fear. They rushed in on him without any hesitation.

_I gotta do it, _Saphiro thought, _The jutsu I was practicing since 2 weeks ago! _He got up, made 10 hand signs and shouted, "Kimza Style: Spinning Chakra Impulse!" He then gathered chakra in his feet and arms.

_Hm, _one of the Ezekiels thought, _it looks like he's going to use the Impulse attack. He is a well experienced Kimza Clan shinobi._

"I'm not dying today!" Saphiro yelled as waved his arms vertically. The chakra from his arms surrounded him and created a wall of chakra around him. Unlike the Rotation, which was like a dome, the impulse was like a tornado. The impulse had spread out, attacking all of the Ezekiels. One by one, the Ezekiels were destroyed by the attack. When the impulse died out, there were no Ezekiels left.

_I guess all the Ezekiels were clones, _Saphiro thought, scanning the area for Ezekiel. He suddenly had an urge to turn around. Swiftly, Saphiro executed a spin kick. It was blocked by the _real _Ezekiel. Ezekiel laughed at Saphiro.

"Ezekiel," Saphiro growled, "You must've used your vortex to hide while the clones fought and were supposed to kill me. Why are you so damn powerful!?"

"That isn't a way you shouldn't address your superior relative," Ezekiel laughed.

"I'm surely not going to call you _Uncle _Ezekiel!" Saphiro scoffed, breaking Ezekiel's grasp. Saphiro jumped back and scanned Ezekiel for a weakness. To him, it seemed that Ezekiel didn't a weakness at all!

"I would look behind you if I were you," Ezekiel crackled, "You might get hurt."

"Huh," Saphiro asked, looking back.

But it was too late. 5 throwing needles penetrated Saphiro's back. Saphiro gave a howl of pain as he fell to the ground. He pulled out the bloody needles and stared at Ezekiel with more hatred for him than ever. He never fought someone this powerful before. He was stronger than both Genzo and Yatzu!

"Let me show you the true power of the Chakra Impulse!" Ezekiel said, jumping back. Then without a word, he spun around, creating a spontaneous impulse that knocked Saphiro away. To make matters worse, the impulse was stronger and larger than Saphiro's! Every time Saphiro would try to hide, the impulse destroyed the object blocking its path and knocked him away. The impulse knocked him at least 500 feet away. Finally, Saphiro fell to the ground. He had minor wounds, but a moderately bruised body. He got up and gasped for air.

Ezekiel jumped out of a vortex next to Saphiro. He jerked him up and bashed him against a tree. He laughed at Saphiro's inevitable doom.

"I'm not going to lose to you, Ezekiel," Saphiro gasped, "I'm going to find some way to win."

"Foolish boy," Ezekiel laughed, "The entire Canyon Village wasn't able to defeat me. What makes you think _you _can?!" He gestured to the headband he was wearing. It had the Canyon Village emblem, two 90 degree angles facing one another and a line at the bottom of the angles.

_I can't continue to fight this guy, _Saphiro thought, _I'll surely get killed if I try to! I gotta find some way to escape him. _He thought a little harder and got a revelation, _I got an idea!_

"I'll tell you one more time," Ezekiel growled, "Stop this foolhardy resistance or die!"

Saphiro stood silent for a moment and looked down.

"Well?"

Saphiro then looked up smiling, "I those neither!" he shouted, kicking Ezekiel away from him. He made his hand signs and shouted, "Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" he made a vortex appear behind Ezekiel.

"You're a fool if you think that vortex can stop me!" Ezekiel laughed.

"Maybe it won't," Saphiro snickered, "But at least I'll have to time to escape." He then kicked Ezekiel into the vortex and closed it. He then made 3 hand signs known only by the Kimza Clan. Saphiro slumped to the ground and tried to catch his breath.

"He didn't see that one coming," he gasped, "The Sealing Vortex. This vortex is used to entrap an opponent inside a vortex as long as forever if wanted. I'm sure he won't be able to escape." He got and rushed to his mission destination. Even though he was wounded, he knew that the mission had to be completed.

Once he got to his destination, a food supplying company, he went to the stocker and gave him his list of goods samples.

"Okay," the man said, "That'll be 500 Ryo."

"Alright," Saphiro said, giving the man the money needed for the samples. He loaded the cart and started to walk away. Suddenly, his body went into a dizzy state. He fell to the ground unconscious. Luckily, the man was still there.

"Oh my god!" he shouted, "Are you okay young man!?" he scanned Saphiro's body to see that he had wounds from throwing needles. He shouted to the nearest person for help, "Hey!" he yelled, "This ninja from the Leaf Village needs help. He was wounds from some ninja needles! Please help him…."

When Saphiro came to, he looked around to see that he was in a bed. It took a while, but he then figured out that he was back in Konoha. He rubbed his eyes and looked towards the door besides him. He heard 3 familiar voices talking to another.

"Well, can we see him?" said a feminine voice

"Okay," said another feminine voice, "But if he's asleep, we can only give you 15 minutes max."

"That's okay," said a deep masculine voice, "All we need is 15 minutes." The door opened to see that Kaede, Tagaranon, and Sakura Haruno, leader of the hospital, were the ones at the door.

"So you're awake," Sakura said in a glad mood, "I never have seen someone recover from a Level 7 poison that quickly. Or at least since Naruto."

"Poison!?" Saphiro said shocked, "I was poisoned!?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes," she said, "It was quite the dilemma too. When the man who found you came to our hospital, he said that you were poisoned by throwing needles. Then when Tagaranon and I found you, you were in a far worse condition than we thought. I had to perform an emergency surgery on the spot. If we came just 5 minutes late, you would've died."

_Ezekiel, _Saphiro thought, _He must've poisoned me._

Sakura gave Saphiro's head a pat, "Well I'm positive you'll be fine," she said, "You can go home by tonight. I'll see you later." She then walked out of the room and went back to her office.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Kaede sobbed, hugging Saphiro.

"Thanks for caring so much Kaede," Saphiro beamed.

Kaede blushed a deep red as she covered her face, "Anything for you," she giggled.

"Where's Art?" Saphiro asked.

"He went to get the remaining goods with Team 26," said Tagaranon, "But that's not important right now. What I want to know is who attacked you and why."

Saphiro put his fist to his chin, "Well," he said, "He said his name was Ezekiel Kimza. He said I was his nephew. He was no weakling either. I couldn't land one blow on him! He wanted to kill me, but didn't tell me why."

Tagaranon was frozen solid by Saphiro's explanation. He looked to Saphiro with concern eyes. He then turned to Kaede, "Kaede," he said, "I need you to write what Saphiro said down."

"Okay Tagaranon-sensei," Kaede replied, getting a notepad and pen from her dress pocket. She quickly wrote down Saphiro's words.

Tagaranon stared at Saphiro, "Do you know who Renji Kimza is?" he asked.

Saphiro scratched his head, "Yeah," he said, "He's my father. Or that's what he told me in this strange dream I had."

Tagaranon continued his explanation, "Well Renji Kimza was the Nurmakage of the Canyon Village. He had a brother named Ezekiel. And Renji had a son. Even though we have no record of his son, we know it's you Saphiro."

"How come?" Saphiro asked.

"Because," Tagaranon continued, "The entire Kimza Clan is extinct. You and Ezekiel are the only ones left. In fact, the Canyon Village is dead. All of its citizens are dead. Renji too. This all happened 25 years ago. 9 years before you or Kaede was born."

"So Ezekiel and Renji survived the attack and Renji was killed," Kaede suggested.

"That can't be," Saphiro interrupted, "I saw my father and Ezekiel fighting in my dream. And I don't think that 'Are you ready to die' is an encouragement in training."

"Well," Tagaranon included, "You are dead on. The reason that you saw what you saw was because that this fact here. Ezekiel was the one that murdered the Kimza Clan and destroyed the Canyon Village."

Saphiro finally understood why he had that dream. And also why Ezekiel was trying to kill him. The thing that was still a mystery was why Ezekiel murdered his own clan?

"Why did he destroy the Canyon Village?" Saphiro asked.

"I don't know," said Tagaranon, "But take the Uchiha Clan massacre that happened more than 20 years ago. We have to tell Naruto about this. But until we know why Ezekiel is after you, promise me that you won't leave the village. Ezekiel is a very powerful shinobi. And fighting him will get you killed."

"I promise," Saphiro sighed. He was in no mood to stay in the village. The Kimza Clan had to be avenged.

"Good. I'll be back soon. Stay with him Kaede," Tagaranon teleported away to tell Naruto about the Ezekiel incident. Kaede sat next to Saphiro.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I'm going to take Ezekiel down for what he did to the Kimza Clan. Even if he's trapped inside the Sealing Vortex, there is still a chance he can escape. And if he does, I'm going to stop his reign of death. I'm going to make sure that the Kimza Clan gets its justice! That is my new dream!"

Saphiro finally learned the truth and he has a new dream. Can his Sealing Vortex keep Ezekiel trapped? Or will Ezekiel escape and continue his chase for Saphiro? Only the vortex has the power to reveal the truth…

AN: That was an awesome chapter! In the next chapter, a day without missions for Team 22 can spark a romantic relationship for Saphiro and Kaede! Will they finally have the kiss they so surely desire? See what happens in Chapter 14 of Kimza Chronicles! Give me good reviews! See you around!

Also: Looking for a beta reader. If you have Naruto skills, help me get better! I'll be grateful to you!


	15. Ch 14: A Newfound Love

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters or jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 14: A Newfound Love:

After released from the hospital, Saphiro decided to prepare for the celebration for the 4th anniversary of the assembling of Team 22. He wondered about many things. First off, where could they have this celebration? Second, what could he, Kaede, and Art do at said celebration? He decided to ask Tagaranon. Even though Tagaranon was revered to as the 'knuckleheaded strategist' by Kurenai, Saphiro knew that Tagaranon was the kind of person to talk to about parties. Of course, even though Hinata never would say it, Tagaranon was the best person to get Naruto's party supplies. He always had a good taste when it came to parties. Luckily, Tagaranon was hanging out with Neji and Lee at the edge of the village.

"Tagaranon-sensei," Saphiro asked, "What can we do at our 4 year anniversary party?"

"How about invite all of your friends from Squads 23, 24, 25, and 26 to celebrate together," Tagaranon suggested, "You were all graduated during this day, you know."

Saphiro realized that what Tagaranon was saying was true! He had to bring all of his friends together! He knew that Tagaranon would have an answer. He quickly ran off to tell Naruto his suggestion. Of course, the size of the party had grown from just 3 to 15. Maybe even more if they invited more people to celebrate this joyous occasion.

"Good luck with your celebration idea!" Tagaranon encouraged.

At the Hokage's manor, Saphiro told Naruto about his idea. Naruto was amazed at Saphiro's request to have a party for his friends. Naruto decided that the village should celebrate the graduation of the ninja of Konoha.

"You know almost 20 years has passed since Orochimaru was defeated," Naruto said, "We can turn your party into that as well, if that's okay with you."

Saphiro jumped up and curled his hand into a fist, "Sure it's okay!" he said, jumping up, "We can have the most ultimate party in the history of the Village Hidden In The Leaves!" He was excited about this party. Perhaps he and Kaede could hang out together. Sure, he, Kaede, and Art were the best of friends. But, he had something inside of him that wanted him to be more than 'just friends' with Kaede. Ever since they met when they were 7, Saphiro and Kaede had crushes for each other. He could remember when they first met.

_Saphiro and Kurenai walked the streets of Konoha together. Since Saphiro was only 7 and a half years old, he was too young to wander around by himself. They were walking to the Nekiogama estate to celebrate the 1__st__ birthday of Genzo's youngest brother, Genko. Kurenai was a good friend of the Nekiogama Clan for years. As they were walking, Saphiro just happened to notice a young girl, about his age, sitting on the ground, sobbing. Saphiro tugged on his stepmother's pants leg._

"_Mom," Saphiro said, continuing to tug, "There is a little girl crying over there."_

_Kurenai looked down to her stepson, "Oh really?" she asked, "Where is she, Saphiro? Maybe we can cheer her up."_

_Saphiro pointed to the little brunette girl crying on the sidewalk._

_Kurenai and Saphiro walked to the little girl and stopped. Kurenai kneeled at the young girl, "Hello there," she said, "I'm Kurenai Yuhi. And what's your name?"_

_The little held back her tears to talk, "Kaede," she said, "Kaede Meitochi." _

_Saphiro stepped to Kaede, "I'm Saphiro Kimza," he said, "And I'm her son."_

_Kaede stared at Saphiro, "If she's your mommy," she asked, "why is her last name Yuhi and yours is Kimza?"_

_Saphiro stood silent for a moment and shrugged, "I really don't know," he said, "I guess I'm adopted or something."_

_Kaede stared at Saphiro and Kurenai. She then frowned deeply at Saphiro, "I don't like you," she said suddenly, "Go away."_

_Saphiro was shocked at Kaede's conclusion. He then frowned at Kaede, "Why are you mad at me!?" he asked angrily, "I'm trying to make you happy!"_

"_Because," she sniffled, "You look like the type to…to…to…" she started to cry again. _

_Kurenai wiped Kaede's tears, "To what?" she asked, "To do what to you?"_

_Kaede looked down, "He looks like he's a person who wanted to attack me because I am from the Plateau Village. The Plateau and Sound Villages were allies in the war with Orochimaru. Because of that, no one likes me or my family. I'm all alone in this village! " Kaede started to cry again._

_Saphiro looked to the ground. He was sad about Kaede's bad time because of her native home. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. He handed it to Kaede. "Here," he said, "I was going to eat it at the party my mom's taking me to, but, it looks like you need it more than me."_

_Kaede looked up at Saphiro, tears staining her face. She wasn't crying out of grief this time. She was happy that someone actually cared for her. She sat on this sidewalk all day, and no one even bothered to come and try to comfort her. And out of the blue, a young boy about her age gave her his only candy bar! She knew that Saphiro could be a good friend for her._

"_You can't let anyone get you down," Kurenai explained, "You can gain friends by telling people that you want to be part of the Leaf Village." Kurenai gave Kaede's head a pat, "Come on Saphiro, Let's go." Kurenai straightened her body and continued to walk down the street with Saphiro._

"_Wait!" Kaede shouted, rushing to Kurenai and Saphiro. She stopped to Saphiro and gave him a hug. She then backed off, blushing deeply._

_Saphiro tilted his head to the side, "Huh?" he asked._

_Kaede was shy, but she had to swallow her fears and ask. She took a deep breath, "Do you want to be friends!?" she asked, "I know that we can be best friends. No one has ever been so nice to me other than you and my parents. Everyone thought I was going to be a problem because I was from the Plateau Village. And everyone knows that the Leaf and Plateau Villages are mortal enemies. So will you be my friend?" she stopped to gasp for air. She didn't stop to take one breath during her whole speech._

_Saphiro's smile slowly turned into a grin, "You bet!" he said happily._

_Kaede hugged him again. She knew that she found a true friend. Saphiro and Kaede quickly created a bond that was so powerful, even though Genzo and the rest of the village teased Saphiro because of his shortcomings 5 years later, she would still be on his side. Kaede even felt a romantic connection between her and Saphiro. But she would tell him later. She was a little too shy at the moment._

Meanwhile, Kaede was at home, looking at a picture of her, Saphiro, and Art. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes to take in all she and Saphiro had been through. She wasn't too shy to give Saphiro little pecks on the cheek, but she was shy to give him a full kiss to the lips. As she thought about ways to show her love for Saphiro, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" she said, leaving her room. When she opened the door, Saphiro was standing there with a chocolate bar. She smiled at Saphiro's knowledge of what he gave her 9 years ago.

"Is that for me?" she asked, blushing.

"Sure is," Saphiro answered, smiling as usual, "Hey, Naruto has decided to make this party from a 4-year anniversary party to celebrate the assembly of Squad 22 into a 20-year anniversary to celebrate the defeat of Orochimaru. You wanna come with me? I'm not saying it could be a date. Well, maybe it could. I was just thinking…..about…uhh…" Saphiro never had a problem asking Kaede anything before. But now, he was a little nervous to hear Kaede's answer."

Kaede stood silent. She was also too nervous to answer. She was surprised that Saphiro would come to her house to ask her on a date. Well, obviously, it wasn't a date. But maybe it could've been.

Saphiro finally decided that not hearing an answer meant no. He lowered his head in shame, "Well," he sighed, "That's okay. If you got plans, I guess I can go with someone else or by myself. I just really thought we could hang together." He turned around and started to walk away.

Kaede finally summoned the courage she needed to answer, "Yes," she said, "I will accompany you during the celebration. When does it start?"

Saphiro turned around. He had new hopes, "Tomorrow," he said, "This is going to be fun!" Suddenly, he had to give the chocolate bar to Kaede, "Your candy bar! I forgot go give it to you!" As he ran towards Kaede, he suddenly tripped up and ran into her. Before he could stop, his lips met with Kaede's.

Kaede's blush turned from red to crimson. She knew that what happened was an accident, but she was still surprised. She never knew what a kiss from a non-relative felt like. Now, she was in a state of confusion. She backed away and continued to remain silent.

Saphiro stared at Kaede in surprise as well. He knew that it was totally unintentional. But, he felt a strange feeling of affection. He swallowed all of his confusion and spoke.

"Um," he said, "That was weird. Wasn't it Kaede?"

Kaede gained her ability to speak, "Sure was," she said, "I guess I'll be going in my house now. Gotta do some things."

Saphiro scratched his head, "I gotta go too. I got to prepare. We are going to the celebration together. Things to attend to."

Kaede nodded her head, "I know what you mean. I'll see you later." As Kaede left, Saphiro stared at the door for a little while before leaving. As he left, he felt that he and Kaede found a strange feeling for each other. Both Saphiro and Kaede knew that this feeling had to be confronted.

_That was unexpected, _they thought in unison, _But for some reason, I liked it! It was a wonderful feeling._

Finally, the day for the celebration had come. Everyone in the village wanted to be at the festival. And they were! There were tons of activities. The celebration even had fireworks and a piñata in the shape of Orochimaru.

"That is ultra ironic," said Art, staring at the piñata. He looked to the left to see Kaede and Saphiro. He ran to them quickly.

"This place is awesome!" Saphiro exclaimed, "The 'Victory Over Orochimaru' celebration is great! I can't wait to have some fun!"

"They sure had this celebration up to a great start!" Kaede gasped in fascination, "I can't wait to play some games or anything of the sort!"

"What are we waiting for!?" Saphiro cheered, "Let's party like there's no tomorrow!"

"Sure thing!" Kaede agreed.

"You had me at 'party' holmes!" Art included.

The three friends had a good time at the celebration from sunrise to sunset. All day, Saphiro, Kaede, and Art did nothing but celebrated not only Konoha's victory in the war against Orochimaru, but their friendship. They never had this much fun in all of the years of their teenage lives. But, Saphiro and Kaede were still in awkward mood from the day that they 'kissed' for the first time. They always were good friends, but the accidental kiss made them feel kind of awkward. But, as long as they had fun, they decided not to let the kiss disturb them.

After most of the celebration was over. It was time for the fireworks. Blasts of colored fire filled the sky with light. The entire village was dazzled at the rockets made by the Volcano Village. The fireworks continued for the rest of the celebration.

Saphiro and Kaede were waiting for Art at the park to just talk about old times. Their plan was ruined when they saw Tagaranon carrying Art in the direction of the Uzuba Manor.

"What's wrong with Art?" Kaede asked, "Is he sick? He wanted to talk to him."

"I'm sorry guys," Tagaranon apologized, "But Art had a drinking contest with the younger Jonin. He's had more than enough fun tonight. Haven't you Art?"

"I'm—He!—Sorry—He!—Guys!—He!" Art hiccupped as he was carried by Tagaranon. Tagaranon then turned to the right and he and Art were out of sight.

"There goes our 'Squad 22' time," Saphiro sighed disappointed. He turned to Kaede who was pulling her fingers through the sand. He smiled at her. He never noticed before, but, he actually thought that Kaede was radiating with beauty. He chuckled at his revelation.

Kaede turned at Saphiro and tilted her head, "What's so funny?" she asked, "Am I doing something that is funny?" she moved her hand out of the sand and curled her hand into a fist, "Cuz, if so, I'll make _you _look funny!" she lightly hit Saphiro on his forehead protector.

"Oh yeah?" Saphiro growled playfully, "The only one that's going to look funny is _you_!" He teasingly tapped Kaede's head with his index and middle fingers.

"I'll get you for that!" Kaede laughed, knocking Saphiro over. She got on top of him and started tapping him in his head with her index and middle fingers. She then pulled his cheeks.

Saphiro rolled her over and started tickling her. Saphiro and Kaede continued their tickle game for what seemed like hours. They really didn't care about the world around them. They played and played until they heard….

"Oh Genzo, look at them! Aren't they so cute together!?"

Saphiro and Kaede got up to see that Genzo and Rosetta were leering in on their game. They chuckled lightly at the sight. Seeing Genzo and Rosetta laugh made Saphiro and Kaede blush hard and scoot away from each other.

"What's wrong Kimza?" Genzo asked, "Were Rosetta and I ruining your fun? We'll leave you lovebirds alone to make your nests."

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend," Saphiro said silently.

"What!?" Rosetta suddenly asked. She pulled Kaede to her feet and walked away with her, "Come on," she said, "We have to discuss some things."

"What was that for?" asked Saphiro. He turned to Genzo who stared at him blankly.

"Why aren't you two dating?" Genzo asked.

"We were just playing in the sandbox," Saphiro explained, "As friends. We weren't trying to make love to one another. It was just good clean fun."

Genzo nodded as he took what Saphiro said in. He looked up and started to talk again, "You really need to make Kaede yours," he said, "If not, someone else will snatch her. If I wasn't dating Rosetta I'd…mmm."

"Hey!" Saphiro shouted, "That's my teammate!"

"See!?" Genzo explained, "If you weren't in love with her; you wouldn't care if I would've said something like that! You need to let Kaede know you love her! I can see in your Kimza eyes that you want to hold her close and tell her that she completes you! Say, I can help you. I can give you a few pointers." He made 'guns' out of his hands and pointed them at Saphiro.

"I'm not interested," Saphiro moaned, "Well, maybe I am. I never felt this strange compassion for Kaede before. I want to be more than just her friend. But, whenever I want to tell her, I feel like a giant stapler stapled my mouth shut. Saying a word is like trying to learn a forbidden jutsu. It's possible but it's tough."

"Listen Kimza," Genzo suggested, "Just face your fears and confront Kaede. I can tell she's got the hots for you too." He gave Saphiro a wink, "Trust me. She's going to be head over heels for you. Guaranteed or your money back."

"I'll try," Saphiro said confidently.

Meanwhile…

"You and Saphiro are a good match Kaede," Rosetta suggested, "He has this look in his eyes that gives the hint away. He loves you girl."

"Maybe he does," Kaede agreed, "But what if he doesn't. I won't be able to take the pain that will be inflicted upon me."

Rosetta put her arm on Kaede's shoulder, "Trust me," she said, "He won't say no. I bet that he's having a difficulty trying to tell you. I'm sure if you don't tell him, he'll tell you."

Kaede nodded as though she understood. She honestly didn't. Saphiro could have any single girl in Konoha. So why her? She thought hard. If Saphiro was in lover with her, wouldn't he have already told her? Perhaps he was too shy!

Rosetta stared into the night sky and looked down. She then nodded at Kaede, "I would date that boy," she said, "Saphiro is a nice person. He's cute too. No wait, he's handsome! If weren't dating Genzo, I'd let him play in my sandbox all day." She giggled seductively to add emphasis.

"Hey!" Kaede growled, "Genzo's _your _boyfriend! And I thought you didn't like Saphiro that way."

"Listen," Rosetta explained, "You need to tell Saphiro how you feel. Perhaps he wants to have a relationship with you as well. Trust me; I'm sure he likes you too. 'Friends' don't play tickle wrestling in a sandbox. Only a couple or a couple-to-be does that."

Kaede blushed from embarrassment. She never did _that _with Saphiro before. Now she knew that Saphiro knew that she was in love with him. She was tormented by the thought of Saphiro saying no to her. But finally, she gained the confidence she needed to tell Saphiro how she felt about him.

"I'm going to do it," Kaede announced, "I'm going to tell Saphiro that I love him. And no matter what he says, I'm going to stay cool. Besides, there could be people just like him. Thanks for giving me encouragement Rosetta." She then gave Rosetta a big hug.

"You're welcome," Rosetta answered, "Now, go get that Kimza and show him your love for him!" She then Kaede a smack on the rear end for good luck.

"Right!" Kaede agreed. As the girls walked back around to the park, they found Saphiro and Genzo still talking. Kaede giggled and ran to Saphiro. She hugged him tight and pulled him up by the arm.

"Hey Kaede," Saphiro chuckled, "What's with the change in attitude?"

"I gotta talk to you Saphiro," Kaede answered. She turned to Genzo and Rosetta, "In peace."

"Got you!" Genzo laughed. He and Rosetta walked away from the park on their way back to the Nekiogama estate. Soon afterwards, Saphiro and Kaede had the whole park to theirselves.

"So," Saphiro asked, "What did you want to tell me?"

Kaede was shy for a second. She looked down in fright and embarrassment. She then remembered all the things that Rosetta told her. She swallowed all of her fears, stared Saphiro in eyes and started her speech.

"Saphiro," she explained, "We were friends for almost ten years. We had good and bad times together right?"

Saphiro laughed, "We sure did," he chuckled.

Kaede continued to speak, "We were through so many things together, and it's hard to count them all. We always had each others backs. We were the best of friends. Even though the village was against you 4 years ago; I still stayed by your side. Because of that, Art became our friend. Then Tagaranon-sensei, Genzo, Rosetta, Oro, and the rest of the village. But, we never forgot the friendship _we _had."

Saphiro nodded as he took Kaede's words in, "You're right about that." He said.

"But," Kaede declared, "I want us to be more than friends. I want to be a couple. Saphiro Kimza…I…I…I love you."

Saphiro's eyes sparkled. He intertwined Kaede's fingers with his own. He stared at her happily, "Kaede Meitochi….I love you too!"

Kaede's eyes filled with tears as soon as she heard those words. The tears streamed down her face and made her face shine like diamonds. She hugged Saphiro with the love for him she was too afraid to reveal before. She lowered her face and spoke through her happy tears.

"I'm so happy you love me," she sniffled, "I was afraid you would never discover my desire for you. I thought you would hate me for saying such a thing to you."

Saphiro lifted up her face by the chin with his thumb, "I would've never said I hated you," he said, his eyes watering as well, "I loved you ever since I met you. I don't care if you were from the Plateau Village. I want you to know I love you, no matter who you are."

Kaede felt her heart flutter as she heard Saphiro's honest words. She wanted to show her love for him. Slowly, she touched Saphiro's forehead with her own. Then she pushed her nose onto his. Then, she pressed her lips onto his. However, this kiss was a lot more passionate than the other ones. She cried softly as she put her arms around Saphiro's neck and broke the kiss.

Saphiro wiped Kaede's tears away and cupped her face with his hands, "Don't be afraid," he said, "I love you. I want to feel our love grow." He then planted his lips upon Kaede's. This kiss lasted longer than the first one. Then, leaves from all over the village came to the park and spun around the new couple. Saphiro and Kaede could hear romantic music coming from the direction of the Nekiogama estate. It soon occurred to them that Genzo and Rosetta must've put the music on for the occasion. All of the love Saphiro and Kaede accumulated all over the years was finally set into this moment. And Genzo and Rosetta made it better. Anyhow, Saphiro and Kaede continued their kiss for what seemed like forever. They never wanted to stop. Finally, the couple broke their kiss and held each other tightly.

"I know that our love is going to last forever," Kaede said softly, "I know we can make this last."

Saphiro smiled and kissed his loved one's nose, "I know we can." he said, "No one can sever this bond. Not even the Lord himself." He picked Kaede up and spun around in a circle. After Kaede was back on the ground, the couple kissed again and walked back to the festival. Their bodies were pressed together, giving each other warmth in the sightly chilly weather.

"You want me to win you a prize?" Saphiro asked, holding Kaede's waist with his right arm.

"Sure," Kaede answered, her arms wrapped around Saphiro. She pointed to the giant monkey-bear sitting on top of the shooting range booth, "Can you win me that?"

Saphiro nodded in agreement, "I can try. Come on. I got a monkey to win for my girl."

As Saphiro and Kaede went back to the celebration, they decided to tell Art about their newfound love tomorrow. Art was best off resting to bring his blood alcohol down. As for now, it was Saphiro and Kaede time. As the moon shone in the sky; it reminded them of how their love had glowed. And they knew that their bond was strong. Too strong to be severed. No one was going to break them apart.

AN: That was one of the longest chapters so far! This was also the first romance chapter I had ever written. I give some words of thanks mostly to Dragoon Tidus. He helped me with a great kissing scene. And also to all the romance authors of I knew that this series wasn't going to be great without some romance! Of course, there is some room for improvement. So if you want me to make a part of this chapter better, just PM me or review about it. And tell all your friends about the story. I'm sure they'll love this chapter.

Now: Back to the action. This is the end of the Ezekiel Arc! The second arc on Kimza Chronicles. In the next chapter, the one the biggest missions in Konoha history begin. Teams 22, 23, 24, and 26 go to the ruins of the Canyon Village! What enemies will await Team 22 on their way to the village? Plus, an old enemy returns! So, be on the lookout for Chapter 15 of Kimza Chronicles! See you around!

Also: Please tell me how you like this chapter. And, Dragoon Tidus rules!!!!


	16. Ch 15: The Canyon Village Mission

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic and review after reading.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 15: The Canyon Village Mission:

A few days had passed since the "Victory Over Orochimaru" celebration; and the village had mostly calmed down from the excitement. Naruto, Tagaranon, Neji, Lee (leader of Team 24), the 2 other leaders of Teams 23 and 25, and the elder council were looking over the Ezekiel incident. Naruto knew that Ezekiel had enough power to destroy the village. He wanted to assign the Jonin of the village a mission to the Canyon Village. But since most of the Jonin were on a mission to find the whereabouts of the Akatsuki, Naruto had to make another decision.

"Are you sure you want to do this Naruto?" Tagaranon asked, "I'm sure there's another option."

"There isn't" Naruto said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Why can't Tagaranon, Lee, and I go?" Neji asked rather concerned, "I'm sure we can defeat Ezekiel if we work together."

"Yes," Lee included, "This decision you're making is rather foolish Naruto."

"This is the only way," said one elder, "If all of the Jonin were free from the search for the Akatsuki, we would've made another decision. Besides, you 5 are all in that mission. Plus the ANBU Black Ops are searching for Yanche Uzuba. So they aren't available either."

"I'm sure that if 3 of you can defeat Ezekiel Kimza," said another elder, "These 15 can get the mission done. I'm sure that one of the participants will want to know the truth. Am I right Lord Hokage?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes," he said, "I'm sure he does."

Saphiro and Kaede were in the backyard of Saphiro's house. They were both lying in the shade of the giant cherry tree that covered most of the backyard. They were both sound asleep. Kaede laid between Saphiro legs, her head on his chest. Saphiro rested his body on the trunk of the tree. He unconsciously had one of his hands rub Kaede's long, soft, and smooth light brown hair. They both slept most of the morning away. And they were content where they where.

Tagaranon soon appeared in the backyard. He then silently laughed at the scene before him. He slowly walked to Saphiro and kneeled to look at him. He then stepped back and dug into one of pockets.

_Let's see if he was keeping his training up, _he thought as he pulled out a cardboard shuriken. He threw the 'shuriken' at Saphiro.

Saphiro's eyes snapped open, going from sleep mode to full-alert mode in less than a second. He dodged the play shuriken and stared off into its thrower's direction. He rubbed his eyes to adjust them to the sudden light. When he saw Tagaranon, he smiled lightly.

"What's up Tagaranon-sensei," he said, making his smile grow into a full-teethed grin.

"Nothing much," Tagaranon answered. He looked at Kaede sleeping and smiled again, "How's your life knowing you have a soul mate."

Saphiro put his hand behind his head and chuckled. He then moved softly so that he wouldn't disturb Kaede. Then he continued to speak, "It's good," he said, "Beating Genzo was nothing compared to the love I have for this girl."

"Listen," Tagaranon explained, "You two need to get to the gate of the village now. There's a mission waiting for you, Kaede, and Art."

Saphiro eyes flickered with anticipation, "Gotcha!" he said. He then gently shook Kaede, "Wake up. We have a mission."

Kaede's eyes slowly opened as she awoke. She looked up at Saphiro and smiled lightly, "Hello Saphiro," she giggled softly. She turned her attention to Tagaranon, "Hello Tagaranon-sensei."

"Hello Kaede," said Tagaranon, "I need for you and Saphiro to go to the gate of the village. Art is already there."

"Yes sensei," both Saphiro and Kaede said in unison. They stood up and brush their bodies off.

Tagaranon nodded and used a teleportation jutsu to go to the gate. Saphiro stared at Tagaranon's ability and grinned at Kaede.

"You wanna see how it is inside of a vortex?" he asked.

Kaede stepped back from Saphiro. She didn't what to expect. She once heard from him that a non-Kimza Clan member could be damaged from being inside of a vortex. She also heard from Tagaranon that a vortex could deplete chakra to absolute zero. But, she didn't want to hurt her loved one's feelings so she nodded.

"Sweet!" Saphiro shouted, "Watch out because here it comes!"

_I'm going to be watching out all right, _Kaede said in her mind.

Saphiro made the required hand signs and shouted, "Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" He then created a vortex right in front of them. He grabbed Kaede by the waist and held on to her tightly.

Kaede looked at Saphiro and tilted her head slightly, "Why are you doing this?" she asked concerned.

"If I hold on to you," Saphiro explained, "my chakra will protect you from whatever the vortex will try to do to you.

Kaede nodded, indicating that she understood.

Saphiro grinned, "You ready?"

Kaede nodded and then held on to Saphiro for what seemed like dear life.

"Okay! Here we go!" Saphiro then picked Kaede up bridal style and ran into the vortex. When Kaede opened up her eyes, she was amazed with what she saw. She saw that using the Vortex Jutsu for transportation was kind of like flying! She saw everything through what seemed like clear-blue tube. Every now and then, Kaede would think that she and Saphiro would've run into something. But, the tube was nimble and very quick to react. Saphiro and Kaede rushed through Konoha at nearly the speed of sound. Then, they were expelled through another vortex at the gate of the village.

Kaede still held on Saphiro, but a little more gently. She smiled and kissed him, "That was fun!" she exclaimed happily.

"I knew you would like it," Saphiro beamed. He then looked around. He saw that every shinobi from Teams 23, 24, and 26 were here. What kind of mission were they all going on? Where was their mission destination?

"Hey dawgs!" Art shouted from a distance. He then ran to Saphiro and Kaede and smiled, "What's hangin'?" Art seemed different than he usually did. Sure, he still wore the same attire. But he was different. Now, he wore a du-rag with the Uzuba Clan emblem on his head. He also had some facial hair on his chin. He wore brown contact lenses. Finally, instead of his moderately large afro, he had cornrows. Plus, his voice changed a little. It was deeper.

"Wow Art," Saphiro said strangely amazed, "You are totally different! You are like a new man!"

"Sure am Kimmy," Art answered.

Saphiro opened his mouth to say the usual 'don't call me Kimmy' statement. But then he found it useless. That was nickname from Art. Art would say it as long as he lived. So he just smiled and nodded.

"I guess we have the same Kimza," Genzo said as he, Rosetta, and Oro walked to Saphiro, Kaede, and Art. He grinned his usual grin and inspected Saphiro. He then frowned, "Try to stay out of my way." He snickered.

"Stay out of _my _way!" Saphiro snapped.

Genzo laughed at Saphiro's outburst, "You really think I'll let you fail our mission. We are the best squad in Konoha! Even though you guys are second best; you failed your first mission! That means you're a worse team than we are. Try not to be an obstacle."

"Oh yeah!?" Saphiro snarled, "Who says we're on the same mission!?"

"I do," Naruto said as he walked towards the small group with his wife, Sakura, Neji, Tagaranon, Lee, the other team leaders, and 2 other ninja, "You 12 are assigned on an S-ranked mission to go the Village Hidden Within The Canyon."

"I thought that the Canyon Village was a wreck," said a shinobi from Team 23.

"It is," Tagaranon explained, "You are to go there and collect some files on Renji and Ezekiel Kimza. This is one of the most important missions you will ever be on."

_Ezekiel, _Saphiro growled internally.

Sakura continued where Tagaranon left off, "Take these with you," she said giving a large pack to the largest member of the group, a member of Team 24, "These are medical supplies you can use if you get injured during the mission. If any member of the team is seriously hurt, come back home ASAP!"

Neji was next to speak, "We will not be able to accompany you during this mission. Instead, these two are proctors that will lead you to the Canyon Village," he explained, "They will also help you fight any enemy that comes in your path. Watch out for Plateau ninja."

"But," Naruto warned, "Especially watch out for Ezekiel Kimza. If you confront him, do not stay to fight. Escape if you can. He is a very powerful shinobi. And I'm sure he can kill 12 of you. Even the proctors. So, stay away from Ezekiel. If you want to know how he looks like, ask Saphiro. He is Ezekiel's nephew."

The group of Chunin swarmed around Saphiro. They started asking questions like, 'Is Ezekiel really that powerful?' and, 'Is his jutsu just like yours?' They were soon silenced by the sound of Naruto coughing to cease the commotion.

"Since this is an outranked mission for a group like you," Naruto continued, "Any one of you 12 who gives us the best data will be promoted to a Jonin."

Saphiro was soon jolted with a bolt of determination. He knew he wanted to become the first Jonin of Teams 22 through 26. He stared at Naruto with a stare that could tell he was ready for this very important mission. He then stared at Genzo, Rosetta, and Oro. He knew that they were a force to fear. If he wasn't careful, he and Genzo could get into Round 3. (Ever since the fight 4 years earlier, he and Genzo didn't really have a 3rd real round) Saphiro just closed his eyes to meditate.

The gate leading out of the village slowly opened to the outside world. As soon that happened, the 4 teams got into their formations and got ready to sprint. Saphiro stared at Kaede and Art; who were on either side of him. He knew if something went wrong, his friends could pay for it. Plus, what if Ezekiel escaped from the Sealing Vortex? He could attack and kill the entire group. He then smiled with relief. Kaede and Art were able to take care of themselves. Plus, Ezekiel could still be trapped within the Sealing Vortex. He got into running position as Naruto got ready to speak.

"Be careful out there!" Naruto shouted as the group of shinobi quickly ran past him. Within a few seconds, the group was out of sight.

"I really hope this decision was the right one Naruto," Tagaranon said, fairly worried.

Naruto didn't speak. In fact, he couldn't. Perhaps Tagaranon was right. Ezekiel was a powerful Jonin. If he could destroy an entire village in hours, he could kill 14 shinobi in at least 3 minutes! The only thing he could do was hope that the group would be okay and wait for their return.

Saphiro, Kaede, and Art jumped through the forests of Konoha on their way to the Land of Sky; home of the Village Hidden Within The Canyon. He knew that this mission wasn't one to play around on. A simple courier mission he had days ago ended with a brush with death! He just had to hope that he was ready to take on any challenge that was presented before him.

As the group of ninja traveled through the forest, the proctors stopped and signaled for the others to stop.

"What's going on?" asked a shinobi from Team 24, "Are we under attack!?"

"No," said one of the proctors, "We are going to make formations. Since there are 2 of us and 12 of you, we are going to split the group. Teams 22 and 26 will go with me. And Teams 23 and 24 will go with Masato. We will travel at least 1 mile from one another. If any one of the groups are attacked, the other group will come to help. Now, get going. We will stay behind."

"Right!" agreed Masato, "Let's go!" Soon, Masato, and Teams 23 and 24 were out of sight. The other proctor turned to Saphiro, Kaede, Art, Genzo, Rosetta, and Oro.

"I am Noboru," said the proctor, "Now that we are acquainted, we can head for the Canyon Village."

"Right!" the group agreed. They soon headed off with Noboru to the Canyon Village.

_Great, _Saphiro thought, _Squad 26 is with us. Well, I'm sure Genzo won't get in my way. _He chuckled at his thoughts.

"What's so funny, Saphiro?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah," Art agreed, "We want to laugh too, Kimmy."

"It's nothing," Saphiro denied, "Nothing at all."

2 hours had passed and the group wasn't even one-thirtieth of their way there. The Land of Sky was on the other side of the ninja world. The nation was isolated by a great canyon almost 40 miles wide. The trip was going to take at least half a week. As the group continued their journey, Noboru decided that they would make camp at nightfall.

As the group soon reached the end of the Land of Fire, Noboru heard something. He signaled for the group to stop.

"Someone's here," Noboru warned. He listened to the sounds. They soon vanished. He continued to speak, "We are going into the Land of Steel, home of the notorious Plateau Village. This is the only way to get to the Land of Sky. If we come near their village, the Plateau ninja will stop at nothing to kill us. So be on your toes."

"Hey guys," Art whispered.

"What's up?" Saphiro answered.

"Remember Yatzu? He was from the Plateau Village. I remember he was the first _real _foe we ever fought."

Saphiro remembered Yatzu well and clear. If it wasn't for his brave actions, Tagaranon would've gotten killed by Yatzu. He knew that the ninja of the Plateau Village had the Infinity Pill on their side, so they couldn't take them head on.

After a while, the group was a fair distance from the Plateau Village. Saphiro thought it was okay to let their guard down. All of a sudden, a group of kunai rushed towards the small band of ninja!

"Move!" Noboru shouted, jumping out of the way. The 2 teams dodged the kunai as well. Noboru looked up and growled fiercely, "It's a Plateau ninja," he said.

Saphiro, Kaede, Art, Genzo, Rosetta, and Oro looked up towards a giant tree. They saw that a man was standing on a limb. He wore the usual Plateau Village attire: A gray vest with an iron mesh T-shirt, green ninja's pants, ninja's sandals, and a forehead protector with the Plateau Village emblem, two zigzags and an arrow between them. But this ninja was familiar. He had brownish-grey hair. Saphiro, Kaede, and Art knew exactly who it was….

"Yatzu," Saphiro growled.

"So you know this guy?" Noboru asked.

"Yes," Kaede answered, "We thought our sensei killed him 4 years ago."

"I guess that everyone could be wrong at times," said Genzo.

"Well, well, well," Yatzu laughed, "If it isn't my friends from 4 years ago. Tagaranon Nakado's students. You 3 have grown. And look! You have tag-alongs. You really think that I was going to lie on the ground and die!? No chance! I had my Infinity Pill's effects still effective. I just suffered a simple coma. Now, I'm going to make sure I win! This time I'm going to finish you pests off once and for all!"

"Oh yeah!?" Art jeered, "You and what army!?"

Yatzu laughed at Art, "This one," he snickered, "Behind me." Then at least 50 Plateau ninja surrounded the group. Yatzu laughed and jumped in front of Saphiro.

"I'm going to take you out this time Yatzu," Saphiro growled.

"We'll see about that," Yatzu chortled, "I'm going to kill you first."

It was 51 to 7. The odds were against the Leaf ninja. Could they take on Yatzu and his army? Or would their journey to the Plateau Village end in the Land of Steel. Plus, what new jutsu did Yatzu learn during his absence. All your questions will be answered on Chapter 16 of Kimza Chronicles! See you around!


	17. Ch 16: Ambushed

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 16: Ambushed:

Saphiro and Yatzu stared down each other with menacing, intimidating glares. They both knew that one was going to be killed during this battle. Saphiro wasn't a bit worried about himself. He knew that if Tagaranon defeated Yatzu 4 years ago, he could defeat Yatzu too. He looked around at the other 50 Plateau Ninja. It was them versus him, Kaede, Art, Genzo, Rosetta, Oro, and Noboru. Even though it was an unfair advantage, Saphiro knew that the Plateau ninja group wasn't anything compared to the power of the village of Konoha.

Yatzu snickered at the sight of Saphiro staring around kind of nervous. He walked into Saphiro and stared into his bright green eyes.

"Well," Yatzu laughed, "You really have grown. 4 years ago, you were just a little boy with no jutsu. I hope you have learned at least one jutsu while I was gone. Or else this fight is as good as over."

Saphiro's eyes glowed with anger, "I sure did!" he yelled, making hand signs, "Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" He then created a vortex and jumped into it. He then appeared behind Yatzu.

_That's a nice jutsu, _Yatzu thought, _I'm guessing he's from the Kimza Clan. I guess Tagaranon was telling the truth._

"Now eat this!" Saphiro yelled, "Chakra Impulse!" He spun around in a circle and a tornado rushed from his body and knocked Yatzu into a tree. As Yatzu fell to the ground, he knew that Saphiro wasn't the same shinobi as he was 4 years earlier.

Yatzu got up and brushed his body, "Well," he said, "I was hoping not to do this, but I have no choice. Plateau ninja! Attack! Now!"

As quick as lightning, the Plateau ninja jumped towards the small group. They all had the same mission: destroy as quickly as possible. The group got ready to do battle.

As Saphiro rushed to help his friends, Yatzu jumped into his path.

"Out of my way!" Saphiro shouted.

"Your fight's with me!" Yatzu laughed, "Now I'll show you what happens when you mess with a Plateau ninja!"

"Come on then!" Saphiro jeered, "Get some!" Then, he and Yatzu jumped into the trees and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Noboru, Kaede, Art, Genzo, Rosetta, and Oro were combating the Plateau ninja army that Yatzu deployed. Even though the battle was 6 against 50, the Konoha group was clearly the stronger group. So far, at least 10 Plateau ninja were either dead or to wounded to continue.

"Don't give up!" Noboru encouraged, "Teach these Plateau ninja the power of the Leaf Village!"

"Right!" shouted the group at once. They rushed into the fray to defeat their enemies.

Art was surrounded by 7 Plateau ninja. He smiled at the fact he was outnumbered. He made 10 hand signs, jumped into a tree, and shouted, "Uzuba Style: Crystal Storm Jutsu!" He then created a rain of crystal shards that eliminated all 7 Plateau shinobi. He stared into Kaede's direction, "You need help?" he asked.

Kaede caught Art staring at her, "I don't need any help!" she said, making hand signs. She then used her chakra to create an icy wind around her body, "Water Style: Arctic Whip Jutsu!" she shouted as she swung out her arms in different directions. Blasts of sub-zero wind hit her opponents and threw them back. As soon as the wind hit its target, the ninja either suffered extreme shock or instantly froze. She then rushed to aid Art in battle. She rushed behind a Plateau ninja and blasted him away with her icy wind.

"I didn't need any help," Art snorted.

"I'm sure you didn't," Kaede giggled, "But, it's best that we fight together rather than alone."

Noboru looked around for Genzo, Rosetta, and Oro. He then figured out they were gone. He stared at Kaede and Art. Saphiro was missing in action as well! Noboru knew where Saphiro was, but he didn't have a clue of Team 26's whereabouts!

"Kaede! Art!" Noboru shouted, "Where is Squad 26!? They were just here!"

Kaede looked around to see that Noboru was right, "They must've gone to find the other group!" she shouted back.

"That's kind of risky!" Art said, "They could be killed by any ninja who could be following them!"

"We shouldn't be worry about Squad 26!" Noboru concluded, "We should worry about the problem at hand! We'll regroup with Squad 26 and Saphiro Kimza later!"

Kaede froze when she heard 'Saphiro Kimza'. She knew that Saphiro must've chased after Yatzu and could be currently fighting him! She had to help him, but she was too busy. She just had to hope her loved one would be okay.

Saphiro and Yatzu rushed towards each other at a high speed. They each pulled out a kunai and clashed with one another. One either blocked or dodged the attack the other executed. Every now and then, Yatzu would close in on Saphiro and strike. Luckily, Saphiro would use the Vortex Jutsu to evade the attack. After a while, they jumped back from each other. Both were panting from the intensity of the battle.

"You really _did _get stronger over the years," Yatzu laughed, "I'm sure that Lord Yanche would be proud to have your head."

"You're a long way from beating me," Saphiro scoffed, "I'm going to end this now! Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" He then created a vortex and disappeared into it.

"Nice move," Yatzu laughed, "Is that your escape plan? Because if so, this battle is as good as over!"

"You wish!" Saphiro yelled, appearing from another vortex below Yatzu. He then launched his foot into Yatzu's chin, knocking him high into the air. He the appeared from another vortex above Yatzu. He then spun Yatzu around so that his stomach would be facing upward towards the sky.

"What are doing!?" Yatzu asked shocked, "I can't move my body!"

Saphiro chuckled at Yatzu, "I'm taking you down once and for all! Kimza Barrage!" He then slammed his right foot into Yatzu's stomach. Yatzu crashed through at least 12 tree limbs on his way to the ground. Then Yatzu slammed into the ground. Finally, Saphiro appeared from a vortex and gave Yatzu a paralyzing stomp to the back. Saphiro jumped away from Yatzu and smiled.

_It's over, _Saphiro thought, _Yatzu didn't stand a chance. I didn't even need to use the jutsu Tagaranon-sensei taught me._ As he started to walk away, the sound of Yatzu's voice made him turn around again.

"It's not over yet," Yatzu moaned while standing up, "Not until I see you beat my brand new performance enhancer!" He pulled out and red, black, and yellow pill and swallowed it. He then stood up and smiled grimly.

"What the!?" Saphiro asked Yatzu, "Did you swallow an Infinity Pill?"

"No my friend," Yatzu sneered, "This is an Eternity Pill. It was 5 times stronger than the Infinity Pill. Even though it is a very powerful pill, it has a side effect. Just like every other performance enhancer. "

Saphiro was curious about the side effect of the Eternity Pill so he had to ask, "What's the side effect?" he asked.

Yatzu laughed even harder at Saphiro's question, "There is no side effect for the pill. Unlike the first pill, this pill is scientifically perfected. The only side effect for me is not going to have enough fun with you. But, that's life. Now perish!" Suddenly, Yatzu's body was engulfed with a tremendous field of chakra. Saphiro could not only see it, but he could feel it as well. It felt he was going to be pushed back!

"Now," Yatzu laughed, "Prepare to die."

"My friends will defeat your army," Saphiro growled, "Then we'll defeat you together!"

"Your friends won't be able to defeat the _entire _army," Yatzu chuckled.

"What do you mean!?"

"Once our number is down to 10, the remaining soldiers will eat an Infinity Pill each. Then, their powers will exponentially rise! Your friends will be utterly destroyed. Then, you'll be next!"

Saphiro stood in his signature fighting stance, ready to take on Yatzu. He had to work fast. If he did one single wrong during the fight, he or his friends could die. He had to fight at his best and give it 110 percent.

_I hope I can beat him, _he thought, _Yatzu may be not as powerful as Ezekiel, but he's strong nonetheless. I can't take Yatzu head on. I gotta find a weakness on him and attack with all of my might._

Back at the ambush site, more than half of the Plateau shinobi that attacked the Leaf group were either dead or wounded. For a moment, Noboru thought that this was going to be a decisive victory.

"Keep it up!" Noboru cheered, "We got these ninja on the run!"

"I thought that this battle was going to be tough," Art laughed, "But, these guys are total asses! They can't land one blow on us!"

"Perhaps they're just stalling for something!" Kaede suggested, "Or, perhaps they're trying to keep us at bay for something. Maybe this fight is staged!"

All of a sudden all of the remaining Plateau shinobi each took out a red and black pill and swallowed it. Then, their bodies radiated intense bursts of chakra. Kaede and Art knew that what would happen next might be their last stand.

"They each took an Infinity Pill," Kaede said in fright, "Now they have enough power to defeat all of us without breaking a sweat."

"We can't give up," Art encouraged, "If Tagaranon-sensei could defeat Yatzu in that state, I'm more than sure we can topple these lame excuses of shinobi." He rushed up towards a Plateau shinobi, ready to take him out.

"Don't be cocky!" Noboru warned, "Being cocky sometimes has grave consequences!"

"Yeah!" Kaede included, "Come back! We gotta make a game plan!"

But Art continued to rush towards his opponent. He cocked his fist back and threw a punch able to inflict tremendous damage.

_I gotcha! _Art thought triumphantly.

Suddenly, as quick as lightning, the Plateau ninja grabbed Art's arm. Then he launched his knee into Art's stomach and let him go. Finally, as Art dropped to the ground, the Plateau ninja kicked him so hard that he flew into the tree and cracked it. Art fell to the ground and stayed there.

"Art!" Kaede shouted worried. She ran to her injured comrade, "Are you alright Art?" she asked.

Art coughed out some blood and smiled, "Nothing Ms. Sakura's herbal medicine can't cure." He beamed.

"Good," Kaede said relieved, "Because if you _weren't _hurt. I wouldn't do this!" Kaede picked Art up and shook him crazily, "Didn't I tell you not to underestimate those Plateau ninja!"

"I'm sorry!" Art yelled, still being shaken. Kaede dropped him and he fell to the ground and moaned in pain.

Then the group of Plateau shinobi rushed towards Kaede, Art, and Noboru. They started their merciless attack by throwing an arsenal of ninja tools at the group.

"We have to dodge those things," Kaede shouted. She stared at Art and kicked him, "Get up!"

Art jumped up and looked into the sky, "Move out of the way Kaede!" he yelled, pushing Kaede out of the way. Then, the 2 Chunin jumped into a tree and made hand signs.

"I'll go first!" Art suggested, "Uzuba Style: Crystal Ram Jutsu!" He then made his arm into a giant battering ram with the special liquid made from his skin pores.

"My turn," Kaede shouted, "Water Style: Arctic Whip Jutsu!" She created her icy wind and nodded to Art.

"We'll have to work fast," Art said, nodding back, "Kimmy may need our help."

"Right," Kaede agreed. She turned to Noboru, "Noboru, go and find Saphiro for us!"

"On my way!" Noboru shouted. He then jumped into the trees and headed northeast.

"This could be the last time we ever fight together Kaede," Art said, knowing he and Kaede could die in battle.

"You can't let this situation get to you," Kaede encouraged, "We have to fight with all of our might and be proud of it. Saphiro could be doing the same."

"How about we help you take these losers down," said a familiar voice.

3 figures suddenly jumped from a nearby. They were revealed to be Genzo, Rosetta, and Oro. They snickered at the sight of the group being beaten by the Plateau ninja. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Let us help you," Genzo smiled, "Sacred Nekiogama Style: Jojetsu!" His arms were quickly covered up with the bluish-sliver chakra metal, "Your turn Rosetta," he shouted.

"Okay!" Rosetta giggled making 12 hand signs, "Kechki Kekkei Genkai: Human Plant Jutsu!" Her body was soon covered up with vines with roses growing from them. The vines grew from her skin. Her hair turned from blonde to green and her chest was bound with vines.

"It's my time now," Oro snickered, "Sirimuchi Style: Terra Creature Jutsu!" His fingernails suddenly grew to an alarming 3 feet! Then chakra engulfed them and turned into pure white. His body soon grew into a large, hairy from. His eyes also turned totally white as his face rapidly grew hair.

"This will be over very soon," laughed Genzo.

It was Team 26's turn to have some fun. Could their amazing abilities help them in this battle? Can Saphiro defeat Yatzu? Also, can Noboru make it to Saphiro? Find out in Chapter 17 of Kimza Chronicles! See you around!

Also: Sorry if my writing was a little bad. I never wrote a multiple-battle scene before. PM me if you want me to improve this chapter.


	18. Ch 17: Team 26's Power and Genzo's Pact

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 17: Team 26's Power and Genzo's Pact:

Saphiro and Yatzu eyes were locked with each other's. They each had a glare in their eyes that expressed the fact that one of them would die in battle. Yatzu quietly snickered at Saphiro. He thought that his Eternity Pill could give him the power to kill Saphiro in a matter of seconds.

Saphiro wasn't too confident though. He knew about Yatzu's abilities in battle without the aid of a performance enhancer. He could just see the vision of the struggle between Yatzu and Tagaranon in his head over and over. He knew that if he made one mistake, he could pay for it with his life. He finally decided that Yatzu's unnatural amount of power wouldn't intimidate him. So, he just stepped back and smiled confidently.

"What's up?" Yatzu asked, "You look happy considering the fact that you are going to be utterly eliminated."

"I just told you," Saphiro snickered, "I'm not going to die today. So, we can either spend all day chatting, or, we can do what we came here to do!"

Yatzu's gray eyes flickered with anticipation, "You read my mind clearly," he laughed, "Let's end your pathetic excuse of a life now!" He made 14 hand signs and rushed to his opponent, "Ninja Art: Kamikaze Rasengan!" A giant sphere made of wind and chakra formed in his hands and spun wildly.

Saphiro closed his eyes and made 20 hand signals, _Here I go! _he thought, _Tagaranon-sensei's signature jutsu! _He looked up and shouted, "Ninja Art: Rapid Fireworks Jutsu!" Flames of many colors soon covered his right fist. He rushed to Yatzu with all of his might.

"You wanna use the jutsu that defeated me the last time?" Yatzu laughed, "Well then, come on! I'm going to make sure you never use it again!"

When the two shinobi were close enough, they threw their attacks. Just like the fight 4 years earlier, the attacks clashed with one another. This time, the chakra dome was way larger. The branches beneath the ninja were completely destroyed by the buildup of energy. Saphiro tried his best to keep Yatzu back, but his adversary was too powerful. Slowly, he started to skid back. Tagaranon tought him the Rapid Fireworks Jutsu to use as a last resort technique.

_Saphiro and Tagaranon were training in the mountains. Tagaranon was teaching the young shinobi the Rapid Fireworks Jutsu. So far, Saphiro was a great candidate for the jutsu. Tagaranon knew he had to tell Saphiro about the jutsu. _

"_Hm," Tagaranon said, staring at the 2 holes in the mountain made by Saphiro's newly learned technique, "It seems to me that your Rapid Fireworks Jutsu is stronger than mine. But, it looks like you can only use it twice." He took the time to notice that Kakashi Hatake told Sasuke Uchiha the same the same thing about the Chidori 23 years earlier. He silenced his thoughts and stared at a panting Saphiro. Saphiro laid on the ground, trying to catch his breath._

"_That jutsu is awesome!" Saphiro exclaimed, clenching his fists, he got up and stretched his body, "Why didn't you teach me that jutsu earlier? Perhaps when I was a Genin?"_

"_That jutsu is not something to play around with," Tagaranon explained, "It is a powerful but costly jutsu. Only two people other than you and I ever learned it._

"_Who were they?" Saphiro asked curiously._

"_Naruto is one person. He created it fuse it with the Rasengan to rival the Chidori. He called it the Flare Rasengan. The other is unfortunately Sasuke. He used his Sharingan to copy it. Then he fused it with the Chidori to create the Phoenix Chidori. Any other person who ever tried to learn it was killed by chakra explosion. I only survived because of Sakura. In fact, I want you to see something. Something that might happen to you if you take this jutsu for granted."_

_Saphiro glared at Tagaranon. He wanted to see Tagaranon's secret, "It's my nindo to keep a promise. No matter costly or impossible it may be." He said, putting his right hand to his chest._

_Tagaranon nodded, "Okay," he said. He took of his ninja vest and pulled up his blue shirt. His chest revealed a gruesome secret. It had a large scar. It started from his leg area and went all the way up to his neck. His neck was mostly scar tissue. Saphiro stepped back in shock._

"_That's why you wear a bandanna on your neck," he said, looking down, "So let me guess. You tried to use the Rapid Fireworks Jutsu and was nearly destroyed."_

"_Yes," Tagaranon said nodding, "It took me 7 years to use this jutsu without getting burned by chakra. I'm surprised you can use it perfectly. Promise me that you will only use this jutsu in a life-or-death situation."_

"_Yes sensei," Saphiro answered._

"_Good," Tagaranon gave Saphiro a pat on the shoulder, "I think Kaede was looking for you. She wanted to come to the Sweet Shop."_

_Saphiro jolted up, "I forgot about our date!" he shouted, "Thanks for the training! Gotta go!" He ran down the path to Kaede's house and used the Vortex Jutsu to disappear._

"_Keep your promise," Tagaranon whispered, "Or you'll be another victim of this jutsu."_

…

_I'm not going to let this guy beat me! _Saphiro yelled internally, _I'm going to put him on ice! I must put this jutsu to the test!_

Meanwhile, Genzo, Rosetta, and Oro were starting to show Kaede and Art the power of their team. Genzo and Oro stepped up while Rosetta stayed where she was.

"You show these Plateau losers our power first," said Genzo to Oro.

"Sure thing," said Oro with a noticeably deeper voice than before. He raised his arms into the air and roared, "Sirimuchi Style: Terra Claw Jutsu!" Swiftly, Oro slammed his chakra-covered hands into the ground below.

"This will hurt," Rosetta giggled harshly.

Then, as quick as lightning, a large set of claws made from earth grabbed a couple of Plateau shinobi and started to crush them with their amazing pressure. Then the claws threw them high into the air. Then, the claws slashed the shinobi as they fell to the ground. But, the claws continuously struck the ninja over and over. Finally, the claws stopped their vicious assault. The shinobi fell to the ground lifeless.

"That took care of them," Oro laughed, "They were nothing compared to my jutsu."

"I'll handle the next few," Rosetta said, cracking her knuckles. She made 12 hand signs and yelled, "Kechki Style: Man Eater Summoning!" Then, she cut her finger with her teeth, drew a large diamond symbol in the ground, and slammed her hands into it. The ground started shaking violently.

"What the?" one Plateau shinobi gasped.

What came next was terrifying. Three large plants with red teeth, black eyes, and yellow thorn covered bodies rose from the earth below. They slowly shifted their gazes all over the battlefield. One caught sight of Art and growled. It released its roots from the soil and rushed towards him with intent to kill.

"You want some?" Art yelled, "Come on then!"

But, it stopped in its tracks. It turned to Rosetta, who was radiating a strange green aura from her body. All three beasts turned to Rosetta and kneeled at her presence. They slowly crawled towards their summoner, making whimpering sounds along the way.

"That did Rosetta do to make them stop?" Kaede asked.

"And what is her strange kekkei genkai?" Art wondered.

Genzo laughed at Kaede and Art, "It's the Kechki Clan's kekkei genkai," he explained, "The Human Plant Jutsu. This enables a Kechki Clan member to use the power of plants to aid him or her in battle. About those things. Those creatures are the Rose Village's summon creatures. They are summoned from the Rose Village to aid any Kechki Clan member in battle. They are commanded by a scent excreted by the chakra pores. Only they can smell it."

"That is sweeeeet!" Art exclaimed.

Rosetta shifted her gaze to the creatures. She made a series of body gestures and pointed to the group of Plateau ninja. She then giggled and made one more movement. The movement caused chakra to be released from her to 3 different Plateau ninja.

The creature whimpered and then stood up straight and turned to the Plateau ninja. They roared and rushed towards the 3 ninja. They followed the chakra trailed Rosetta made. They then each grabbed a Plateau ninja and trapped them in their strong jaws. However, they did not put enough force to their jaws to finish them off. They turned to Rosetta, whimpered again and bowed lowly to her.

Rosetta walked to the creatures and each gave them a pat on the head. She then made a series of hand signs, "Kechki Style: Parasitic Fungi!" she shouted as she spread her arms apart. Then, a yellow aura formed around her body. The aura rushed from her body to the Plateau ninja. The aura seeped into their bodies. Rosetta made another gesture to the plant creatures. The creatures set the shinobi down and crawled back some feet. Rosetta made one last hand sign. That hand sign dismissed the creatures. The plants stood up, grew some kind of wings made out of leaves and flew up into the sky. They were out of sight as soon as they left the canopy.

Rosetta walked to the Plateau shinobi and kneeled down, "Feel anything?" she giggled.

"I can't move my body!" one Plateau shinobi shouted, "What did you do to us?"

"It's not I did you," Rosetta explained, "but what my _jutsu_ is doing to you. You see, the aura that penetrated your skin contained a special fungus. It will quickly make home in your internal organs. Then, it will kill your organs one by one by decomposing it. Even if your organs are still alive, they'll still die from blood loss. In no time at all, you'll die a quick but painful death."

Suddenly, the group of Plateau ninja started writhing with pain. Blood started flowing from their eyes, ears, and mouth. They shook and shook until they stopped without warning. The jutsu killed them in less than 15 seconds.

"I knew they couldn't take it," Genzo laughed. He quickly rushed to Rosetta, who fainted. He took her in his arms and set her down. Rosetta whispered a few words to him and slipped out of consciousness. He kissed her forehead and stood up.

"What's wrong with Rosetta?" Kaede asked.

"Nothing," Genzo said, "She's just exhausted, that's all. Both of those jutsus took a large amount of chakra from her. She'll be fine." He then turned to Oro, "Oro, go and finish off the rest of these loser shinobi. I'm going to find Kimza." He then jumped into some trees and disappeared.

"You heard Genzo," Oro growled, "We have to take on the rest of these punks." He then rushed towards a Plateau shinobi and clawed him to a tree, "What are you waiting for? The New Year? Let's go!"

"Right!" Kaede and Art said in unison. They then ran into the fray with Oro. With a giant like Oro on their side, they knew that the remaining 5 enemies were as good as defeated.

Art rushed towards a Plateau shinobi and kicked him in the jaw. He then, punched him 3 times in the face and threw him into the air. Then, he jumped into the air above the ninja. He made 10 hand signs and shouted, "Uzuba Style: Crystal Strom Jutsu!" he then blasted the Plateau shinobi with shards of crystal. He shinobi fell to the ground.

Unfortunately, the shinobi wasn't really harmed. The chakra field created by the influence of the Infinity Pill protected him. He stood up and chuckled at Art.

"What's so damn funny?" Art asked, landing on the ground.

"You really think that your attacks would hurt me?" the shinobi laughed, "Lord Yanche is the leader of the Plateau Village. He created the Infinity Pill so that whenever we may need it, we could open a maximum of 5 of the 8 Inner Gates! Now! Feel my wrath!" He then rushed to Art and slammed his shoulders into Art's stomach. Art fell to the ground and was unable to stand up.

"I—got—to—stand—up!" Art moaned in pain. But, the force of the shoulder thrust was so strong, Art was traumatized. There was nothing he could do so stop the angry shinobi in his tracks. Art was lifted up by the shinobi and was slammed into a tree. The shinobi pulled out a kunai and placed it on Art's throat.

"Say your goodbyes," the ninja laughed.

_I can't move, _Art thought, _I can't speak now either! So there is no way I can call for help. I'm finished. _He turned his head to the side, waiting for his doom.

Suddenly, the shinobi was knocked away with a powerful force. He fell to the ground and shook violently.

_What was that? _Art asked himself. He stared to the left to see that Kaede saved him by using her Arctic Wind Jutsu. She smiled at her friend and rushed to him. "Are you okay Art?" she asked.

"I'll be okay," Art moaned, "We gotta take these guys out and save Kimmy." He tried to stand up, but fell due to the trauma of the Plateau shinobi's blow to his gut. Kaede set him on his back and pulled a small bag of Sakura's medical herbs from her pocket. She put some herbs to Art's mouth. Art stared at it and twisted his face in disgust.

"I know what that thing is!" he yelled, "It puts the 'uck' in yuck!"

"Eat it!" Kaede demanded, "It's the only way your abdominal region will heal."

Art put the herbs in his mouth and chewed it. He twisted his face again and then held his stomach in pain. His stomach glowed blue and red. The red spot disappeared and Art sighed in relief.

"Thanks Kaede," he sighed smiling. He got up and stretched his body, "Let's go save Kimmy!" He turned to Oro, "You can handle these guys Oro?"

Oro gave Kaede and Art a thumbs up, "Sure can and will!" he roared. He then grabbed a Plateau ninja, who was about to ambush him, and slammed him into the dust, "Go! Saphiro needs you!"

"Let's go!" Art snickered.

"Sure thing," Kaede agreed. Then, the duo set off to find their ally.

Meanwhile, Saphiro and Yatzu were still in that jutsu clash. Saphiro was slowly backing up into a tree. He knew if he either cancelled the jutsu or was smashed into the tree, Yatzu would have the upper hand. He had to find some way to knock Yatzu off of his feet. He then realized that he wasn't putting his full power into the Rapid Fireworks Jutsu. He looked to Yatzu and smiled, his eyes glimmering with confidence.

"What are you plotting now?" Yatzu asked.

"I'm plotting to take you down a notch!" Saphiro laughed. Suddenly his eyes turned from green to green-blue and started to swirl. Then his arms covered themselves in chakra. The Rapid Fireworks Jutsu gained some extra energy from the chakra. It changed from a variety of colors to a fierce ruby red. Saphiro then starting pushing Yatzu back. Slowly at first, but as the jutsu gained strength, Saphiro gained speed. Yatzu was then being pushed back at a rapid rate. Unlike the last time, where he was defeated in the clash by a handicap, he was being beaten fair in square. Just when he thought he was finished, Yatzu realized something. He wasn't using his full potential.

"It's time to finish this!" Yatzu yelled. As soon as he said that, the Rasengan attack grew in size. It grew to a size of 30 feet in diameter. Saphiro's Fireworks attack looked like nothing compared to the Rasengan. Slowly, Saphiro started to lose his edge in this battle.

"Now way am I going to lose to you!" Saphiro yelled. He then transferred more chakra into the Fireworks attack. It grew into a deeper red as it covered Saphiro's body. All of a sudden, Saphiro's body was engulfed in the flaming chakra. Saphiro felt as if he was being burned alive! He grasped the fact that this was what gave Tagaranon sensei that large burn. If he didn't cancel the attack, he could be killed.

"Is the kitchen too hot for you?" Yatzu jeered.

"I gotta stop the jutsu!" Saphiro yelled. As he let go of the Fireworks attack, it backfired on him. He was launched into tree. The force of the collision nearly knocked Saphiro out. When he came to, he saw that the Rasengan attack was still in full swing. It was rushing towards him at a breakneck speed. He closed his eyes, thinking it was over. For him. Then he heard…

"Metal Style: Metal Shaping Jutsu!"

In no time at all, a giant wall made of metal rose in front of Saphiro. The wind sphere clashed with the wall. Slowly the wall engulfed the attack. Shortly afterwards, the wind sphere was completely stopped by the wall. It then grabbed Yatzu's arm. No matter what Yatzu tried to do, he couldn't be released from the wall.

"Let me go!" Yatzu yelled, "What fool did this to me?"

Saphiro looked up and smiled, "Thanks Genzo," he said.

On a tree limb next to Saphiro was his longtime rival Genzo. He jumped down and shook his head. He then stared at Yatzu, "You couldn't take that guy on?" he said rather disappointed, "I'm ashamed of you Kimza."

"Don't underestimate him," Saphiro said, standing up, "Because of that pill he swallowed, he's incredibly powerful!"

Genzo cracked the bones in his neck and got into a fighting stance, "I'll take this guy down Kimza," he laughed, "You just watch and learn." He made a hand sign, making the metal that trapped Yatzu revert back to his arms.

Yatzu stared at Genzo and growled, "You're going to die for that!" he snarled. As quick as ever, he ran to Genzo and punched at him.

"Aw, please," Genzo scoffed, grabbing Yatzu's fist. He pulled Yatzu to him and punched him in his chest. Then he kicked him. Yatzu would've been launched into a tree, but Genzo still had his arm. Genzo then gave Yatzu a wallop of hits to the face and finally slammed him into a tree. Genzo let Yatzu's arm go. Yatzu slid to the ground and stayed there, cursing Genzo.

"You Leaf ninja are nothing but garbage!" he snarled, "How can someone so young be so strong?"

Genzo grabbed his vest and jerked him up, "Because I am not garbage! Metal Fist Barrage!" Genzo then let Yatzu. Yatzu was then pounded by Genzo's most powerful taijutsu technique. The tree started to crack under the influence of Genzo's furious attack. Then with one final punch to the face, Yatzu was launched through the tree and into the dust.

"I'm not going to lose again," Yatzu growled, "NOT AGAIN!" he made 25 hand signs and opened up his right palm, "I'm going to destroy this entire forest! Including you and me! Ninja Art: Nova Rasengan!" Suddenly, his hand filled up with an unnatural amount of chakra. Soon, behind Yatzu was a chakra sphere move than 75 feet in diameter!

"How can someone have that much chakra to do something like that?" Genzo yelled, "That attack should deplete all of his chakra! He should be dead!"

"The Eternity Pill!" Saphiro shouted back, "He must be using the last of its energy!"

Genzo cracked his knuckles, "This gives me a chance to use my most powerful metal jutsu so far!" he made 20 hand signs and shouted, "Ninja Art: Ultimate Nekiogama Taijutsu: Jojetsu Drill Strike!" Then he jumped into the air and covered his arms with the Jojetsu metal. His arms then became a large and complex drill. The drill spun rapidly at speeds above 5000 RPM. Then the drill rushed towards Yatzu and the chakra sphere.

"DIE!" Yatzu shouted as he rushed towards Genzo and the drill. Then, the two attacks clashed with amazing force. To Saphiro, it looked like the two attacks were equally matched.

"Well," Yatzu laughed, "It looks like we're going to be here for sometime."

"Think again loser!" Genzo sneered, "Our attacks are going to 'mesh' if you could say."

"What the?" Saphiro shouted

Then the Rasengan's counterclockwise rotation was interrupted by the Jojetsu Drill's more powerful clockwise rotation. Then, just as Genzo had planned, the drill completely destroyed the chakra sphere. It then rushed towards Yatzu. Yatzu suddenly started to writhe in pain.

"No!" he shouted, "The pill's side effect is starting already!" He started coughing out blood.

_So, _Saphiro thought, _that pill did have side effect._

Then, the drill continued its advance on Yatzu. It penetrated his body and grinded to a halt. It quickly transformed into a giant fist and slammed Yatzu into the ground. A large crater, over 40 feet in diameter, was formed into the earth. Yatzu laid inside of the chasm, his body bloody from the drill piercing it. He coughed up more blood and frowned at Genzo.

"How did you have so much power?" he asked.

Genzo smiled, "I'm just lucky. If you just trained more instead of using those death pills, you might've been more of a challenge." He then turned to Saphiro, "At least I knew you had some power in you."

Yatzu continued to speak, "I guess I was foolish. You Leaf ninja may be garbage, but, you are pretty tough. I hope I can fight you again one day. But next time, I'll kill both of you."

"There won't be a next time," Genzo said.

Yatzu tilted his head to the side and took one last breath. Afterwards, he slid out of consciousness. And finally out of life. He was dead. And this time, there was no doubt about it. Yatzu's quest for power had ended. Genzo closed his still open eyes and stood up.

"Get up Kimza," he said, giving Saphiro a hand.

Saphiro took it and stood up. He then stared upwards and smiled, "Hey guys!" he shouted.

Kaede, Art, Noboru, and Oro were in a tree not too far away. Noboru wasn't able to aid Genzo and Saphiro in battle because he was attacked by Plateau ninja. Kaede, Art, and Oro saved him and fought along his side. Rosetta, awake but still tired, rested in Oro's large arms. They jumped down and stared at Yatzu.

"It's finally over," said Noboru, "Now; we have to get to the other group. They are halfway to the Canyon Village already." He pointed northeast, "We must go that way. After a few miles, we'll set up camp."

"Right!" the group agreed. As most of the group jumped away, Kaede happened to see that Saphiro didn't move yet. He was staring at Yatzu's dead body. Kaede was worried about him so she walked to Saphiro and hugged him.

"Are you okay Saphiro?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Saphiro answered. He turned around and kissed his girlfriend on the lips. "Let's go. We're lagging behind."

"Okay," Kaede agreed. Then she and Saphiro rushed away to catch up with the rest of the group.

Saphiro awoke and stared at the group in the giant tent. He was the only one awake. He sighed and stared into the late night sky out of the iron mesh window. He had woken up because of a series of questions. Some where 'why did Ezekiel destroy the Canyon Village?', 'what could happen if Ezekiel escaped the Sealing Vortex?', and 'if he was nearly killed by Ezekiel the first time he encountered him, what could happen if he fought Ezekiel again?' But one question that bugged him the most was, 'how could Genzo gotten so strong over the years?' He knew that if Genzo could defeat Yatzu quickly, he would be nothing compared to him. That question made Saphiro wonder about how he was going to defeat Genzo if he got into it with him. He had to find out one way or another.

Saphiro was outside doing nighttime training. He just wore his white shirt, jeans and ninja's sandals. He repeatedly punched the tree that was next to the tent in the clearing. He was punching it for some time. His knuckles were bleeding from the repeated punching. However, the desire to see Genzo's true strength nullified the pain. He also had a strange desire to see how strong Genzo was compared to Ezekiel. He knew that Ezekiel was a strong shinobi. If Genzo could beat him, there would be no doubt he would lose to Genzo. He stopped punching the tree and stared at the ground.

"Genzo," Saphiro said to himself, "How did you become so damn strong over these years! I can't believe you defeated Yatzu when I couldn't!"

"Perhaps you weren't trying hard enough…" said a voice.

Saphiro's gaze shifted to the left to see that Genzo was standing not too far away. He walked to him and stood there, "You weren't fighting at your hardest," he said again, "You could've beaten him if you just tried."

Saphiro eyes glowed with rage, "What makes you think I wasn't trying," he shouted, "I was fighting my—" He was interrupted by Genzo punching him in the face. He fell to the ground and looked up at Genzo and snarled.

"People are trying to sleep Kimza" Genzo explained. He gave a Saphiro a hand.

Saphiro looked down and grabbed Genzo's hand. After being pulled up, Genzo walked to the tent and gestured Saphiro to come over.

"What's up?" he asked confused.

Genzo pointed to his loved one sleeping, "I made a pact," he said, "A pact to always protect that girl right there. Every time I'm in the heat of battle, I remind myself I'm fighting for two. That gives the strength to go on fighting. In fact, she's the reason I fight. I owe her my life. Perhaps even more."

"What are you talking about?" Saphiro said.

"She saved my life. I remember it was during a day I hung out in the forest. It was 6 years ago…."

_Genzo was lying in the forest of Konoha. He always loved to hang out there whenever he wasn't pulling pranks on the Nekiogama elders. He loved the sounds of nature. The calls of the birds and insects. The sound of the wind on the leaves. He especially loved the clean air of the forest. This was his haven. And that was that._

_As he was lying in the shade of a tree, he jumped up in fright. A large and very venomous spider was in front of him. As he tried to move, it jumped onto his naked forearm. He quickly smashed it with his other hand. But it was too late, the spider bit him at least 5 times before he struck it. He slumped to the ground. The venom was so effective, he couldn't move. He was going to die in the forest. He then blacked out…._

_When Genzo awoke, he felt better than he did when he got bitten. He turned his head to see that a girl was rubbing his bite wounds with a red and green plant. The girl had blonde hair traveling to her upper back. She had blue eyes and had a smile that could cheer up the grumpiest person. She also spoke with a caring and sincere voice. It was as if she was departed from Heaven to save him._

"_Are you okay?" she asked, "You were about to die a few minutes ago. Good thing I'm good with medicinal herbs." She crushed the herbs in her hands and allowed the juice from them to drip to Genzo's bite wound. She then rubbed it with a sponge. White, milky material seeped from the wounds and dripped from Genzo's arm. The girl then covered the wound with a bandage made from an herbal leaf. It seem as if the girl was in the forest at the time Genzo was bitten._

"_Thank you," Genzo said, bowing to the girl in appreciation, "What's your name? I need to know the name of who saved me."_

"_My name is Rosetta," the girl explained, "Rosetta Kechki."_

"_Thank you Rosetta," Genzo said smiling. He then got on all fours and bowed to her, "It is the code of the Nekiogama to make a pact to one who saved him. My pact is that I'll always protect you and your friends."_

_Rosetta hugged him and smiled, "You want to be friends?" she asked._

"_Sure," Genzo answered. Genzo and Rosetta became very close friends since that day. And by the time Genzo's 11__th__ birthday came. He and Rosetta became a serious couple._

"You should make a pact to Kaede too," Genzo suggested, "You can become stronger as well."

"You and Rosetta sure do love each other," Saphiro said smiling, "And you became strong like that. I hope that Kaede and I can become _that _close."

"What are you talking about?" said a voice, "We _are _that close."

Saphiro turned around to see that Kaede and Rosetta were awake. Rosetta wore a purple nightgown that was ankle-low and Kaede was fully dressed, with the exception of shoes. They giggled at their boyfriends and grabbed their hands.

"Let's go to sleep," Kaede yawned, "You two can talk more tomorrow."

"Okay," Saphiro agreed. He now knew that Genzo could be a new challenge for him. Plus, he now knew what he had to do. He was going to make a pact to the world to be stronger than ever in order to defeat Ezekiel. And he was going to make a pact to Kaede to make sure that she would always be protected. The Canyon Village was getting closer.

He knew he had to be prepared…

AN: Okay! That chapter was super long! In the next chapter, the group finally makes it to the Canyon Village! What secrets would they find? Can Saphiro take the emotional pain created by the death of his clan. Plus, Ezekiel's true goal is revealed! All of this and more in Chapter 18 of Kimza Chronicles! See you around!


	19. Ch 18: Saphiro's Hidden Legacy

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 18: Saphiro's Hidden Legacy

A few days had passed since the battle with Yatzu. Saphiro was finally relieved of the belief that Genzo was stronger than him. Genzo was his friend. There was no need to be afraid of him. Instead, he had worse problems. He found himself having nightmares of Ezekiel's attempt of destroying Konoha almost every night. It quickly became one of his worst fears. He would wake up dripping heavily with sweat and out of breath. He would sometimes have a continuation of the dream where he and Ezekiel would end up battling each other. It would always end with Ezekiel plunging a kunai into his chest. He would be woken up by either Kaede or Art afterwards. They would tell him that he was having a bad dream. They wanted to know what was frightening him so much. He wanted to tell his friends about what was happening to him. But then again, he was better off not telling them. If he told them, he knew they might try to protect him. In the end Ezekiel could kill them for standing in his way. In order to keep his friends safe, Saphiro had to keep his mouth shut. For now, he'll just tell them he was having nightmares about Genzo's sudden increase in power. Or at least until he knew that Ezekiel was finally taken care of. 

After a few more days of constant travel, the group finally made it to the Village Hidden Within The Canyon. Actually, they were near the canyon where the village was cradled inside. Noboru knew that in order for them to enter the village, they would have to climb down the canyon's walls.

"We have to climb down," Noboru explained, "As part of your ninja training; we'll use our chakra to climb the walls of this canyon. But don't try to fall. You'll fall at least 200 feet into your doom. So, pair up with someone."

Of course, Genzo and Rosetta were a team. Kaede and Saphiro paired up, and Oro and Art were a team. Noboru was alone. He had the abilities needed to work alone. He looked at the group of young shinobi and nodded.

"Okay," he said, "We are ready to go." As he turned around, Saphiro walked over to him and cocked his head to the side.

"I know the Vortex Jutsu," Saphiro said, "Why can't I use that jutsu to transport us there?"

Noboru turned around and pointed to the canyon, "That canyon is so dark you can't see the bottom," he explained, "If you use your jutsu to transport us there, you might miss the village. We might be miles from our destination. From here, all we have to do his climb straight down."

Saphiro nodded. He realized that his jutsu wasn't sharpened enough to do such.

Noboru smiled at the group, "Let's go," he said, concentrating chakra to his hands and legs. He slowly placed his feet on the canyon's walls and climbed down, "And remember: You have to have an even flow of chakra on both of your arms and legs. If one limb is short of chakra, you could fall. And if possible, use any jutsu you know to save yourself or your partner."

The group nodded and started their long climb down the steep slope of the canyon. Following Noboru down the slope a few seconds after him. 

A few minutes had passed since the group started going down the slope leading to the Canyon Village. So far, no one in the group fell. Saphiro was doing the best so far. He had perfect chakra control. Second, surprisingly, was Art. After a while, Noboru decided to see how far they had left to go. He grabbed a rock and let it go, listening for a noise. After 21 seconds he finally heard a faint crashing noise. It sounded like the rock fell through a roof.

"We're getting closer," Noboru said, looking up at the others, "But even so; do not let your guard down. As far as I'm concerned, that could've been another object on the slope. Continue to keep your chakra flow stable."

The group nodded, indicating they understood. As they continued their descending, Kaede suddenly slipped on a loose rock, she quickly lost her footing and fell. She rapidly passed the group.

"HELP ME!" Kaede shouted in fear.

"Kaede!" Saphiro shouted, making hand signs. He stood on the slope vertically and opened up his palm, "Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" he yelled frantically.

A vortex instantly appeared below Kaede and swallowed her up. She soon reappeared above Saphiro through another vortex. Saphiro grabbed her and gently pressed her against the wall of rock.

"Kaede," he shuddered, "Don't frighten me like that. I could've lost you." 

"If it wasn't for you, I would've been," Kaede happily sobbed, "Thank you." She looked up and her eyes sparkled with a shine which was unfamiliar to Saphiro. She pressed her lips against Saphiro's and they stood still on the slope for a moment. Kaede slowly opened up Saphiro's mouth with her own. She started snaking her warm, wet, succulent tongue into his mouth when she was interrupted by Noboru coughing. She broke apart from her man and started blushing.

"I'm sorry Noboru," she said.

"Have romantic moments later," he said, "This isn't quite the place. Besides, we still have a mission to accomplish." He started his descent on the slope again. The others quickly followed.

"Wow Kaede," Saphiro said surprised, "What was with the kiss? Never did that one before."

"I'm sorry," Kaede apologized, "I just felt an eruption of compassion and intimacy inside of me. And I wanted to give some to you."

"It's okay," Saphiro reassured, "It was actually enjoyable. Just warn me before you want to play tongue wrestling again."

Kaede nodded, "Okay," she said, "I will."

Art shook his head, "You guys are weird," he said, "Kissing on a slope? Who does that?"

"Don't worry Art," Kaede giggled, "You'll experience it one day. If you ever find a girlfriend to settle down with."

"No way!" Art exclaimed, "Art Uzuba is a bachelor forever!"

"Suit yourself," Saphiro snickered, "But you're missing out on a nice life with a soul mate."

After a few minutes, the group got to the base of the canyon. What they found next was amazing. Before them laid the ruins of a village that was almost as large as Konoha! Saphiro stepped up to the village and stared at a sign near the gate of the village. The gate was open.

"This is it!" Saphiro exclaimed, "This is the Canyon Village! We're finally here!"

"Took long enough," Genzo sighed, "Now, let's get those files of Ezekiel and Renji. This place is a wreck. I want to leave as quickly as possible." He started to walk into the village when Noboru stopped him.

"We can't go anywhere in this place alone," Noboru said, "This is what we'll do. I'll contact the other team and find out their location. Then, we'll meet at the gate of the village and make a plan. And then and only then, will we head into the village."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rosetta asked, "Contact the other team."

Noboru pulled out a walkie-talkie and tuned it on, "Hello?" he said, "Hello? This is Team Noboru. We are currently at the gate of the Canyon Village. What is your location? Hello? Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"

The only response from the walkie-talkie was static. It soon turned off all together.

"What's going on?" Art asked, "Why isn't anybody answering."

Oro looked up into the sky above the canyon, "It must be because we are in a walled area," he said, "This is a canyon after all."

"And I don't think they're in the village," Kaede included, "If so, we would hear _some_ sounds."

"What should we do?" Saphiro asked.

"Well," Noboru said, "We should continue into the village without them. Most likely, they're either close to the canyon or they're climbing down. This is what we're going to do. I'm going to stay here and keep an eye out for the other group. You will go into the village and start to look for the files of Ezekiel and Renji. Now go. I'll stay here and meet up with you as soon as the other group comes."

"Right!" The group said in unison. They left Noboru to start looking for the files of Saphiro's relatives. Noboru turned around to scan the area for Team 23, Team 24, and Masato.

As the group traveled through the ruins of the village, Genzo, Rosetta, and Oro suddenly stopped. Saphiro, Kaede, and Art turned around and stared at their rival team.

"What's wrong with you three?" Saphiro asked, "What's with the sudden halt?"

"We've decided to go our own way," Genzo said, "You can have half of the village. We'll have the other half. We can make a little competition out of it. What do you say Kimza?"

Saphiro's green eyes jolted with a need for competition, "You can count on it!" he said smiling, "You three are going to be tied with us in mission ranking when we're finished with this mission. Plus, you're going to be staring at the first Jonin of Teams 22 through 26!"

Genzo stifled a chuckle at Saphiro's outburst, "I wouldn't count on it," he laughed, "We are going to find the best data about Renji and Ezekiel. Let's go." Genzo and his teammates soon walked away into another part of the village.

"Is this a good idea?" Kaede asked, "We may be attacked by Ezekiel and killed if we're alone. He is after you Saphiro."

"Don't worry," Saphiro laughed, "Ezekiel is trapped inside the Sealing Vortex. There is no way he's getting out. We might as well worry about finding the data we need about my father and Ezekiel."

"I don't know dawg," said Art, "Kaede is kind of right about this, Kimmy. You said that Ezekiel was a stronger ninja than you. What if he escaped?"

Saphiro turned to his comrades in anger, "There is no way Ezekiel escaped," he growled, "In fact, I'll show you. I'm heading off alone. And if I'm dead when you found me, Ezekiel is out. But unless so, it's not true." He turned around and waved to his friends. He then walked away.

"Saphiro is so damn arrogant," Kaede sighed, "What if Ezekiel _is _out? Why is he always like this?"

Art shrugged his shoulders, "He's your boyfriend," he said, "You should know him better than I do," he turned away from Kaede and pointed towards a hospital, "Maybe we should look for some data of Ezekiel and Renji in there." 

"Good idea Art! There should be a file of everyone who lived in this village in there! Let's go!"

Art gave Kaede a thumbs up, "Let's do it!" he agreed. Then he and Kaede went to the hospital. Once they were inside, they quickly went to the file cabinet behind the registration counter.

"Found anything yet Art?" Kaede asked.

Art looked up from the file cabinet and shook his head, "No," he said, "Maybe if we look in the 'K' section, we might find something useful." 

Kaede nodded and continued to look through the cabinet. She quickly found the 'K' section. Luckily, most of the 'K' section was composed of two clans, the Kimza Clan and the Kuguari Clan. Kaede pulled out every Kimza file and skimmed through it.

_Hm, _she thought, _let's see. Iru Kimza. Nugau Kimza. Lai Kimza. Hanyu Kimza. Zurko Kimza. Toshiya Kimza. Aha! Ezekiel Kimza and Renji Kimza!_ Kaede pulled out the two files and raised them high to show Art.

"You found them!" Art exclaimed, "Sweet! You're the greatest Kaede!" He walked to her and kneeled down.

"Look at this Art," Kaede requested, "In this certain year, Renji was 19 while Ezekiel was 22. This was recorded 25 years ago. So Ezekiel is either 46 or 47. Renji would've been either 43 or 44, but he's dead. But, that isn't important. Here is what's weird; this also said that Ezekiel had an unnatural amount of chakra. It was bluish-purple?" She stared at Art in worry.

"Bluish-purple chakra?" asked Art, "How in the hell did Ezekiel had purple chakra?"

"What about Lord Naruto?" Kaede continued, "Whenever he goes into his Kyuubi form; his chakra turns red. So, Ezekiel must have…."

Art's eyes opened wide, "We gotta tell Kimmy!" he shouted, "Now!" But as the two Chunin stood up, a weird burst of energy swept through the hospital. It knocked Kaede and Art off their feet and smashed them into a wall. Art was instantly knocked out, but Kaede was still conscious. She opened her eyes and saw someone. The person looked like Genzo. 

"Who….are…you…." Kaede gasped as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Genzo didn't say anything. He just slowly moved his hand to her face as she closed her weary eyes….

Meanwhile, Saphiro was walking through the Canyon Village; trying to find some hint of the Kimza Clan. As he was wandering, he stared at a fairly large building in the center of the village. He looked at a sign near its still open gate and read it.

"Hm," he said, "It says 'The Kimza Compound" Saphiro's eyes opened up wide, "This is my clan's former home! I know there should be some data on my father and Ezekiel here!" He quickly ran into the compound.

What he saw next was disturbing to him. He was that the Kimza Compound was in the worst condition in the entire village. Nearly everything in the compound was destroyed. Many skeletons of former Canyon Village residents were present. Only about 1/8th of the compound was intact. What _were _intact were mostly the building's northern and western walls. Saphiro glared furiously at the sight of the wreckage.

_How in the hell could someone do so much damage to a village like this?_ he asked himself, _I knew Ezekiel was strong; but this powerful! I know now that Genzo is no match for him! I gotta try to keep my composure. There's nothing of analyzing here. Perhaps the Nurmakage's manor has something._

Once Saphiro entered the Nurmakage's manor, he was surprised. The manor was completely unharmed. He would've thought that Ezekiel would've destroyed this place first. As he looked through the oval office of the manor, he found a photo of Ezekiel, Renji, and a third man. The three were on a lake together. Unlike the current Ezekiel, this Ezekiel had brown hair and green eyes instead of flaming hair and red eyes, just like Renji and the older man. The older man's eyes were a dimmer green and most of hair was gray. Saphiro felt tears run down his cheeks as he stared at the photo. He saw that Renji and Ezekiel were younger than they looked in the dream. They looked like they were in their teens. Saphiro picked up the photo and put it in a backpack he was wearing.

_I hope my father thinks this is the right decision, _Saphiro thought as he turned around. As he continued to search, he found a note on the Nurmakage's table. He picked it up and looked at it. Before he could actually read it, an explosion occurred a few feet away from the compound. Saphiro rushed outside and looked around.

"Kaede! Art!" he shouted, "Genzo! Rosetta! Oro! Noboru!" As he looked around, his gaze shifted to the left to see that a strange purple aura surrounded his body. He felt his body get tired as he slumped to the ground. As he set his face on the ground, he thought this was some sort of trick.

"Rosetta," he moaned, "Wait until I get…my…hands…on…"

Saphiro quickly awake from the aura's effects. He got up from the ground and looked around. He was back in Konoha. But the village was different. The village was a wreck! He stared around and saw a man standing on a roof. The man looked familiar. In fact, Saphiro knew who he was.

"Ezekiel," Saphiro growled, "Why are you here? I thought that you wanted to kill _me_!"

"Why kill you in a village you don't care about," Ezekiel laughed, "When I can attack your heart!" He dug into his pocket and pulled some slips of paper. He then threw them towards Saphiro.

Saphiro dodged the paper and stared at Ezekiel. He started laughing hard, "Paper?" he chuckled, "You tried to kill me with paper?"

Ezekiel just shook his head, "Look behind you," he said, head still shaking.

Saphiro looked behind him and saw that the slips of paper were on fire, "Oh no!" he shouted, "Paper bombs!" The bombs exploded without another spare second. Saphiro was engulfed in flames. He fell to the ground to extinguish the flames. He got up and stared at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel laughed at Saphiro's actions, "You were a more powerful opponent the last time we fought," he said, "What happened to your power. In fact, I'm going to show you our clan's powerful Kekkei Genkai!" He closed his eyes and started making hand signs.

"I know this is a dream!" Saphiro shouted, "I gotta wake up!" Suddenly, his vision turned black as he fell to the ground…

Saphiro woke up again to see that Genzo was standing over him. Saphiro sighed in relief and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Genzo asked, "You fainted a few seconds ago. Good thing I was here."

"Thanks Genzo," Saphiro gasped, "I think I was wrong. Ezekiel could be around here somewhere. We gotta stay together."

"Don't worry Saphiro," Genzo replied, "We'll get Ezekiel."

Saphiro stepped back in shock. Then his eyes flashed with anger, "Genzo hasn't called me Saphiro in 5 years," he said angrily, "He calls me Kimza! So, if aren't Genzo, who are you?"

'Genzo' clapped his hands, "You figured out," he chuckled, "I was going to assassinate you, but fighting you head on will be more interesting." Genzo then turned into a burst of smoke. After the smoke cleared, Genzo was actually Ezekiel using a Transformation Jutsu.

"Ezekiel?" Saphiro asked shock, "I trapped you inside of the Sealing Vortex! How did you escape?"

Ezekiel tapped his head with his index finger, "A Kimza elite knows all about the Vortexes of his clan," he said, "All I had to do was find out what kind of seal you used. Unfortunately for you, it was a novice seal. I broke out of it 10 minutes after you trapped me."

Saphiro stepped back, "So why didn't you try to kill me when I escaped? You know where I live!"

Ezekiel turned away from his nephew, "I wanted to kill you on the soil of our clan's home," Ezekiel kneeled down and put his hand into the lifeless dirt on the street, "I wanted you to know about your clan before you died."

"And let me guess," Saphiro continued, "Those dreams I had were all genjutsu, wasn't it?"

Ezekiel turned back to Saphiro, "Yes," he said, "It's a jutsu only I know. It's called the Memory Placement Jutsu. I can make you have memories you never knew you had before. And I can make you have dreams. Even when you're awake. I can put myself in your dreams to torture you. Then, I can kill you. In your dreams and in real life. But, I haven't mastered the dream/reality death part yet. Besides, me and my friend rather fight you head on."

"Your friend?" Saphiro asked, "Who the heck is your friend?"

"I forgot we haven't met," Ezekiel laughed, "I destroyed this village for a reason. I have a friend who never leaves me." He pulled up his red shirt to reveal a sealing mark on his stomach. It was kind of similar to the seal that kept the Kyuubi sealed inside of Naruto. Saphiro stepped back.

"Who is your 'friend'?" Saphiro asked, half frightened-half curious.

"He is known as Bukarok," Ezekiel laughed, "He is the wasp demon of the Kuguari Clan's signature summons creatures. He was the strongest of them all. But, he was also a traitor. I freed him from an 80-year slumber to aid me in my quest for power. I'm sure you want to meet him."

"Actually," Saphiro said, "To tell the truth, I do."

Ezekiel laughed, "Okay then." Ezekiel then made a hand sign foreign to Saphiro. Suddenly, Ezekiel arched forwards and his chakra fiercely engulfed his body. Then, a giant wasp, perhaps as tall as 35 feet tall, appeared behind him. The wasp was fiercely radiating a deep, purple chakra. The wasp was purple and red. It had red eyes and yellow antennae with red markings. It's wings were 3 times the length of it's body. Ezekiel's natural blue chakra finally ran out and the purple chakra covered his body. He smiled grimly, "He may not be one of the nine Bijuu, but he has a surprising amount of power."

_That's why Ezekiel's eyes and hair is in that state, _Saphiro thought, _I'm betting every Kimza had brown hair and green eyes. Just like my father and that old man. But, this Bukarok transformed Ezekiel's eyes and hair. But, why is my hair brown and blonde?_

"I can't really summon him," Ezekiel laughed, his blue chakra returning and the purple demon chakra disappearing, "That was just a chakra charge, revealing his image. In order to initiate the summoning, I had to wait for 10 years after I previously summoned him. Now that more than 10 years has passed I can summon him. But, Bukarok can be destroyed. He can be destroyed by the power of a Kuguari Clan descendant. The Kimza Clan are the descendants of the Kuguari Clan. You are the only person left in this world who can stop Bukarok."

"Why are you telling me this?" Saphiro asked, "Now that you told me that, I'm going to stop you at all costs!"

"You wish!" Ezekiel laughed, "Your friends are all disposed of. They won't be able to help you. I'm going to kill you, summon Bukarok, and make this world kneel before me! I'm not going to use one ounce of Bukarok's chakra on you. I'm going to kill you only using my abilities. And there is nothing you can do."

Saphiro smirked at Ezekiel's statement, "I'm going to rip a new face for you." He chuckled, "And I'm going to make you pay for hurting my friends."

Ezekiel cracked his knuckles, "Show me your powers. Boy of Sacred Blood."

AN: The next chapter is going to be sweet! Saphiro and Ezekiel fight all out in the next chapter. Can Saphiro defeat Ezekiel knowing that no one will be able to help him? Can he defeat Ezekiel knowing the world's fate rest on his shoulders? What jutsu can Ezekiel use other the ones previously revealed? And what is a Child of Sacred Blood? Find out in chapter 19 of Kimza Chronicles! See you around!


	20. Ch 19: A Futile Effort

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles

Chapter 19: A Futile Effort

Saphiro finally knew what Ezekiel's true ambitions were. He had to stop Ezekiel at all costs. If Ezekiel summoned Bukarok, there could be no limit to the mayhem those two could create. If the Canyon Village was destroyed when Ezekiel was just learning to use his power; Konoha would be no match for Ezekiel now. Saphiro was the last descendant of the Kuguari Clan. He was the only person left in the world that could stop Ezekiel. It wasn't gong to be easy, but he had to try.

"I'm going to end this now!" Saphiro growled, getting into his signature fighting stance.

"After all I said," Ezekiel laughed quite amazed, "You still are willing to take me on? That's what I call guts. Your father had guts too. But, this overconfidence got him killed. Now, Saphiro, it's your turn to join the Kimza Clan in the afterlife."

Saphiro clenched his fists harder, "We'll see about that!" he shouted as he sprinted towards Ezekiel. As he got closer, he pulled a kunai out his pocket. He then jumped into the air and slashed the kunai at Ezekiel's head.

Ezekiel quickly pulled out his own kunai and blocked Saphiro's hit with it. He then knocked the kunai out of Saphiro's hands. He grabbed Saphiro and threw him back 30 feet. Saphiro landed on the ground and growled in hatred.

Without saying a word, Saphiro dashed towards his uncle again. This time, he as he got closer he kicked towards Ezekiel. Ezekiel grabbed his foot and spun him around. Then, Saphiro kicked towards Ezekiel with his other foot. Ezekiel let Saphiro's trapped leg go and flipped away from Saphiro's attack.

_Damn, _Saphiro thought, _I really thought that was going to work! _He then smiled at Ezekiel and got into his fighting stance again.

"You are feeling confident," Ezekiel laughed, "Everyone I ran into was frightened of me. You really are a Child of Sacred Blood."

"What the heck is a Child of Sacred Blood!?" Saphiro asked angrily, "And why am I one of those particular things!?"

Ezekiel laughed at Saphiro, "You don't know what a Child of Sacred Blood is?" he laughed, "Fine. I'll tell you. A child of sacred blood is someone who hails from two clans. You are a Child of Sacred Blood because you are from the Kimza Clan and the Tokomiya Clan. You should be able to activate _both _clans' Kekkei Genkai abilities."

Saphiro's eyes lit up, "We have a Kekkei Genkai ability?" he asked.

Ezekiel nodded, "Yes. But you're never going to see it in this life. Now succumb to my power. Ninja Art: Memory Placement Jutsu!" He made 8 hand signs and rushed to Saphiro. He quickly slammed his hand into Saphiro's forehead. Saphiro fell to the ground but was unable to get up. His body was slowly calming down, indicating he was soon going to be asleep.

_I can't stay awake, _Saphiro thought as he slowly slid into a resting state…

When Saphiro came to, he found himself in the forest of Konoha. As he looked around his eyes opened in shock. He found himself surrounded by 20 Ezekiels. They all smiled at him and started making hand signs.

_What the!? _Saphiro thought, _Can a clone use jutsu?  
_

"Ninja Art: Multiple Vortex Jutsu!" The Ezekiel shouted as they opened their palms. Suddenly, an uncountable amount of vortexes appeared around the forests. Saphiro looked at the vortexes and calculated their numbers in his mind.

_20 Ezekiels, _he thought, _times 20 vortexes equals 400 vortexes!? _Saphiro looked up. Ezekiel had gotten stronger since their last encounter. If he wanted to stay alive, he had to get out of this dream.

Suddenly, the Ezekiels each jumped into a vortex and disappeared. Then, after a few seconds a large group of kunai rushed towards Saphiro. More than 1000 kunai were rushing towards the shinobi. Saphiro had to act fast. If he made one wrong move, he could die.

"I like a challenge!" Saphiro yelled, pulling out his own kunai, "Let's get this party started." Then he rushed into the air and attacked the kunai with his own. It was a tough struggle. Saphiro had to dodge kunai from every direction. He could only rest for a short period of time. Slowly, but surely, Saphiro started losing his energy. Finally, he couldn't go on fighting any longer. He jumped into a tree limb and kneeled over to regain his strength. But, that was a fatal error. The kunai then rushed towards the Kimza. There was nowhere to hide to block the attacks.

_I just gotta hope I can take these injuries, _he thought as the kunai got closer. Finally, the kunai attacked the cornered shinobi. The kunai pierced many parts of his body. Finally, one kunai made a fatal blow on Saphiro's chest. Saphiro blacked out and then fell out of the tree. As he got closer to the ground below, his vision, along with the forest, turned black…

When Saphiro woke up, he realized his injuries were gone. He got up, hoping he was back in the Canyon Village. But, he was wrong. This time, he was in Konoha. It was in ruins. He stared at Ezekiel sitting on a rooftop. He was drinking a cup of green tea. He saw his nephew and smiled.

"Ezekiel," Saphiro growled, "You had me where you wanted me. Why didn't you finish me off!?"

Ezekiel finished his tea and stood up, "That was way too easy," he sighed, "You barely put any fight into the situation. Instead, let's see if you can fight your friends." Ezekiel stood up and made a series of hand signs, "Sacred Nekiogama Style: Jojetsu!" Ezekiel's arms then turned blue with chakra. Metal from all over the village covered Ezekiel's arms and melted into one metal. Ezekiel pointed his fists at Saphiro and chuckled.

"How did you do that!?" Saphiro shouted, "Only the Nekiogama Clan can use that jutsu!"

Ezekiel grinned, "As long as you're unconscious and this jutsu is effective," he laughed, "I can use any Kekkei Genkai I want! Jojetsu Style: Giant Metal Fist Jutsu!" Ezekiel then lifted his metal covered arms into the air. Then a large fist made of metal appeared above Saphiro. It rushed down towards Saphiro at a neck breaking speed.

Saphiro made 7 hand signals, "Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" he shouted as he created a vortex next to him. Saphiro jumped into it and disappeared. He moved away in time to dodge the giant metal fist. It slammed into the earth and made a larger crater. Saphiro would have been easily killed by the metal attack. He then reappeared above Ezekiel and tried to axe kick him. Ezekiel rushed his hand out and blocked it with his palm. He jumped away and smiled.

"What kind of ninja are you?" Saphiro snarled.

Ezekiel laughed, "The one that's going to kill you," he said. He then made another series of hand signs, "Always wanted to try this one." He closed his eyes and opened then again, "Byakugan!" His eyes quickly changed from red to pearl white. Veins appeared from his eyes and went to his temples. He got into the Gentle Fist Style and snickered.

_I gotta watch out, _Saphiro thought, _The Byakugan's Gentle Fist is nothing to laugh at. _Saphiro stood back, ready to defend.

Ezekiel rushed towards Saphiro and struck at him. Saphiro dodged the attack and jumped away. Ezekiel then rushed towards Saphiro and struck again. Saphiro could only dodge the attacks. If he tried to block, Ezekiel could stop the chakra flow to his hands by attacking his tenketsu on his arms. Or worse. He could miscalculate his counterattack and his chakra network and internal organs could suffer direct attack.

"There's no hope in trying to defeat me this way!" Ezekiel laughed, "You are about to make a fatal error right…about…now!" Ezekiel then struck Saphiro in his side. Saphiro spun off the rooftop and slammed into the ground. He writhed in pain and struggled to get back up.

Ezekiel jumped off the roof top and landed next to Saphiro, "Is that you really got?" he snickered, "I really thought you would've done something to counterattack." He pulled Saphiro to his knees and stepped back.

"I'm not going to lose to you in my own head!" Saphiro said angrily. He tried to stand up. But, as he did, the left half of his body suffered from damage inflicted by the Gentle Fist. He fell to the ground and coughed up some blood. Ezekiel stood where he was. His smile indicated that he was enjoying slowly killing his nephew.

"Come on Saphiro," Ezekiel chuckled, "I know you can do better than that! Come and get me!" He made a provoking tease with his hands and laughed.

"You're dead!" Saphiro yelled, getting up despite his internal trauma, and running towards his adversary. He punched and kicked at Ezekiel with all of his might. But, no matter how hard he tried, Ezekiel was always one step ahead of him. Ezekiel kept dodging Saphiro's desperate attacks. Finally Ezekiel jumped back and tensed his body.

Saphiro rushed towards Ezekiel with full hatred. He cocked his fist back and launched it towards Ezekiel. Just as his fist reached Ezekiel's face, Ezekiel laughed and smiled. He then said a word that made Saphiro sorry he made that effort.

"Rotation!"

Suddenly, a large dome of spinning chakra deflected the fist and rushed towards its thrower. The chakra dome attacked Saphiro with over 30 hits per second. Then the attack threw Saphiro away as if he was a ball of paper. Saphiro fell to the ground and skidded 20 feet. He stayed on the ground, half-injured half-frustrated.

Ezekiel smiled and walked towards Saphiro. He let out a snicker of battle lust as he grabbed Saphiro by his blue jacket and jerked him up. Saphiro was injured internally and externally. He was too injured to go on fighting. But, he had to take Ezekiel down. He was the only one who could.

"I had enough of this," Ezekiel said, his smile fading, "I'm going to kill you now. And leave no trace of you." He closed his eyes and the veins going to his temples from his eyes disappeared.

_What is he going to do now? _Saphiro painfully thought.

Ezekiel opened his eyes. They were red again, but for another purpose. They looked like as if kaleidoscopes were in Ezekiel's eyes. Saphiro's gaze turned from confused to utterly shocked. Saphiro never saw this before. But, he knew what it was. Naruto told him about this ability before. He knew it had to be feared.

"Mangekyo Sharingan," he whispered.

Ezekiel laughed at Saphiro, "Correct," he said, "I had enough of playing with you. I'm going to kill you now. Without any hesitation!" He threw Saphiro high into the air and shouted, "Amaterasu!" Suddenly, a wave of black flames surged towards Saphiro.

"I gotta get out of that thing's way!" Saphiro shouted. But because of the Gentle Fist's direct attacks, he was unable to move. There was nothing he could do to stop or dodge the attack. As the flames got closer, Saphiro knew either he would never fight again or he could be absolutely eliminated.

_You're finished, _Ezekiel thought.

Then the flames hit Saphiro with full force. Saphiro burst into flames. The flames grew bigger and more intense as Ezekiel's gaze strengthened. After a few seconds, the flames died out and there was nothing left of Saphiro. Ezekiel deactivated the Mangekyo Sharingan and made an unfamiliar hand sign. Then, the area turned black again…

Saphiro awoke another time. He was glad he was alive. This time, he was in the misty area he was in when he was in the forest of Konoha. He also figured out he had this same dream 4 years ago, when he was awakened by Ino in the ninja academy. He saw that all this wounds were also healed. As he got up, he saw that Ezekiel was nowhere to be found. He stared into the misty darkness and shouted.

"Where are you Ezekiel!?" he shouted, "Why do you keep sparing my life!? If you were a _real _villain, you'd kill me by now! I'm not as strong as you are! So, I know that you could've killed me long ago! Stop hiding like a coward and fight!!"

"So," Ezekiel said, still not visible but voice resonating in the dark area, "You really are courageous. I do this to almost all of my opponents. I torture them twice, and then I kill them here. They are usually begging for their lives by this part. But you are a very resilient shinobi. I think I underestimated you. I'm going to kill you this time. And this time, you're not coming back! Ninja Art: Shadow Sword Jutsu!" Then, the shadowy area then started to vibrate. Then, Ezekiel walked out of the shadows, wielding a sword made out of pure shadows. He lifted the giant, 17 foot blade onto his shoulders and rushed towards Saphiro.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" Saphiro yelled, rushing towards Ezekiel and perhaps his doom. He pulled a kunai from his kunai pouch on his right leg and made 7 hand signs.

_Nice strategy, _Ezekiel thought, _You really are Renji's son._

"Ninja Art: Vortex Jutsu!" Saphiro shouted as he created a vortex and jumped into it. He then was launched out of the vortex. He was rushing towards Ezekiel with more speed than ever before. He pointed his kunai towards Ezekiel.

"I'll end this now!" Ezekiel yelled swinging the shadow blade towards Saphiro. The blade had enough force to cut into Jojetsu metal. Ezekiel rushed towards Saphiro, still swinging his blade.

Saphiro swung his arm with the kunai towards Ezekiel. Then, the two weapons clashed with one another. Saphiro, due to the force of the shadow blade's momentum, was knocked to the ground. The blade then rushed towards Saphiro again. Saphiro blocked the blade with his kunai. But, the blade was too powerful. Saphiro was fighting a battle he could not win. The blade was too heavy and powerful. Saphiro had to dig deep into his strength to find the power he needed to defeat Ezekiel.

_I gotta find a way to take Ezekiel down, _he thought, _Hey! This is my mind! I can overpower him here! Here goes nothing! _Suddenly, Saphiro started pushing the giant sword away with his kunai.

"What the!?" Ezekiel shouted, "How are you doing this!? I'm in control here!"

Saphiro smiled at Ezekiel, "This is my mind," he said, "And I'm saying that your lease is terminated! Kimza Style: Spinning Chakra Impulse!" Saphiro spun in a circle and created a whirlwind that slammed into Ezekiel. Ezekiel was launched off of Saphiro and into the shadowy ground.

Ezekiel stood up and laughed, "Good boy," he said, "You were the first person besides Renji who used their _mind _to fight me. You really _are _stronger than I thought."

Saphiro smirked, "I'm not that weak," he laughed, "I'm kind of slow to figure out a good strategy." His smile faded as he got into his fighting stance, "Now that you know I'm not weak, I'm gonna stop at nothing to tear you apart!"

Ezekiel's smile faded as well, "I'm still going to kill you," he said, "But instead of fighting here, let's do battle in the real world." He made a foreign hand sign. That sign made Saphiro lose his vision as he was expelled from the dream world…

When Saphiro awoke, he was back in the Canyon Village. He looked up to see that Ezekiel was standing in the same place he was when he fell unconscious. He got up and brushed off his body. He then got into a fighting stance.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Ezekiel chortled, "I never had this much fun since that battle I had with Renji and Zoka." He got into a fighting stance that resembled the Tiger fighting style Saphiro found while reading a scroll one day.

_Zoka must've been the other guy in that dream I had about my father, _Saphiro thought, _He must've gotten killed by Ezekiel too! I'm going to fight for his justice too!_

Ezekiel rushed towards Saphiro at full force. As he got closer, he pulled out a pair of throwing needles. He threw at a speed to fast that it could not be seen by the naked eye. Despite the near-invisible attack, Saphiro dodged the attack and rushed towards Ezekiel as well.

"I've had enough of you Ezekiel!" Saphiro yelled, "I'm going to finish you off once and for all! This is for all the lives you taken!" His eyes started to glow greenish-blue. But unlike the other times, three small strange Y-shaped markings appeared on his irises and started to glow from chakra. As the two shinobi got closer, a familiar sound pierced the silence.

"I'm not finished yet," said a voice that was all too familiar to Saphiro.

Saphiro turned around to the direction of the voice and smiled, "You're pretty late," he beamed, "Genzo."

Genzo was standing on top of a building nearby. As he jumped off the building it quickly was demolished. He landed next to Saphiro and did his signature scowl. All Saphiro did was chuckle slightly.

"I was kind of sidetracked," Genzo said, "I was knocked unconscious by this guy. I'm guessing Kaede and Art were taken down as well?"

"I think you're right," Saphiro answered, "We separated not too long ago. I guess Ezekiel sneak attacked them."

Genzo's frown grew, "This is Ezekiel Kimza?" he asked, "Hm, he's bigger than I thought. Well, I'm certain we can take this guy out."

"It won't be that easy," Ezekiel retorted, "I'm going to kill Saphiro and summon Bukarok. I'm going to kill you because you're delaying Saphiro's fate."

Genzo got into a fighting stance, "I hope you can take me _and _Kimza on," he laughed, "I'm going to make sure that you are dead for what you did to my teammates."

Saphiro turned his head to Genzo, "Hey!" he shouted, "Stay out of this! This is _my _fight! Ezekiel is my uncle. I deserve to destroy him! He killed the Kimza Clan and destroyed the Canyon Village! This is a battle I must see to the end. Besides, I'm the only one who can kill Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel shook his head, "I said only you can kill _Bukarok,_" he said, "I love challenges. How about you both take me head on!? I'm more than positive I can easily execute both of you."

Saphiro and Genzo turned to each other and smiled, "Okay!" they shouted in accord. They got into their fighting stances and sharpened their gazes on Ezekiel. They were both certain that Ezekiel could be defeated like any other shinobi.

Ezekiel closed his eyes and chuckled lightly. He knew that Saphiro and Genzo were both weaker than him alone. But together, they would prove to be quite the challenge. But, he still had the upper hand; his experience and sheer power. Besides, if the duo became a problem, he could use Bukarok's power to help him. Or, he could just _summon _Bukarok to kill them.

Ezekiel had them in his trap…

AN: Oh wee! This chapter is HOT! In the next chapter the 2 fiercest rivals in Konoha take on the strongest Kimza Chronicles villain yet! Can Saphiro and Genzo work together to defeat Ezekiel? Plus, a new Kimza ability could be revealed! Find out in Chapter 20 of Kimza Chronicles! See you around!

Also: Ezekiel's Memory Place Jutsu. Tell me if it was a good enough jutsu to use in this story. And, I have a poll on my profile page. What was the most intense or interesting battle on Kimza Chronicles so far? Vote on my profile page now! And thanks for reading!


	21. Ch 20: Ezekiel's True Power

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 20: Ezekiel's True Power

Saphiro and Genzo were staring in the face of a true enemy. The two Chunin were rivals for years. They thought they would never have to fight together as a team. But now, they had no choice. When Genzo and Saphiro fought Yatzu, it was a case of one saving another. This time however, they had to work together to take Ezekiel down. If they fought Ezekiel alone, their lives could be as good as over.

Saphiro knew that Genzo would try to take Ezekiel down alone. He knew Genzo long enough to know his personality. Genzo was the type to take an opponent down as quickly as possible. When Genzo took on Yatzu, he was playing around because he was surprised that his strongest rival was being beaten by someone like Yatzu. He helped Saphiro just to make him look bad. Now, Genzo had to either fight alongside Saphiro, or die.

Ezekiel, on the other hand, could see the two adversaries had for one another. He could see they were constantly trying to surpass one another. He didn't have the Byakugan, but he could feel the rivalry between Saphiro and Genzo. It wasn't a friendly rivalry; it was a potential 'fight to the death' rivalry. Ezekiel knew if he couldn't kill Saphiro and Genzo; they would kill each other. All he had to do was make sure that the duo's emotions boiled to a breaking point.

Saphiro stared at Genzo and made a neutral face, "Let's take this guy out," he said, "Ezekiel's harmed enough people."

Genzo nodded in agreement, "He's going to pay for what he did to my teammates!" he growled. Suddenly without warning, Genzo bolted towards Ezekiel. He cocked his fist back and locked eyes with Ezekiel. His eyes glowed with vengeance.

"Genzo!" Saphiro shouted, "You can't fight Ezekiel head on! We gotta make a plan!"

But Genzo didn't listen. He just continued his rush towards Ezekiel. When he got close enough, Genzo fired his fist towards Ezekiel. Just when Genzo thought his fist would smash into Ezekiel's face, his arm was grabbed by Ezekiel. Ezekiel reacted to the attack in under a second.

"How did you block my punch that quickly!?" Genzo growled, "What kind of ninja are you!?"

Ezekiel smiled, "I am the ninja who is going to take your life! Chakra Impulse!" He let go of Genzo's arm and then kicked him in the chest. Suddenly, as Genzo started his descent to the ground, Ezekiel slammed his palm into his gut. Then a tornado slammed into Genzo and knocked him into a building. Genzo fell to the ground and remained immobile.

Saphiro stepped back and got into a fighting stance. He glared at Ezekiel with more hatred than before. He was right! Ezekiel was way stronger than Genzo! If Genzo was stronger than him, he would stand no chance against Ezekiel! He just had to hope he could pull off a desperation attack. He made 20 hand signs and stood back.

_I hope I can try not to get burned, _he thought. He then shouted in fury, "Ninja Art: Rapid Fireworks Jutsu!" His right hand suddenly burst into flames of various colors. Saphiro cocked his fist back and made a threatening look on his face.

_Hm, _Ezekiel thought, _that's a very interesting jutsu. It seems to me that Saphiro is able to use fire based jutsu as well as Kimza Clan jutsu. Maybe that's the other half of his half-bred powers._

"Get ready to be destroyed!" Saphiro yelled as he rushed towards Ezekiel, his fist still cocked back. As he picked up speed, his Fireworks attack started to change. It slowly changed from an array of colors into the same ruby red that was present in the Fireworks attack he used against Yatzu. When he was in range of Ezekiel's stomach, Saphiro punched towards Ezekiel.

Then, as quick as ever, Ezekiel dodged the attack. He nimbly grabbed his nephew's arm, knocked him to the ground and stared at his still enflamed fist. He laughed as he spun Saphiro around and threw him into the direction of a building. Saphiro dodged the building and landed on his feet. He glared at Ezekiel and tilted his head in confusion.

"What's so damn funny!?" he growled.

"It's absurd to see that you know nothing of your Sacred Blood," Ezekiel laughed, "The Tokomiya Clan are experts on fire jutsu! The Kimza Clan knew some fire based jutsu, but that!? That jutsu is one of the most powerful fire based jutsu I've ever seen. Only a Kimza of sacred blood could learn that."

Saphiro clenched his fists and stared at Ezekiel. The Fireworks attack grew stronger as he got angrier, "I'm going to use this jutsu to take you down!" He again ran towards Ezekiel. As he got closer he heard a voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't….fight him yet….not without me at least."

Saphiro shifted his gaze to the right. He saw that Genzo was finally awakened from his unconsciousness. He had his usual smirk on his thin lips. His face was scratched and some blood leaked from his right cheek. But other than that, he was okay. He smiled at Ezekiel and got into the Nekiogama's traditional fighting style. He jumped to Saphiro's side and smiled again.

"I knew you weren't out for the count Genzo," Saphiro snickered. He knew Genzo wasn't going to go down in one shot. He was very enduring.

Genzo rubbed some blood off of his cheek, "I finally realize he have to fight together Kimza," he said, "We have to use our most powerful techniques to smash this bug. Speaking of techniques, can you use the Vortex Jutsu?"

Saphiro nodded, "Sure can," he whispered, "What's the plan?"

"Just follow me and try to follow my commands."

Saphiro nodded again and stepped back. He knew that Genzo had an efficient plan. Genzo was one of the best strategic shinobi in the village. Another Shikamaru Nara by some people's accounts.

Genzo made a hand sign known only to the Nekiogama Clan, "Nekiogama Style:" he shouted, "Steel Geyser Jutsu!" Then he slammed his hands into the ground. He looked up at Ezekiel and smirked.

Then, under Ezekiel rose a metal hill. The hill suddenly shook and blasted out a burst of metal. Ezekiel tried to get away, but the metal was too quick to dodge. The metal cover over 75 percent of Ezekiel's body. Then Ezekiel was trapped in a pillar of metal. Instead of throwing a fit, he just smiled at the Nekiogama boy.

"Pretty good," he said smiling, "Now what? I'm stuck here forever?"

"It's your turn Kimza," Genzo snickered.

"Okay!" Saphiro shouted making hand signs. He clasped his hands together and yelled, "Kimza Style: Chakra Impulse!" Saphiro then ran to Ezekiel and jumped towards him. Then, Saphiro spun around and created a medium-sized tornado. The impulse slammed into Ezekiel with full force. Ezekiel crashed through the metal imprisoning him and into a building. He landed on the building horizontally and jumped down.

_I don't get it, _Genzo thought, _I've seen Kimza's Impulse attack before. It should've knocked this Ezekiel creep out! Perhaps Ezekiel isn't at Kimza's level. That explains why me and my teammates couldn't attack him! And perhaps why Oro could be dead right know._

A few minutes earlier….

_Genzo, Oro, and Rosetta were looking through the Canyon Village for clues of Ezekiel and Renji. As they were searching, Oro found something near a building. He looked up and ran to his teammates._

"_Hey guys," said Oro, "I found something that could be a clue to Ezekiel and Renji Kimza."_

"_You go get it," Genzo suggested, "Rosetta and I will look around this area for a minute." Genzo turned around and walked to Rosetta; who was inside of a house not far away. Oro went back to the site of the item._

_When Oro went to investigate the object, he quickly figured out what it was. It was a chain with a dog tag on it. It said, 'To Ezekiel: A brother who could never be replaced. You are a TRUE friend. Love, your brother, Renji.' Oro stared at the object for a while. Then he picked it up. As he was about to put it in his pocket, a cold breeze rushed over him. He turned around to see a large man standing behind him._

"_Who are you!?" Oro asked, "And what do you want!?"_

_The person said nothing. He just dug into one of his pockets…_

_Meanwhile, Genzo and Rosetta were still inside of the house. So far, they really didn't find anything. As they were searching, a loud yell made them jolt up from what they were doing._

"_Oro," Rosetta said, "We have to find out what happened." When they got to the scene, they saw that Oro was slashed with a kunai. A large gash started from his upper down to his lower stomach. A large pool of blood surrounded the wounded shinobi. Oro barely had enough energy to gasp._

"_What happened to you Oro!?" Genzo asked, "Who did this shit to you!!"_

"_Eze…Eze…Eze…" Oro gasped, trying to speak. Then, without notice, Oro blacked out._

_Rosetta examined Oro for vital signs, "He's alive," she said, "But his pulse and breathing is very faint. He could die if he doesn't get immediate medical attention."_

"_All I want to know," Genzo growled, "is who did such a thing to him."_

"_I did!" shouted the man, jumping out of a hole in midair. The person was Ezekiel. He appeared through a vortex. As soon as he landed, he created a spontaneous impulse that knocked Genzo and Rosetta into a wall. They were both knocked unconscious. Rosetta was actually bleeding from her forehead. The wall had two giant cracks in it._

_Ezekiel stared at his victims and laughed, "Five down," he said, "one more to go."_

_Later…_

_When Genzo awoke, he saw that Rosetta was knocked out cold and Oro was severely injured. He stared at his allies and looked into the gray sky above the canyon. _

"_I'm going to kill you Ezekiel," he growled, "And not even Kimza is going to stop me." As he got up, he saw that Saphiro and Ezekiel were in a standoff near the Nurmakage's manor. He got up and rushed to help his fellow comrade._

Genzo growled more viciously than ever, "I'm going to make sure you die as painfully as possible." he snarled.

"Genzo!" Saphiro warned, "There is no time to get angry. The only way we can beat Ezekiel is if we work together and stay calm!"

"Sorry," Genzo said angrily, "But calm isn't my emotion right now. I'm going to make this guy pay for harming my allies. Sacred Nekiogama Style: Jojetsu!" Then, Genzo's arms became covered with the bluish-silver alloy metal. He cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance.

"We can't afford to make any mistakes!" Saphiro yelled, "We gotta work as a team to defeat Ezekiel!"

"I had enough of this 'teamwork' shit!" Genzo snarled, "And I had enough of you! Metal Style: Metal Fist Jutsu!" Angrily, Genzo covered his fist with metal and punched Saphiro. Saphiro fell to the ground and remained stationary. Saphiro was instantly knocked out cold. Genzo stared at Ezekiel and scowled.

"You'd rather fight me alone than with a teammate?" Ezekiel laughed, "You are making a foolish decision young man."

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Genzo shouted, "And with my most powerful technique! Ninja Art: Ultimate Nekiogama Taijutsu: Jojetsu Drill Strike!" Genzo then jumped into the air and created a large drill with his Jojetsu metal. He rushed towards Ezekiel with full speed."

Ezekiel jumped towards the drill and blasted it with an impulse attack. Sparks grew from the friction of the drill and the whirlwind crashing into one another. The sparks flew onto wooden houses and ignited fires. Many fires spawned all over the village. As the clash continued, Genzo heard Ezekiel laughing. That provoked Genzo in the most violent way. In retaliation, he made the drill's rotation more rapid than before. Within a few seconds, Ezekiel's impulse was unstable. It could not take any more friction. Then, in a split second, the impulse exploded from an excessive amount of friction. The blast knocked Ezekiel into the wall of the canyon. Genzo fell to the ground and attempted to stand up. When he got up, Genzo saw that Ezekiel was smashed into the canyon wall. He smiled at his triumph.

_Heh, _He thought, _That'll teach that punk not to mess with…huh!?" _Genzo looked again to see that Ezekiel was no longer inside the crater in the canyon. He frantically looked for Ezekiel.

"You really put some damage on me," said a voice, "No one ever did that before. Good job."

Genzo turned around to see that Ezekiel was leaning against a dead tree. He walked up to Genzo and smiled. His jacket was mildly torn. His face had at least 10 cuts. His forehead was bleeding quite a lot. His left arm was bleeding as well. Despite all of that, he was still in a fighting mood.

"I never got hit that hard since some man named Pain attacked me for trespassing in his territory," Ezekiel laughed, "Back then, I wasn't strong enough to face someone that powerful, so I escaped. You really should see my most powerful ability. It will knock you out of this world forever."

"Most powerful technique?" Genzo asked, "You were just toying with me!?"

Saphiro woke up from Genzo's attack and stared around the area. At first he thought he was under the influence of Ezekiel's Memory Placement Jutsu. But after slapping himself a few times, he was convinced he was awake. He quickly found Genzo and ran to his side. He then growled and slammed his fist into Genzo's side.

"Hey!" Genzo shouted, "What the hell!?"

"That's for knocking me into a house!" Saphiro snarled. He turned to Ezekiel and frowned at the sight of his battle damaged body. He was angry because he was unable to land one blow on Ezekiel. But Genzo was able to severely damage him!? Saphiro was determined to defeat Ezekiel one way or another.

"You're just in time to see my most powerful technique," Ezekiel beamed, "I'm sure after I activate this, you two will just be remnants of my memories. I wasn't going to do this but you leave me no choice."

"Less talk, more fighting!" Saphiro yelled.

"No matter what you do," Genzo growled, "We'll still grind you into dust!"

Ezekiel just smiled at the threats, "We'll see," he said. Then, he closed his eyes and made a series of hand signs.

_I gotta be prepared, _Saphiro thought, _He might be trying to use his Memory Placement Jutsu again. I gotta stop him! _Saphiro rushed towards his uncle in an attempt to stop whatever he was doing. But, a series of words made him stop in his tracks.

Ezekiel smiled again and shouted, "Kimza Clan Kekkei Genkai: Nokerrogan!" Then, Ezekiel opened his eyes. His eyes were different than normal. His irises had 12 small, strange, Y-shaped marks in them. His irises also spiraled into the pupil. Chakra radiated from the marks into the pupil. And the whites of his eyes had blue veins instead of red.

Saphiro was astonished at what he had seen. The Kimza Clan had not only a bloodline limit, but it was also a visual jutsu. He figured out why his body went into those stages all of his life. It was a premature version of that jutsu Ezekiel was using. But, what about the chakra that radiated on his arms? He didn't see that on Ezekiel.

"What the hell is that!?" Genzo asked shocked.

"It's known as the Nokerrogan," Ezekiel laughed, "The most powerful Kimza Clan jutsu. I am now able to see your chakra levels." He stared at Genzo with a careful eye. As he did, his pupils kind of opened up like a spiral cover of a camera. Chakra slowly entered his pupil and turned it dark blue, "Hm," he continued, "Your chakra level is strong. No wonder you had a heavy blow."

_If this guy can measure his opponents' chakra levels, _Saphiro thought, _I wonder what he can do as well?_

Ezekiel then stared at Saphiro. He smiled greatly when he saw his nephew's chakra. He slowly closed his pupils back to their former diameter. Then the pupils turned back into their black shade.

"Nice," he said, "Saphiro, your chakra level is not only immense, but is very strong. It seems to me that you don't know what kind of power you possess. I'm sure I can help you. I'll show you the true power of the Kimza Clan!"

"Come on then!" Genzo snarled, "We don't have all day!"

Ezekiel closed most of the fingers of his hands. He only let his index and middle fingers open, "I'll show you one of the great Kimza Weapons!" he shouted. He then opened up his pupils again. As he did, his fingers engulfed themselves in chakra. The chakra became intensified as Ezekiel pointed his hands at Saphiro.

"What are you doing!?" Saphiro demanded.

"Kimza Style: Kimza Arrow!" Ezekiel announced. He closed his right hand and drew it back. Then, he punched towards Saphiro. As his arms went full length, he opened up his index and middle fingers. A blast of intensified chakra was released from his fingers. It was rushing towards Saphiro at a speed above the top speed of a ninja hawk.

"Oh crap!" Saphiro exclaimed as he dodged the attack. The arrow then penetrated a limestone wall behind him. Instead of leaving a crater, the arrow went straight through the wall. The hole was more than 4 feet in diameter. The chakra blast was just one foot in diameter. Saphiro stared at the wall and stepped back from Ezekiel.

Ezekiel waved his finger at Saphiro, "That's not my only surprise," he said, "Here is another Kimza Weapon. Kimza Style: Kimza Sword!" Then Ezekiel's arms were swallowed up by chakra. Then, the chakra turned from like a mild swirling to a rapid blaze. Ezekiel made his hand into a palm, his fingers side by side. He got into a fighting stance and made a provoking tease to Genzo.

Genzo cracked his knuckles, "I'm ready to take you out Ezekiel," he laughed. He shifted his gaze to Saphiro and made a concerned look, "I'll fight him for now. That Kimza Sword could be able to cut into limestone. Luckily for me, I have my Jojetsu!" He rushed towards Ezekiel with full force.

Ezekiel swung his chakra covered arm towards the rushing shinobi. Genzo dodged the attack and punched towards Ezekiel. Ezekiel ducked to avoid the strike. He then jumped into the air and slashed down towards Genzo. Then, using his Jojetsu metal, Genzo blocked the hit and jumped back. He smiled at Ezekiel.

"Not bad," Ezekiel said, "Too bad your Jojetsu isn't that pliant."

"Huh?" Genzo asked. He looked at his right arm to see that his metal armor had a large slash in it. But it was no normal slash cut. It also had grinding marks in it. He barred his teeth at Ezekiel and stood ready to defend himself.

"What kind of jutsu is the Nokerrogan!?" he asked.

"The Nokerrogan," Ezekiel explained, "serves as three tools. For one, it is a device that enables me to measure one's chakra levels. The more chakra you have, the stronger your jutsu. A Kimza can decide whether it is wise to battle a certain opponent using the scan technique. It is also the activator of the Kimza Weapons. The Kimza Sword and Arrow aren't the only weapons. In fact, there are more than fifteen. And last, it is a scope that can zoom in on enemies. The scope copies the style of the Byakugan. But, instead of actually zooming in, it makes a crosshair for the Kimza Arrow. The crosshair gives a Kimza an increased chance of hitting their mark. Pretty astounding huh?"

Genzo growled at Ezekiel, "I don't care what kind of kekkei genkai you have. I'm still going to defeat you!" He then rushed towards Ezekiel without another word.

"So be it," Ezekiel sighed, intensifying his chakra blades again.

Genzo threw a punch at Ezekiel with all of his might. Ezekiel moved to dodge the attack and spun in a circle to create a safe perimeter around him. Genzo jumped away and pulled out a kunai. He jumped onto a building and threw it towards Ezekiel's head.

Ezekiel stopped spinning and knocked the kunai away with his arm. He then raised his right arm. A vortex appeared above Ezekiel and he jumped into it. He then reappeared above Genzo. He kicked towards Genzo with careful timing. Genzo, without any delay, blocked the kick and jumped away. Genzo then rushed to Ezekiel and attacked him with a series of blows. Ezekiel blocked every single blow. Finally, Genzo jumped away Ezekiel and tried to catch his breath.

"Are you tired Genzo?" Ezekiel asked, "If you want you can rest, in the afterlife with your friends! Kimza Arrow!" Ezekiel then charged up another chakra blast and released it. This one was larger than the other one. It was coming way too fast, too fast for Genzo to put up a metal wall.

_I gotta do this! _Genzo thought, _I hope it works! _Genzo then put his metal covered arms up and blocked the blast. However, the attack was still trying to go forward. And it wasn't slowing down, it was speeding up. Genzo looked at his arms to see that the Jojetsu metal was slowly being destroyed by the blast. In almost no time at all, the metal could be destroyed. Genzo shifted his gaze to see that Ezekiel was charging up another blast.

"I'll love to see you escape this!!" Ezekiel shouted, launching the attack. As the blast clashed the other, it fused to create a more powerful attack. The blast completely destroyed the metal armoring Genzo's arms. Genzo's arms were thrown back from the force of the blast radius. He stared at Saphiro and looked into the sky. His eyes slowly teared up.

"I'm sorry Rosetta," he said, "Kimza. You'll have to defeat Ezekiel alone. I can no longer help." As soon as he said that, the blast penetrated his body. It didn't go straight through him, but it did knock him off of the building. He fell at least 60 feet to the ground. He hit the ground with a large boom.

"Huh!?" Saphiro asked himself after the boom. He looked all over the place to see what happened.

Saphiro suddenly looked to the left to see that Genzo was on the ground again. Genzo had a large cut in his left side. It wasn't too deep, but blood stained his black shirt. Blood also stained his face. There were more cuts. His left eye had one cut starting from the eyebrow down to his cheek. Luckily, his eye wasn't ruined. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't making any movements at all. Saphiro quickly ran to his friend's aid. When, Saphiro shook him, he didn't respond consciously _or _unconsciously. Saphiro shook him frantically, tyring to bring him back to consciousness.

"Genzo!" Saphiro shouted concerned, "Don't die on me! You gotta wake up! Genzo! Genzo! GENZO..."

AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger. And believe me, Genzo is one of my favorite characters. But you'll have to see what happens to Genzo later on. In the next chapter, with Genzo down and out, Saphiro must fight an Ezekiel he never faced before. Plus, a tragic story begins. See more in Chapter 21 of Kimza Chronicles. See you around!

Also: Sorry if my writing was kind of off today. I had a writer's block. And, please review. I'm going kind of crazy without reviews. Please! I need your support!! Thanx for reviewing.


	22. Ch 21: The Tragedy of The Kimza: Part 1

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 21: The Tragedy of The Kimza: Part One

The battle with Ezekiel was getting more and more costly by the minute. So far, Kaede, Art, and Rosetta were knocked out. Genzo was either dead or on the brink to that point. And Oro was in the state Genzo was in. The only thing Saphiro knew was that he and Noboru were the only ones left in the village able to combat Ezekiel. Ezekiel's Nokerrogan ability could kill him in just one attack. There was only one thing Saphiro could do to guarantee his safety. He had to find Noboru fast.

Saphiro turned away from Ezekiel and ran. As he ran towards the gate, Ezekiel appeared from nowhere and kicked him to the ground. Saphiro felt his heart racing as Ezekiel stared into the green pools of his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'm going to get help," said Saphiro, his eyes flashing with anger, "I know I can't fight you alone. So, I'm going to find someone I can team up with to kill you!"

Ezekiel let out a laugh, "I'm sorry my boy," he said, "You and I are the only ones in the village alive. Everyone is either dead or on their way there."

"There is someone left!" Saphiro yelled, hoping that at least one person survived Ezekiel's onslaught.

"You mean that shinobi at the gate. I easily killed him. He didn't put up much of a fight. In fact, there was another group besides your group that came here. They were all from your village. And they're all dead. Each and every one of them."

Saphiro was astonished and frightened. Ezekiel managed to kill Noboru, Masato, Team 23, Team 24, Genzo, Rosetta, and Oro. He didn't want to start thinking about Kaede and Art. He knew Ezekiel could've gotten to them, but he didn't want to think about their last moments of pain. He suddenly had a vision of his best friends being murdered by Ezekiel. Tears streamed from his eyes as he stood up. A scowl slowly pulled his cheeks and his eyes started flashing with anger and grief. He cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance.

"You killed my friends," he growled, "What you did is totally unforgivable. I'm going to make you suffer a fate 100 times worse than theirs! You're dead Ezekiel!" Saphiro quickly rushed towards Ezekiel. His frown grew angrier with every stride he took.

"Come on," Ezekiel laughed, "I'm waiting."

Saphiro cocked his fist back and swung a mighty punch towards Ezekiel. Ezekiel, still as nimble as ever, ducked Saphiro's attack and punched him in the stomach. Saphiro lurched over in pain as he held his stomach. Then, Ezekiel grabbed Saphiro's head and slammed his knee into his face. Saphiro flipped into the air and fell onto the ground. He growled and tried to stand up.

"Die Saphiro!" Ezekiel shouted as he jumped into the air. He lifted his right leg up as he jumped. As he fell back to the ground, he rushed his foot towards its destination: Saphiro's stomach. He smiled victoriously. If he attacked Saphiro this way, there would be no hope for his opponent. Saphiro would be killed by the force of the stomp.

But, Saphiro's fury gave him a sense of foreshadowing. He quickly rolled over and jumped out of Ezekiel's range. Ezekiel's foot slammed into the ground and sunk into the crumbling earth. Ezekiel tried to remove his foot from the ground, but he was stuck.

Saphiro stood up and darted towards Ezekiel. He pulled 8 shuriken out his shuriken pouch. He held 4 in each hand. He quickly threw the ninja stars towards his uncle. Then, he pulled out some smoke pellets and threw them at Ezekiel. The pellets exploded and created a violet curtain of smoke.

Ezekiel smiled and used a weak impulse to clear the smoke. He saw the shuriken coming at him; but he couldn't get his foot out of the ground. Then, it was too late. All of the shuriken penetrated his body. He coughed up some blood as he kneeled on the ground.

_Here's my chance! _Saphiro thought as he propelled himself towards Ezekiel. When he reached him, Saphiro thrust his knee into Ezekiel's stomach. Then, as Ezekiel fell forwards, Saphiro grabbed his head and pulled upward. Ezekiel's foot was freed from the ground. Finally, Saphiro clutched body, pointed his body downward head first, and jumped into the air. Saphiro then fell to the ground and slammed Ezekiel's head into the earth below. Saphiro jumped away as Ezekiel fell onto his back.

Saphiro smiled and slammed his right fist into his left hand, "I knew I would get you once during this battle," he laughed, "And now, I bet you're too weak to continue fighting."

Ezekiel opened his eyes and smiled, "I never would've thought you'd come this far," he said, "At first I thought your death was going to be quick. I was wrong. You are quickly becoming one of my greatest opponents to battle. I'm sure Renji is proud of you."

Saphiro snarled at Ezekiel, "It's because you he's head," he growled, "And I'm going to avenge the Kimza Clan, Genzo, Rosetta, Art, Noboru, Masato, Team 23, Team 24, Zoka, my father, and most of all my love Kaede. I'm going to rip you apart!" As he tried to rush towards Ezekiel, his muscles suddenly shut down on him. He fell to the ground and tried to stand up. No matter how hard he tried, his body wouldn't get back into motion.

"I see you're suffering from aftershock too," Ezekiel laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Saphiro asked.

Ezekiel grinned, "Isn't it obvious. Our bodies have suffered so much external damage; they needed some time to recover. So now, the muscles needed for movement and external activity shut down. It's going to take a few minutes for your muscles to recuperate. Don't worry though. Whoever gains control of their body first takes the life of his opponent."

"What external damage did you receive!?" Saphiro snapped, "I remember I was getting pounded. I could barely land one blow on you."

"The Jojetsu Drill Strike," Ezekiel responded, "Its damage was powerful. In fact, it put my body into paralysis at the point of my impulse exploding. The only reason I kept going was because my Nokerrogan was activated. I was finally feeling the effects of aftershock when my foot was stuck. If that wasn't the case, I would've already gotten out."

Saphiro's eyes glimmered with confusion. They only reason Ezekiel couldn't get out of the ground was because his body was on strike!? Now he knew he wasn't facing an average Jonin. Ezekiel had to be an S-ranked villain. Hence, Naruto saying that the mission to this village was S-ranked.

"Well," Ezekiel continued, "Since we're at this predicament here; why don't I tell you about the destruction of pitiful clan and this village. I'm sure it'll pass the time."

At first, Saphiro didn't want to. Then he realized that this could've been the only chance he got to hear about his clan. Plus, he was sure Ezekiel wasn't always an evil man. He was sure that picture in the Nurmakage's manor wasn't some lie. Both Ezekiel and Renji looked like they were very close back then.

"Fine," Saphiro answered, "Tell me. And tell me all that happened. No matter how gruesome the details are."

"Okay," Ezekiel laughed. Using his last reserve of strength, he made a series of hand signs, "I will use the Memory Placement Jutsu to create the story in your mind. This is all I can do. After this, my body will be in total shock." He then stood up and ran towards Saphiro. He placed his chakra covered hand on Saphiro's forehead and fell again. He blacked out afterwards.

_I'll finally see…how…and why…my father…was…killed… _Saphiro thought was he slid into unconsciousness.

The Canyon Village. 30 years earlier…

Renji Kimza loved to see his elder brother Ezekiel train in the forest behind his home village. He loved to study the many movements his brother made. He was leering in on Ezekiel using a Kimza Weapon he created. He was one his greatest fans. He stared at his older brother in admiration.

Ezekiel was surrounded by 7 large bull's-eyes in a circular pattern. He slowly closed his eyes and made a series of hand signs, "Nokerrogan!" he shouted as he opened his eyes. Back then, his hair was brown and his eyes were green. He looked around at the bulls-eyes and smiled. He jumped high into the air.

_You can do it bro! _Renji encouraged internally.

Then Ezekiel started to spin in midair. He started to spin faster and faster. Then, he was levitating above the ground. Chakra formed around his spinning body. It then turned into a small tornado.

Renji moved in on Ezekiel so that he could see his brother's new technique. He grinned when he saw what his brother was doing.

Ezekiel then charged chakra onto his hands. In one fluent movement, he extended his arms. The chakra on his arms darted through the impulse. It then spiraled up and down on the impulse. The impulse looked like a corkscrew with triangular shards pointing out five per segment.

Finally, Ezekiel rushed his hands down and shouted, "Kimza Style: Cutting Spinning Impulse!" The impulse rushed Ezekiel's body and struck the ground below. Using his chakra for steering, he directed the impulse into each bulls-eye. The targets were instantly destroyed. At last, the cutting whirlwind died out. Ezekiel fell onto the ground and landed on his feet. He stretched his body and started to walk away. Then, he turned around and smiled.

"Renji," he said, "I'm heading back to town. You coming?"

Renji jumped out of a tree not far away and smiled at his brother, "Sure thing!" he said smiling. He ran ahead of his brother and gave him a thumb's up, "Nice jutsu you created!"

Ezekiel smiled, "Thanks. It _is_ pretty cool." As the two brothers walked back to town, Ezekiel decided to eat at the food bar near their home. Ezekiel ordered fried rice with chicken strips while Renji ordered miso pork ramen with extra pork. As the two ate, Renji occasionally looked to see Ezekiel calmly eating. After a while, he finally started to talk.

"You think you'll like being an apprentice for the Nurmakage?" he asked.

Ezekiel turned his head to his younger brother and smiled. He gave Renji's head a pat, "Of course I will," he beamed, "I always wanted to be the Nurmakage. And this will give me a chance to."

"Yeah," Renji continued, "But we won't have that much time together. It's kind of boring without you to hang around with."

"You're almost 13," Ezekiel said, "It's almost time for the Chunin exams too. You should start hanging around your teammates more. Just watching me train isn't real training."

Renji let his head down disheartened. He always wanted to be trained by Ezekiel. Most people said that Ezekiel was the most powerful Kimza in this generation. He wanted Ezekiel to train him so that he could show his brother that he could be as strong as him.

"I'm not trying to make sadden you," Ezekiel sighed, "It's just in order for you to get stronger; you'll have to make your own path and follow it. Following mine's won't be as exciting. You understand?"

Renji nodded, "I understand bro." He stared at his bowl of ramen and ate it in a flash. Ezekiel happened to see his brother's quick consumption and looked up from his food. He smiled with a smile which was way different than the Ezekiel 30 years later.

"I'm surprised you're not fat from all that eating," he laughed, "Go easy and savor the food okay?"

Renji just laughed at Ezekiel. After a few minutes, and 2 more bowls of ramen for Renji, a young man came to the brothers. He held a large scroll in his hands. He was a Kimza Clan member. He bent over and started to pant.

"What's up Raioku?" Ezekiel asked.

"The Nurmakage," Raioku panted, "Is holding a meeting. It's mandatory for all citizens of the Canyon Village to be there." He quickly dug into one his pockets and pulled out a bottle of water. He drunk some water and poured some on his face. It was the later summer and the temperature was above 85 degrees Fahrenheit.

"What's the meeting about?" Renji asked.

"It's about the Leaf Village. I gotta tell the other villagers. See you later!" Raioku waved at the brothers and ran away. Renji and Ezekiel stared at each other and shrugged.

"Let's see what's going on," Ezekiel said. He put 84 Ryo on the table and walked to the center of town. Renji, being his biggest fan, trailed behind.

At the Nurmakage's Manor, the Nurmakage was preparing to speak to the village about what to do with Konoha. Soon, Renji and Ezekiel came along with a group of villagers. They all cheered when the Nurmakage stepped out the manor. The Nurmakage wore the traditional robe of the kages of the ninja world. The robe was gray. He cleared his throat as he started to speak. He was old, but he had a powerful voice.

"Attention citizens of our beloved Village Hidden within the Canyon," he said, "Today, I have assembled you here to speak to you about the Village Hidden within the Leaves. They, for now, are not our allies. I depend on your opinions to tell me and the elder council about what to do with this village. I need your opinions. Anyone?"

"How about we crush their village?" requested one villager.

"I agree with him," said another villager.

"Let's destroy the Leaf Village!" shouted a third villager.

The crowd started to shout in agreement to the plan of destroying Konoha. Then, in a split-second, Ezekiel used a vortex to teleport to the front of the crowd. He turned around and started waving his hands.

"Wait!" Ezekiel shouted, "Do you know what you're doing. The Plateau Village is a very powerful village. Despite our best efforts, we are still unable to defeat them. Even our Nokerrogan is not a technique we can use to stop this war. They could easily crush us with their new performance enhancer! We need an ally with us. The Leaf Village can help us take down the Plateau Village. How about it grandfather? How about me, Renji, Raioku, and some other go to the Leaf Village and make an alliance with them?"

The Nurmakage was Ezekiel and Renji's grandfather. He scratched his head and smiled, "Okay," he said, "You have 2 weeks to make an alliance with them. When you're in the village, find some info on them. Just in case they'll become our enemies; we can use the intelligence gathered to combat them."

Ezekiel bowed gratefully, "Don't worry grandfather," he said, "The Leaf Village is going to be our best friend by the time I'm done persuading them!"

At the Kimza Compound, Ezekiel prepared for the journey to Konoha. After he finished, packing his things, he went to check on Renji. Renji was finishing up packing when happened to see Ezekiel stare at him. He finished packing up and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Ezekiel asked.

"Sure am!" Renji answered, "I can't wait to see your political skills in action!"

Ezekiel looked down the street to see the Nurmakage's manor. He looked at Renji again and sighed happily, "I'm going to see grandfather," he said. He then walked away.

When he reached the oval office of the manor, Ezekiel saw that his grandfather doing some paperwork. His heart raced in worry when he saw his grandfather cough quite violently. He walked to his grandfather gave him a relaxing pat on the back.

"You need to take it easy grandfather," Ezekiel said concerned.

"I'm not that young anymore," his grandfather, Toshiya, replied. He picked up the picture of him, Ezekiel, and Renji and sighed, "I'm now 78. I'm getting too old to do this. I want to take a vacation. Renji, you know you're my star apprentice right? I want you to know that if you _do _become the Nurmakage, I hope that you'll be a great leader."

"I'll promise that I'll never become mad with power. I'll be the greatest Nurmakage that ever lived." Ezekiel put his hand on his chest.

Toshiya nodded, "Good," he said, "Now, be on your way. The Leaf Village is awaiting your proposal."

"Right," Ezekiel ran off to get Renji. Before he left the building, he felt a slight pressure on his heart. It wasn't pain, but it was disturbing. He decided to forget about it and just focus on his mission.

During the group's mission to Konoha, Ezekiel had the same pressure in his chest over and over. It also seemed to him that it was getting more intense. But, he refused to let the pressure get to him during this mission. He was certain it was just nerve impulses.

After a few days, Ezekiel and the group of Canyon ninja finally made it to Konoha. They were greeted by a Leaf ninja who was on guard duty. The guard made a hand sign and stepped back.

"What is your business here!?" he asked sternly.

"We're here to speak with the Hokage," Ezekiel retorted, "We want to make peace between our villages and become allies." Ezekiel pulled out all of his ninja gear and set them on the ground, "To prove we're not enemies, I've placed my gear on the ground. Now you know that I'm not here to fight."

The Leaf ninja stepped back, "Okay," he said, "You can come in. Open the gate!" Slowly, the gate opened and revealed a village larger than the Canyon Village. The group was in awe at the village's immense beauty. Ezekiel and Renji walked away towards the Hokage's manor as the group was still leering at everything. They finally came to theirselves and ran to the others.

"What should we do while you're at the Hokage's manor?" asked a Canyon ninja.

"Whatever you want as long as it's legal," Ezekiel answered, "Just make that sure you buy us some rooms at the inn." Ezekiel raised his hand as he walked away, "We'll be back soon!"

At the Hokage's manor Ezekiel and Renji met with the current Hokage, Sarutobi. He smiled at the Canyon villagers and offered them a seat. The Kimza brothers sat down and started their conversation.

"You see," Ezekiel said, "The Canyon Village needs your help. The Plateau Village is a very powerful enemy in our part of the world. They have plans of destroying every village in the world. I'm sure that if we work together, we can take on the Plateau Village. Even though you're far away from our nation; I'm sure we can become powerful allies. I heard your clans here are amazing for their different Kekkei Genkai techniques."

The Third Hokage smiled, "I heard that the Canyon Village is an amazing place. The Kimza and Kuguari clans are very powerful. I'm sure we can make peace with one another. Tell Lord Nurmakage that as soon as he wants, we can meet and sign a peace treaty."

Ezekiel shifted his gaze to the left to see that a little boy was standing behind the chair the Third Hokage was sitting in. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had 3 lines on each of his cheeks. The markings sort of looked like whiskers. He was quiet and very shy. Just seeing Ezekiel made him jump back in fright.

"What's up?" Ezekiel asked, "I'm Ezekiel Kimza and this is my little brother Renji. What's your name?"

The boy swallowed his pride and spoke, "Naruto," he said, "Naruto Uzumaki."

The Third Hokage looked at Naruto and smiled, "Naruto isn't much of a brave person. He doesn't have any friends. Maybe that's why he's afraid of you. Everyone has decided to shun him, despite Minato's dying wish."

Ezekiel heard about the terrible tragedy that took place 5 years earlier. He smiled and gave Naruto's head a pat, "I'll be your friend," he said, "I'm not a person who holds grudges."

"Really?" Naruto asked, his bright blue eyes lighting up, "You'll be my friend?"

"Sure thing!" Ezekiel agreed.

The Third Hokage got up and shook hands with Ezekiel and Renji, "Thank you for coming," he said, "I'll tell the village about your proposal. And thank you for being Naruto's friend. Feel free to stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you Lord Hokage," Ezekiel said. As he got up, a sudden feeling took over him. It was the same pressure he felt days earlier. This time however, it was pain! Ezekiel fell to the floor and started writhing. Renji, the Third Hokage, and Naruto rushed to him. They shook his shocked body.

"Mr. Ezekiel!" Naruto shouted, "Don't die! Wake up! Wake up!"….

When Ezekiel awoke, he was in the hospital. The hospital was white, sterile, and very quiet. Ezekiel was sure if he just whispered, the whisper could echo all over the hospital. He looked around to see that Renji was sleeping in a chair next to him. Renji awoke and smiled.

"You okay Ezekiel?" he asked.

Ezekiel nodded, "Yeah," he said, "Why?"

Renji looked into the air, "You were knocked unconscious for no reason. What the hell happened?"

Ezekiel shook his still spinning head, "I don't know. There was this pressure in my chest. It grew more intense by day. After a while, it finally tried to take my life away."

Renji nodded, "Well," he said, "I'm going to check out the Akimichi Clan. It's awesome how they can expand their bodies. You can check out the Uchiha Clan. The doctors said that you'll be out by 4:30." Renji stood up and walked out of the room.

Ezekiel just stared into the air. What happened to him? Why was this pressure getting stronger and stronger by the day? Well, he really didn't care. The pressure was gone, what that's what mattered to him. He fell asleep, waiting to leave.

Ezekiel spent the next few days gaining data on the Uchiha Clan. He spent most of his time staring at only one Uchiha. This one was always being followed by a smaller Uchiha. That Uchiha was the most interesting to him because he felt like he was staring at a mirror. He could just see himself in that Uchiha. And he could see Renji in the other. The Uchiha Clan wasn't far off from the Kimza Clan. Ezekiel was certain that the Uchiha and Kimza clans could become great allies.

During the group's 5th day in the village, they were greeted by another group of Canyon ninja at the inn they were staying at. At first, Ezekiel thought that his grandfather wanted his group to come home. He quickly walked up to the leader of the group.

"What is going on?" Ezekiel asked.

"There has been a disaster," the Canyon ninja said, "The group, including you and Renji, must come back to the village."

When the group got back to the village, Ezekiel and Renji were due for shock. They found out that Toshiya had died a few days earlier. The Nurmakage's funeral was the biggest in Canyon Village history. Everyone was grieving from the loss of the Third Nurmakage. Ezekiel, eyes full of tears, kissed his grandfather's forehead and left the burial early to find the coroner. He had to find out why his grandfather died.

"He died of not only old age," said the coroner, "But also of an Internal Vortex attack. It destroyed his heart in the end." The Internal Vortex was a vortex used to kill the target by using a vortex to attack the internal organs. Plus Ezekiel knew that the pressure in his chest was a sign of his grandfather's death. The coroner dug into his pockets and pulled out a sheet of paper, "You might want to read this."

Ezekiel read the note,

"Dear Ezekiel,

If you are reading this, I am dead. I knew I was going to die. I just didn't want to see you and Renji cry over my passing. I want you to be happy that I'm in eternal happiness. I can finally see your mother and father again. I also want you to know that you are a 16-year-old Jonin who must take a very important step in your life. I want you to become the Nurmakage of the Canyon Village. I hope you'll best Nurmakage that ever lived. I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye. I'm sorry I didn't. But, I'm sure we'll see each other again one day.

Sincerely, your loving grandfather, Toshiya Kimza."

Ezekiel's face stained of tears of pride and joy, "I'll promise I'll be the best Nurmakage ever! And I'm never going to be tainted by evil!"

The next day, Ezekiel stood on the balcony of the Nurmakage's manor. He wore the traditional Nurmakage's clothing. He was the youngest Nurmakage in history. He took off his hat and held in his hands. He let tears slide from his eyes as he saw the village cheer for him. Renji stood to the left of him, Raioku on the right. He couldn't fail anymore; he was now the protector of the village. His dream finally came true. He now knew that his grandfather chose the right person. He threw his hat high into the air and stepped onto the rail of the balcony.

"I am Ezekiel Kimza," he announced, "And I am the Fourth Nurmakage!"

To be continued…

AN: That was COOL! In the next chapter is Part 2 of the 9 part 'Tragedy of the Kimza' saga. Ezekiel is now the Nurmakage of the Canyon Village! But what happens when he taste the wrong side of power!? Plus, Renji must make a pact that could decide the fate of the village! Get ready for Chapter 22 of Kimza Chronicles! Give me good reviews! See you around!

Also: I decided to do the story of Ezekiel in this style because using italicized writing might would've been too memory. Plus, it's Saphiro's dreams. shrugs in confusion


	23. Ch 22: The Tragedy of The Kimza: Part 2

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles

Chapter 22: The Tragedy of the Kimza: Part 2

The day Ezekiel became the Nurmakage was a turning point of the Canyon Village. Ezekiel did a better job than his grandfather. In fact, he was the greatest Nurmakage so far. He tripled the size of the village. He also stabilized and strengthened the army of the village. In a matter of five years, the Canyon Village became one of the most powerful villages in the world. Ezekiel soon forgot to make peace with Konoha. But it didn't matter, his village was striving. Ezekiel, at first, was a great leader. No one hated what he did. But, in a matter of time, Ezekiel's mind and heart would be tempted by evil.

One day, Ezekiel, Renji (now his assistant), and Raioku (his secretary of affairs) were at a meeting with the elder council of the village. They were discussing plans about what to do with the Plateau Village. Ezekiel wanted to take down the Plateau Village before they could do anything to disturb the peace of the world. But Lai Kimza, the oldest elder in the council, wanted the village to only attack in defense. The two were arguing for one hour straight.

"We should defeat the Plateau Village now!" Ezekiel demanded, "They might finally develop the weapon they need to destroy the entire Land of Sky!"

"We can't just jump to conclusions!" shouted Lai, "The Plateau Village has been quiet for the last 4-and-a-half years! Maybe they finally gave up on their mission to crush us."

"We can't be too sure!" Ezekiel yelled, "As the Nurmakage, I know what's best! We must destroy the Plateau Village!"

"As the most powerful member of the Canyon Council," Lai declared, "The council and I have finally come to a decision! We say that we are not to attack the Village Hidden beyond the Plateau and that's final! If you are to attack the Plateau Village, you are going to be stripped your title as Nurmakage! Meeting adjourned!" Lai got up and left the meeting area in the Kimza Compound. The other elders followed behind him. Ezekiel stood up from his desk and threw it into a wall.

"Calm down Ezekiel," Renji said, "This is just the first time you were overruled in a meeting. Perhaps Lai was right. The Plateau Village hasn't attacked us in four years. Maybe this war is over."

"If the war is over," Ezekiel growled, "why haven't we signed a treaty with the Plateau Village then? This war is continuing. I'm sure that the Plateau Village has developed some kind of jutsu that can defeat us! And until you can see things by my perspective, don't bother coming anywhere near me!" Ezekiel stormed out of the room and towards the temple at the edge of town.

"I hope Lai made the right decision," Renji whispered.

At the temple, Ezekiel was training to strengthen his Nokerrogan. As he was training, Lai came to him. He had a small smile on his face.

"How are you doing today Lord Nurmakage?" he snickered.

Ezekiel gave Lai a threatening scowl, but he continued to train, "I'm fine," he said, "And you?"

Lai smiled again, "Fine," he said, "I'm just wondering about the meeting we had today. I know you Ezekiel. You were always the one not to follow rules and regulations. Sure, you're the best Nurmakage the village has ever had. But, am I sure I can trust you? You worked hard during these years to improve the village. You deserve to make your own decisions. I'm just concerned about the village's sake. If we get into it with the Plateau Village, casualties are sure to follow. And I don't want to lose our beloved citizens early. You understand?"

Ezekiel's scowl faded, but remained neutral, "I think I understand," he said.

The elder Kimza gave Ezekiel's shoulder at pat, "Good," he said, "Since I'm here, how about we train a little?" He cracked his knuckles, took off his councilor's robe and got into a fighting stance, "Let's go. I haven't had a good fight in years."

Ezekiel was confused, but eager to take on an experienced Kimza. He activated his Nokerrogan and braced himself, "Get ready!"

Lai closed his eyes and waited for Ezekiel to attack.

Ezekiel rushed towards Lai and swung a mighty blow towards him. Lai, knowing what to do, spun around to dodge the attack. He then struck Ezekiel in the side with his fingertips. The blow affected Ezekiel's body in some way because he bent over in pain. Lai slid next to Ezekiel and gave him a kick to the chest. Ezekiel lost his footing and fell. At last, Lai grabbed Ezekiel and threw him powerfully. Ezekiel was launched towards a statue. Luckily, Lai rushed to him and grabbed him before he could do any damage. Lai slowly put Ezekiel on the floor. He then picked up his robe, put it back on, and walked away.

Ezekiel stayed on the floor. He was shocked at the way Lai handled him during their short bout. He was stunned at what a Kimza as old as Lai could still do. He thought that Lai could only block his attacks. To the contrary, Lai kept up with his attack and counterattacked with his own! Lai was 4 years older than his grandfather and yet he could fight so efficiently. This made Ezekiel think about his power. He had to find out how far he could go. He was only 21. In a few years he could surpass Lai. He soon made a pact to be up to par with Lai in 3 months.

The next day, Ezekiel was training in the forest of the village. He was learning to surpass the limit of the Nokerrogan. He saw that when he was fighting Lai the day before, Lai's Nokerrogan looked different than the average Nokerrogan. Plus, Ezekiel never saw Lai or the other elders over the age of 60 deactivate their Nokerrogan. It was maybe because of one reason; he was one of the last Kuguari Clan members in the village.

The Kuguari Clan was once the most powerful Clan in the Canyon Village. More than 50 years earlier, some members of the clan tried to overthrow the leader of the village. Even though the leader was powerful, the Kuguari clan had power in numbers. The leader of the revolt used the Kuguari Clan's most powerful jutsu, the Black Hole Jutsu, to defeat the leader. Back then, the Kuguari Clan was the protectors of the village. Because of that, their jutsu wasn't sealed to a minimum. When they won the village, they ruled it with an iron fist. In a few years, the first Nurmakage ever, also a Kuguari Clan member who finally had it with the way the clan treated the village, combated the dictator of the village in order so save it. Many other Kuguari Clan members fought alongside the Nurmakage. Despite the wounds he had, he used the Black Hole Jutsu to trap the dictator and all his followers inside the giant chakra rip. Afterwards, the Nurmakage made a seal in each of the remaining Kuguari Clan members' eyes. This seal would keep the remaining members from ever using the Black Hole Jutsu. He died of his wounds 2 days later. Then, over the years, the Kuguari Clan became the Kimza Clan to separate themselves from their former clan. Their children were born; they didn't have the seal in their eyes all the time. It just appeared when they were emotionally tensed. But, instead of suppressing their power, it just made them more powerful. The founders of the Kimza Clan decided to call it the Nokerrogan or Spiraling Eye. The First Nurmakage activated the Nokerrogan, but in a different way. He activated the seal to an extreme level to use the most powerful Black Hole Jutsu ever in Kuguari Clan history. Finally, the Black Hole Jutsu was weakened to a certain amount to only do battle, not to utterly eliminate. The new jutsu was called the Vortex Jutsu. The Kimza Clan soon took the title of being the most powerful clan in the village.

Ezekiel knew that he had the strongest in the village in order to protect it, so he started a rigorous training session. Also, he knew Lai was the most powerful Kuguari descendant in the village. He soon decided to test his newfound powers on him. He soon learned all 15 Kimza Weapons and many Vortex Jutsu varieties. He soon was revered as the strongest Kimza Clan member that ever lived. Some people said that he was even more powerful than the First Nurmakage!

But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't defeat Lai. Lai was always one step ahead of him. There were times when Ezekiel and Lai had a full force clash instead of a training session. The two warriors wouldn't leave the battle battered and bruised; but it was Lai who would carry Ezekiel to the hospital. Ezekiel would be knocked out cold.

Soon, Ezekiel finally had enough of Lai. Instead of defeating him, he wanted to crush him! Beat him so bad, he wouldn't want to fight Ezekiel anymore. Ezekiel would train day by day to become stronger. When, he wasn't being the Nurmakage, he was being a super warrior in training. One day, Lai came to see Ezekiel about some paperwork. He was surprised at Ezekiel's progress. Ezekiel was very muscular and very tall. Lai saw that everything in his path was destroyed. He laughed at Ezekiel and tapped him on the shoulder.

Ezekiel turned around and smiled, "Lai," he said, "Just the man I wanted to see." He walked to Lai and nodded.

"What is going on Ezekiel?" Lai asked, "Do you want to fight me or something?"

"That's right," Ezekiel replied, "I'm ready to take you down. I've grown more powerful since our first match. I'm sure that I can finally defeat you."

Lai closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Fine," he huffed, "But, I'm going to tell you right now. It's not only your physical strength that leads you to victory; it's your mental, emotional, and spiritual strength as well. That being said, fight me at your own risk. Unless you reach _true_ power, the result of this will just be like last time."

Ezekiel clenched his teeth at Lai's words, "Shut up and fight!" he yelled, running to Lai. When he was in range, Ezekiel threw a heavy but swift punch towards Lai. Lai ducked the attack and jumped behind Ezekiel. He rushed his index and middle fingers towards Ezekiel's side.

"Not this time!" Ezekiel crackled, jumping away from Lai's counterattack. He landed beside Lai and tried to trip him up. Lai jumped up, dodging the attack. He then landed beside Ezekiel and grabbed his black jacket. Using his immense leg power, Lai jumped into the air along with Ezekiel. In one fluent action, Lai flipped Ezekiel over and slammed his elbow into his gut. Ezekiel fell to the ground and landed with a smack. Lai landed next to him and gave Ezekiel a hand. Ezekiel, angry at his defeat, slapped Lai's hand away.

"I don't need any help," Ezekiel growled, "Leave me alone."

"Ezekiel," Lai moaned, "You're acting like a kid. You're the Nurmakage for God's sake. Start acting like it."

Ezekiel's eyes flashed when he heard that, "What!?" he shouted, "I'm supposed to be the strongest shinobi in the village. But, I can't even defeat an old man!? What kind of Nurmakage am I!?"

Lai smiled at Ezekiel, "You're a Nurmakage who knows his limits," he said, "It's okay to be weaker in strength towards someone. You can beat him or her using other means. You have some paperwork in your office. I'd advise you to get on it today."

"I'll stay here for a moment," Ezekiel said, his whisper more silent than a pin drop, "I gotta mediate."

Lai turned around and headed back to the Kimza compound. Ezekiel stood up and started a series of intense thought. He finally decided to go to the temple for a while. Perhaps, he could reach the point of true power by meditating there.

Once he got to the shrine, he started to meditate. After a while, he finally realized why he couldn't defeat Lai. Instead of realizing it through thought and understanding; he found out the reason in hatred. He barred his teeth in anger and slammed his fist into the floor. The linoleum broke into pieces and suddenly collapsed beneath a hole in the floor. Ezekiel looked into the hole and saw a large scroll. He picked it up and decided to read it in the study in the back of the temple.

When Ezekiel opened the scroll, he saw something that made him gasp. This scroll contained the lost story of Bukarok, the wasp summon who was once part of the 4 Sacred Demons of the Gates of Hell until he was sealed by the most powerful of the demons for treachery. He also found out that Bukarok was released from that seal by the Kuguari Clan to help battle in the first Great Ninja War. He saw sealed again after causing many deaths to the clan. Ezekiel knew that this scroll wasn't to be messed with. As he begun to roll the scroll back up, someone or something caught his attention.

"**Ezekiel Kimza,**" said a very ominous voice, "**I see that you are reading my tragic story. Isn't it sad?**"

Ezekiel looked around the area many times; but, there was no one there, "Who are you!?" he asked bluntly.

"**You don't know who I am?**" the voice continued, "**Your parents should've told you about me many times. I am the most powerful being in this village. I can help you, Ezekiel. I can see your darkened heart. I can help you achieve true power, Lord Nurmakage.**"

"How can you help me?"

Then, right in front of Ezekiel appeared two large eyes. They were red with three white circles for irises and pupils. The eyes were so bright; Ezekiel had to look away from them to talk to the mystery being. The eyes dimmed once they partially closed. Ezekiel looked to the eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"**I am Bukarok,**" the voice said, "**I am one of the Four Guardian Demons of the Gates of Hell. I am stuck in this Kuguari Clan jutsu. I see that you are capable of using Kuguari Clan jutsu. If you help me get out of this seal, I'll lend you my immense power.**"

This statement was intriguing to Ezekiel. He just had to find out what could happen if he made the wrong decision. He walked up to the 2 large eyes and stared into them with total concern.

"What can happen if I anger you," he asked.

Bukarok laughed at Ezekiel, "**I'm going to be sealed inside of you,**" he snickered, "**If you die, I die. We'll have to work as one to survive. So Ezekiel, are you going to take my offer? I'm sure I can be tamed.**"

"Fine," said Ezekiel, "But, if you one thing out of line; I'll kill both of us."

"**Fine,**" said Bukarok, "**Listen to me carefully. This jutsu will take 5 days. You'll have to keep your chakra at an even level during the sealing. You'll have to use all your energy to seal me. But, I'm sure that after I'm sealed, you'll regain your power.**"

Ezekiel nodded and placed the scroll back under the ground and replaced the linoleum plates. He had 5 days to prepare for the sealing jutsu. He was going to spend all his time getting ready.

When Ezekiel came back to the Kimza compound, Renji happened to see him. He walked up to Ezekiel with a 2-foot-high stack of paper. When Ezekiel saw the paper he tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You were slacking off all week," Renji pouted, "You're the Nurmakage now. You have no time to be training all day. Now, these are the receipts for the geraniums and roses from the Rose Village. We owe the Rose Village 4500 Ryo. This stack also contains the…"

Ezekiel wasn't really listening to Renji. He was worried about something else. He just made a deal with a demon. If he wasn't careful, his village could be destroyed. He had to make sure Bukarok remained on his side. Plus, he couldn't tell anyone about what he found. If someone did find out, his days as the Nurmakage could be over.

Ezekiel spent the next 5 days training for the demon seal. He only stopped to do his work as the Nurmakage. Afterwards, he would slip from work to practice the demon seal. Every now and then, Renji would peer in on Ezekiel. Renji was 17 now, but he still adored Ezekiel's training sessions. Ezekiel was usually either being too busy to notice him.

Finally, it was time to initiate the sealing. Ezekiel made a long series of hand signs and placed his hands on Bukarok's scroll. He activated his Nokerrogan to make the seal stronger. He bit his right thumb until it bled. He then made a series of markings on the scroll. He had to be sure he could use the seal so that enough of Bukarok's chakra flowed. To do so he started to weaken his chakra flow.

"Here goes everything!" Ezekiel shouted, "Kuguari Style: Demon Sealing Jutsu!" He then placed his hand on his stomach. Suddenly, a surge of light forced its way out of Ezekiel's stomach. Then, in a matter of seconds, a spiral shield appeared on his bare stomach. He let out a moan as he slumped to the ground to catch his breath.

"**It is done,**" Bukarok said quite pleased, "**Now, What are we going to do together?**"

"I have to see someone," Ezekiel said, "I'm sure he'll be glad to see me."

Lai was near the Kimza compound. He was staring at a statue of one of the founders of the Canyon Village when he heard someone. He turned around to see Ezekiel standing behind him. Ezekiel had an evil smirk on his face.

"Ezekiel," Lai said kind of confused, "Aren't you supposed to be in the manor? There's paperwork to be done."

"I just wanted to have another training session with you," Ezekiel replied, "This time; I'm going to defeat you." He activated his Nokerrogan and got into a fighting stance.

"This isn't the time," Lai retorted, "You have to finish your work. Fight me later." As he turned around, Ezekiel appeared in front of him from nowhere. Lai stepped back and growled at him.

"Let's go," Ezekiel laughed, "Kimza Style: Kimza Sword!" He straightened his fingers and charged them with chakra. Then, his natural blue chakra faded and was replaced with a raging purple chakra. Lai stepped back and stared at Ezekiel.

"You didn't," he gasped, "You didn't seal Bukarok in your body! Did you?"

"I did. And now, I'm going to show you my power!" Ezekiel rushed towards Lai and slashed towards him. Instead of the usual near-intense blades used for training; Ezekiel was attacking full force!

Lai would've easily dodged the sword strike, but he was frozen with shock. The chakra blade ripped across Lai's body. Lai was knocked to the ground by the attack. Ezekiel kicked him into the air and slammed into a tree nearby. Lai slid to the ground again. He didn't try to stand up.

Ezekiel jerked him up and smashed him against the tree. He started to laugh in an evil way. Then, his eyes slowly changed from green to red. Lai knew what was happening. Bukarok wasn't totally sealed. Now, he was taking over Ezekiel's body. Either that or he slowly covered Ezekiel's heart with evil.

"Ezekiel!" Lai shouted, "You just made a bad decision! Bukarok is going to twist your mind into darkness! Your grandfather didn't want you to turn out this way! I may have to kill you to stop this!"

"Now," Ezekiel said, his voice starting to meld with Bukarok's, "I'm going to finish you off like the Kuguari pest you are!" He threw Lai high into the air and made a series of hand signs, "Kimza Style: Cutting Impulse" He then threw a giant impulse into Lai's body. Lai was thrown into a wall at the edge of the Kimza compound.

Three Kimza Clan members were standing around when they saw Lai fall to the ground. They rushed to him and tried to help him. But it was too late. The impact of his fall was too great to survive from.

"Who did this to you?" one Kimza asked, "A Plateau ninja!?"

"No," Lai coughed, "It was… it was… it was…" But Lai didn't finish the sentence. He was dead. The three Kimza stared at each other and talked to one another. One ran to get Ezekiel and one went to retrieve the Kimza elders while the other stayed with the deceased elder.

The Kimza found Ezekiel at the statue and ran to him, "Lord Nurmakage!" she shouted, "Lord Lai is dead! He fell from the sky!"

_I must've killed him with my Impulse attack, _Ezekiel thought, _but no one knows. As long as they don't find proof I'll be fine. Bukarok must've controlled me when I used my Nokerrogan. I barely remember anything! I gotta keep him under control until I find out how to unseal him and put him back where he belongs._

_**I'm sorry, **_Bukarok triumphantly thought, _**but there is no way to unseal me. You and I are one forever. HA! HA! HA!**_

AN: The tragedy gets more tragic! In the next chapter, Ezekiel is in great danger of being suspected of being Lai's murderer! It's up to Renji to get to the bottom of the situation. Plus, Ezekiel and Renji's friendship may come to an end! See all of this in chapter 23 of Kimza Chronicles. See you around!

PS: I've decided to rate my story M. T isn't enough anymore. There will be more violence than ever! Plus, there will be more language and I might even write a few lemons. Think I can do it?

Also: Please! Someone give me a review. If no one does, I may have to stop the series for a while…


	24. Ch 23: The Tragedy of The Kimza: Part 3

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 23: The Tragedy of The Kimza: Part 3

A few days passed since Lai's death. The best medical ninja were looking over the crime. Ezekiel was usually the calm type. He just casually did his duties as Nurmakage and partook in the murder investigation. He knew that the investigators would find his DNA on Lai; he just had to wait and find a way to clear his name.

Renji, however, knew Ezekiel all too well. He could tell that Ezekiel was nervous. He decided to join in on the investigation as well. He knew that Ezekiel was involved in the murder. He thought that an enemy more powerful than Ezekiel knocked Ezekiel out and killed Lai. But, Renji wasn't too sure. Ezekiel and Lai were the most powerful shinobi in the village. They could've easily defeated the attacker. Renji finally decided to keep an eye on Ezekiel.

Ezekiel was at the Nurmakage's manor. Ezekiel knew that if he didn't reseal Bukarok, he could end up killing someone else. But, for some odd reason, he enjoyed it. Perhaps he was becoming evil. The only way he could stop Bukarok now was killing himself. That way, Bukarok would die as well. He was going to use his Kimza Sword Attack to finish himself off. But as he charged up his chakra, a shocking pain surged through his body. He fell to the floor and growled in pain.

"**What are you doing?" **Bukarok asked, **"Are you planning on silencing our deal? I thought we were friends."**

"_I'm not your friend!_" Ezekiel yelled, "_At least not anymore! You killed one of my family members! As soon as I find out how to seal you back into that scroll—_" Ezekiel was interrupted by another wave of pain shaking his body.

"**You are not doing anything," **Bukarok laughed, **"You and I are now one. That means I have access to your body. I'm going to use it to plan the ultimate revenge. The Kuguari Clan will pay for sealing me in that scroll for 60 years! And not even my own host is going to stop me!"**

"_This is my body!_" Ezekiel shouted, "_And I'm going to keep it that way! Kimza Style: Kimza Arrow!_" Ezekiel charged his hand with chakra and thrust it into his stomach. Then, in one fluent action, Ezekiel drew his hand forward and blasted himself with chakra. He fell to the ground and stayed there. But instead of dying, he just was stunned.

"**Dead yet?" **Bukarok snickered.

"_What did you do to me!?_" Ezekiel yelled.

"**I said I couldn't let you die. I used my chakra to create an internal shield near your stomach. If you keep this reckless behavior, I may have to take over your body completely. Maybe then, I can stay undercover so that I can destroy the Kuguari Clan."**

"_Fine,"_ Ezekiel huffed, "_I guess there is no way to stop you by killing me. I'm going to say this once. If anyone finds out it was me who killed Lai; you and I are as good as dead._"

"**Don't worry," **Bukarok reassured, **"I'm going to make sure none of those elders find out." **Bukarok then released an evil laugh that wasn't very surprising to Ezekiel. He had to make sure Bukarok didn't do anything that would make him a suspect in the murder.

Later on, Renji was walking through the streets of the village. He had a chain with a dog tag on the end of it. He was bringing the item to Ezekiel. Luckily, he found Ezekiel eating at the food bar not too far from the Kimza compound. He ran to him and held out his hand with the chain in it.

Ezekiel saw the chain and tilted his head to the side, "Um," he said, "What is that and why are you giving it to me?"

"It's yours," Renji said, "Remember that chain I bought you when I was 10? I found it in the attic in your room." Just as he said that, Ezekiel stared into his eyes with a snarl.

"What were you doing in my room Renji?" he asked.

"Well," Renji explained, "There were some rumors of you killing elder Lai. I'm trying to prove it wasn't you. If you don't mind, I would love to take some items you had days earlier to the medical ninja."

"Why are people thinking it was me who killed elder Lai?"

Renji scratched his head, "There were injuries on Lai that looked like they were done by a Kimza Sword attack. But, they were done in a spiraling pattern. Some citizens think that they were done by your Cutting Impulse. If you don't mind; I'm going back to your room for evidence of your innocence." Renji walked away to go back to Ezekiel's room.

Ezekiel was shocked. If the village found out it was him who killed Lai, he would be stripped of his title and jailed. He had to clear his name one way or another. He had to ask for a favor from Bukarok. He knew he would pay for it; but what choice did he have? He dug into his mind and found Bukarok.

"**Hello Ezekiel," **Bukarok chuckled, **"What can I do for you?"**

"_I need you to…"_ Ezekiel took a break in his sentence before speaking again, "_find a way to keep the elders of the Canyon Council from finding out it was me or rather you who killed Lai._"

Bukarok laughed heartily at Ezekiel's request, **"You're finally feeling my evil?" **he asked.

"_Not a chance,_" Ezekiel replied, "_I just want you to stop them because they could jail me for something I didn't do. Besides, they are the last members of the Kuguari clan. You can finally have some sort of revenge. Just don't kill them._"

Bukarok couldn't believe what he heard. He had to clarify what Ezekiel had said, **"Are you sure you want me to do this?" **he asked, **"I might ending up killing them for my own selfish desires."**

"_I'm sure!_" Ezekiel shouted, "_And don't kill them! If you do, you and I are as good as dead!_"

"**Okay," **Bukarok said with a sigh, **"I won't kill them. In order for you to free me momentarily; you'll need to use an unsealing jutsu at half-power. Now to release me, follow these hand signs. The signs are: Dog, Hare, Horse, Dragon, Hare, Dragon, Serpent, Tiger, and Ram."**

"Right," Ezekiel said. He made the 9 hand signs and lifted his hands into the air. He then shouted, "Mystic Kuguari Style: Forbidden Demon Summoning!"He cut his right index finger with his canine tooth. He then slammed his hands into the ground.

Soon after, Ezekiel's body started to radiate a strange purple aura. Then the aura started to intensify. The aura was actually chakra. The chakra spun in a whirlwind around Ezekiel. It then spun away from Ezekiel and appeared in front of him. A large black figure appeared from nowhere inside of the twister. In conclusion, the chakra tornado died out and walked out of it was a large wasp almost 35 feet long in length. It smirked at Ezekiel and rushed to him with its jaws open. At only 1 foot from Ezekiel, it snapped it jaws. Ezekiel could feel the energy of the wasp's bite from that distance.

"I'm guessing you're Bukarok," Ezekiel said, staring at the giant insect.

"I'm surely not one of those miniscule bugs am I?" the wasp laughed, "You're looking at me in my early prime. I'm not fully developed yet."

"You know what to do right?"

Bukarok laughed again, showing his great and powerful jaws, "I'm sure my comrade," he said, "I'll stop the elder council. You just worry about surviving without me."

"I'll live," Ezekiel said emotionlessly, "Now just find out what the elders are doing."

"Will do," the demon laughed, "Wasp Style: Hidden Hive Jutsu!" Bukarok then created a wasp nest in a tree near the Kimza Compound using sap and chakra. He then turned into a purple mist and slithered into the nest. Then, in almost no time at all, 30 wasps filed out of the nest and all over the village. Ezekiel stared at a 31st wasp that landed on his left shoulder.

"Guess who?" it laughed.

"Some kind of wasp cloning jutsu?" Ezekiel asked, "That's cool."

"That's not all Ezekiel," the wasp laughed, "Look at this. Wasp Style: Compound Eye!" Bukarok flew onto Ezekiel's neck and penetrated it with his stinger. The stinger extended until it penetrated into only half an inch of Ezekiel's spinal cord. He then transferred some chakra through Ezekiel's spinal cord and into his brain. The chakra interrupted the brain's occipital lobe and gave it a new sphere of vision. This enabled Ezekiel to view what all the 30 wasp clones were seeing. Ezekiel was amazed at Bukarok's power. He knew that Bukarok could be a useful tool in his battle against the Plateau Village.

"I can see something," Ezekiel said, "One of the wasps found the Elder Council. They're in the meeting room at the Kimza Compound. Bukarok, lock my vision there."

Bukarok then dismissed the other 29 clones. Now Ezekiel's vision was focused on only the clone who found the elder council. "Now," he said, "For hearing. Wasp Style: Second Antennae." He then transferred some chakra directly to Ezekiel's Primary Auditory Cortex. Ezekiel could now hear what the wasp clone heard. He was now hearing something about his jailing.

"So," one elder said, "What should we do? Should we jail Lord Nurmakage? He is now the prime suspect in the murder case. The medical ninja found DNA of him on Lai."

"I guess so," another elder proclaimed, "Lord Nurmakage is the only person who was around Lai the day of his death. Show of hands of those who want Ezekiel Kimza incarcerated and stripped of his rank of Nurmakage!"

Out of a total of 15 members, all 15 raised their right hand.

"We have made a decision," the new lead elder announced, "Ezekiel will be arrested as soon as possible. We should owe our Renji. He's the one who found out Ezekiel was involved in this murder. He knows Ezekiel more than anyone else in the village." Then the 15 elders stood up and left the meeting area.

Ezekiel was shocked. He was shocked because he thought Renji was fighting to prove him innocent. Instead, he was trying to imprison him? Ezekiel's state of shock grew into anger. His anger signaled Bukarok to cancel all of his jutsu and grow back to his average size. He leered at Ezekiel. His smile grew into a grin.

"You want me to kill them?" he asked, still grinning.

"No," Ezekiel answered, "You killing them will just lead them to knowing I released you from your seal. For now, I have to follow in their plan. I'll let them arrest me. You use your Clone Jutsu to find out what's going on outside while I'm incarcerated. They'll have to release me. I'm the Nurmakage. I'll find a story to lead them to thinking I was using self defense."

Bukarok smiled at the Kimza and knocked him to the floor. Ezekiel growled at the wasp and tried to stand up. But no matter how hard he tried, he was no match for the demon.

"I got another idea," the demon laughed, "How about I take over your body and kill the Elder Council? Pretty smart huh?"

"NO!" Ezekiel yelled, "I have to stay on the elders' side until we're free."

"Sorry," Bukarok chortled, "I wasn't asking!" He then turned into a purple plume of smoke and jetted into Ezekiel's mouth. Suddenly, his eyes turned red and his hair started to change colors as well. He stood up not as Ezekiel anymore; but Bukarok-Possessed Ezekiel. He laughed greatly at his triumph. He then dug into Ezekiel's memories and instantly learned the Vortex Jutsu. He used it to create a vortex to track down the elders.

The Elder Council was walking through town. They were trying to find Ezekiel. They then saw him near the temple. He smiled at the elders and cracked his knuckles.

"Ezekiel," the lead elder said, "You are under arrest for killing Lai Kimza. Come quietly and perhaps we'll lower your sentence."

"Go to Hell," Bukarok laughed, "Lai deserved to die. Just like the rest of you Kuguari trash. You're going to wish you were never born after I'm done with you. Nokerrogan!!" Then Bukarok activated the Nokerrogan and covered his arms in chakra.

One of the elders caught sight of Ezekiel's eyes. She saw that they were not green, but red! She jumped back to the lead elder and told him about Ezekiel.

"What!?" he shouted, "You're not Ezekiel. You're Bukarok! So you manipulated Ezekiel into being your container. We're going to destroy you Bukarok!"

"Oh yeah?" Bukarok laughed, his voice totally interrupting Ezekiel's to change into his own, "We'll see who's going to be destroyed! Kimza Style: Kimza Arrow!" He charged his fingertips with chakra and fired the chakra towards the 15 elders. 13 managed to get away. 2 were struck by the attacks. One was fatally injured. He died in a matter of seconds.

"We have to use the Kuguari Gridlock Seal," shouted one male elder, "It's the only way to seal Bukarok without harming Ezekiel!"

"But we need twenty-one Kuguari Clan members!" shouted another elder, "We are down to only fourteen!"

"Find 7 Kimza," said a third elder, "They'll have to work! Now go! We'll try to stay alive until then. But just in case, bring 8 Kimza!"

"Right!" the second elder ran off to find some Kimza Clan members. The other 13 stayed behind to combat Bukarok.

So far, Bukarok was amazed. He was surprised that such old former shinobi could still battle in such a talented fashion. He knew he had to take down the elders as soon as possible. Ezekiel could reawaken at any moment and reclaim his body. He had to use the Cutting Impulse to kill them in one attack.

The lead elder rushed to Bukarok and attacked him with a series of strong blows. Bukarok dodged the raging assault and bolted to the elder. He gave him a paralyzing blow to the gut and grabbed his head. He slammed the elder into a pole and threw him to the ground. The elder jumped up and retaliated with a kick to Bukarok's (or Ezekiel's face). Bukarok fell to the ground but recovered in time to dodge a stomp by another elder. He was fighting a battle with odds against him. Then, the elder who went to get help came back with 8 Kimza.

The lead elder pointed at the Kimza, "Now," he said, "To activate the jutsu, one elder has to grab onto Bukarok and not let go."

"I'll do it!" shouted the largest and most athletic elder. He grabbed Bukarok and strained his movement.

"Now," the elder continued, "We have to form a square and use our chakra to create a grid!" When the shinobi were in place they charged their chakra. The chakra created a grid around Bukarok. The chakra also caused Ezekiel to lose his strength. Bukarok couldn't control his host's body so he fell to the ground. The large elder, knowing his job was done, moved away.

"Now!" the elder concluded, "The last step! The hand signals are Dog, Hare, Dragon, Hare, Rooster, Tiger, Ram, and Horse!" When all twenty ninja completed their hand signs; the lead elder raised his hands, "Kuguari Style: Gridlock Sealing Jutsu!" He then slammed his hands into the grid. A cage of chakra formed around Ezekiel and charged his body with chakra. The jutsu caused Bukarok to be slowly expelled out of Ezekiel's body.

"It's working!" a female elder said in triumph.

"_I am not going to be sealed again!" _Bukarok thought, _"Not again!" _Then, to the dismay of the elders, Bukarok used his chakra to make Ezekiel stand up. He charged the Kimza with chakra and made him spread his arms apart.

"We can't let this demon win!" shouted the elder, "Mold your chakra more! Perform more hand signals! Hare! Dog! Serpent! Boar!..." Doing this made the cage more powerful. But, Bukarok was still trying to free himself.

"I'm going to eliminate all of you!" Bukarok shouted, "Kimza Style: Cutting Impulse!" Bukarok created a cutting whirlwind and made it bash multiple times against the cage of chakra. Then, in a spectacular display, the impulse broke through the cage and exploded. Bukarok was knocked into a wall at a fatal force. Ezekiel regained control of his body. But, he was still knocked out cold. The elders walked to Ezekiel and charged their hands with chakra. They moved their hands along his body.

"Bukarok is still present within him," the lead elder explained, "Put Ezekiel in prison and find Renji for me. He must make a very important decision."

Ezekiel finally awoke from his unconsciousness. He looked to see that he was in a jail cell. He tried to contact Bukarok but couldn't find him. He just sat in the bench on the western wall and went into a state of thought. Then, Renji walked to the jail cell. But he looked different. He wore the traditional Nurmakage's robes. Ezekiel clenched his teeth in anger at his brother.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked.

"No," said Renji, "I am the Fifth Nurmakage. You were stripped of your rank when the elder council found out you was the container of Bukarok the wasp demon. As of now, you are going to be sentenced to death for disobeying the sacred Kimza Scroll. I'll find some way to get you out of here."

"I don't need your help," Ezekiel growled, "You got me in here in the first place! And how did the elder council make you Nurmakage! You don't even know all 15 Kimza Weapons!"

"I thought that I found something that could defend your innocence! And I'm your brother! My skills come from me seeing you train almost every day! My power must've been no secret to the Canyon Council! I'm telling you, I'll get you out of this situation!"

"I don't care!" Ezekiel retorted, "Just leave me alone Lord Nurmakage. Let me die. After all I did for this damn village. I hope that you'll live happily knowing you killed your brother."

Renji didn't say anything to Ezekiel. He couldn't as a matter of fact. He was torn at the fact that his own brother hated him for trying to save him. He just silently turned around and left the building. Ezekiel just sat on the bench and pondered about what happened over the last few days. He knew that he couldn't contain his anger for long. It would soon twist him into something he never thought he would be. This was just the beginning of the turning point of the Kimza Clan. The clan, perhaps the entire village would soon be engulfed in war that will kill it from the inside. Ezekiel's evil heart was finally ripe. And it was Bukarok's for the picking…

AN: This is getting white-hot!! In the next chapter, Ezekiel's execution turns from bad to worse. The most ultimate battle in the history of the Canyon Village will begin. A massacre will erupt into the shot heard around the ninja world. And Renji and Ezekiel would engage in a battle that Saphiro would be forced to continue 25 years later. Be ready for chapter 24 of Kimza Chronicles See you around!

Also: How about the jutsu in this chapter. Pretty cool huh? And the metaphor at the end of the chapter? How about it. I guess I am becoming a good author. Please review!


	25. Ch 24: The Tragedy of The Kimza: Part 4

AN: I do not own original Naruto and jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 24: The Tragedy of The Kimza: Part 4

A few weeks had passed since Bukarok's attack against the Elder Council. Ezekiel was still awaiting sentencing. He was growing more enraged by the day. His heart was slowly being shadowed by evil. Bukarok became aware of his change a few days earlier. He was going to help Ezekiel reach his breaking point. He knew if he harnessed Ezekiel's hatred, he could finally get a chance to destroy the Kuguari Clan.

"**So," **Bukarok laughed, **"Are you ready to commence your revenge?"**

"_I'm not going to be molded by your evil," _Ezekiel growled, _"I'm going to reseal you. All that had happened is your fault. I'm going to set everything right again."_

"**Oh really? I can tell you're gaining a hatred for your clan. Your own little brother is the new Nurmakage. How are you going to deal with that!?"**

"_I don't care about my brother!" _Ezekiel moaned, _"He's the Nurmakage now! He'll do a better job than I ever did!" _Ezekiel and Bukarok's argument was interrupted by the lead elder coming to Ezekiel's prison cell.

"Good morning Ezekiel," he greeted.

"What do you want?" Ezekiel asked bluntly.

"Your sentencing is today," the elder said, "Everyone in the Land of Sky is going to be here. People from the Star and Blast Villages will be here. I'm sure your grandfather will be ashamed of you. Doing such a thing as releasing Bukarok is plainly foolish."

"Don't talk about my grandfather!" Ezekiel shouted, running to the cell's iron bars. As he attempted to grab the poles, a burst of electric energy knocked him backwards onto the floor. He looked up and growled at the elder.

"Your brother is going to be there to read your sentence," the elder said, "I'll see you later. Hope you have a nice life!" the elder laughed and laughed as he walked down the corridor. His voice was soon silenced as he left the east wing.

_Renji, _Ezekiel thought, _I hope that my sentence isn't going to be serious._

Later, Ezekiel was brought to the courtroom of the Canyon Council. The Canyon Village had one of the most powerful jurisdiction systems in the whole ninja world. Ezekiel stood before more than 350 citizens of the Canyon, Star, and Blast Villages. Ezekiel looked to the left to see that Renji, Raioku, and an unknown Kimza were standing in the large podium on the northern wall of the room. Ezekiel closed his eyes, anxious to see what his sentence was.

"Ezekiel Kimza," Renji announced, "You are guilty of releasing Bukarok of the Four Guardian Demons of the Gates of Hell. This is a very serious crime. Because of your actions, Lai Kimza and Jura Kuguari have died. Those two were part of the Canyon Council. For what you have done, there is only one punishment. Ezekiel Kimza," Renji's voice broke during the last words, "you are sentenced to death at 4:30 PM by Kimza Dragon!!" Renji felt his body break down as he slumped to the floor. 5 security guards seized Ezekiel and dragged him out the courtroom. Everyone was silent. The Nurmakage was going to be killed.

Back in his cell, Ezekiel sat on his bench. He was looking over his short life. He was going to die at 4:30. That was in only 2 hours and 37 minutes. He was amazed and frightened at how fast his life was going. It seemed like yesterday he was only a student in ninja academy. And now, he was 22 years old, once the Nurmakage of the Canyon village, and going to die in 2 hours. He stared at the seal mark made by him sealing Bukarok in his body. If he didn't unseal Bukarok, he'd still be the Nurmakage. And Lai and Jura would still be alive. As he was stuck in thought, Bukarok began a conversation with him.

"**Is it true that we're going to die?" **the demon asked.

"_It's true," _said Ezekiel, _"And I'm kind of glad too."_

Bukarok paused for a moment, **"What?" **he yelled, **"You're happy that we're going to die!?"**

"_Not really. But, you'll be dead. And if you're dead, my village will be safe."_

"**This isn't your village anymore," **Bukarok explained, **"Your brother, Renji, is the Nurmakage now. The village is in his hands. And you will be dead in the ground. You know, I was thinking about something. What if Renji told the council about you killing Lai on purpose?"**

Ezekiel was confused, _"What are you talking about, demon?" _

"**Just think about it. Renji was always fond of you. He wanted to be just like you. He always wanted to be as powerful as you. Perhaps, he told the council those things because he wanted to take what was yours. Maybe he did he did just to take your title as the Nurmakage. It makes sense."**

Ezekiel thought about it for a while. Bukarok had a point. Maybe Renji didn't receive his job, he took it! Ezekiel suddenly had a spontaneous grudge against his brother. Ezekiel didn't want him to be alive anymore. In fact, he started to hate the entire village. His anger grew to hatred. And the hatred grew to pure evil. Finally, his heart was truly evil. Bukarok now had the power to manipulate him. He had a plan. A plan that Ezekiel wouldn't listen to before. But now, he had enough hate to listen to anything Bukarok said.

"**I have a plan Ezekiel," **the demon wasp explained, **"It'll help us. But you must do one thing for me in return."**

"_Anything you have in mind," _Ezekiel laughed evilly, _"I'm behind 110 percent."_

Finally, it was time for Ezekiel's execution. Ezekiel's execution was taking place inside the shrine area near the temple. Many people were there. Ezekiel stood on the large platform overlooking the shrine. He was bound in chains to prevent escape. The lead elder was also on the platform. He was the one performing the Kimza Dragon attack. He stared at Ezekiel and smiled.

"You should be glad," the elder laughed, "Bukarok will be no more because of you. Let's finish this quickly." He quickly made a series of hand signs.

"**Are you ready?" **Bukarok asked.

"_Ready," _Ezekiel answered.

"This is it!" the elder yelled, "Kimza Style: Kimza Dragon Jutsu!" Then, the elder covered his arms with chakra. He swayed his arms in many directions. Finally, he raised his arms into the air. The chakra radiating from his arms ascended into the air and spun rapidly. The whirlwind soon turned into a large dragon. It was being stabilized and controlled by the lead elder. It roared at its target, Ezekiel.

_This is it, _Ezekiel thought.

Then, in one swift movement, the elder hurled the dragon towards Ezekiel. It opened its wide jaws. They were larger than Bukarok's! The dragon whizzed passed Ezekiel and turned around. The chakra beast grabbed Ezekiel from behind and continued on its path. The chains which constricted Ezekiel broke at the moment of impact. The dragon used its jaws to trap Ezekiel and keep him there. It slowly closed its powerful jaws more as it flew around the shrine. Then, it flew straight for the ground and slammed into it. A large explosion followed after. It rumbled the entire shrine for a whole 30 seconds. The magnitude of explosion was so powerful; it tipped the entire temple to one side. Everyone, including Renji, was too shocked to go check on Ezekiel. No one was executed by the Kimza dragon in over 30 years. The last person was a Kuguari Clan member who was intent on village destruction.

When the commotion ended, the villagers went to go check on Ezekiel. What they found next was astonishing. Ezekiel was actually in one piece. Anyone who was attacked by the Kimza Dragon was instantly disintegrated during the explosion. The only thing that would be left is ashes. Ezekiel was somehow intact. He had minor puncture wounds, but other than that okay.

The lead elder was stunned at this. He knew the power of the Kimza Dragon. It had enough energy to destroy an entire village at full power. It was the most powerful of all 15 Kimza Weapons. Ezekiel managed to learn it by training with Toshiya. Other than him, only the Elder Council could learn such a powerful jutsu. He molded enough chakra to destroy Ezekiel's ashes! He stepped back, thinking about his error.

Finally the elder came to a conclusion, "He's dead," he said, "and that's final. Have the medical ninja get a stretcher." As he looked down at Ezekiel he saw something suspicious. As he took closer inspection, he saw Ezekiel's face twitch. He saw that Ezekiel was actually alive! He survived the attack!

Suddenly, Ezekiel's eyes snapped open. He grabbed the elder by his throat and jerked him up. He stood up and laughed maliciously. Everyone stepped back. They were also surprised that Ezekiel survived the strongest of the Kimza Weapons. The vengeful Kimza slammed the lead elder into the wall of the large platform and growled

"But how!?" the elder choked, "That attack should've completely destroyed you! How did you survive!?"

"**He survived because of me!!" **laughed Bukarok, his eyes leering over the crowd. The villagers stepped back as Ezekiel revealed the purple demon chakra that sealed him from the chakra of the Kimza Dragon attack. He threw the lead elder to the ground. The elder was escorted away by 2 Kimza. Ezekiel cracked his knuckles and laughed.

"Ezekiel!" Renji shouted, running out of the crowd and into Ezekiel, "What are you doing with that demon. You can stop this if you reseal it!"

"Sorry Renji," Ezekiel sighed, "But I can't reseal him. I tried. Besides, the Ezekiel you knew and loved is dead and gone. Now you're looking at the Ezekiel that has one thing on his mind. That thing is the complete and total destruction of the Village Hidden within The Canyon and its inhabitants. That includes you, Lord Nurmakage!"

Renji stepped back and growled. He activated his Nokerrogan to see that Ezekiel's chakra was fusing with Bukarok's. Ezekiel was changing physically too. His eyes were changing into a blood red and his spiky hair was changing from brown to red and blonde. His face made a menacing look and his canine teeth grew larger and longer. Ezekiel wasn't Ezekiel anymore. He was now Bukarok's container and proud of it.

"Now!" Ezekiel shouted, making hand signs, "I'm going to murder the Kimza Clan first! My own family tried to kill me, and I want revenge. Prepare for your demise! Mystic Kuguari Style: Forbidden Demon Summoning" He slammed his hands on the ground and a whirlwind appeared around him. The tornado moved away and spawned Bukarok. The demon wasp smiled and rapidly flapped his large wings. He hovered in the air above Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel!" Renji pleaded again, "You can stop this! You're going to regret this for the rest of your life! I can help you Ezekiel! That's what brothers are for!"

"Hmph," Ezekiel scoffed, "If that's so, why did you turn your back on me!? You arrested me so that _you'd _become the Nurmakage! I'm going to finish you off last for old time sake! If you interfere with my revenge I'll have no choice but to kill you now!"

Renji stepped up to Ezekiel, ready to die for the village. Suddenly, the elders ran in front of him. Raioku and 2 other Kimza ran next to him.

"You need to leave, Lord Nurmakage!" one elder shouted.

"We'll take care of Ezekiel!" shouted another elder.

"You have to leave Renji," the lead elder suggested, "Right now, you're not strong enough to take on Ezekiel alone. You have to leave the Land of Sky to be safe."

"I can take on my own brother," Renji said angrily, "If he wants to destroy the Canyon Village, he has to kill me first. I'm the Nurmakage dammit! It's my duty to protect the Canyon Village! And not even my older brother is going to stop me!"

"You don't understand," the lead elder continued, "Ezekiel is way more powerful than you naturally. With that demon, his power has increased tenfold! There is no way you can defeat him now! Get out of the Land of Sky! Go to the Volcano Village. There you can train as long as possible. Now go!"

"I'm not going!" Renji shouted, "I'm fighting to the death!" Renji ran straight towards his brother, knowing his life could be over. He cocked his right fist back. When he was in range of Ezekiel's body, he fired his fist.

Ezekiel grabbed Renji's fist and pulled his brother to him. He slammed his knee into Renji's gut. Renji fell to the ground and coughed up some blood. Ezekiel then threw him into a wall. Renji fell to the ground again. This time; he was too stunned to get up. He never seen Ezekiel posses so much power before. He realized he wasn't ready to fight Ezekiel. But, he couldn't run away from the village he swore to protect. He stood up, ready to attack again. Raioku grabbed him and created a vortex.

"You can go," Renji growled, "I'm staying here."

"Renji," Raioku explained, "If you want to fight, it's best you fight Ezekiel when he tires out. The Elder Council can handle him for now. We'll fight him together on the edge of the canyon. I hope we can take him on. Now c'mon! Let's go!"

"Fine," Renji submitted, "Let's go." Then, Renji, Raioku, and another Kimza ran into the vortex and disappeared.

"Everyone!" the lead elder yelled, "We have to use the Gridlock Seal to trap Ezekiel and Bukarok so that the Nurmakage escapes!"

"But we can't!" shouted an elder, "There are only fourteen of us. The grid will be incomplete!"

"Two people will have to grab onto Ezekiel," the lead elder suggested, "while the other twelve will use the seal! I know this won't work, but it's not supposed to work. Know this now. We are going to sacrifice ourselves to protect the Nurmakage! We can't run away! This is our last stand as the Elder division of the Canyon Council!"

"Let's do this for Lord Nurmakage!" one elder shouted, grabbing Ezekiel from behind. Another elder grabbed Ezekiel from the front. The other elders quickly got into position. Twelve elders in a square pattern. Four on each side.

"For Lord Nurmakage!" the lead elder shouted, "Kuguari Style: Gridlock Sealing Jutsu!" Then, a large grid appeared under Ezekiel again. The grid created a chakra cage that trapped Ezekiel and Bukarok within. Using the jutsu in succession had a price. The two elders that grabbed Ezekiel were killed by the electric energy of the chakra attack. What they didn't expect was that Bukarok's chakra was interrupting the cage's chakra flow. Because of this, the cage was quickly dying out.

"We—got—to—keep—the—chakra—flow—going!" one elder grunted. But the effort was near futile. Bukarok was way too powerful for the combined strength of the elders. He was getting extra energy from Ezekiel. In a matter of seconds, the chakra cage could be destroyed.

"I'm going to end this useless resistance!" Bukarok roared, opening his wings. His wings created a gale of chakra-charged wind that broke through the chakra cage. The wind also knocked all of the elders to the ground. They looked up and stared at Ezekiel. He laughed at the elders and looked up at Bukarok.

"Do what you please with them," Ezekiel laughed, "They are Kuguari Clan members."

"I know just the way to finish these guys off!" Bukarok laughed, "He ascended high into the air and charged up some of his chakra, "Wasp Style: 2K Stinger Jutsu!" Then, the wasp spun in a sphere pattern. Out of the sphere came exactly 2000 giant needles. The needles traveled all over the village. The needles attacked the ten remaining elders. They were killed instantly by the needles piercing their bodies. Then, in about 10 seconds, the 2000 needles were all over the village. Many missed their targets. At least 50 people were killed by the attack. Ezekiel laughed triumphantly at the scene before him.

"I have one more thing I must do in order to complete this assualt," Ezekiel laughed, "And it's going to take place there." He pointed to Kimza Compound.

"What are you going to do?" Bukarok asked surprisingly curious.

"You'll see Bukarok."

Then, at the Kimza Compound, Ezekiel made 22 hand signs and raised his hands into the air, "I'm going to kill this village the way they tried to kill me," he laughed, "Kimza Style: Kimza Dragon!" Ezekiel then created a chakra dragon that was 10 times as large as the dragon the lead elder used. Ezekiel jumped onto Bukarok's back and flew 20 feet above the tallest point in the village.

"Eat this Canyon Village!" Ezekiel shouted, throwing the dragon down towards the Kimza Compound. It collided with the large building and exploded with tremendous force. The attack caused the ground to wave during the explosion and the aftershock. The explosion engulfed the village in flames. The Kimza Compound was nearly destroyed. Many buildings were totaled as a result of the blast radius knocking everything down with its force. The temple and shrine were obliterated. Only the Nurmakage's manor was totally spared. More than 400 people died in the explosion. Luckily, about 20 others escaped in time. More than 10 were Kimza Clan members. Ezekiel snickered at his triumph.

"Wow," Bukarok chuckled, "You really know how to leave a party."

"That village didn't stand a chance," Ezekiel laughed, "Now I have to find Renji and kill him too. The best for last right." He and Bukarok flew north towards the edge of the canyon.

Renji was on the edge of the canyon with Raioku and his brother. Even though the village was 15 miles from where he was standing he could still see what happened. He used his Nokerrogan to further examine the attack. The Village Hidden within The Canyon was no more. It was totally annihilated. Large plumes of smoke rose high into the air. Flames were easy to see. Some were at least 75 feet high. The village was also partially sunk from the aftershock. Renji growled in total anger as he repeatedly smashed his fist into the earth over and over. He finally stopped and just huffed in spite over and over.

"Damn you Ezekiel," he snarled, "How could you do something like this!? You said you were never going to be tainted by evil. You lied didn't you!? You lied to Grandfather. You lied to the people of the Canyon Village. You lied to me. But, worst of all, you lied to yourself. I'll never forgive you! I'm going to destroy you and Bukarok! Only then, will the Canyon Village ever be rebuilt!"

"Why don't you destroy me now!?" asked Ezekiel rising to the canyon's edge with Bukarok. His red eyes were glimmering with a mixture of hate and battle lust. Renji stepped back to Raioku and his brother.

"You two get out of here," Renji said, "You'll be killed if stay around me. Ezekiel will hunt you down."

"We're not running away," Raioku declared, "We're staying to fight! And Ezekiel and his pet bug will have to deal with it!"

"Oh really?" Ezekiel laughed, "I'll kill you first then!" He pulled out kunai from his pocket and ran for Raioku. When he got close, he slashed at him. Then, in the nick of time, Renji blocked Ezekiel's kunai with his own.

"This is _our_ battle," Renji growled, "Keep them out of this!"

"So you want to play hero?" Ezekiel asked, "Listen well Renji, you will never defeat me. I'll always be more powerful than you! If you want to die fighting fine with me! Bukarok, I'll handle him. He's just my little brother." He rushed to Renji and gave him a brutal shoulder thrust. Renji fell to the ground and slid a few feet.

But Ezekiel wasn't finished yet. He ran to Renji and grabbed his gray jacket. He punched Renji in the face 5 times before throwing him towards the canyon. Renji fell into the canyon but used a vortex to save himself. He appeared from a vortex behind Ezekiel and kicked at him. Ezekiel was thrown into the ground but quickly recovered. He quickly stood up and rushed to Renji again. This time, he kicked Renji in the shoulders with both his feet. Renji fell to the ground and looked into the sky. He saw that Ezekiel was coming down with a war stomp.

Knowing what to do, Renji rolled out of the way. Ezekiel slammed his foot into the ground and created a crack with a 5 foot radius. Then, Renji stood up and executed a spin kick. The kick connected with Ezekiel's face. He fell to the ground and stayed there. Renji ran towards his brother, ready to finish him off. Ezekiel, planning the attack all along, thrust his right foot upward when Renji was in range. His foot connected with Renji's chin. Renji was thrown high into the air. Ezekiel jumped above him and clasped his hands together. Then, in a brutal display of power, Ezekiel bolted his clasped hands into Renji's gut. This attack created a pulse of pain that put Renji into shock. He fell to the ground and landed with a hard thud. He was instantly knocked out.

Ezekiel landed next to Renji and laughed. He wasn't using his Nokerrogan and yet he was pounding Renji into the ground. He activated his Nokerrogan and charged up a Kimza Sword attack. Just as he was about to execute the finishing blow, Raioku charged from behind and kicked him in the back of the head. Ezekiel, barely fazed by the attack, turned around and kicked Raioku into the ground.

"You're going to pay dearly for that," Ezekiel growled.

Raioku was frightened but he kept his composure. He was staring in the face of death and had to be brave. He gulped in worry and got into a fighting stance.

"You're going to actually fight me?" the vengeful Kimza asked. He laughed at Raioku, "That's rich. I know you Raioku; you only attacked me because of impulse. Now that you got my attention, you want to run away. But, you asked for a brawl. You now have one."

"Leave him alone Ezekiel," Renji groaned, standing up and shaking his injured body into motion, "I'm the one you _really_ want to fight. Less chit-chat, more combat. What do you say?"

Ezekiel charged his arms with chakra again. Renji did the same. Then, the two brothers ran towards each other and started their 'sword fight'. They slashed at each other many times. The attacks were either dodged or blocked. Ezekiel was surprised at Renji. The lead elder was right. Renji had a huge amount of power. But, he knew he was stronger. Wanting to end the skirmish quickly, he jumped back and charged up some chakra.

Renji, not knowing what to expect, ran for his brother. He had a look in his green eyes. He had a glare that shouted, 'I'll always be your friend. But for now, one of us has to die here today!' He charged his chakra blade with more chakra as he continued his advance on Ezekiel.

"You fool!" Ezekiel laughed, "You're going to pay for that! Chakra Impulse!" Then, he slammed a giant whirlwind into Renji. Renji was knocked back over 50 feet. Soon, he slammed into the dust again. He tried to look up, but his body was too battered and bruised. He thought that this battle was over, and his outcome was grim.

Ezekiel walked next to Renji and smiled, "You are very powerful," he said, "So powerful in fact I'm going to spare your life for now. I'm also doing this because you're still my brother. And just killing you right now after what happened just wouldn't be right. But next time, you're not going to be as lucky. Next time, I'll expect you to be more powerful." He jumped onto Bukarok and flew off towards the northwest, "But… I'll be stronger as well." He then laughed. The laugh continued for a few seconds before it was too far to be heard.

Renji sat up and growled, "He just made a fatal mistake. I'm going to defeat him. And next time, I'm going to be stronger!" he looked to Raioku and his brother and smiled, "We're going to the Volcano Village. I'm going to train there. Let's go!" he created a vortex and jumped in.

"Okay!" Raioku and his brother shouted in unison. They also jumped into the vortex and disappeared. The final battle of the Kimza had begun. Ezekiel and Renji would be pitted against each other in a battle to the death. But, it wasn't time yet. Both combatants had to get stronger. And even though Ezekiel had Bukarok on his side. Renji had the entire Canyon Village on his. It was up to him to not only save the rest of the Kimza, but the world as well.

Renji was the Canyon Village's only hope…

AN: That chapter had my blood pumping! In the next chapter, Renji takes a break from his intense training and meets Hiara, a beautiful fire jutsu master also looking for Ezekiel. Will the two warriors get along or would they end up killing each other? Plus, more than sparks fly! All of this and more in Chapter 25 of Kimza Chronicles! See you around!


	26. Ch 25: The Tragedy of The Kimza: Part 5

AN: Original Naruto characters and jutsu do not belong to me. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 25: The Tragedy of The Kimza: Part 5

A few months had passed since Renji and Ezekiel had last seen each other. Renji had fled the Canyon Village to train in the closest village to it, The Village Hidden Beside The Volcano. For a few weeks, Renji wondered if Ezekiel had track down more Kimza clan members and killed them. But after a while, he decided to leave the subject alone. Partially, because he was the Nurmakage of the village and those thoughts haunted him.

After a while, living in the Volcano Village wasn't so bad. The volcano was extinct, so there was no worry about an eruption. There was also a bamboo forest west of the village to train in. Renji decided on a way to defeat Ezekiel. He decided that he would use the Gridlock Seal. That way, he could extract Bukarok from Ezekiel's body and not kill him. For a while, he thought it was a very clever idea. But after what seemed like an eternity of training, he started to lose hope.

One day, Renji decided to take a break from his training to roam the village. As he was strolling along, he caught sight of the business building of the village's kage, the Suzokage. Even though Renji lived in the village for months, he still never met the Suzokage. When he first entered the village, a group of Jonin greeted him. He soon came to the conclusion that he would talk to the Suzokage. He was the Nurmakage. He knew that the village would soon be involved with Ezekiel.

As Renji entered the building he saw that it was larger and more modern than the Nurmakage manor. As he went upstairs, a couple of Jonin on patrol told Renji to remove his weapons. When he entered the room, he saw a large muscular man sitting at a desk filling out paperwork. The man wore a large orange robe and had long blonde hair. His eyes were an intense blue. His large figure made the thought that at any moment he would break the table with his muscular frame. But instead, he had a gentle and overlooking touch.

Renji stared at the man for while, unable to speak. Finally after a few minutes of silence, he finally mustered up enough vocal strength to make a simple breathing noise. The man noticed the sudden sound and looked up. A smile slowly spread his cheek muscles apart. "Hello," he said, "May I help you Nurmakage Renji?"

Renji was surprised that the man knew his name despite never meeting him. It soon occurred to him that one of his gate guards told him about him a long time ago. He simply smiled, walked to the Suzokage, and extended his arm for a handshake, "It's nice to know you know me," he said, "What is your name?"

The giant smiled harder and shook Renji's hand with his own. Renji's hand was covered up by the man's. "I am Suzokage Hisomaru Tokomiya," he laughed, "But since we are socially and rank-wise equals, just call me Hiso."

"As you may know Hiso," Renji explained, "You must already know about the incident about the Canyon Village and Ezekiel Kimza that took place a little more than five months ago right?"

Hisomaru nodded, "Yes," he said, "I sent six of my observer Jonin there to witness the Ezekiel Kimza execution. Then only 2 came back. They said that the others were killed by Ezekiel after he went berserk and summoned a large insect that shot stingers all over the village. Then, on their way back, they said that a Kimza Dragon attack, larger than any other they've ever seen, destroyed the village in no time at all."

"Yes, that's the incident," Renji sighed, "I am sorry about the casualties that your village has suffered because of mine. That's why I came here. I need somewhere to train until I am ready to face my older brother Ezekiel. Soon enough, Ezekiel may want to decimate the Volcano Village as well. Therefore, we must join together in this time of urgency to take on this new threat to the Land of Sky."

Hisomaru nodded as listened to Renji's words, "You need help you say," he assumed, "Well, I have just the help for you. Hiara is a shinobi of astronomical proportions. She can help you with your training with the Gridlock Sealing Jutsu."

Renji was once again swept off his feet by Hisomaru and his knowledge of his clan. He smiled and walked away to leave the office. As he started to leave, he turned around and stared quizzically at Hisomaru.

"She's in a grassy area near the bamboo forest," Hisomaru said, tapping his head with his middle and index fingers. He laughed at Renji's state of shock and continued on his paperwork, "Also, look for Zoka too! He is Hiara's older brother and training companion!"

A few minutes later, Renji rushed through the forest of bamboo to find Hiara and Zoka. He didn't have long to look, because a few seconds later, he entered a large field filled with tree stumps with fighting pads around them. He also a small rock hill and a stream which flowed around it. Renji stared in awe for a while before he finally caught sight of what he was looking for. He saw that two people were sparing near the stream and decided to greet them. The two people must've seen him too, because they stopped what they were doing and walked to him.

"Are you two Hiara and Zoka?" Renji asked.

"That's us," said the male. He wore a large green shirt partially covered by an almond-colored jacket zipped to his chest. He also wore almond-colored sweat pants and white sandals. His headband was tied to his head and showed the village's emblem, an upside down equilateral triangle with three circles inside the triangle. The circles were different sizes, one inside the other. The headband and the boy's face had a few scars. That indicated the boy was a constant warrior despite his age. His eyes were a stunning shade of blue and his hair was a youthful blonde. He was around 20 years old.

Hiara, the female, looked different than her older brother. She wore a red vest with a white t-shirt underneath. She also wore medium length shorts with a red and black skirt. She also wore white sandals. Her headband was around her neck. She had a flawless face and wore yin-yang earrings. She had peaceful and gorgeous baby blue eyes and her hair was brownish-blonde and was tied into a giant braid. The braid was littered with leaves and twigs, indicating she was taking a beating from her brother during the sparring session. She looked about the same age as Renji.

"I'm so glad to meet you two!" Renji beamed, "Lord Suzokage told me to look for you two!"

"Did he now?" asked Hiara, "And why did he?"

"I heard you two can help me defeat Ezekiel Kimza. I need someone who can fight and has some experience with jutsu and hand-to-hand combat. And it looks like you have lots of experience."

Zoka glared at Renji stepping to him with his fists clutched, "And what do you mean by that?" he snapped, "You mean these!?" He pointed his thumb towards the scars across his face.

"No," Renji said, trying to calm Zoka down, "I saw you guys training and I loved the way you used your techniques. I didn't try to say anything to anger you."

Zoka's snarl faded into a full toothed grin, "Thanks," he said, "I always try my best to beat Hiara. She's a toughie."

"Well," Renji requested, "Will you two help me?"

Hiara stepped to Renji and stared into his eyes, "What is in it for us?" she asked. It seemed to Renji that Hiara, though being younger, was the one to make plans. Zoka looked more mature, but it didn't look he wasn't one to make deals.

"Well," Renji said digging into his pockets, "How about I pay you two 1000 Ryo each every 2 days. Plus, you guys can gain more experience."

Hiara thought about Renji's offer for a second and smiled, "Make it 1200 Ryo and you got a deal."

Renji huffed in anger but eventually decided it was better than nothing, "Fine," he said giving Hiara 1200 Ryo, "It's a deal."

Zoka laughed heartily as he took his first payment, "You won't regret it Lord Nurmakage," he said, "Me and Hiara are the best Tokomiya shinobi in town. Your jutsu will be so good, Ezekiel won't know what hit and killed him!"

Renji smiled at Zoka and Hiara. They were almost exactly like he and Ezekiel were. Hisomaru was most likely a superior relative like an uncle or father. He soon found himself trapped inside a vortex of memories about the good times before Toshiya died. He soon found the present and stepped towards his new training partners and friends.

"Oh yeah," he said, "just call me Renji."

Shortly afterwards Renji started his training with Hiara and Zoka. He made great strides with his training. His trainers were a big help in this sudden success. Zoka was the tough and loud but encouraging one. He always pushed him to new levels and told him to never give up or stop. Hiara was the silent and gentle but intimidating one. She always patched Renji up after training but was scolding him on his techniques shortly afterward. Renji knew he found the right training partners for him.

One day after training, Renji was getting his daily patch-up from Hiara. She gently placed a block of ice on each of his shoulders. After a few seconds, she removed the ice blocks and placed a warm towel on each shoulder. Renji let out a sigh of relief and relaxation. Zoka walked by Renji and gave him a pat on the back.

"Good hustle out there today Renji!" he laughed, "You actually made me break a sweat!"

"Aw please," Hiara scoffed, "Renji's attacks were point on, but his speed was sub-par. Renji, you really need to speed up your attacks and find a way to neutralize your opponent's attacks. Do you know how many times I landed a blow on you?"

"You guys are really something else," Renji chuckled, "Thank you Zoka-sensei. You too, Hiara-sensei."

Both Zoka and Hiara stopped cold in whatever they were doing. He looked at each other and looked at Renji with a burst of confusion. Their eyes were filled with self-pride.

"What did you call us?" Hiara asked breathlessly.

"No one's ever called us 'sensei' before," Zoka added, "Are we really that important to you guy?"

Renji blushed a little before talking, "You two remind me of me and Ezekiel when we were younger. I kind of envy you and adore you at the same time. And because of your training, I've gotten really strong. I kind of think of you guys as my brother and sister. And the sensei comment, you guys are good teachers. I've never been so experienced in my life. Ezekiel will have to watch out now."

Zoka and Hiara smiled at Renji like proud parents. Then Hiara gave him a hug followed by a large high-five from Zoka. Renji smiled at his friends. It was like he was a kid in ninja academy again. Another flood of memories filled his head with scenes of playing ninja with his friends and going on missions. Renji knew that he had a new family here. And then Renji shed the first tear he ever shed in years. But he quickly wiped it away. It Zoka saw it; a flood of intimidation would begin.

After a while, Renji felt like he was at home in the Volcano Village. He explored the area as if he was there since birth. He lived in an apartment by himself, but, the Tokomiya Complex was a minute's walk away from where he lived. Being not only a Kimza and a kage, but a friend of the family, allowed Renji to spend nights at the Tokomiya Complex. Soon enough, because of their new friendship, Hiara and Zoka started training with him for free. He also gained a romantic relationship with Hiara. The two would spend more time together. And sometimes, Hiara would go to Renji's apartment to spend the night. Zoka knew all about it, but he decided to leave the couple alone.

Eight –and-half years passed and Renji still lived the Volcano Village. Luckily, he now lived in the Tokomiya Complex for years. He and Hiara were still a couple in love. The two also lived together in the same room. They would spend the nights together in the room cuddled in the large bed. They were rarely seen apart from one another. Then, one night happened that would change both Renji and Hiara's life forever.

Renji was asleep in his room with Hiara. As he slept, a spasm of thoughts racked his brain. Then, one particular worry woke him right up. He jolted up and found himself drenched with sweat. He stared at Hiara, who must've been in deep sleep because she simply rolled to the side and continued to sleep. He smiled at his girlfriend and got out of bed quietly. He slipped on a white shirt and some jeans and walked outside to the balcony outside his room.

Renji stood there for a while, wondering about the dream he had. That dream stirred him into a state of shock and worry. He just stood silent for a while, repeating the dream in his memory over and over again. He growled angrily and pulled out of his pocket the only thing that he had that once belonged to Ezekiel. It was the chain that he gave to Ezekiel when he was ten. He stared at it and started to throw it away when a voice stopped him.

"What is that Renji?" the voice asked.

Renji turned around to see Hiara standing behind him. She only wore a simple green 2-piece nightgown with flower designs. She walked to him and placed her head on his left shoulder. Renji smiled at his lover and stroked her long brownish-blonde hair before looking at the chain.

"This is a chain that I gave to my brother years ago," he said, clutching the chain tightly, "Back then, he was a kind hearted person with no reason to hate anyone. He was someone I looked up to. I wish he didn't turn out the way he did. Because of that damn wasp demon, he destroyed the Canyon Village, killed our family, and ruined my life!" Renji slumped to the ground and pounded the stone terrace over and over.

Hiara gasped as she kneeled next to Renji and put her arms around him, "It's okay sweetheart," she said, "It's Ezekiel that should be hated. Not you."

"No," Renji interrupted, "It was my fault that Ezekiel went mad. When he found out that I became Nurmakage, he just snapped. He took out his revenge on me alright. Because of him, I'll have to rebuild an entire clan by myself. A clan that may never return to its full glory."

Hiara stayed silent as she looked into Renji's eyes. She could see all the pain that Renji endured during those years. She slowly turned the Kimza to her and pressed her lips against his. She closed her eyes so that she could take in his pain by touch. But instead of depression, she felt love. She opened her eyes again to see that Renji's eyes were filled with passion and affection for the one he loved. Then he closed his eyes for a second. Hiara closed her eyes as the fiery passion from her core bonded with Renji's.

Finally, Renji opened his eyes and wrapped his now muscular arms around his mate. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted Hiara to her feet and placed one arm under her knees. He swiftly and gently swept Hiara up and cradled her in his arms. Finally, the young woman pulled her head back from Renji's, breaking the kiss. Renji turned around and walked back to the white bed. He gently placed Hiara on the bed and smiled.

Renji found himself a gorgeous lover. He smiled in both pride and ecstasy. He crawled onto the bed and slid on top of his girlfriend and kissed her lips again, tasting her sweet flavor. He slowly broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck gently, never being impatient. He kissed each side of her neck and looked up to see the woman underneath him moan and huff with pleasure. He then kissed her earlobes and her collarbone. He then stared at the top-half of the nightgown and looked at Hiara.

Hiara nodded, indicating she approved.

Renji took a hold of the nightgown and felt it's fabric. The nightgown was made out of pure silk. He smiled at Hiara and slowly drew it over her. Hiara raised her arms upwards to aid him. Renji huffed, craving what he was watching, but he managed to keep his composure.

Hiara's chest was gifted with full and well managed breasts. They weren't too large, but they definitely a head-turner. Hiara's blushed as she opened her eyes and stared at Renji. Renji wasn't totally into a perverse tough-sex state, but he was charmed by the sight and totally into it. This made Hiara proud and turned-on.

Renji slowly placed one hand of Hiara's nipples and stroked it gently and lovingly. He then placed his mouth on her other nipple and begun to suck on it without any doubts of accidently biting her. His other hand stroked her bare belly. He was always in love with such a flawless torso.

Hiara started to moan louder the feeling of Renji's warm and wet tongue flicking the tip of her breast. She moaned even louder at the feeling of his hand caressing the other breast. Then, she was shushed by the hand Renji was using on her left breast. He was silently telling her to be quiet. He didn't want to anyone in the complex to hear. She nodded and sighed deeply through her nose.

Renji, intent on Hiara's reaction, placed his hand on her breast and continued to stroke it. After a while, he knew it was time to go further. He drew his hand away from the soft mound and then his mouth from the other. He slowly dropped his hands to Hiara's waist. He pulled both of his hands around the bottom half of the nightgown and started to pull it down. Hiara help Renji, raising her hips off the bed so that Renji's job was easier. Renji pulled the garment off of Hiara and smiled. Now the only thing in his way was a pair of panties. He grabbed on the waistband and pulled it down as well. Hiara wrapped her fingers around the panties as well and pulled them as far as she could. Renji then pulled the garment off her legs and tossed it aside onto the floor. Now Hiara was stark naked. Renji smiled at his triumph. Then, feeling movement, he slid off of Hiara and sat to the side of her. The woman took hold of Renji's shirt and smiled.

"I'm up next," she said, smirking seductively.

Hiara grabbed onto Renji's shirt and pulled it up over his head. Renji raised his arms to aid her. Hiara stopped for a moment to observe her lover's chest. It was muscular and very well kept. She had seen Renji without a shirt a few years ago and he looked way different than he did now. She slowly put her fingers on Renji's chest and moved them around in a circular motion. Renji felt a surge of pleasure from this and let a low moan escape from his lips. Hiara giggled and stroked his arms. They were large and strong. Even though his muscles were smaller than Zoka's, he still was up to par with him in strength.

Hiara took hold of Renji's zipper and slid it down. Renji sat on one side of the bed as Hiara slid his jeans off. Now Hiara could look at his legs, which were muscular and strong like the rest off his body. She stroked her mate's legs and licked them gently. Her effort was successful, because she was rewarded with another moan from Renji. She then rolled Renji onto the bed and told him to lie on his back. When he did that, the Tokomiya took hold of Renji's red boxer shorts. She slid the article of clothing to his shins and Renji kicked them to the other side of the room. Now they were both naked. Renji gently climbed on top of Hiara again and begun to kiss her. He slid his tongue into her mouth to play with her's.

After a few minutes of kissing, Hiara wrapped her arms around Renji and broke the kiss. She smiled at Renji and blushed as she felt as presence at her entrance. She looked down to see Renji's fingers explore her bush. She moaned at the touch in this sensitive area. Renji must've known about it because his index and middle fingers gently pushed her outer lips apart and calmly pushed inside.

Renji went slowly at first, making sure that there was enough of Hiara's natural juices to lubricate his fingers. Then after knowing that he was well prepared, he increased speed. He used his fingers in such a way that Hiara thought that he was a professional. She then sent to a new level of ecstasy when Renji's fingers found her clit and started to flick skillfully at it. She moaned and puffed with pleasure from this new experience. Then, she felt her core start to compress, then her whole body started to radiate with this pleasing sensation. She drew her head back, ready to blow.

Renji knew it too, because after a few more seconds and a few thrusts, his hands were soaked with a white liquid. He stared at his fingers rubbed the liquid all around both of his hands. He smiled again as he looked at his panting lover. He knew what he did, he made her come. Finally, as Hiara's orgasm wound down, he slowly pushed himself towards her entrance.

Hiara could feel her legs come apart like they had a mind of their own. She stared down at Renji's manhood and blushed. It was large and muscular, just like the rest of him. She slowly snaked her mouth into Renji's and tasted his love for her. She then gasped as Renji brushed across her opening.

"This may hurt for a bit," Renji warned, "But just know, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I'm ready," Hiara whispered, "And yes. I would also never do the same to you."

Renji nodded and slowly and caringly pushed inside of Hiara. She was warm, wet, and tight. She felt like heaven in his point of view. He stopped for a second to let her juices coat him. Then, he finally inched inside of her until he came in contact with her hymen. He looked up at Hiara and stared into her bright blue eyes.

Hiara nodded, "Continue," she whispered, "I'm ready. All pain doesn't last forever."

Renji nodded to Hiara and pulled his manhood back. In all that time, he knew what was going to happen. But he also knew he could comfort her. Then, in one quick, fluent movement, the plunged inside of her. Then, he stayed still.

Hiara's hymen was torn by the gentle, but swift thrust of Renji's penis. She felt a wave of pain as her barrier was torn. Her eyes shimmered with tears from the pain. She closed her eyes and let the tears stream across her cheeks. She had also wound her arms around Renji and clutched him tight.

Renji was still motionless from his action. This was his and Hiara's first time. Even though it was going to happen, Renji felt that his warning still wasn't enough. He closed his eyes and started to hate himself about what happened. Then, Hiara's sniffle made him open his eyes again.

"I love you," she said, "You are my first, and you are my only. If you're still thinking about rebuilding your clan, just know you don't have to do it alone. We can start right here, right now. Pain only last for a given amount of time. If two people are the right kind, their love can last forever."

Renji nodded, a sign he understood. His courage back, he slowly pulled out of Hiara and thrust himself back in. He tried not to let his instincts get the better of him. He continued his pace, making sure Hiara got adjusted to his size. He never felt a more lustful and passionate feeling before. He always was a hottie in the Canyon Village, but he wanted his first time to be with one he loved. He finally decided that Hiara was the one. As he continued thrusting, he stared at Hiara, who was now moaning.

"Faster please…." The woman panted.

Renji started to increase the speed of his thrusts. He dove his manhood deep into Hiara and touched her most sensitive areas. Then, he quickly pulled his organ back until the whole thing was almost outside of her entrance. Then he would thrust back in. After a while, Hiara got Renji's sexual rhythm. Whenever he would thrust forward, she would arch her hips forward to touch her innermost spots with his tip. And then when he would change direction, she used her vaginal muscles to slow Renji's movement. Then, it would start over. The two made love for 10 minutes. Then, Hiara felt the same feeling she had when Renji used his hands on her.

"Ahhhh Renji!" she moaned, "I'm gonna—I'm gonna—" But she never finished her sentence because she was releasing with no limit. She thought that the orgasm would go on forever. She was soon left huffing and moaning from that experience.

Renji didn't have long to wait. Because shortly after Hiara's orgasm, Renji responded with his own. He came deep into Hiara and thought that his would go on into eternity as well. Hiara's loud moaning encouraged Renji to do it as well. He let out a loud moan to accompany his lover's. He didn't care how loud they were. After both orgasms spun out, they remained intertwined, bathing each other with their hot breath.

"I love you Renji." Hiara said, sitting up beside Renji, "I've waited years for this moment. I'm glad I had it with you."

"I love you too Hiara," Renji chuckled, still lying down, "I'm so happy I came here."

Hiara looked down at herself and blushed softly, "I think your clan will be rebuilt in no time."

The Kimza laughed and stroked his girlfriend's belly, "I guess it starts with our young one," he chuckled. "That child will be a child of sacred blood."

"Well," Hiara joked, "Doesn't that mean we gotta get married?"

"It'll be an honor to marry you." Renji said, without any joking in his tone.

Hiara cuddled next to Renji and kissed his cheek, "I can't wait. Mrs. Hiara Tokomiya Kimza. That'll be a great name. We'll be a nice family, you, me and our child. Goodnight dear." She put her head on Renji's chest and started to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight Hiara sweetheart," Renji said smiling, "Sleep well."

Renji wrapped his left arm around Hiara and fell asleep as well. To him, coming to the Volcano Village was a wise thing to do. Not only his jutsu was stronger and he had a new place to call home, but he also had a caring fiancée and a child on the way. But, he knew that Ezekiel was out there getting more powerful as well. Also, he had two people that could become targets to his older brother. Renji knew he had to defeat Ezekiel ASAP. Either before his child was born, or after he, Raioku, and his little brother went back to the Canyon Village. Either way, Renji knew he had a long path to take. And it was only his path to take.

AN: You liked my chapter? I sure hope you did. Actually, this is my first time ever actually writing a lemon! So, what did you think? Please explain on your review. I'm sure that the romance king, Dragoon Tidus will like it! If you do, I'll be sure to write more lemon fics for your viewing pleasure. In the next chapter, a mission to find Ezekiel turns into the greatest moment in Renji's life. He soon becomes a father! Watch the birth of the hero who soon becomes the Kimza Clan's only hope on the next chapter of Kimza Chronicles. See you around!


	27. Ch 26: The Tragedy of The Kimza: Part 6

AN: I do not own original Naruto characters and jutsu. They belong to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto. But, Saphiro Kimza and other created characters and jutsu do belong to me. Please enjoy my fic.

Naruto: Kimza Chronicles:

Chapter 26: The Tragedy of The Kimza: Part 6

After the tender night between him and Hiara end, Renji knew what had to be done. He had to master the Gridlock Sealing Jutsu as soon as possible. The problem was that this particular jutsu was very complicated to master. It took a minimum of 6 years to learn how to create and stabilize the grid seal, an extra 3 years to learn how to create and stabilize the chakra cage, and another 10 years to master the jutsu all together. But Renji didn't have 19 or 20 years left to defeat Ezekiel. He had to defeat Ezekiel at least before his child was born. So he knew he didn't have time on his side. Plus, because of his marriage and his pregnant wife, he had to spend less time training. Plus, he knew that Bukarok could've been teaching Ezekiel an abundance of jutsu. So, he knew he didn't have experience on his side either. He soon started to slowly lose hope.

After a few months, the threat of Ezekiel became more apparent. The village council knew that they had to make preparations. After a while, there were drills that every village citizen partook in every day. Students in ninja academy took a special class to learn how to use jutsu that they could use to their advantage during a battle with a Kimza. The council had a meeting every week to create more plans and safety procedures. There was a draft for the ninja army for a while. The council recruited ninja as lowly ranked as Chunin and as young as young as 14. But that was soon ceased after a vote by the council. This time of urgency encouraged Renji to train harder. But, he still had his doubts about the situation about Ezekiel.

Hiara was just entering her eighth month of pregnancy during this time. She soon became worried about Renji. She was usually wondering if he would have enough spirit to take on his older and more powerful brother. Because of her condition, she couldn't train Renji during the time. But that didn't stop her from coming to see her husband train with Zoka. She would usually shout out insults about Renji's fighting technique. She was pregnant, but she was still an elite warrior. That usually pushed Renji to fight harder.

Zoka, on the other hand, didn't seem worried that much about the Ezekiel threat. He usually couldn't wait for his bi-weekly sparring session with Renji. He was proud and trilled that his own brother-in-law became such a powerful warrior. He had to fight with his best abilities to keep up with him. But, just like Hiara and Renji, Zoka was worried about the threat of Ezekiel as well. Thanks to his position as Suzokage's apprentice, Zoka was allowed into the weekly council meetings. He would mostly hear about how Ezekiel was usually seen by tracking ninja going all over the ninja world. It seemed to Zoka that Ezekiel was hunting any Kimza that escaped from the Canyon Village after the incident that took place 8 years earlier. It was also disturbing to him that the council never told Renji anything about the situation. He usually got a jolt of courage to tell Renji all about Ezekiel's activity, but he usually lost his cool and tossed the subject to the side. He eventually decided to keep what was going on to himself.

One day, Renji and Zoka decided to have a sparring session together. They went to their usual training spot in the field beyond the forest of bamboo. Hiara tagged along to observe her husband in battle. As usual, Zoka put his fighting face and gave Renji a few words of 'encouragement'.

"I really you're ready to go all out," he laughed, "This time, I'm not going easy on you. Put those Kimza skills to the test!"

Renji smiled and got into a fighting stance, "I didn't ask you to go easy on me," he retorted, "I'm going to beat you as badly as I did last time. Now come on before I fall asleep!" He closed his eyes for a brief moment and begun to open them. When he opened them fully, they were flashing the full glory of the Nokerrogan. He smiled again and chuckled.

"It's your defeat!" Zoka shouted as he ran towards the Kimza and cocked his fist back. As he got closer, he swung a mighty blow towards Renji's head. Renji quickly ducked the attack and swept his leg across the ground to trip Zoka up. He planned to finish him off with a war stomp.

Zoka, being a strategic genius, knew exactly what's going on. He jumped over the kick and launched himself over Renji. Then, he clasped his hands together to attack Renji's head with a doubled-fisted hammer blow. Then, as nimble as ever, Renji reached his hands out and grabbed Zoka's arm. He started to spin Zoka in a rapid circle. Then, he let him go. Zoka was sent flying into the small mountain not far away.

Zoka smiled and made a few hand signs, "Earth Style," he shouted, "Giant Gauntlet Jutsu!" Then, a pile of large loose stones quickly converged around his arm as if they were magnified. Then, in no time at all, a large stone fist was created. Zoka cocked his giant rock glove back and fired it into the mountain. At the point of impact, the mountain was smashed into a pile of rubble. Zoka landed on his feet and lifted up the rock glove skyward in triumph. The jutsu was larger than Zoka was. It was a little more than twice his size!

"Whoa," Renji said impressed, "That's a new one."

"Sure is," Zoka laughed, slamming the huge stone fist into the ground, "I worked on this jutsu all week. It took me a while to learn how to suppress the weight of this huge thing. But it was worth it."

Hiara was impressed at Zoka too, "I thought that our clan couldn't use earth style jutsu," she said, curious about how her brother learned such an impossible jutsu.

Zoka shrugged, "I thought we couldn't either. But I did. I guess that makes me a legendary Tokomiya, eh? But enough of this chat. It's time to finish this!" He quickly ran towards Renji and spun in a circle to strengthen the blow of his attack. Renji quickly jumped into the air and attacked Zoka with a shower of Kimza Arrows. Luckily for Zoka, he managed to thrust his stone arm into the air to block the rain of chakra blasts. He then, threw an uppercut towards Renji. Renji opened up a vortex and jumped inside. He reappeared from another vortex below Zoka and blasted him with more chakra blasts. Zoka jumped out of the way and swung his stone glove towards his opponent. Renji then jumped into another vortex and closed it. For a while, it was just Zoka on the battlefield.

But Zoka didn't have to wait long because Renji reappeared from a vortex above him. He was charging up a Kimza sword attack. Using his stone arm for power and balance, Zoka launched himself into the air towards the Kimza. Renji then slashed towards Zoka with all his might. The chakra blade collided with the stone arm and created a shower of sparks. To his dismay, Renji saw only saw a large, but every ineffective slash scar on the stone glove. Zoka, using Renji's failure and surprise to his advantage, swung a slow, but powerful punch towards Renji. The stone fist connected with Renji's torso and threw him into the ground with a slam. Zoka landed on the ground and started to tramp around victoriously when he saw that Renji was still lying on the ground. He rushed to his friend and tried to wake him up by shaking him. The attack must've knocked Renji unconscious. He finally gave up and set him gently on the ground.

"Renji!" Hiara shouted, running towards her husband. She kneeled next to Renji and stared at Zoka. She growled at him and punched him in the side as hard as she could, "Zoka, you hit him too hard!"

"What are you talking about!?" Zoka said, trying to tell his side of the tale, "Sure I punched him kinda roughly, but he knew it would've happened. I told him we were going to go all out!"

Hiara wasn't actually listening to Zoka. She decided to wake Renji up. She pulled him up to her lap and tried to shake him awake. After that failed, she tried a wide assortment of procedures. After a while, she finally knew what to do. She asked Zoka to bring her pack. After Zoka handed the pack to her, Hiara pulled out an orange candle and lit the wick with a simple fire jutsu. After allowing some of the candle's wax to melt into a liquid pool, Hiara placed the candle to Renji's nose and wafted the fragrance into his nostrils. The candle's scent had smells of orange, cream, and cinnamon. Shorty after smelling the candle, Renji eyes twitched. Then they slowly opened and zipped in different directions to get used to the light. She looked up at Hiara and smiled slightly.

"What just happened?" he asked quietly.

"Zoka tried to kill you," Hiara said as she gave her brother a threatening glare. Zoka stepped back instantly.

"I'm sorry bro," he said, trying to make amends with Renji, "Are you okay? Did I knock anything out of place?"

"I'm okay," Renji chuckled, "It wasn't your fault Zoka. That punch was going pretty slow. I could've dodged it, but I just had something on my mind."

"What did you have on your mind?" Hiara asked.

"I guess it was about the Hidden Canyon Village. It's been years since I last seen the place. Even though it's a pile of debris now, it was still my home. I was thinking about going back there to recharge my batteries. Maybe then, I'd finally be able to use the Gridlock Seal. Then, whack, I was knocked out cold."

"You never tried to use the Gridlock Seal since I knew you," Zoka explained, "Well, at least not around me. Give it a try now. Maybe you'll be able to do it."

Renji sighed at Zoka's suggestion, but decided to give it a try anyway. He walked at least 30 feet away from Hiara and Zoka, made 9 hand signs and started to charge his chakra into the earth below. When he did, a large 5X5 square grid appeared beneath him. Renji felt a surge of accomplishment. Confidently, he raised his hands into the air, preparing for the final step.

"Kuguari Style: Gridlock Sealing Jutsu!" he shouted as he slammed his hands into the ground below. But then, the grid below Renji started to go haywire. The electric energy from the grid started releasing itself all over the battlefield. When the energy collided into a solid object, it created a crater over 4 feet in diameter. Suddenly, a large bolt of electric energy rushed to Hiara. Renji was too far away to save her. If the lightning struck her, she and the baby would die.

"Hiara!" Renji shouted, "NO!"

In the nick of time, Zoka slid in front of Hiara and covered her and himself with his stone glove. The electric bolt struck the glove and blew out a large portion of it. Luckily, Zoka wasn't affected. He lifted the glove to his face and was left in shock. More than 3/5 of his stone glove was blasted into dust by the electric energy of Renji's grid. He stared at Renji and shook his head to advise him not to do it again.

"You see?" Renji said, kicking the ground, "My sealing grid is not stable enough. If you didn't slide in Hiara's way when you did, she would've been dead. That's why I'm thinking I should return to the Canyon Village for a while. Perhaps there I can learn the jutsu within a shorter time limit. Plus, I got to start rebuilding my village. Perhaps I can call for some help from the Star Village."

Hiara thought about what Renji just said and smiled. She walked to him and placed her hands on her swollen stomach, "Perhaps I will come as well," she said, "And what about Raioku and Sagi? They'll want to come too. I am a Kimza too after all. I'm just saying that I want you to be with me when the child is born. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Renji smiled at his wife and respected her decision, but he knew it could be dangerous. He placed his hands on Hiara's belly and smiled regretfully, "I know you want me to be with you when the child's born," he said, "Don't worry, I will be. But, I can't allow you to come with me. Ezekiel may be still out there. I'm not bringing anyone with me. Not even Raioku or Sagi. Even though I'm sure they don't want to go anyway. I don't want to endanger anyone's life. Especially not yours."

Hiara pressed herself against Renji and stared to weep, "But you're endangering your own life," she sobbed, "Please don't go alone. If you have to go to the Canyon Village, take Zoka at least. Just be careful. Both of you."

"Okay," Renji laughed, "You've persuaded me. I'll bring Zoka too. And don't worry. I'll make sure that neither of us get hurt, let alone killed."

"It seem that you care for me," Zoka jeered, "How sweet Hiara."

"Of course I care about you jackass!" Hiara scowled, kicking Zoka in the shins. This caused Zoka to lose his balance and fall with a loud thud. Renji had to cover his mouth to prevent his laughs from escaping. Hiara turned to Renji and smiled. She could sense that Renji was worried about what could happen while he was gone. She promised to herself that she would keep everything, including her worries about him, under control.

The next day, Renji was ready to go to the Canyon Village. Renji had a lot more companions than he initially had the day before. Some included Raioku and Sagi, who became more courageous over the years, wanted to accompany Renji. Plus, a few Kimza who dodged Ezekiel over the years and came to the Volcano Village decided to come with Renji as well. Even a few Volcano Villagers wanted to come along to help with the reconstruction project. What started as 2 traveling companions became a group of more than 20 people. The group gathered at the village gate to begin their journey. Renji, who was the leader, turned to the group.

"Okay," he said, "As you all know, we are going to the Hidden Canyon Village. We are all going there for different reasons. But we all have a reason that has the same origin. My brother Ezekiel is that origin. He is the reason that the Canyon Village is destroyed. He's the reason the entire Land of Sky is in this state of confusion. But I ensure you now, that after Ezekiel is defeat, I, the Nurmakage of the Canyon Village will return this nation to its state of peace. The Land of Steel should be our sole concern."

As soon as Renji said that, the entire crowd exploded into cheers. Renji could feel his confidence rising. He never felt this feeling of leadership in years. As he and the group left the village, Renji felt as if he could do anything. He felt that not even Ezekiel could stop him.

After about 2 days, the group finally made it to the canyon where the village was nestled in. The entire canyon was filled with a large dark cloud. The cloud would spawn lightning which shot in any direction. The cloud was there as a result of the energy of the Kimza Dragon attack Ezekiel created interrupting a storm cloud above the village years earlier. The cloud was already there when the Kimza Dragon destroyed the village. The energy from the jutsu caused the cloud contain chakra and not water vapor. Ever since then, the cloud stayed there, never bringing rain, but shooting lightning at everything. The cloud made it difficult for anything to reach the village.

Because of the cloud, it took another 2 hours to reach the village. The group had to scale the canyon's wall in order to prevent from being struck by lightning. The Kimza could've used the Vortex Jutsu to transport the group there, but they found that risky too. Because a Kimza needed to see their destination in order to use their jutsu properly, using it without visual aid was dangerous. Using a vortex without seeing one's path of point of exit would result with the problem with never being able to exit the vortex. Climbing down the canyon was the safest way.

Once the group reached the village, they found out that it was in the same condition it was in when it was destroyed 8 years earlier. The west gate, the gate where the group was, was closed and locked. Fortunately, all Renji had to do to open it was lightly touch it. The gate fell to the ground and nearly crushed Zoka, who moved away in time. Once the group was in the village, they were awed by the degree of destruction.

"Wow," Zoka exclaimed, "This place is in bad shape. It looks as though the Plateau Village attacked it with all their shinobi."

Renji just turned to Zoka and shook his head, "The Plateau Village wouldn't have been able to make this much destruction in one attack," he said, "Only a powerful shinobi could've done this."

"Well then let's get started," said a Volcano Villager, walking towards the area where the temple used to be. He was then stopped by a Kimza blocking his path.

"What are you thinking?" the Kimza said, glaring at the Volcano Villager, "Ezekiel could be here. He could kill all of us in no time at all. But you are willing to go alone? We have to stay and wait for Lord Nurmakage's orders."

"Are you both insane!?" another Kimza said, walking to the other Kimza and the Volcano Villager, "Even if Ezekiel isn't here it'll take years to clean this place up and rebuild it. Personally, we should either get more help or we should just find another area and build a village there."

"We can't just abandon our native home," Raioku objected, "The Kimza Clan has lived here ever since they were the Kuguari Clan. We lived here for more than 100 years. Leaving this place is just as bad as treason!"

The Kimza who was yelling at the other Kimza and the Volcano Villager turned to Raioku, "We were absent from this place for almost 9 years," he explained, "We already committed treason if you can call it that. So, don't talk about us leaving our 'beloved' home!"

The Volcano Villager stared at the male Kimza, "We can still fix this place up,' he said, "It might take years, but it'll be worth it!"

"So what!?" the Kimza continued, "Ezekiel might come here again and destroy it over and over. There's no point in rebuilding this place."

"Well that doesn't mean we can't try!" Sagi yelled, jumping into the situation.

Renji just stared at the others argue. Soon enough, he finally had it. He walked behind the disputing crowd and charged his fingertips with chakra. He then fired a Kimza Arrow at a pillar a few feet ahead of the group. The pillar was blown apart by the attack in a matter of seconds. The group, obviously knowing that Renji wanted their attention, stopped their skirmish and turned to him.

"You guys need to stop fighting," he said, "I used my Nokerrogan and found out that Ezekiel isn't here. Now that one situation is over, we can stop another. Here's what we can do. We can either go off to find Ezekiel, now that I can use the Gridlock Seal. Or, we can stay here and start the reconstruction project."

The male Kimza walked up to Renji and started to laugh, "You learned how to create and use the Gridlock Sealing Jutsu?" he laughed, "How did you learn that? First of all, 20 elders from the Canyon Council were needed to create such a powerful jutsu. And second of all it won't work if you did learn it. The elders tried it against Ezekiel and Bukarok 8 years ago and failed. Your sealing grid will be even weaker. Besides, you're a Kimza not a Kuguari!"

Renji was both angered and encouraged by the Kimza's statement. He was right because 20 elders were needed for the full powered sealing grid. If he tried to use it alone, it could go haywire again and kill someone. But he felt a purge of confidence within him. He was the Nurmakage. He had to be able to do any Kimza Clan or Kuguari Clan jutsu alone. He decided that he would give the Gridlock Seal another go. He walked to the Kimza and smiled brightly.

"How about we do a bet?" he asked the Kimza, "If I can make a perfect Gridlock Seal, you'll have to be the one to guard the gate area alone. But, if you win, I have to guard the gate and I'll have to relinquish my title of Nurmakage to you."

The Kimza smiled at Renji and laughed, "You got a deal!"

"Renji!" Zoka yelled, "What are you doing? You couldn't use a Gridlock Seal before. What if you can't do it now!?"

Renji didn't respond to Zoka's warning. He walked at least 40 feet away from the group and turned around. Then, he slowly made the hand signals in the order of Dog, Hare, Dragon, Hare, Rooster, Tiger, Ram, and Horse. During that, he charged his chakra into the ground. In no time at all, a large 5X5 grid appeared in front of Renji. His hands were charged with chakra. He knew that it was time to initiate the seal. If he did it too late, it could go haywire. In fact, he was surprised that he made it that far without a screw-up.

"Here goes nothing," he yelled, "Kuguari Style: Gridlock Sealing Jutsu!" Renji then lifted his hands into the sky and slammed them into the chakra grid. When he did that, the grid glowed brightly and created a large chakra cage. On each side of the cage was the name of one of the 4 founders of the Canyon Village. The names were Seto Kuguari, Ayako Kuguari, Mikozu Kuguari, and Iro Huzen. The name Iro seemed very interesting to Renji. The cage and the grid soon died out because there was no other chakra clashing it to seal. Renji walked up to the male Kimza and laughed.

"I guess you got guard duty," he chuckled triumphantly.

The Kimza growled at Renji and walked away to the gate of the village. Zoka walked up to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Nicely done," Zoka laughed, "I knew you could do it!"

Renji just stared blankly at Zoka, "I'm sure you did," he said, smiling a little. He then turned to the female Kimza walking to him. She bowed to him before speaking.

"We decided that we will do both," she said, still bent over, "Your Gridlock Seal is the most powerful I've ever seen. We now know for sure that you are able to defeat Ezekiel. You can lead a team into the Land of Sky to find Ezekiel while the rest of us work on the village."

"Well I'm coming with you," Zoka said, cracking his knuckles, "And not because Hiara gave me 900 Ryo to promise me to stay by your side, and if I failed she'd behead me. Because you're my brother and we gotta stick together."

"I'm coming too," Raioku said as well, "Eight years ago, I was a coward and I was too afraid to face Ezekiel. But now, I want to help you any way I can. I want to be brave."

"I'll come too," Sagi added, "I'm now 16. I want to fight the one responsible for destroying our home! I won't stop fighting until Ezekiel gets what's coming to him!"

Renji nodded at his companions, "The rest of you can start with rebuilding the temple. We'll be back within a week at least. And oh yeah, tell the guy at the gate he can return from his post within a few hours. Zoka, Raioku, Sagi. Let's go."

Meanwhile, Hiara was trying to adjust herself during her final month of pregnancy. She was never without Renji before. That thought kind of worried her. She decided that she would only worry when she was in labor and Renji wasn't around. Most of the time, she would roam around the village, talking to her friend Miyu. Miyu was a very talkative person. She especially loved children. She would usually suggest names for the baby. She would carry around a large book full of baby names and their meanings. Hiara, unfortunately, didn't like any of the names Miyu suggested. They were either too modern or too common.

One day, Hiara and Miyu were at the park in the center of the village. As usual, Miyu had her large smile, indicating she was going to start a conversation. She pulled her large baby book out of her backpack and opened it.

"Well," Miyu suggested, "How about Ayano?"

Hiara, who was gazing into the sky, stared blankly at her friend, "I don't like that name." she said.

"How about Chihiro?"

"No."

"What do you think about Kotone?"

"Try again."

"Um, Nana?"

"Nope. Not at all."

Miyu sat in front of Hiara and smiled like an excited child, "How about Miyu?"

Hiara sighed and fell onto the grass hill she and Miyu were sitting on, "I don't like any of those names," she sighed again, "And what makes you think the child will be a girl?"

Miyu gasped at what she heard, "You think the child is going to be a boy?" she asked, "Why didn't you say so!?" She quickly flipped the pages to find the boy's section, "Hiara, what do you think about Kaito? It's a great name for a boy with blue eyes."

Hiara wasn't really paying attention. She was staring at the volcano north of them. She then turned back to Miyu, "Hey," she questioned, "Who was the founder of Volcano Village."

"Oh," Miyu said, angry at Hiara's question, "Everyone knows who the founder of the Volcano Village is. The founder is Sapheru Tokomiya. She was the very one who prevented the volcano near us from ever erupting again. Wow Hiara, your baby is making you forget things. Why did you ask?"

"Maybe if the child is a girl," Hiara said, her eyes sparkling, "I will name her Sapheru. That name is full of possibilities."

"What if the child is a boy?" Miyu asked.

"Then Renji will name the child. I don't care what gender the baby is, as long as my baby is healthy and strong, just like Renji." Hiara sat up and smiled at Miyu.

"I hope the baby isn't as mixed up in Renji as you are," Miyu sighed, "You are totally in love with him. Even you dream about your children looking like him."

"You'll find someone like Renji someday," Hiara giggled, "Or perhaps like you. I'd love to see a man who loves the same things you do."

Miyu decided not to respond to Hiara's joke. She just smiled and continued to suggest baby names. Hiara immediately resumed to her denial of every name that came her way.

Meanwhile, Renji, Zoka, Raioku, and Sagi were journeying around the Land of Sky to find Ezekiel. After checking the entire nation, they decided to go back to the Canyon Village. If they went too far west, they'd run into the Land of Steel, and the Plateau Village would stop at nothing to kill the group. And if they went too far east, north, or south, they'd enter the Land of Caves, a nation that was an enemy of both the Land of Sky and the Land of Steel. Renji came to the conclusion that Ezekiel went to another nation with Bukarok.

When they returned to the Canyon Village, the group was in for a gruesome surprise. The village was scarred with more battle marks. Many buildings that were partially spared after the attack 8 years earlier were totally destroyed. As the group wandered through the village, they found a Kimza that was still alive. She was on the brink of death, but they could still get some information from her.

Renji kneeled next to the Kimza and put a bottle of water, "Here," he said, "Drink this. Then tell us what happened here."

The Kimza drank the water and coughed, "Well," she said, her voice a little hoarse, "This happened about a few hours ago. We were busy with reconstruction. About a week after you left, we were all swamped with work. Then one day, I noticed the guy who you gave gate duty was gone. But we thought that he went to get more help, so we didn't care. Then, he came back with….with…"

"With who?" Renji asked, "Who!?"

The Kimza coughed again before speaking, "Ezekiel. He came and slaughtered everyone. I was the only one left…." The Kimza then rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes. She was dead.

Renji stood up and punched the nearest inanimate object to him, a marble pillar. He growled and stared at his teammates, "We left this area looking for Ezekiel," he huffed, "just to find out that he came here after we were gone!? Now I know I'm not a good leader. I feel foolish." He slumped to the ground and refused to get up.

Zoka pulled Renji up and shook him, "Hey dude," he said, "You're going to be a dad! You can't be saying this I can't crap. Don't worry; we all screw up from time to time. You are a good leader. You made me a stronger person other than a stronger warrior. Now don't fret. We'll just bring another group in to rebuild the village."

Raioku and Sagi nodded in agreement. They knew exactly what Zoka was talking about. They knew that what happened was just a mistake. They knew that Ezekiel was still going to be defeated.

Renji smiled and looked upward towards the gray sky, "Well," he said, "I guess we gotta get back to the Volcano Village so we can—" Renji was interrupted by a Volcano ninja entering the village. The ninja stopped to catch his breath.

"Well that was kind of quick," Renji said smiling.

"Lord Nurmakage," the ninja said after regaining his breath, "I came here to tell you about your wife."

Renji's breath stopped when the ninja mentioned his wife, "What about my wife?" he asked concerned.

The ninja smiled at Renji's reaction, "Your wife is in labor. She's having her baby. She contacted me on my way here. She wants you to come home."

Renji's face turned from concerned to surprised, "I'd love to go," he said, "But we have some bodies here that need immediate attention."

"We'll handle the bodies," Raioku said, putting his hand on Renji's shoulder, "You and Zoka have to go now! Sagi and I will stay."

Renji nodded at Raioku and created a vortex in front of him, "Let's go Zoka," he said, "We can use this vortex to get to the village faster."

"But we might get trapped in that thing," Zoka warned, "You can't see the Volcano Village from here!"

Renji just stared blankly at Zoka. He didn't say anything at all.

"Fine," Zoka sighed, jumping into the vortex, "You better get us to the Volcano Village!"

The Volcano Village: 6:32 PM….

Meanwhile, at the Volcano Village's hospital, Hiara waited for Renji to return. She was being wracked by labor pains. Every now and then, she would look out the window, hoping to gaze upon Renji. She would usually stop when a contraction started and would begin looking again when it ended. Luckily, she wasn't in the room alone. Miyu was in the room, as well as Suzokage Hisomaru himself. He was Hiara's eldest uncle, so he was allowed in the room.

A medical ninja soon entered the room with his assistant. He charged his hand with chakra and waved it over Hiara's abdominal area. He then shook his head and looked at Hisomaru.

"I'm sorry Lord Suzokage," he said, "But Hiara is only 4 ½ centimeters dilated. She needs at least 6 more until we can start." He then said a few words to his assistant before they both walked out of the room.

"Please Renji," Hiara moaned in pain, "Hurry up."

The Land of Sky: 6:39 PM….

Meanwhile, Renji and Zoka were inside of the vortex tunnel. They were still at least 5 hours away from the village. Renji had to find a way to get to the village faster. He then smiled at Zoka. Zoka caught sight of Renji staring at him and jumped back.

"Okay," Zoka said, "What's up now?"

"You're going to be a Kimza for a minute," Renji explained, "I need you to charge your chakra into the vortex tunnel. Perhaps if we use enough chakra, the tunnel's expulsion will speed up."

Zoka nodded at Renji's suggestion, "It's worth a try," he agreed. He then made the ram seal and charged his chakra into the chakra tunnel. Renji also poured his chakra into the vortex. The two shinobi could feel their energy drain rapidly. But it was worth it. Just as Renji predicted, the vortex felt the presence of a large amount of chakra started to expel it faster. Renji could see the Volcano Village ahead. He didn't have enough chakra left to create another vortex, but he had to do something.

_I'm coming Hiara, _Renji thought, _Hold on until I come. Won't be long now._

The Volcano Village General Hospital: 7:24 PM….

Hiara's contractions were getting more intense and frequent. Because of this, she wasn't able to watch for Renji anymore. Luckily for her, Miyu decided to do that job for her. Slowly, Hiara started to lose hope. She started to think that Renji died in the Canyon Village. She then burst into tears. This made Miyu jump from her post and run to her friend.

"What's wrong Hiara?" she asked.

"He's dead," Hiara sobbed, "Renji is dead. I've been in here for three hours and he's not here yet. Zoka, Sagi, Raioku are too. I want to believe they're alive but it's so damn hard!" She cupped her face in her hands and cried in a way she never did. Miyu hugged her friend. She was unable to say anything.

Suddenly, a Volcano Villager ran into Hiara's room, "There's a vortex outside the hospital! The Nurmakage is coming!"

As soon as those words were said, Hiara's eyes stopped watering and she smiled. She then looked at Miyu with a sense of urgency, "I need you to go outside and keep watch at that vortex. There's a chance that the vortex outside could belong to Ezekiel Kimza."

Miyu stared at Hiara frightened, "Ezekiel Kimza!?" she exclaimed, "I'm not going anywhere near that vortex if it belongs to him!"

"Please Miyu," Hiara gasped, "You are one of the best shinobi in the village. If it is Ezekiel, I'm sure you can keep him at bay until help arrives. Besides, there's a large chance it's not him. Please Miyu?"

Miyu finally submitted to her friend's request, "Fine," she sighed, "Lord Suzokage, could you come with me? Ezekiel might be too powerful for me to take on alone."

Hisomaru smiled and nodded, "I'll come. Let's go."

Outside, Miyu and Hisomaru along with 4 medical ninja kept watch of the vortex. As they kept watch, they noticed that it was glowing brighter. Then, it started expel a large amount of chakra. The group stood their ground, ready to attack if its user was Ezekiel. Then, the vortex opened up wider. It was ready to expel its creator.

"Prepare to attack," Hisomaru announced, "If it's Ezekiel, stop at nothing to kill him."

The vortex opened up wider and wider until a burst of chakra expelled two people out of it. To everyone's surprise, it was not Ezekiel who created the large vortex. It was Renji and Zoka. They were both suffered a fair amount of fatigue from using their chakra to make the chakra tunnel expel faster. They laid on the ground for a moment. Then Miyu walked to Renji and kneeled to him.

"Hiara was worried sick about you Renji," she said, "Come on. She's waiting for you in room 239." She then pulled the Kimza to his feet and ran into the hospital. Renji was pulled along by Miyu. Zoka, however, was still lying on the ground.

"Great Miyu," he sighed, "Take Renji and leave me here."

Hisomaru laughed and pulled Zoka up, "Come on," he said, "Soon enough, you'll be an uncle."

When Renji got to the third floor, he directly ran for room 239 in the Maternal Ward. Then, when he opened the door, he saw that Hiara was waiting for him. He sat on the bed and hugged his wife securely. He stroked his wife's long upper back length hair before kissing her. Hiara let out sigh of relief and kissed him back.

"I thought you were dead," the Tokomiya said, staring at Renji to make sure she was not hallucinating.

"I would never die on you," Renji responded, "Unfortunately; most of our traveling companions were killed by Ezekiel. I, Zoka, Raioku, and Sagi were the only ones left. I was so confused and frustrated I didn't—" Renji was shushed by Hiara kissing him softly.

"Let's talk about that later," Hiara whispered, "Now, this is a tender moment for you and me. Our first child is coming." Hiara was then wracked by another wave of pain. She rested her head on the bed and puffed. After a while, the medical ninja returned and used his scanning jutsu on Hiara again. He shook his head at the couple.

"You're now 8 centimeters dilated," he explained, "But you still are not ready. We might have to wait another hour." He then talked to his assistant who just walked in. Then they both left. Zoka and Hisomaru entered the room afterwards. Then the entire group started to wait.

About an hour later, everyone but Renji, Hiara, and Hisomaru fell asleep. Renji clasped one of Hiara's hands in both of his own. As he stared at Hiara, he felt a sense of pain within him. He never wanted for any of his children to be born into a world of war. But hopefully, soon enough, it would end with the resealing of Bukarok. He then got a worried look on his face as he saw Hiara puffing and moaning.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think the baby is ready to come out," Hiara moaned, "I have the urge to push any minute now."

"Hello!" Renji shouted, "I think the baby is ready to be born! Can I get some help down here!?" Renji's yelling alarmed Zoka and Miyu and woke them up. But it also brought the medic and his assistant in the room. He scanned Hiara's abdominal region and nodded to his assistant. He then got into position in front of Hiara. He spread her legs open and pulled her medical robe up. Hiara was prepped for delivery before Renji arrived.

"Okay," he said, "It's time to begin. I'm asking that all but the father leave now. Lord Suzokage, you can stay if you want."

Zoka smiled and kissed his sister on her forehead, "I know you'll do well Hiara!" he said, leaving the room to return to the waiting room. Miyu soon followed behind.

Hisomaru kissed Hiara's cheek and hugged Renji, "This is your moment," he said, "Do well Hiara. And help your wife well Renji." He then walked out the room, leaving Hiara, Renji, the medic and his assistant alone.

"Okay," said the medic, "Lord Renji, I want you tightly clasp Lady Hiara's hand and don't let go until we are finished."

Renji gripped Hiara's right hand in both of his hands, "I'll never let go," he promised.

"Now Lady Hiara," the medic explained, "When I count to five, I want to push. But do not too rash or too roughly. And I want to you to continue to push until I count to ten. I know it might be painful but try to keep it up. Afterwards, you can take a break for a few seconds, then we start again. Are you both ready?"

Hiara and Renji nodded in unison.

"Right. One, two, three, four, five, push!"

Hiara took a deep breath, strengthened her abdominal muscles, and pushed. At the same time, Renji kissed her hand to let her know he was there for her. The medic counted every second to make sure it was scheduled.

"….Eight, nine, ten. Okay. Take a break." The medic then got a dry towel and dried the sweat from Hiara's sweating forehead. Hiara let her head rest against the bed as Renji continued to kiss her hand. After about 15 seconds, the medic looked at the couple.

"Okay," he said, "From here on, I want you to push for 15 seconds. Ready? One, two, three, four, five, go!"

Hiara took a breath and pushed again. As she pushed, she felt her vaginal entrance open up and expel a round object. The medic stopped counting and stared at the object. Then he looked up brightly at Hiara and Renji.

"The baby's head is crowning," he explained, "You're doing great Lady Hiara. Keep this up, and the child will be born in no time."

Renji kneeled towards Hiara and kissed her forehead, "You can do it Hiara. You're a strong woman and I know you can."

Hiara nodded at Renji. She then heard the medic count to five again, so she pushed. After a few seconds, the baby's head was fully peering out of her birth canal. Renji looked in that certain direction and smiled. The medic took a hold of the baby's head and nodded.

"Okay," he said, "One more good push should do it. One, two, three, four, five, push!"

Hiara drew back and pushed the hardest she ever did during the entire scene. She could feel the baby slide out of her birth canal. She then looked towards Renji, who was kissing her hand and warming it with his own. He must've noticed her watching him because a second later he stroked her face with his other hand and he stared into eyes. She then felt one last urge to push and she obliged it. When she looked down at herself, she saw the medic gazing down at something and he looked up. He had a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Congratulations," he said, "It's a boy."

The medic then lifted up the baby. It was definitely a boy. He looked like an infant combination of his mother and father. He had brown and blonde hair, just like his mothers. He had his father's emerald green eyes and his father's thin and long lips. He also had his mother's ears and nose. He even had his mother's natural tan. The infant started to cry as he was set upon a small bed-like table. The medic placed a clamp on the baby's umbilical cord and made a hand gesture to Renji.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" he asked.

"Sure," Renji answered. He walked to the medic and was handed a small, but sharp clamp blade. He looked at the clamp and saw that there was a linking area, "Do I put the blade there and cut the cord?"

The medic nodded at Renji's question. Renji placed the blade in the clamp and pushed the clamp down. About less than a second later, the cord and the baby was separated. Renji smiled at his accomplishment and looked towards the medic who picked the child up. He placed a diaper on the infant and wrapped a warm blue blanket around him before handing him to his father.

"There you go," the medic said, "I'll let you have some time alone with him. I'll call your family and friends from the waiting room." He then left the room with his assistant.

Renji walked to Hiara's bed and sat on it. He stared at his son with a feeling of pride and achievement. He kissed the baby's forehead and then Hiara's, "You did great dear," he said happily, "This boy is a work of art. He's perfect and has your features." He looked at his son and smiled even wider when he heard the infant cry. He handed the boy to his mother.

"I think he's hungry," Hiara giggled, untying her hospital robe. She then directed the baby to her left breast. The baby latched onto it with his mouth and began to suckle. Hiara could feel what was happening and felt proud. She then looked up and Renji and smiled, "He's beautiful. He has some of your features too."

Zoka, Miyu, and Hisomaru soon came in with the medic and his assistant. Zoka knelt towards Hiara and stroked his nephew's cheek with his finger. He then straightened up and crossed his arm across his chest, "My nephew huh?" he said.

"Yep," Renji answered, "That's your nephew Zoka. And he's Ezekiel's as well."

"So," Miyu asked, "What's the little guy's name?"

"I don't know," Hiara explained, "I really want a name that original and his own. Perhaps a combination name."

Renji thought about what Hiara said for a while. He then had an idea, "What were you gonna name him, Hiara?" he asked.

Hiara looked at Renji, then the baby, "I was going to name our child Sapheru," she said, "After the founder of the Volcano Village. But that's a female's name."

"Hm," Renji pondered, "You know, I wanted to name the baby Iro, after the one of the founders of the Canyon Village. But you say you want a combo name. Hmmm. I got it. How about Saphiro? It's a combination between Sapheru and Iro. It may sound different, but that's an original name."

Hiara thought about the name for a while. Finally, she nodded, "That sounds like a nice name," she said, "Saphiro Kimza. Okay, we have his name. He will be named Saphiro Kimza."

Renji smiled at kissed his wife, "That sounds like a right name for a child of sacred blood." He gazed at his son. Saphiro finally stopped suckling on Hiara's warm breast and went to sleep. Renji was surprised he was now a father. He was more surprised that he became a father before Ezekiel.

Zoka threw his hands up into the air, "Let's celebrate the birth of the first Kimza born in 8 years," he said, "This is a special occasion! He'll be even greater than his uncle Ezekiel or his father Renji. He might be even better than his uncle Zoka. And I am a legend after all."

"Yeah," Miyu joked, "A legendary twit."

Everyone laughed at Miyu's joke, even Zoka. The long period of anxiety was finally over. Saphiro Kimza was the first child ever born with a combination of the Kimza Clan and the Tokomiya Clan's blood. Wow that Saphiro had been born, Renji could finally continue his training without worry. He knew that Ezekiel was getting more powerful and it was time for him to get back in gear. Now, the whole world, including his newborn son, depended on him. He knew this time; there was no room for failure. He had to be more powerful than his older brother.

To Be Continued….

AN: Whew that took a long time. Wow! More than 8000 words!? That's a new record for me! I hope this chapter can help you readers see the tender side of me. From here on, I think the story will have rated T content. But I gotta keep the M just in case. On the next chapter, Renji undergoes the most intense training of his life! With a wife and son to protect, he must be the greatest Kimza alive. Plus, he and Ezekiel start Round 2 of their struggle. Read all of this and more in Chapter 27 of Kimza Chronicles! See you around!


End file.
